


A Desperate Cry for Help Part II The Response

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: A Desperate Cry for Help [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND have to wear uniforms when there is like 11 of us, AU end of 5th year on, Eventual mpreg, I am scared that this story is starting to get too many plot bunnies, Let's go to school in a totally made up place, Lucius is Minister for Magic, M/M, Owls loving Owls, References to Child Abuse, Rituals abound, Sane!Voldemort, Sequel, Snarky!Teachers, Triad Relationships, enemies become friends, evil!Dumbledore, fairlygood!Voldemort, friends become enemies, if you don't like it... well... there's the door, liberal overuse of italics, manipulative!Dumbledore, my Beta is the best at plugging holes, references to suicidal thoughts, soon to be alive!Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 121,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sequel to DCH Part I. Harry finds himself rescued from Privet Drive by none other than Voldemort himself. How will Harry handle this news? What will he do about Dumbledore's manipulations? Will Harry go Dark? Friends become enemies and enemies become friends, maybe even more as one young man struggles to find his rightful place in a world of lies and manipulations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p>
<p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone! I would like to thank each and every one of you for following this story into it's sequel. I have had a blast writing it so far.
> 
> I would like to give a HUGE shout out to my beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) without her this story would suck (I'm not lying either!)
> 
> I would also like to thank [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She has been invaluable as a sounding board when I have needed it.
> 
> Don't forget to check out these lovely ladies' works. Both have great stories. Also do not forget to check out my one shot with Luce and Sev. It was fun to write! 
> 
> The title of the chapter is taken from the song The Waiting by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers (one of my favourite bands!)

*July 31st sometime in the late evening

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace in the 4th floor Floo Room. Healer Rosier claimed he had a few items to grab before he could floo over and the floo on the student floor was locked to a select few. He hoped that his father and the Dark Lord met little resistance at Harry’s house. Mostly, he hoped that Harry was alright. If his elf was anything to go by, Harry was in bad shape. Draco just hoped that this Rosier fellow could heal Harry. Draco knew they couldn’t take Harry to hospital; it wasn’t safe.

The floo flared to life and Draco yelled the password just before Healer Leonide Rosier stepped out of the hearth. He was a formidable man, standing over a head taller than Draco and twice as broad. Draco wasn’t short, he had had a growth spurt over the summer, but this man was tall. In his hands was his kit, though Draco thought it looked more like a huge steamer trunk. There wasn’t an infirmary set up at Riddle Manor yet, so Draco showed the Healer to bedroom 10, where his Lord had commanded. Now they just had to wait for Harry.

*

Severus glanced around the room he had apparated into. There was nothing to indicate that the boy even lived there. The wardrobe was full of broken things, and the mattress was thin. There was also blood all over the bed. It looked like it had been there for some time. His Lord and Lucius had already left with the boy but he needed to see what kind of life the Potter brat had. He still couldn’t believe the state they had found him in. He had cuts and bruises over almost his entire upper half. Severus stepped over Harry’s uncle, leaving him to stay stupefied on the hallway floor. 

He walked down the stairs to glance around the main level of the house. Aside from the hideous wallpaper, nothing led Severus to believe that Harry was mistreated; that is, until he saw a door to a cupboard underneath the stairs. He vaguely recalled Draco telling him Harry had once called that cupboard home. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. The small cot was still there, a thin and threadbare blanket sat on top. A sign proclaiming the space ‘Harry’s Room’ in crayon still tacked to the wall. There was a single bare bulb in a socket on the ceiling, complete with a short pull chain.

Severus stood up in disgust. He couldn’t believe that Lily’s flesh and blood would treat a family member that way. Severus walked into the parlour, glancing at the mantle to the electric fireplace the family had. The mantle was covered in pictures of the quintessential family, a large boy smiling in each of the pictures. Not a one held Harry, however. Severus stomped back up the stairs to Harry’s room to make one final sweep before disapparating to his Lord’s side.

*

The Dark Lord apparated directly into bedroom 10. Draco looked up at the crack to see Harry being placed on the double bed. The room immediately turned into a flurry of activity. Draco could do nothing more than sit and stare at Harry’s broken and bloodied body. The Dark Lord calmly stepped over to the settee Draco was on and sat next to him. Draco gave his Lord a pensive look, not knowing what - if anything - he should say. The Dark Lord grabbed Draco’s hand, smoothing the skin behind the knuckles. He took a deep breath and turned to Draco.

“Draco, Healer Rosier is the best. Harry will be fine.” Draco glanced at the smooth, pale hand holding his. It was comforting knowing that his Lord cared about him. Draco smiled.

“He will be.” Draco repeated. “It’s just scary. I wish that I could have done something about it.”

“Draco,” Voldemort interrupted, “there is no way you could have known it was going to be this bad. Just be glad that we were able to retrieve him safely. You need to be strong for him. He will need you in the days to come.”

Draco and the Dark Lord watched as Healer Rosier waved his wand over Harry with increasingly complicated movements, stopping every few minutes to consult the piece of parchment floating nearby. After a half an hour of frantic casting, Healer Rosier approached the two men on the settee.

“My Lord, he is stable for the time being. I repaired a broken collarbone, five broken ribs, his left wrist, the left zygomatic bone - that’s the bone around the eye -, the hairline fracture in the parietal bone on the right side of his skull, and stabilised the two cracked vertebrae. I also inflated his left lung and repaired his spleen. Had you arrived even a few minutes later, Harry would have died from the internal bleeding alone. He appears to have been thrown from a five-story building. I cannot believe these injuries were done without magic.”

“Well, believe it,” Draco spat. He was furious with Harry’s muggle relatives. “What about the previous injuries? I do believe he has numerous bones that were never set properly.”

“Yes, Master Malfoy. I re-broke twelve different bones. He has been given four doses of Skele-Gro and more blood replenishers than I care to count. The bruises have been covered in bruise paste and should fade within a few days. I will need to wait until he is conscious to see the extent of his head injuries. Magic can only fix so much.”

“Thank you, Rosier. You may take your leave to rest. Bedroom 11 should suit your needs for the time being. When we have the infirmary up and running on the 3rd floor, your quarters will be relocated there. If there are any potions you need, please inform Severus.” 

“Yes, my Lord. Thank you.” Healer Rosier set a charm over Harry to alert him of his condition and left the room.

“Draco… Go ahead. Please, just be careful. He will be very sore even though the breaks have been healed.” The Dark Lord let go of Draco’s hand but not before giving it a squeeze. “I will sit here. Go on…” The Dark Lord pulled a thin tome out of his robe pocket and settled down for the night.

Draco stood up from the settee and walked to Harry’s bed. He slowly climbed in, placing his hand on Harry’s thigh. He sighed and conjured a blanket to cover them. Within minutes, Draco was asleep.

Voldemort looked up from his book to observe the two boys sleeping on the makeshift hospital bed. He shook his head slightly, and with a few flicks of his wand, Harry and Draco were in their pyjamas and blanketed with a light warming charm. He then transfigured his own robes into sleepwear and fell into a light sleep. 

*

Lucius sat in his study at Riddle Manor, Severus at his side. He was worried about Harry. He had been up to the room on the 4th floor to check on Harry and found all three occupants asleep. Harry still looked battered but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully with Draco by his side.

“Severus,” Lucius began, staring into his snifter of brandy. “How could those people have allowed that to happen to Harry? I always thought that they would have taken care of him. He could have died!” Lucius was beginning to see Harry as something of a second son. This fact had nothing to do with the boy’s relationship with Draco, and everything to do with the professional relationship they seemed to have struck. “I am glad that the Dark Lord found him. If the Leader of the Light deigned to treat his Saviour that way, how would a ‘normal’ member of the Wizarding community have treated him?”

“I do not know, Luce. After you left I took a look around the house. There was no sign the boy even existed other than in the cupboard under the stair. His bed had so much blood on it. I took a look at the cupboard. What I found broke my heart. There was a small cot, a threadbare blanket, and a sign that said ‘Harry’s Room’. His room, Lucius… How long did he live there before they let him have that bedroom?”

“Severus, I- I looked in the boy’s trunk when we arrived. There was a Hogwarts letter in it addressed to ‘The Cupboard Under the Stairs’. I assume that he was there until then. Those muggles must have moved him then. We need to do something, Severus. He has a whole year before he comes of age. What will Dumbledore and his precious Order do if they get their hands on him?”

Severus looked at Lucius with dread. He knew exactly what they would do to him. Severus vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep him away from the Order.

“Harry is emancipated. Technically, he doesn’t have to go anywhere. Dumbledore is aware of this. Were you paying any attention at the will reading?”

Lucius looked at the floor, under his mask embarrassed for not remembering that point. “That will not stop Dumbledore and you know it, Sev! He will do everything in his power to keep Harry under his thumb.”

“Calm down, Luce. We will have to discuss this with the Dark Lord then. I know that he plans to keep Harry here for the time being. He wants the boys taught here for at least the next year. Both of the boys will be of age next summer. We can always deal with that later. Harry knows his glamours. We should be okay outside of the Manor. It will be fine, Lucius.”

“You are probably right. I am just concerned for him. He is almost a son to me. I just wish we had not been so blind to the things going on there. We could have prevented most of this from happening.”

“Lucius,” Severus began, “drink your brandy. Then you can come to bed and let me make you forget everything.”

Lucius downed his brandy in one shuddered gulp, set the glass down and walked over to Severus. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.” Lucius purred in Severus’ ear. “Do you think you’re up to it?”

Severus smiled, grabbed Lucius around the waist and carried him off to their suite.

*

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around and realised that there was someone else in bed with him. He knew he wasn’t in his own bed by the fact that this bed had curtains. Harry slowly turned his head to see who was breathing next to him. He saw a shock of white-blond hair and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Thank Merlin it was just Draco.

Harry heard a small snort. Glancing around the darkened room he glimpsed a figure lying on the settee. He reached for his wand under the pillow and whispered a Lumos. 

‘So, I wasn’t dreaming,” Harry thought. ‘It really was Voldemort that rescued me.’ He figured that he should be upset, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. If Voldemort wanted him dead, he would have left him at Privet Drive. Harry figured that he would speak to him in the morning and he settled back into a deep sleep.

*

*August 1st

The Dark Lord woke at the break of dawn, vanished his blanket and walked over to the makeshift hospital bed Harry and Draco were sleeping on. Sometime in the middle of the night, Draco had moved to spoon Harry. He had his face buried in Harry’s soft, raven hair. A piece of that hair had fallen into Harry’s face and the Dark Lord lightly touched the strand, moving it to behind Harry’s ear. At this, Harry stirred and smiled in his sleep. Voldemort then lowered his head and placed a kiss on Harry’s scar. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight in front of him. Voldemort had just turned to leave the room, but stopped when he heard a slight gasp.

“Harry?” The Dark Lord asked turning around. “Are you in pain? Do I need to send for the Healer?” He walked swiftly to the side of Harry’s bed and sat down. Brushing his long, pale fingers against Harry’s brow, he checked for a fever. Not feeling one, even though Harry’s pulse was sky high, he asked again. “Harry? Are you okay?”

“I’m- I… I’m fine I guess. Erm… A little sore and my arm is asleep. But, I guess that has more to do with Draco than what happened…”

“Speaking of what happened, Harry, I am sorry. We should have gotten you out of that house sooner. Had I known that, that _muggle_ was going to try to kill you, I would… well… That is neither here nor there, unfortunately. What matters now is that you are safe.”

Harry looked at the Dark Lord with trepidation. “Safe? Are you so sure? You may not be trying to kill me anymore, but what of the Death Eaters?”

“I will speak to them. You will be safe on this floor. The only ones who may enter are the Malfoys, Severus, and Healer Rosier. The floor is heavily warded. I promise on my magic that no harm will come to you while you live here.” Silver bands wrapped around Voldemort as Magic herself commanded his vow. Voldemort did a quick Lumos to prove intent, then let his wand retract back into his holster.

The Dark Lord started to stand from Harry’s bed, but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. “Stay please,” Harry asked. “Your magic makes it feel better.”

The Dark Lord nodded and moved to sit properly on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and crossed his ankles. Harry sighed and fell back into a deep sleep.

*

Lucius woke with a start, his body engulfed in the embrace of his favourite Potions Master. He had been having the most peculiar dream. The details were sketchy, but it revolved around a snake and a stone. Lucius shook the tendrils of sleep out of his head, moved Severus’ arms and began to dress for the day.

Severus was still asleep, naked in their bed when Lucius left for the floo to go to the Ministry. Lucius had just shook his head at the sight and left the room. He had important matters to attend that day. The werewolf bill was going to the law department for final consideration. If it passed muster, it would be heard before the full Wizengamot within the week. Plus, there was the matter of Pettigrew and the Black trial. Amelia had promised now that they had the real suspect in custody it would be a matter of hours, not weeks, that Black would be found innocent. Lucius was going to ask for reparations to the House of Black for false imprisonment. It wouldn’t bring Sirius back for Harry, but it would help him heal.

*

Remus Lupin sat in the small room in the cellar of the Black Estate in Wales. His transformation the last two nights had been easier now that he knew his cub was safe; however, the wolf in Remus felt something was off. Remus couldn’t put his finger on it. The floo had not been hooked up to the network yet, so he was unable to speak with anyone to get answers. He was too tired to apparate, so he laid down for a nap. He would get to the bottom of the problem later. 

*

Narcissa Black stepped out of the 4th Floor floo at Riddle Manor. After looking into Draco and Harry’s room and finding no one, she set down the hall to the makeshift infirmary. Inside she found the Dark Lord lounging, for lack of a better word, on the bed eating breakfast with Harry and Draco sleeping soundly next to him.

“My Lord,” Narcissa bowed. “How are the boys?”

The Dark Lord set down his cup of coffee. “The boys are fine, Cissa. Draco is worn out from the amount of worry he has faced, and Harry, well, Harry will be fine. Rosier said it may be a few days before he is back to normal, but the bones have all healed and the scars and bruises are fading. He will be up and terrorising us all by tomorrow morning.” The Dark Lord laughed softly.

“May I, my Lord?” Narcissa pulled out her wand to run a few diagnostic spells. “It’s not that I don’t trust Rosier. He is a fine Healer, but this is my Harry we are speaking of.”

“Of course, Narcissa. Do what you must.” Voldemort snapped his fingers and Floppy arrived to take away the breakfast dishes. He then pulled out his book and proceeded to read.

Narcissa performed various diagnostic spells on Harry, consulting the parchment of results when she was done. She gasped loudly reading the results. Harry had been through more abuse than most adult Death Eaters. The one thing missing, thankfully, was sexual assault. Narcissa did not know what she would have done had she found that on the list.

“I know, Cissa. It is hard to believe. The boy almost died last night. He has awoken twice since then. Both times he looked to me for guidance. I do not know if he was lucid or not. Rosier will be returning with Harry’s potions in a few moments if you would like to wait.”

Narcissa took a seat on the settee. A few minutes later, Healer Rosier walked in the room with a tray of potions.

“Narcissa dear, it is good to see you.” Rosier stated as he spelled potions into Harry’s stomach. “I assume you wish to speak of Harry’s condition?”

“You know me too well,” Narcissa laughed politely. “Is it true? A punctured lung? A ruptured spleen? Thankfully I gave him that house elf. He would have died if there had been no one to rescue him.” Narcissa became frantic at the thought and rushed to Harry’s side. She placed her hand on the small teen’s head, mesmerised as Harry turned into the touch.

“Has he never been shown affection before my Lord? Why does he behave like a puppy?”

“Cissa, calm down please. It will do no good if Harry wakes up and sees you in this state. You can see he is okay for now; there is nothing more you can do. Go sit with Leonide and discuss his treatment. I have paperwork to do.”

“Floppy.” The Dark Lord called.

Floppy appeared in the room with a soft _pop_. “Yes, Master?”

“Floppy, go retrieve the folder off of my desk that I was working on yesterday. Bring a pot of black ink, a pot of red, and my phoenix feather quill.” The Dark Lord conjured a work surface above his lap.

“Yes, Master.” Floppy left the room, reappearing moments later with the requested materials.

“Thank you, Floppy. That is all.” Voldemort began the numerous reports sitting in the folder. He still had the four reports from the raid in Wales to go over. The Dark Lord thought that maybe it was time to hire a new assistant or at least someone willing to do all of the paperwork. Running an organization as vast as the Dark Forces was a daunting task.

Narcissa was sitting with Healer Rosier talking quietly about Harry’s injuries. Healer Rosier gave Narcissa the completed list that Harry had had when he had appeared in the Manor. Narcissa turned green, then white and her face settled on a shade of red.

“My Lord?” Voldemort looked up from his paperwork. “We are going to do something about these _muggles_ , correct?”

“Cissa, we will,” Voldemort sighed. “However, I would like to leave Harry in charge of their demise. No doubt he will want a major say in what happens to them. He was the one to have to suffer at their hands for almost fifteen years.”

“I understand, my Lord. I cannot believe anyone would do that to a child. Children are our most cherished. Plans must go through for a magical orphanage. I will speak to Lucius when he arrives back at the Manor this evening. I will begin drafts on the bill this afternoon.”

“Very good, Narcissa. Merlin knows we need it. No one should have to go through what Harry and I had to.” The Dark Lord sighed again, looking lovingly at Harry and carded his hands through the dark silky locks. “How is our littlest charge this morning?”

“She is doing well. The adjustment is going as expected. She unfortunately was unable to tell me her name. I have given her the name Serephina. She is a polite young lady for two. Very quiet. She enjoys the house elves’ company and comes when I call to her. Her elf, Blinky, is working on toilet training and dressing with little Serephina. Would you like me to bring her by this afternoon for luncheon?”

“Of course, Narcissa. I do believe that the boys will be up to joining us as well. We will meet in my personal dining room. Do tell Severus to join us as well. Healer Rosier, if you would?”

“Of course, my Lord.” Healer Rosier rose, then bowed low. “I shall be back to check on Lord Black before luncheon. Narcissa, I would like to give little Serephina a check-up after luncheon as well. We can conduct the examination in her room if you prefer.”

“That will be fine, Healer Rosier.” Narcissa walked over to the bed, bending to give Harry and Draco kisses on their brows. “We will see you at luncheon.”

Healer Rosier bowed low once more to the Dark Lord and took leave of the room.

Narcissa stood, turned to the Dark Lord, “Is he going to be all right? I know you have a connection to him. Lucius told me. Have you used it? Does he seem fine in there? Healer Rosier claimed to not know the extent of damage in Harry’s brain.” 

“Narcissa, calm down. I have brushed the inside of his mind. Things are a jumble in there; however, he seems to be fine. He was coherent earlier when he spoke. Both of his eyes focused on my face. We will not know anymore until he wakes, which should be soon. Until then, per his request, I will stay here.”

“Yes, my Lord. I apologise for my demeanour. I am just concerned, that is all.”

“It is fine, Cissa.” The Dark Lord continued to write notes on the report in front of him. “Go take care of Serephina. I look forward to seeing her at luncheon.”

Narcissa, knowing a command to leave when she heard one, bowed to her Lord and walked gracefully out the door.”


	2. The Dark Lord and the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that everyone had a great Holidays and have a Happy New Year!
> 
> I would like to thank my beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) Check out her work!
> 
> To my secondary Muse [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) Thank you for all of your help. I appreciate it!
> 
> So, I was thinking about writing a one shot from Draco's POV from the DCH Universe. It would go through his finding out about Harry from his mother and father. I hope that you will want to read it. I was also thinking of doing one from the Dark Lord's POV when he receives Harry's first letter.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter I have written for you. We get to see some of the Order in this chapter.

Narcissa was sitting in her salon at Riddle Manor on the floor and played with Serephina. Serephina was the beautiful muggleborn witch the Death Eaters rescued from the raid in Wales. Narcissa was confused as to why the Dark Lord ordered such an extensive raid on a village just to rescue her, but it was not her place to question her Lord. Serephina was entertaining Narcissa with colourful blocks, stacking one on top of the next with precision.

“Serephina?” Narcissa began sweetly, “it’s almost time for luncheon, sweetheart. We need to pick up the blocks and go meet our Lord in the dining room.”

Narcissa gasped as Serephina quietly levitated the blocks into the appropriate toy bin. She then stood up and reached for Narcissa’s hand.

Narcissa stood, smoothed the wrinkles out of her gown and grasped Serephina’s hand with a slight smile. She knew her Lord would be pleased with the display of such magic from the two year old.

*

Draco woke to Harry snoring slightly. The Dark Lord was still sitting on the makeshift hospital bed doing paperwork Draco smiled at the peaceful look on Harry’s face, wondering if he should wake him. Harry, however, must have felt Draco staring for moments later his eyes were trained on Draco’s face.

“Hey there, you,” Draco said softly. “Did you sleep well?”

Harry looked around a little groggily; Draco was lying next to him in the bed, that didn’t surprise him. What did, however, was the fact that Voldemort was lounging on the bed like he belonged there. It made the bed a little cramped, but Harry vaguely remembered asking him to stay. He wondered why that was. Why he felt better in the presence of the Dark Lord. He should be scared out of his mind, not experiencing a feeling of warmth. Earlier, Harry remembered, when Voldemort had gone to leave the room, a feeling of dread had overcome Harry. He knew the feeling was irrational, but he had learned to trust those ‘gut’ feelings. He felt like it was something he needed to explore. He would just need to make some time, maybe in the shower, to get to the bottom of the issue.

“I feel better; a little sore, but better. Last time I woke you were sleeping. On my arm, you prat! I couldn’t move. I made Tom here-“ At that Voldemort gave Harry a pointed glare. “-come and sit with me. I figured that if I was trapped, he should be too.”

“Harry! You can’t just go around treating our Lord-“ Draco began before being cut off by said Dark Lord.

“Draco, it’s fine. All I had to do today was look after Harry, and paperwork. There is always paperwork to do. I really need to find some mindless lackey to do it for me. Now, Harry, how are you? Really?”

“I’m fine… err… what do I call you? I’m not going to call you ‘My Lord’. Voldemort-“ at this Draco shuddered. “-Voldemort makes people freak out, and it’s obvious you do not wish for me to call you Tom…” 

“You may call me Marvolo. Lucius is to introduce me as Lord Marvolo Gaunt at the Minister’s Ball on the 5th. Of course, around lesser Death Eaters, it would be preferable for you to call me Lord, but I will not force you. Draco, in private you may call me Marvolo as well.” 

Draco looked at Harry as is he had grown an extra head. He couldn’t believe that Harry was lying there, calm as can be, in front of the Dark Lord. He thought that maybe Harry had more wrong with his brain then they thought. Harry looked back at him, a clear ‘What?’ on his face, but he kept quiet.

“Thank you, my Lord. Are we expected soon for luncheon? I can infer that Mother will want us to dine together since everyone is here.”

“Yes, Draco. Your mother expressed interest in all of us eating together. I do believe that she invited Healer Rosier and Severus as well.” The Dark Lord gathered his paperwork and with the flick of his wrist vanished it to his study. “We should be going. Harry, I assume you would like to freshen a bit? I preformed some cleaning spells after Rosier healed you, but nothing compares to a shower. You should have plenty of time; that is of course, if Draco leaves you be.”

“Yes, Marvolo. Thank you.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. “I’ll just be a few minutes. Go ahead. I will have Flimsy escort me to the dining room when I’m done.”

Draco rose from the bed, smiled at Harry and started toward the door. The Dark Lord stood as well, making the decision that he would escort Draco and have a talk with him on the way.

“Draco, I wish to walk with you. We have much to discuss.” Draco nodded and waited at the door.

Harry stepped into the en suite, ready for the shower within.

Harry adjusted the water, and stripped down. His body was riddled with yellowish bruises, but the scars were lighter than they had ever been. The potions Healer Rosier had given him must have taken care of that, Harry mused. He was still very sore, but felt better from the few hours of sleep he had got. He knew that before Voldemort joined him on the bed, his sleep had been fitful. Harry didn’t understand why that was. 

The thought that Voldemort was Osiris upset him slightly. He had poured his heart out to his greatest enemy. But, now that Harry thought about it, Voldemort was the one to rescue him, not Dumbledore. Dumbledore, the man who supposedly cared so much about Harry had ignored him. He had downplayed the abuse, had told Harry he was the one making a big deal of it. Dumbledore would have left him - no, did leave him there to die. If Dumbledore really cared, truly worried about Harry, he would have been the one to send someone. Instead, Hedwig placed all her trust in Voldemort of all people to be his ‘saviour’. 

Voldemort, no, Marvolo had known the whole time that he was Harry Potter. If he had wanted him dead, he could have just sent someone to kill him. He had known that there were no wards around the house at Privet Drive. He had sent Lucius to check. He could have had Lucius kill him right then. But he didn’t. He had continued to send letters to Harry, had sent help in the form of books. If Marvolo had wanted Harry dead, he wouldn’t have done all those things… would he? He had also never lied to Harry. Sure, he had omitted a few things, but when Harry had asked him if he were a Death Eater, he had said ‘no’. And, he isn’t, so there was no lie there.

He had never claimed to be a ‘Light’ wizard, he had all but told Harry he supported the Dark Lord, and of course he would support himself. He had had no problem with Harry wanting an audience with him. He had even made time for it. Harry remembered that Marvolo had even sent clay and detailed instructions on making a golem. Granted, he never had had the chance to work on it, but the fact that he had sent it should count for something, right?

Harry was confused. He knew now, or at least he thought, that Marvolo no longer wanted him dead. But why? He would need to find out. Harry also wanted to know why he felt so safe, so secure around the Dark Lord. He should feel creeped out, scared even. 

Harry wondered what was going to happen now that he wasn’t at Privet Drive. He knew that owls would reach him here, but if the Order put a tracking charm on them, Harry wouldn’t find out until it was too late. He would need to speak to Marvolo about that. There was, of course, the problem of him no longer being at his Aunt and Uncle’s house. Maybe they could still place that golem there.

Harry shampooed his hair, letting the hot water sooth away the ache in his scalp. His head hurt. A lot. He felt like he had been kicked in the bloody head! Maybe he had. The details of the beating the night before were sketchy in his brain. He tried to focus on them but they kept slipping away from him. It felt fuzzy, incomplete, like sand flowing through his fingers. Hopefully, Healer Rosier would have the answer. He had a feeling that something more than the usual beating had happened. 

*

Draco and the Dark Lord headed down the hallway, Draco a step behind his Lord.

“Draco, how am I to speak with you if you are walking behind me?” Draco blushed slightly at this, and stepped up to the Dark Lord’s side. “Better. Now, do you find it wise that I wait until the Ball to declare my intentions, or should I approach Harry sooner? I find that I have no experience with these matters.”

Draco took a deep breath and began, “My Lord. I believe that it is best if you wait. I would not approach Harry with your intentions until you feel that he is comfortable around you. Let me feel him out for a week or so. If you approach him too soon, he will close up to you. Get to know him first. Spend time with him. I think the first time should include me, but after he knows your intentions, you could spend some alone time with him. He has had his whole world turned upside down in a matter of a few days. I know that you have been conversing with him for a while, but he did not know it was you until yesterday.” At this Draco stopped. The Dark Lord stopped as well, waiting for Draco to continue.

“He is scared. He may not show it, but underneath that cool a very scared little boy. He needs love, but he cannot be smothered. No one hugged him growing up. No one tended his hurts; no one comforted him after a bad dream. I’m sure that you saw the locks on his door, the bars on his window… He’s had those since he came home from 2nd year. They branded him a freak, an abomination. He was made to be lower than a house elf. A nobody. That uncle of his would have locked him away forever and hoped that one of these times Harry would just die so they could be rid of him.” Draco had tears in his eyes. No one would hurt Harry like that ever again if he had any say in it.

“Draco,” the Dark Lord started, pulling him into an awkward embrace. “It’s okay. The important thing is that we have him now. Be there for him. Help him heal. I will see about getting a mind healer in for Harry. He may need it.” Voldemort released Draco. “Let’s go to lunch and we’ll talk further after Harry is back resting.”

Draco nodded and they continued to make their way to the dining room in silence.

*

Harry stood in the doorway to Marvolo’s dining room. He saw Draco sitting in the seat left of his Lord with Narcissa and a little girl next to her. Snape sat next to the little girl, a pensive look on his face. He appeared to want to be any place but there right now. Harry laughed at the sight. He knew that Snape didn’t like children; it was humorous to find him having to interact with one so young.

Harry accidentally snorted at Snape trying to keep the little girl from smearing him with pureed peas. Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at Harry in the doorway. He cast his eyes to the floor, hoping that everyone would stop staring. It seemed to do the trick. After a few moments, everyone went back to what they had been doing.

The only seat available for Harry was next to Marvolo on his right side. This seat was normally occupied by Lucius. He knew that Lucius was at the Ministry, so the seat wasn’t open for the blond Minister. He figured that this was a subtle cue of some sort from Marvolo, but what, Harry didn’t know. 

Harry started toward the open seat. He was within a metre of the chair when Draco and Marvolo jumped up from their seats. As Harry moved to sit down, Marvolo pulled the chair. Harry gave him a confused look, but sat. He placed his napkin in his lap and Marvolo and Draco both returned to their seats. 

Narcissa turned from Serephina to ask, “Harry, how are you feeling today? I do say that Draco was quite upset last night. Flimsy as well. I had to send her to Malfoy Manor to work on Ball preparations to keep her from harming herself further. I do hope that is fine.”

“Of course that is fine, Narcissa. I am quite well this afternoon. Healer Rosier did a bang up job fixing me up. I have been in worse shape before, anyway.” At this admission, Harry ducked his head sheepishly. He knew that Narcissa was aware of the past abuse, but he had never told anyone of the extent. Not even Draco.

Narcissa pretended that she hadn’t heard Harry’s last statement. She went back to feeding little Serephina. “I do hope that you enjoy lunch today, Harry. I personally made sure the house elves made your favourites.”

Harry was grateful for the thought. He piled his plate high of the delectable foods in serving platters, thankful that lunch was an informal affair.

“Healer Rosier?” Harry began with trepidation, “I was wondering if you could go through my injuries with me? I seem to have some fuzzy spots in my memory. Is it because of what my unc- no, _that man_ did to me?”

Leonide Rosier looked to Narcissa for approval. He knew that Harry had a right to know; he didn’t know, however, if it was an appropriate conversation for mealtime. Narcissa nodded, so Rosier began. “Harry, you were gravely injured. If our Lord had not come to your side when he did, you would have died. The injuries were extensive. The most grave were your punctured lung and ruptured spleen. I know that you have been reading up on the art of healing, so you know that a ruptured spleen can kill you within minutes if not properly stabilised.”

Harry glanced at the others around the table. Draco’s face was pale, Severus looked like he wanted to kill someone, Narcissa was on the verge of tears (even visible through her mask), and Marvolo was obviously plotting something. Harry was glad that he was surrounded by people that actually cared about him. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve it, but he was still happy.

“You also had a hairline fracture on your skull. That may explain some of the ‘fuzzy’ feelings you have. I am concerned that you may have a mild concussion. No magic can heal them, you have to heal on your own with time. You may never regain the full memory of last night, but if I were you, I wouldn’t want to remember. The bone around one of your eyes was shattered. That’s why you have a bruise there. You also had numerous other broken bones. None as severe, though.”

“Thank you, Healer Rosier. I promise to get plenty of rest and to let you know if there are any problems. I assume that I will be taking potions for the next few days?” Harry made a face at this; Severus’ potions were tolerable at best. Harry swore that the man intentionally made them taste like they were scrapped off the bottom of his shoe.

“There are a few potions, yes. A nutrient potion at every meal; I have been told you are accustomed to that one. You also will need a stabiliser potion once a day for the next week. This will help to stabilise your bones. I had to re-break quite a few. While Skele-Gro will regrow broken and missing bones, they still need to be protected while they heal fully. The stabiliser will act as that protection.”

Harry looked confused at the last statement. “Excuse me, Healer Rosier; I’ve never taken a stabiliser before. I’ve had a few doses of Skele-Gro over the years, administered by Madam Pomfrey-” At this, Severus scoffed. “But she has never mentioned me needing additional potions.”

“Ah, well you see,” Healer Rosier began, “nothing against Madam Pomfrey, but she is a medi-witch, not a Healer. She should know better, though. It is standard practise to use supporter potions when you regrow or break bones. You will also be taking a potion for headaches for at least a week. It is more preventative than anything. We do not know how long it will take your brain to recover from the bruising from the concussion. That potion is also once a day, but can only be taken on an empty stomach. You will drink the headache potion in the morning and the stabiliser after dinner. There needs to be at least eight hours between. Do you have any questions?”

“Yeah, do they have to taste like shite?” Harry laughed. “I can only assume that Snape made them, right? All his potions taste nasty. No offence, sir.”

“None taken, Potter.” Severus chuckled. “I find that flavouring the potions causes them to be less effective. Otherwise, I would make all of your taste like snitches. It is your favourite food, correct?”

“That was one time!” Harry laughed.

“Sev, I can’t believe you of all people are trying to make a joke. What’s this about the snitch being Harry’s favourite food?” Marvolo was confused. Who would willingly eat a golden snitch? 

“First year Harry nearly swallowed the snitch instead of catching it. It was his first game ever. I remember it quite well. It was the beginning of the end of the Slytherin team’s Quidditch dreams.” Draco thought back to that day. Harry had looked so free on his broom. He remembered the way the grass had smelled, the way Harry had looked on his Nimbus 2000. If he thought hard enough, he could picture the entire game in his head.

“I wonder what happened to that snitch. I would love to have it as a souvenir. I should ask Madam Hooch when we go back to school.” Harry missed the look that Draco gave the Dark Lord at Harry’s statement. “I can display it next to all my other mementos from school.” At this, Draco laughed and muttered something that sounded like ‘what mementos’ before turning back to his lunch.

“Harry,” Marvolo began after some time sitting in silence eating, “I would like to see you and Draco in my study after lunch. We have much to discuss.” The Dark Lord turned to address Draco, “Draco, after you two are done, I would like you to show Harry around the Manor. Be sure to contact Healer Rosier when you are finished. Harry needs to have one more check-up before being released to do whatever it is you teenagers get up to now a days.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco said reverently. He knew that in this particular situation he might have been able to get away with calling the man Marvolo, but he did not want to test his Lord so soon.

Harry eventually became confused by the conversations being held around him, so he tucked into his lunch and kept his eyes on his plate. This gesture was not lost to the Dark Lord. He made a mental note to speak with Harry about it later.

*

“Harry?” Narcissa asked as he was getting up from the table. “I would like to spend some time with you this evening. If Healer Rosier gives you clearance, I would like to floo Franco and have him instruct you in the Viennese Waltz. The Ball is in a few days and I am positive that Draco would appreciate one turn around the floor with you.

Harry gave Narcissa a pensive look. “Narcissa. I have two left feet. I am beyond instruction. I do not see how Franco can make me passable in four days, well three since today is almost over.”

“Harry,” Draco began, “no one is beyond instruction. Franco is the best there is. If he can’t teach you in four days, I will be your personal slave for a week.”

“And what then would be my punishment if he can?” Draco gave Harry a sly look. 

“I would rather not discuss the particulars in polite company,” Draco winked.

“Thank you, dear son. Those of us with a more, shall I say, _delicate_ , disposition do not need to hear of your extracurricular proclivities.”  
“Mother! I-“  
“Now, now, Draco. I do believe our Lord has requested your presence in his study. Best to not keep him waiting. Harry, my dear? I will send for you in a few hours. Franco will be delighted to provide you tuition.”  
“Thank you, Narcissa. I look forward to his visit.” Harry lightly kissed her knuckles and bowed gracefully before he left the room.

*

“Gentlemen, please enter,” the Dark Lord intoned from his seat behind the large oak desk.

“My Lord,” Draco bowed before he sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“Marvolo.” Harry, however, did not bow, but slumped into the open seat next to Draco.

“Harry,” Marvolo began, “Do at least sit up straight. You are the Lord of two Most Noble Houses. Begin to act like one. I will not tolerate insolence, even in private.”

Harry immediately sat up straight and brushed the front of his clothing with his hand. He was at a loss as to how to act in front of Voldemort. The only other powerful wizard he had audience with could have cared less how he sat in a chair. “I am sorry, Marvolo. I will attempt to act as befitting of my station.”

“Please ensure that you do. Now, gentlemen, down to business. Harry, I do not know if you are aware, but on the 28th Draco took the Mark. He does not have the traditional Mark of a Death Eater. His initiation was by ritual rather than the traditional method. He did not have to torture to receive his Mark. I felt that you would have an aversion to it. I would like to Mark you in this way as well.” At this, Harry gasped. He had never expected to be Marked by Voldemort. He initially had only wanted to gain audience.

“Not to cause offense, Marvolo, but before I decide to take the Mark, I would like to discuss your beliefs and where you would like to see your organisation in the Wizarding world.” 

Harry was very leery about taking any kind of mark. He didn’t want Marvolo to know this, but the thought of binding himself to _anyone_ was scary. He knew that there was already some sort of a ‘connection’ between Marvolo and himself through his scar. He didn’t know how far that connection went. Maybe it would be enough for Marvolo. Harry knew though that the answers to his questions would determine his allegiance in the upcoming war. He would be naive if he thought that Marvolo would stop fighting this war if Harry joined him. The war was bigger than Harry; he knew that. 

“I understand, Harry. I did promise you an audience, and one thing I will never do is lie to you. Are there specific questions you would like to ask?”

“Yes, my first question concerns the muggleborn population. I do not agree with your view on killing or ostracising every muggleborn that comes into our world. Hermione had lent me the book,  So You Can do Magic! once, and in it is the belief that muggleborn witches and wizards may have come from squibs. This would explain why suddenly magic appears in some families. It also explains families like the Creeveys. The parents have no magic whatsoever, but both of their sons are wizards. How is that possible if there is not some sort of magic in their family?”

“Harry, I do admit that in the past I have indiscriminately killed muggleborns. I do have researchers working on the muggleborn issue. They, too, have come to the conclusion that first-generation witches and wizards must have a squib or two close in their family tree. I am working with the Department of Mysteries and now, with Lucius running the Ministry, the Minister’s office, to spot those children living in the muggle world sooner. We can then send the snatchers out to retrieve those children and bring them to be raised in our world.”

Harry was impressed. It seemed that Voldemort had a competent team working on the issue. “Where will those children go once you have ‘snatched’ them? There are no magical orphanages. Who will take care of them until they are adopted?”

“That is an easy answer, Harry. Narcissa will be arranging care. We will be opening an orphanage near Diagon Alley. There is a large swath of land near the Alley that is perfect for an orphanage. I was hoping to name it in your honour.”

“Oh- ummm- No… really. Please don’t do that. I have enough celebrity as it is. I do not need an orphanage tied to my name. Can you name it something else, please?” Harry hated the attention. 

“It’s fine, Harry. We can brainstorm another name. The orphanage still needs to be built. For the time being, Narcissa will be taking care of the children in her wing on the 3rd floor. She has a contingency of house elves to assist her if needed; however, she only has little Serephina to look after at this time.”

“Err… okay…” Harry mumbled.

“Eloquent as always, huh Potter-Black?” Draco smirked at Harry. Harry lightly punched Draco in the arm and mumbled something like ‘arse’.

“I have a question about all of the killings lately. It seems that there have been some pretty heavy raids. If you are not trying to kill all the muggleborns, why are they still dying? Why are you allowing your Death Eaters to kill hundreds of Muggles? You’re not going to gain popularity by slaughtering indiscriminately. You killed almost an entire muggle village in Wales. And for what? What could possibly be gained by killing 600 and some muggles?” Harry was livid. He was mad at the muggles too, they had treated him like scum on the bottom of their shoes, but Harry didn’t feel the need to kill them all for no reason. He thought that if you were going to kill someone, you’d better have a pretty good reason.

“Harry…” The Dark Lord did not know where to begin. He knew that nothing he said was going to make Harry understand. He had promised not to lie, so even if the truth hurt Harry, he would tell him. “I am not sorry for killing all of those Muggles. The ones in Wales got in my way. There was a little girl there, you’ve met her. Narcissa is taking care of her. Serephina was in a position similar to yours. She was being abused at the hands of her supposed ‘family’. She has already shown signs of magic, even though she is only two. They were beating her, starving her, Harry. They would have killed her. There was talk in the town of taking her to the river and drowning her like an unwanted puppy. I got angry. I knew I had to get her out of there. She did not deserve that kind of treatment. It is no excuse, but I did what I felt necessary.” 

Harry gasped. Of course the Prophet would not have known the reason why Marvolo had attacked. He understood the situation better. He would have wanted to rescue her, too, if he had known what was going on. He may not have killed half the village, but more than one person would have died that night for sure.

“I won’t pretend to fully understand, Marvolo, but I do see where you are coming from. What of the other raids? You killed lots of muggleborns and Muggles then. I saw no other mentions of rescues…”

“Harry. I will not hesitate to attack anyone who raises arms against me. Those muggleborns and Muggles that were killed had attacked us as well. We spared anyone who stayed inside. I did not allow my Death Eaters to kill anyone who wasn’t actively fighting us. The children that died in those raids were killed only because it was better to kill those Muggle children then to leave them to be raised parentless. You and I have a lot in common, Harry. I was raised in an orphanage. I do not wish that on anyone. It was merciful, the killing curse was used. The other children that died were either killed by their parents, or by the Order. Do not believe everything you read in the Prophet. Always be sure to get both sides of the story and come to your own conclusions based on the evidence.”

Harry nodded. He was learning not to take things at face value, but it would still take time to recondition his brain. He knew he had to start thinking more like a Slytherin and less like a Gryffindor.

“Any other questions at this time, Harry?” The Dark Lord studied the young Lord as he waited for an answer. Harry definitely looked healthier than when he arrived. The bruises on his face had faded to an unsightly yellow; however, his face looked fuller, more alive than the last time the Dark Lord spied him.

“No, no other questions right now. I am sorry. I had a list prepared, but with all of the activity of the last 48 hours, it seems to have been misplaced. I will prepare another list. Will you inform me of when I can seek another audience with you?” Harry felt ashamed, he had searched his trunk before he came down for lunch, but was unable to find the sheet of notebook paper that held the important questions.

“Harry.” The Dark Lord smiled, “You may gain an audience with me any time that I am in the Manor. I will not punish you for the request. Just ensure that you are not wasting my time. I am a very busy Dark Lord. The frivolities of youth do not entice me. However, I will be available should the need arise. Now, I do believe that Draco owes you the grand tour, am I correct?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco stood from his seat and bowed low. “Thank you for your time.”

“Thank you, Marvolo. I look forward to many conversations in the upcoming days.” Harry said stiltedly. He was still unsure of how to address the Dark Lord, so he grimaced and waited.

“You are dismissed, gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of your day. I shall see you at dinner. Please dress accordingly.”

Draco and Harry both nodded and left the room.

*

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts. He was unhappy that the Order had been summarily dismissed from Grimmauld Place. They had no place for the now weekly Order meetings. He thought that maybe they could use the Burrow, but he had yet to talk to Arthur or Molly. Of course he could just approach them and state matter-of-factly that they would be using the Burrow and there would be nothing the Weasley family could do regarding it. Joining the Order meant that you sacrificed everything to it.

Dumbledore pulled a piece of parchment out of the top left desk drawer. He wrote a short note in his loopy style and cast a replicating charm. The charm created twenty-seven copies of the original. “Fawkes, I need you to deliver these to the Order. I don’t care what they are doing. I want them here in the next half hour. Please flash Remus and Arabella into my office.”

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. He looked around the office, lamenting the loss of the tracking bulb on Privet Drive. It was one of the many trinkets that Harry had destroyed after the Department of Mysteries episode. He had no way of knowing if Harry was in the house at Privet Drive or not. Dumbledore knew that he would have to send someone over to check on Harry after the meeting. Not that he was concerned about the boy; he just wanted to insure that his weapon was where he left it.  
Within the next half hour the twenty-eight remaining members of the Order trickled in. The two elder Weasley boys had a look of distain on their faces toward the Headmaster since they had been working outside of Britain and had had to procure emergency portkeys.

“I do hope this is important, _old man_ ,” Bill Weasley spat. “I was in the middle of breaking King Tut’s curses. The goblins will not be happy with me when I return.”

“My boy, every meeting is important or I wouldn’t have called you.”

Charlie mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a ‘fuck they are, you just want to inconvenience us…’

Arthur shot a ‘shut up if you know what’s good for you’ look at his second eldest son. “Dumbledore, it seems that we are all here. I am only able to get away from the Ministry for a short while today. I have a 2pm meeting with the Minister.”

“Ah, yes. About that, Arthur.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled with mirth, “I would like you to spy on the Minister. Mr Malfoy has to be up to no good. There is no way he was elected to the position fairly. I believe that he bribed the Wizengamot to find him not guilty and then promised favours in return for a confirmation and Minister.”

Arthur nodded in agreement. It really didn’t matter what he thought, he had to do as Dumbledore said. His family was already in ruins with Ginevra being arrested for line theft; he didn’t need another scandal to rock the front pages of the Prophet. Molly, of course, would follow the Headmaster around like a puppy if he let her. The woman hung on every word that came out of his mouth as if Merlin himself were saying it. Arthur wondered if Dumbledore was taking liberties with his wife, not that he could do anything about it.

Dumbledore went on to tell them all about his plans for the upcoming school year regarding Harry. He had planned to have Severus start Occlumency lessons once again, but Severus turned the Headmaster down stating that he had too much on his plate to add ‘remedial potions’. Of course, Dumbledore did not know that the reason Severus would not be teaching Harry was because in two weeks’ time, he would hand in his resignation.

Dumbledore then asked Dedalus Diggle and Phaedra Abbott to go to Number 4 Privet Drive disguised as repair men and check on Harry. He told them it was to ensure that Harry was not keeping to himself after Sirius’ death. Dedalus was thrilled to have such an important assignment. He had never been asked to tail The-Boy-Who-Lived before. He wasn’t going to let Dumbledore down. 

Remus sat in the back during the meeting. He didn’t want to be there. He knew that something was wrong with his cub. If it hadn’t been the day after a full, he would be over at Privet Drive checking it out himself. He had tried to reach Harry with his mirror but received no answer. He knew that Harry always had the mirror with him. He was worried that his pup might have done something no good with that Malfoy boy.

Dumbledore was still going on about the Blood Wards at Privet Drive when one of the trinkets on his desk began to vibrate. It was the one that informed him if there was a ‘natural’ disaster at the Dursley house.

“Kingsley! I need you and Mad Eye to head over to the Dursley’s home now! There has been an accident. We need to make sure that Harry is okay.” Once again, Dumbledore only wanted to make sure that Harry was alive. He didn’t care what happened to the muggles at this point.

Kingsley and Mad Eye left for the edge of the wards to apparate to Surrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that you guys would ever suggest it, but Serephina is not a Mary Sue. Sure, she is very magical.... You will find out why her magic manifested early in the next chapter. Eventually she will be adopted and then we will probably never hear from her again.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!!! The much awaited Dancing Lessons chapter. I hope that I have written it well...
> 
> Much love to my beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) I can't stress enough how wonderful she really is...
> 
> Also love to [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She is the best! See the note at the end of this chapter for a link to her new story! It's Snarry.... vampire!Harry... I am impressed!
> 
> I hope that everyone had a great New Years! I did nothing, but I still stayed up writing... 
> 
> Without further ado.....

**Sirius Black found innocent posthumously**

He was believed to be the most dangerous criminal of our times: Sirius Black, convicted mass-murderer and the only man to have escaped Azkaban without help. The history books, however, will have to be re-written, since Black has been found innocent a few months after his death. 

Imagine the DLME’s surprise when none other than Peter Pettigrew, the man Sirius Black allegedly killed 15 years ago, walked into the Ministry and turned himself in. The Ministry’s official statement explains how the man gave permission to be questioned under the use of Veritaserum. Pettigrew also voluntarily gave up memories to corroborate his guilt. 

The most burning question, however, is: Why is Pettigrew still alive when Sirius Black was convicted for killing him and twelve Muggles? 

The answer is as simple as it is astonishing: Black never killed anyone. In fact, the real murder was Peter Pettigrew. It wasn’t Black, Harry Potter’s godfather, who betrayed the boy’s parents to the Dark Lord. The Potters had made Peter Pettigrew secret keeper because no one would consider it an option. Unfortunately, they placed their trust in the wrong person – Pettigrew sold them out, ensuring their death. Sirius Black, overwhelmed with grief over losing his best friends, sought him out and confronted him. 

Pettigrew is, as the DMLE states, an unregistered Animagus. Before Sirius Black could harm or capture him, Pettigrew brought on an explosion that would claim the lives of twelve Muggles, cut off his finger and changed into his animal form – a rat. Thus able to escape, he left Black behind to take the downfall. 

Cornelius Fudge testified he saw Black “laughing manically” at the crime scene, which only supported the circumstantial evidence that, back then, sufficed for the DMLE to sentence him to life in Azkaban without a fair trial. 

The details of Black’s break-out are unclear, yet apparently it all hinges on the fact that Black, too, was an unregistered Animagus. Able to transform after regaining some of his strength, he could escape from the Dementors in his animal form since Dementors don’t pick up on the simpler emotions of creatures. 

The consequences this revelation entails are extensive: Pettigrew’s Order of Merlin, 1st Class, has been rescinded by the Ministry. The Black Estate will be granted reparations for the time Sirius Black was unjustly imprisoned. 

And Peter Pettigrew has been sentenced to receive the Dementor’s Kiss on August, 15th. Sirius Black would have undoubtedly been happy to see the day.

*  
Harry set the Evening Prophet down. He felt multiple emotions fly through his mind. He finally settled on content. He was content that Sirius’ name was finally cleared. It was a shame that he was not alive to see it. He did, however, wonder just what Marvolo was up to. Why give up Pettigrew now? What did he have to gain by having Harry’s godfathers name cleared? 

Harry still didn’t understand his feelings when it came to Marvolo. He was apprehensive about being in the same house as the Dark Lord. Everyone else was so at ease with him. Harry guessed that it probably came from repeated exposure to the snake-faced man for the past year and a half. Harry hadn’t had that luxury, so it would be understandable that he was wary. Maybe he should sit down with Marvolo in private and discuss his intentions toward Harry. Now, he just needed to gather the courage to actually approach the man. 

*

At half four, Narcissa peered into Harry’s hospital room. She knew that Healer Rosier had just left, giving Harry a clean bill of health. He could move into the suite Draco had chosen for the both of them this evening after dinner.

“Harry,” Narcissa asked, rapping her knuckles lightly on the door jamb. “Franco is waiting in the Dance Hall. He asked that you dress in trousers and a light-weight shirt. No shoes. He claims that it helps learn the steps. I have always thought he was a little _off_ with that claim. I certainly found it easier to learn in the heels I would be wearing.” Narcissa laughed lightly. “However, I highly doubt you will adorn your feet in heels to dance.”

Harry chuckled, “If I do Narcissa, I promise that you will be the first to know. Please, may I have a few moments to change? I will meet you in the hallway.”

“Of course, my dear Harry.” Narcissa closed the door behind her, waiting outside the door for him.

Harry emerged from his ‘hospital room’ and followed Narcissa to the floo. Normally they would take the stairs, but Narcissa didn’t want to tax Harry too much. The Dance Hall was located on the 3rd floor in the school Harry didn’t see why they couldn’t just use the practice Music Room on their floor. He hadn’t had any time to explore the Manor fully, but Draco had shown him where everything was located. The Manor was huge. The top two floors were under separate Fidelius Charms. 

Apparently only the students staying at the Manor, the Malfoys, Severus and Marvolo were able to access the top floors of the Manor. Even the Healer had to have someone grant him access. Harry was hopeful that Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn’t be able to find him. Harry was confused as to why there was a whole school in the Manor as well as a Dormitory Floor. Draco was very evasive regarding this topic, just saying that he would have to take it up with Marvolo.

They arrived at the door to the 3rd Floor Dance Hall just as Franco was stepping out of the Floo Room. Narcissa turned toward him and smiled. “Franco! Darling! Harry is here for his lessons. You won’t be too rough, will you?” Narcissa chuckled slightly at the look Harry gave her.

“Cissa, ma très chère. I would never…” Franco bowed and kissed Narcissa’s hand. “Ah, ‘Arry.” Franco walked toward Harry, and bowed low. “It is wonderful to meet you. Cissa has told me much about you.”

“Err… And you as well, Franco.” Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Franco was a striking man. He stood over a head taller than Harry, with dark brown hair lightly streaked with grey at the temples. Franco was broad of shoulder and narrow of waist, making his build comparable to Harry’s own. His legs, however, were thick and muscled, reminding Harry of the bodybuilders in Dudley’s old magazines. The muscles rippled as he stood. Harry thought he must be itching to dance around the room.

“Shall we begin, mon petit?” Franco placed Harry’s hands, one on his waist and one in his hand. “We shall learn the steps to the Viennese Waltz before we add the music. Nice and slow, ‘Arry, nice and slow.” 

Franco began to lead Harry, counting lightly in ¾ time. “Un, deux, trois… un, deux, trois… Follow my feet, ‘Arry. And dip, deux, trois...“ Franco led Harry around the square, never losing count, his face stoic as Harry’s feet made contact with his toes every fourth step.

“I have two left feet, Franco.” Harry began, looking down at the floor as Franco counted time.

“Eyes on me!” Franco barked. “You must lead the dance with confidence, ‘Arry. Draco will not let you slack. You are in charge. This is your dance. Un, deux, trois…”

Harry snapped his eyes back at Franco and rolled them at the admission. He grimaced, took a deep breath, and continued on.

After a half hour twirling around the floor, Franco decided to add the music. Harry listened intently for a few measures, attempting to figure out how to take the steps he learned and move that fast. Franco grabbed Harry’s hands, placed them in the appropriate places and took off onto the dance floor.

Narcissa giggled at the sight in front of her. Franco was the best, of that she had no doubt. Harry was already better than Lucius had been when Franco had taught him this particular waltz. She knew that if Harry could get this dance down, the traditional waltz he would dance with her would come easy.

Harry spent the better part of an hour on the dance floor with Franco. By the time he was given rest, he was tired and sore. Franco, however, wasn’t done with the young Lord. 

“Now, mon petit, we learn the traditional waltz. You will dance this with Lady Black. Do not let her intimidate you. She is a gracious dancer.”

Harry allowed Franco to pull him on the dance floor again. Slowly, he learned the steps. The traditional waltz was slower; there were not as many steps for Harry to learn. Within the hour, Franco had declared Harry fit to dance at the Ball.

Harry sat down on the chair Narcissa had conjured with a huff. Franco had worn him out. He sat, watching Franco dance both waltz’s gracefully with Narcissa, marvelling at how beautiful she looked on the floor. They finished the dance, Franco bowing low to Narcissa.

“’Arry, I look forward to continuing our lessons this year. You will make a great partner for young Draco. Keep practicing. I shall see you soon.” Harry stood and bowed to Franco, slightly confused by his words. He wondered when he would see Franco again. In less than a month they would be headed back to Hogwarts. Harry nodded slightly and turned toward Narcissa.

“Now, Franco… Don’t go and ruin the surprise. Harry doesn’t know yet.” Narcissa lightly smacked Franco on the arm. “The boys are going to tell him over dinner this evening.”

“Je suis désolé, mon amour. Mes lèvres sont scellées.” (I am sorry, my love. My lips are sealed.)

“I accept your apology, Franco. Try not to speak out of turn again.” Narcissa chided. “It is unbecoming.”

“But of course. I must be going now, ma chère. Until we meet again?” Franco kissed Narcissa’s cheeks and swept out of the Dance Hall to the Floo Room.

Narcissa turned toward Harry. “Now, my dear. I do believe that a rest is in order before dinner. Go relax. We shall see you soon.”

“But of course, Narcissa. I shall see you at dinner.” Harry kissed Narcissa’s hand and made his way to his and Draco’s suite on the 4th Floor.

*

The Dark Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Is-Amassing-Too-Many-Names, sat behind the desk of his private study, safely cloistered in his rooms. He needed the privacy. Too many thoughts had gone through his head that day regarding Harry and he needed the time to straighten them out.

If he thought hard enough, it had all started the day that he ran into Harry outside of Diagon Alley. He had felt a draw toward the young Lord. The closer he got, the stronger the feelings had become. He knew that he had a connection of some sort with the young man. The connection allowed him to send images or thoughts to Harry. He knew that it allowed Harry to feel what the Dark Lord was feeling at times that he was overly excited. Draco had informed him that Harry had had visions at school. Most people wrote him off, saying that he was a delusional teenager, but the more the Dark Lord thought on it, the logical conclusion became apparent, Harry had more than just a tenuous connection to him.

He had gone to the Potters’ that night with the intention of creating a Horcrux from young Harry’s death. Could Harry have become the Horcrux by mistake? The Dark Lord didn’t want to believe that he could, but Harry did defy all odds. It would explain a lot of the occurrences between the two of them. The more time he spent in Harry’s presence, the more the feelings he had tried to rid himself of came back. He figured that it must be bleed over from the Horcrux inside Harry.

This would explain why he was having feelings toward the young man. The feelings themselves he was sure he would be having, but under normal circumstances, he would feel nothing. Harry was an attractive young man, he was also very fit. The Dark Lord was not afraid to admit that in his youth, Harry was the type of man that he would have wanted to be his lover. 

The Dark Lord wondered if Harry could ever return his feelings. He thought it might be prudent to start appearing around the boys in his more ‘human’ countenance. It would take some explaining on his part, but as long as the majority of his Death Eaters only saw the snake-like visage, he figured he could afford to be gracious to the young lovers.

That settled, the Dark Lord returned to his never-ending paperwork, determined to find _someone_ to take up the mantle within the week.

*

Lucius stepped out of the floo into the reception room of his personal suite he shared with Severus. They had yet to move all of their belongings. The original plan had been to stay at Malfoy Manor until after the Ball; however, with Harry under the Healer’s care, Lucius did not want to be too far away.

He strode into Severus’ study, intent on having a scotch before dinner. Severus was sitting on the settee, a drink in hand and one on the side table. He handed the glass to Lucius, sliding over to make room for the older wizard.

“How was your day, love?” Severus asked. He had spent the majority of the day directing house elves in the potions lab at Hogwarts.

“Tiring. This werewolf bill will be the death of me. We have enough votes in the Wizengamot; however that bloody bint, Marchbanks, thinks that we are giving them too many liberties. She feels that werewolves should all be tagged and sent away. She was a strong proponent of the current law. She thinks all werewolves are savages. I brought up Lupin, and her words were ‘He is just biding his time until he can bite and turn Harry Potter’. She needs to be taken out, Sev. She has exceeded her usefulness. Do you think our Lord would approve of her demise?”

“Luce, you can’t go asking our Lord to kill off everyone who stands in your way. People would begin to question. You will have to bite your tongue, act like the Slytherin you are, and get that law passed. I may not like the _wolf_ , but he is Harry’s godfather, and anything we can do to make Harry happy, I will support.” Severus took a deep draw of his scotch, savouring the flavour of the muggle beverage.

“You are correct as usual, my beloved. It is frustrating not being able to curse everyone in sight.” Lucius took a deep breath and a drink of his scotch. He stood and went to the hidden cabinet in the wall behind Severus’ desk. “You did bring those Padron ‘64s from my study, correct?”

“Yes, love. I brought those and the Davidoff’s from the Dominican you like so well. I will have to get in touch with your contact about the other cigars, though. That and you are running out of scotch. I was able to procure a bottle of Glenfiddich Janet Sheed Roberts 1955. It cost more galleons than I make in a year, but I knew that you would want it for your collection. You will just need to keep Draco and his band of ruffians away, there are only 14 other bottles remaining.”

“And you didn’t see fit to procure the other bottles?” Lucius grinned. He had an expensive habit of scotch and cigars. There might have been better things to spend his galleons on, but he lived by the adage of ‘flaunt it if you’ve got it’. He knew that his contact was working on procuring him a box of Gurkha Black Dragons. They may be the muggle world’s most expensive cigar, but Lucius wanted to have them for Draco and Harry’s Engagement Ball. It wasn’t every day that your Heir and only son became engaged. Granted, it was still a ways off, but Lucius decided he would rather be prepared than not.

Lucius took two Padrons out of the cabinet, handed one to Severus and lit his with the tip of his wand. Taking a long drag, he blew the smoke in concentric rings, smirking at Severus.

“What?” Severus asked leery of the answer.

“I was just wondering if we should inform Harry that he will be staying at the Manor this year. Draco was told not to give away the secret. I know that he is curious by nature and will question why our Lord has a fully functional school here. Plus, the sooner we tell him, the sooner we can bring the wolf in on our plans.”

“Yes, love. I do believe that our Lord has plans to tell Harry over dinner this evening. Speaking of; we should get ready. I know that I would like some assistance in the shower. There is a spot on my back that I cannot seem to reach…”

Lucius snuffed out his cigar in the diamond ashtray, downed the last of his scotch and was walking toward there room before Severus even finished his sentence.

Severus laughed as he followed the Minister into their shared bedroom.

*

Harry and Draco appeared at the entrance to the formal dining room. Harry was nervous; he had never sat down to a formal dinner before. It made matters worse that he would be having dinner with his former enemy. He was slowly coming to terms with Volde- no, Marvolo being Osiris, but that didn’t mean that he was completely comfortable around him.

Draco escorted Harry to his seat on the right hand side of Marvolo. This confused him even more. Lucius was present at the table; he sat in the chair next to the empty seat that Draco was currently pulling out for Harry. Marvolo stood while Harry sat down, waiting until Draco had pushed his chair in completely before retaking his place. Draco sat down on the left of Marvolo.

“How were your lessons, Harry?” Marvolo asked, genuinely interested in the young Lord.

“They were enlightening, Marvolo. I learned enough to be able to lead Draco and hold my own at the Ball on Monday. Franco has promised to teach me more this year. However, I don’t understand how that can be accomplished, as Draco and I will be at Hogwarts in a months’ time.”

“Ah, yes about that, Harry. Lucius and I wanted to speak to you regarding your schooling. Draco is already aware of our plans for this upcoming school year.” Harry looked at Marvolo curiously. He thought that maybe this had to do with the school Marvolo had succeeded in transforming the 3rd floor into. “We would like you to continue your 6th year of schooling here, at Riddle Manor.” Harry’s eyes went wide.

“You would be taking tuition with a few other children from your level. I have arraigned private tutors and those of you living here will take your NEWTs at the end of the school year in June.”

“What is Dumbledore going to say when a rather large group of Slytherin’s and his ‘Golden Boy’ fail to show up off the train on September 1st? You do know that they will assume that you have kidnapped me?” Harry was frustrated. Not because he didn’t want to remain at Riddle Manor with Draco, he did; but mainly because he had always looked at Hogwarts as his home. He would miss her. He also knew what Dumbledore was capable of. He would not stop, would not rest until Harry was ripped from behind where ever Dumbledore found him and returned firmly to the ‘Light’.

“I assure you, Harry; he probably already knows you are missing. He will spend the next month trying to find you, with no luck, seeing as you are behind the most powerful wards in Britain. You have your glamour spells to rely on when you leave the Manor. I have been working on a spell that can alter the perception of your magical signature. When completed, I will need to weave the spell into a piece of jewellery. Dumbledore could then stand right next to you and never be the wiser. I have a ring I would like to gift you-” At this Draco turned his attention to the Dark Lord, an incredulous look on his face. 

Draco had told his Lord to refrain from any outward displays of affection until he was certain Harry would be susceptive. Draco took this as a personal affront. He felt that if his Lord presented a ring to Harry, so soon after he himself presented one, that it would cheapen the sentiment behind his. He had given his ring to Harry with all the love in his heart. To Draco, it meant forever. Even if he couldn’t say the words formally to Harry, the meaning was still there.

“-it isn’t much. Think of it as a token of our continued alliance. I would just put the protection on an existing ring. However, your Lordship rings are not suited and the ring that Draco gave you on your birthday is so infused with his magic, I do not want to alter the feeling.”

“What do you mean, ‘alter the feeling’?” Harry inquired. He had never heard of someone altering the way a piece of jewellery felt.

“When someone infuses an object with their magic,” Draco began, not wanting the Dark Lord to put his personal spin on the phrase, “the object will take on certain aspects of that person’s magic. So, say that my magic felt soft and smooth around you, that it ‘sang’ a certain musical note or notes when you were around it. If I push enough of my magic into an object you could begin to feel that magic around the object the same way you feel it around me. The same works if a particular wizards magic feels heavy or oily, such as Greyback’s magic feels to me. If I encountered an object infused with his magic, I would know immediately that it was him. Now, let’s say that you came along and pushed a large portion of magic into the same object Fenrir did. Now, when I encounter the object I can feel the magic of both of you. If that magic is not in sync or harmony, it can actually cause the wizard holding the object to feel physically ill. This is why most wizards will not add spells or protections to existing jewellery. Lordship rings are even made to resist new magical additions.”

“Err… Okay… I think that I get it.” Harry understood the simple way Draco explained the situation. He knew that if Marvolo had been the one to explain it that firstly, they may be there all night, and secondly, he probably wouldn’t have understood any of it. “I see how that could lead to issues. My problem is that eventually, I will run out of fingers. I already have my Lordship rings and the ring that Draco gave me. I planned on retrieving my father’s wedding band out of the archive vault at Gringotts this summer. Any more rings and I will have to start wearing them on my toes!” Harry laughed at the thought. However, he was genuinely concerned. There had to be an easier way.

“Under normal circumstances, Harry, I would imbibe the spell into your amulet. However, I would like you to be able to remove the Magical Perception Filter ring while you are not out in public. The amulet should be worn at all times to keep you protected, the ring may interfere with rituals and even with your duelling, therefore it is imperative that it be a ring.” The Dark Lord knew that a ring wasn’t necessary; he did want to give Harry a token of his appreciation, though.

“My Lord,” Lucius began, finally feeling the need to interrupt the conversation after seeing the multiple angry looks his son was giving to the Dark Lord’s back. “Would a bracelet accomplish the same feat? I happen to have a Malfoy heirloom in my vault at our Manor that has no magical signature. It was elven made very high quality. My grandfather, Septimius, was the last owner. He was gifted the bracelet by the Elven Queen, Rinnaneth. Wizard magic does not interfere with elven magic.”

“Lucius, I cannot accept such a priceless heirloom, you -” Harry started.

“You can, Lord Black, and you will. It holds no sentiment to me. Neither my father nor I had any desire to wear it, so the ring has been sitting in the vault for many years. Consider this a gift for joining our family.” Lucius wanted Harry to feel welcome. He also knew that Draco did not want their Lord gifting Harry with any additional finger adornments. The gift of a ring was no light matter in the Malfoy family. It meant acceptance, a sense of pride and ownership, it meant that you belonged. To wear a ring gifted from a member of the Malfoy family meant that you were a part of the family. It was, therefore, seen as a slight to accept a ring from another. The only exception to this was in a Bonding ritual. Lucius knew then that Draco would have to accept the Dark Lord gifting Harry with a ring.

The Dark Lord understood what the Malfoy men were hinting at. He had wanted to see how devoted Draco was to Harry. If he had allowed Harry to accept a ring from him, it would have shown that the devotion did not run as deep as he had thought. That, however, was obviously not the case. 

He gave a slight nod to Lucius, letting the other man know that the bracelet would suffice as the vessel for the perception spell. “Now, Harry. I do believe that we were discussing your education. Draco, as well as a few select 6th year Slytherins, will be attending tuition at the Manor this fall in lieu of Hogwarts. Of course, I wish you to join them. As I was saying before, NEWTs can be taken once a child has reached the age of 16. Those of you taught here will sit your NEWTs in June of next year. This will give you an additional year of individualised attention before entering your chosen careers.”

“Or in Pansy’s case,” Draco drawled, “an extra year to snare a husband.”

Harry looked at Draco and snickered. Pansy was the type to use every advantage over her schoolmates to get what she wanted. Harry knew that she had no desire to hold a job after Hogwarts. He figured that since the Malfoy’s would not agree to a betrothal contract, that the girl had no contract in place as of yet.

“This year may also be used to advance your political aspirations.” The Dark Lord gave a very pointed look at the young Malfoy Heir. “Or you may use it to decide what you field you wish to join. Harry, I would like you to speak to your godfather Lupin. I wish to offer him the Defence position. If he needs it, I can even offer him residence in the Manor. This way he can be close to you and do what he loves best: teaching. I will draft a contract for you to send with your letter. Even if he were to show it to Dumbledore, the old man would never connect it to me.”

“Yes, Marvolo. I will see to that as soon as dinner is finished.” Harry was excited. Having Remus nearby would help Harry keep him out of the clutches of Dumbledore. Plus, with the new werewolf laws being brought before the Wizengamot, it would no longer be illegal for Remus to adopt Harry. Harry knew that he did not need a guardian since Sirius had emancipated him, but it would be nice to have someone to call ‘Father’. Lucius was a great substitute, but nothing compared to the real thing. “I do believe that I will enjoy staying here this fall.”

Marvolo smiled at Harry, glad that his plans were finally falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link... [Sanguis Reatus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109346/chapters/2233131) Give her love.
> 
> Also... don't forget my beta's stories. She has many... [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) for the list!
> 
> A reminder for my American friends... Tuition is like private tutoring. Any extra lessons in school are called tuition as well.
> 
> You can see the Viennese Waltz being performed on YouTube. It is a very complex dance. Franco must be a phenomenal instructor to be able to teach it to Harry in an hour... I thank magic for that!


	4. A Change of Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is your chapter a day early. My eldest son (the middle child) turned 13 yesterday. We have family plans this weekend and I did not want to deprive anyone until Monday. I feel the need to explain a few things after the last chapter.  
> Please know that everything I write is for a reason. I hate flowery junk just thrown in so an author can say s/he got in their minimum length for words. Everything that happens in this story will be relevant and brought up in the future. Whether it is dance lessons or swimming in the pool, it all matters. I understand that some people think it's filler, but I promise it is not. Please do not take anything for granted as it may be necessary for your understanding later. 
> 
> On that note... I would like to thank my wonderful beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) Sometimes I feel like my chapter has just come back from Snape's Potions class with the amount of red 'ink' on it. She does make me a better writer, so thank you!
> 
> Also, as always the wonderful [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) Ever a source of great information! I don't know where I would be without you! Oh, I know... wallowing still in Part I trying to write the Marking Ritual! Thank you too for your wonderful poetry about Harry's hair. Here is the credit you deserve for writing that!
> 
> Please read both of these lovely ladies works.
> 
> Lastly.... Please don't kill me or write nasty things about me until after you have read the end notes. Don't read them yet, there are spoilers. I just hope that you all understand where I came from....
> 
> Oh, before I forget... Enjoy your little lemon...

Dumbledore apparated to the corner of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. He took off down Privet Drive as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring if the other members of the Order had followed. He stopped in front of Number 4 and watched the firemen struggle to put out the raging blaze. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody approached the scene, followed by the Weasleys, Remus and Poppy Pomfrey. Leon Abbott and Professor McGonagall were the last to arrive.

“Albus, what happened?” Minerva questioned as she approached the frustrated Headmaster.

“I do not know, Minerva. We shall have to wait and see.” Just as he turned to bark out an order to Kingsley, the Constable stepped from in front of his car and approached Dumbledore. He stared the elderly wizard down, unsure of why a group of people had just shown up at his scene.

“And who might you be?” The Special Constable stared straight at Dumbledore. “Are you related to the family?”

“Ah, Constable. I do apologise for the intrusion. One of the children that live in this house is under my care ten months of the year. We received a call from one of his neighbours that there had been an accident. I assure you we are concerned for his welfare.” Dumbledore’s wand twitched slightly in his robe pocket at the policeman, blanketing him in an unknown spell. “We are just checking on young Harry. Where have the family been taken?”

The Constable’s eyes were glazed over and he looked at the Headmaster with confusion. “The family, you say? Why they are with the firemen, just down the road there.”

“Thank you, good sir.” Turning to the members of the Order who had started down the road, he flicked his wand behind him at the Constable one last time. He hurried to reach McGonagall’s side before she noticed the change in demeanour of the policeman.

The Order approached the Surrey Ambulance Service truck, looking out for Harry’s shock of black hair. Not seeing it next to the truck, Remus began to worry. He saw Harry’s Aunt and Uncle immediately. His whale of a cousin was sitting on the curb with his hands bandaged, cradling his head. He looked as if he received the worst of the injuries. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Remus put his nose in the air. It still was the wolf’s time of the month and his nose was heightened more than usual. Not smelling Harry in the air, Moony was becoming restless inside of Remus. He needed to get out of there and find his cub. Remus turned on the spot, apparating away, not caring who saw him.

Dumbledore moved toward Vernon, silently fuming. He couldn’t believe that Remus would apparate on a busy street full of muggles. He set those feelings aside and lightly probed the mind of the rotund man wrapped in a wool blanket. Not finding anything in regards to Harry in his immediate past, he barked, “Where is the boy? You will tell me this instant, Dursley!”

Vernon Dursley liked to think there were few things that caused him fright. The wizard in front of him, however, was one of those things. He cowered briefly, then stood at his full height, which was several centimetres shorter than the Headmaster. “I do not know where that freak took off to. He has been gone for over a day now. Run away, he has. For the best, I believe. I won’t have that _filth_ contaminating my house any further. We told you fifteen years ago we didn’t want him! That hasn’t changed. You and your kind go back to wherever it is you came from.” Vernon spat his words in Dumbledore’s face. It was apparent they would get no answers from the patriarch.

“We didn’t mean to insult,” Molly Weasley began, “we only care for our dear Harry. He must be lost, all alone in the world.” Turning toward Dumbledore, she put a sad look on her face. “Albus, he didn’t go to the Burrow. Where else would he have gone? He could have been snatched. We must alert the Ministry!”

“Molly, my dear.” Dumbledore put his arm around the Weasley matriarch, lightly squeezing her bum. “We will find Harry. There is no need to alert the Ministry. I have a few trinkets in my office that should tell us his location. You and I should go there and check.” 

Molly lowered her face to prevent the rest of the Order from seeing her blush. Bill and Charlie had caught their former Headmaster groping their mother and were disgusted. Bill cleared his throat and pulled Molly from her thoughts. “Yes, Albus. That sounds reasonable. Arthur, could you and the boys go back to the Burrow and wait to see if Harry shows up there? He can’t apparate yet, so maybe he has had to resort to muggle means.”

Arthur nodded his head, not wanting to know what his wife of almost thirty years was going to do with the Headmaster. He vowed to contact someone in the Ministry to help dissolve his Bond. They had no provision in their contract for dissolution; Arthur hoped that someone would take the case. “Come on boys. Let’s get home. We can talk then.” Arthur and the boys left toward the apparition point at the end of the block, leaving the remaining Order members with their mother.

“Molly, we should go. The Aurors and Obliviators have just arrived. There is no more that we can do for now.” He winked at Molly and took her hand and strolled to the end of the block.

Kinsley turned toward the rest of the Order. He was frustrated by the lack of leadership Dumbledore had shown. He sent the remaining members away and settled on dealing with the Aurors. Archelaus Burke, Rupert Flanagan, and Max Boorman were the three that had appeared on scene. The Obliviator Squad had sent Ledric Travers. Kingsley knew that the Travers boy was a ‘former’ Death Eater, but his parents had repented and claimed Imperious during the First War. He didn’t know if they had re-joined Voldemort or not, but he did know that he had no chance of requesting a different Obliviator.

“Burke, Travers…” Kingsley intoned in his silky voice, pointingly ignoring the other two men, “Good to see you. Here are the facts we know so far: Dudley Dursley, age 16, was attempting to make popcorn on the hob when an errant spark lit a towel on fire. When the boy tried to extinguish it, the curtain nearby caught on fire as well. He was unable to put out the fire and it quickly spread through the kitchen and into the remainder of the house. All three of the occupants escaped, Dudley has the worst injures of the three. The parents, Vernon and Petunia, have only minor smoke inhalation. The Ambulance service is patching them up. As soon as the fire is extinguished, I want you to inspect the house. Travers, obliviate any witnesses. We can’t let anyone know what happened here. I will gather the civil service members together by the Special Constables car when they are finished.” Kingsley was frustrated that the Aurors had shown up to the scene. Technically, this was a muggle problem, he guessed. However, since it _was_ the residence of the Boy-Who-Lived, the Ministry would send someone.

Burke and the other Aurors nodded assent to the black Auror. Travers looked over at the muggle family with distain. “What of Harry Potter, Shacklebolt? This is _his_ residence, is it not?” Travers needed to gather all of the information he could for the Minister and his Lord. He knew that when he was finished he would apparate straight to the Dark Lord to make his report.

“It is Travers; however, Potter is not here. We do not know his location. I will have a team of Aurors investigating within the hour. We will find Potter. His uncle claims that he disappeared last night, running away from home. Claims he was unhappy about something. We don’t know. I will find out. Needless to say, _Travers_ , I don’t find it to be your business. Do your job and get out of my way to let me do mine. Gentlemen.” 

The four men nodded again at Shacklebolt and left to take care of their tasks. Kingsley took one last look at the scene, tipped his head to the Special Constable, and informed him to gather his team at his vehicle when they were finished. He then headed to the apparition point to return to the Ministry momentarily to assemble his team. 

*

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie apparated straight into the wards around the Burrow. Bill took off running toward the house; he knew it was imperative to send Ron to the twins’ flat before they had their discussion regarding their mother.

Arthur and Charlie followed at a more leisurely pace, neither talking as they approached the house; Charlie glanced at his father frequently, trying to assess his mood.  


“Dad. I think that you should sit,” Bill stated, arms crossed as his father and brother crossed the threshold into the kitchen. “We need to discuss what to do.”

Charlie watched as his father sat down at the kitchen table. “Dad? How can you let her do this! First Ginny gets arrested, then mum leaves with Dumbledore and you let her! You know she’s shagging him! You can’t just sit there and do nothing…”

Arthur let his head down on the table with a thunk. He shook slightly as silent tears fell from his face. He knew he had let his children down. He couldn’t figure where he went wrong. Why Molly found solace in the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was old enough to be her _grandfather_ for Merlin’s sake. Arthur was more upset with himself. He had let this go on for almost five years now. At first he had been angry; now he was downtrodden, resigned to the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to get her back.

“I-I have nothing to say,” Arthur wailed, tears streamed freely down his face. “I didn’t know how to stop him. What do you say to the most powerful wizard ever?”

“You tell him to leave your wife, your Bonded ALONE!” Bill yelled from his place by the fireplace. “You don’t allow anyone to touch what is yours. You brought this on yourself, dad. I can’t stand here watching you act so _pathetic_. I’m leaving.” Bill grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He gave his younger brother an apologetic look, not even bothering to spare a glance at his father. Yelling out his destination, he threw the powder into the hearth, and whirled out of sight.

*

The Dark Lord burrowed himself further in his quilts. Even though it was summer, the Manor was still drafty. His fireplace crackled and drew his attention as an ember popped onto the bricks in front of the hearth. Moments before he had received a report from Travers informing him that Dumbledore now knew that Harry was missing. He knew that it was bound to happen; he just didn’t think it would have been so soon. He had said something about a fire, but that the muggles had been unharmed. He informed the man to have his snatchers tail the family. It would do no good to lose them. Harry needed his revenge. 

Marvolo thought back to the evening meal. Harry had entered the room with such grace, such determination. He had faulted briefly, but Marvolo knew it had been due to the seating arrangement more than anything. He was happy that Harry had decided to stay at the Manor this fall. He didn’t know what he would do if the raven haired teen decided to go back to Hogwarts. All of his plans were falling into place. He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in fifty years.

*

 

*August 2nd

Harry awoke to the feeling he was being stared at. He glanced toward the foot of his bed, peering through the curtain of blond hair currently blocking his vision. He saw two hawk-like black eyes, the face they were attached to had a look of shear repulsion. Harry abruptly sat up, knocking Draco over and causing him to cuss in his sleep.

“Prof-Professor Snape. To _what_ do I owe the intrusion into my private rooms this morning?” Harry might still be sleepy, but he knew better than to let his Potions Professor get away will violating the sanctity of his private space.

Severus handed Harry two envelopes bearing the Ministry seal. “These arrived this morning, _Lord Black_ ,” Severus spat. “I’m sure that you will find the results of your OWL’s within. Since you missed breakfast, our Lord expects you and Draco dressed and in his study within the hour.” With a flourish of his robes, Severus turned and left the room.

“What was that all about, Harry?” Draco still sounded sleepy as he rubbed his eyes, he sat up in bed. “Why do I feel as if you flung me off you?”

Harry laughed as he handed Draco his examination results. “Maybe because I did, you prat. How would you react if you woke to Severus’ glare? I swear Draco, that man may be your second father, but he _hates_ me.”

Draco kissed Harry as he cracked the seal on his envelope. “He doesn’t, Harry. Maybe he loathes you, but he doesn’t hate you. Hate he reserves for Dumbledore and your father, but never you, love. So, how did you do?” Draco looked over his results, waiting for Harry to go first.

“Well, I received five ‘O’s: Transfiguration, Care, Charms, Potions, and DADA. I scored an ‘E’ in Herbology and Astronomy, an ‘A’ in History, and a ‘P’ in Divination. I am surprised at the History grade. I passed out halfway through the test and never finished. So… how did the second smartest wizard in our grade do?”

Draco smacked Harry in the arm. “I would be the smartest wizard in our grade if Granger stopped being perfect… Let’s see, ‘O’s in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. ‘E’s in Astronomy, DADA, Care, and History. At least I passed all my tests…” Draco teased Harry, kissing him lightly.

Harry snatched Draco’s test results and threw them aside, grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry ran his tongue over Draco’s bottom lip, requesting entrance. They kissed passionately until Harry gasped. “Shite, Draco. Marvolo wants us in his study in less than a half hour. He is mad we missed breakfast. We need to get ready.” Harry reluctantly untangled himself from Draco’s body and headed to the loo to shower and change.

Twenty-five minutes later, both boys were dressed, OWL results in hand when they headed to Marvolo’s study. Harry knocked on the door, the nerves making his stomach turn. He realised that they had yet to eat. 

“Enter,” Marvolo intoned from behind his desk.

“Marvolo.” Harry flopped into the chair closest to the door.

“My Lord.” Draco bowed with respect toward the Dark Lord, then cast an incredulous glance at Harry.

“Gentlemen. Draco, you may sit.” Draco sat in the chair near Harry, rolling his eyes at the obvious sign of disrespect Harry was showing.

“Harry, what have I told you about behaviour unbecoming of your station? You may not be a pureblood, but you are Lord to two Noble Houses, one being the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Act like a Lord, or I will punish you. I will not tell you again.” Marvolo was furious. He didn’t want to have to punish Harry, but he would no longer tolerate his insolence. 

Harry sat up straight and gently crossed his legs at the ankles. “I am sorry, Marvolo. It won’t happen again.” The Dark Lord knew this wasn’t true; however, he would take Harry’s word that he would at least _try_ to show some respect.

“Harry, you will be attending a Wizarding Customs and Traditions class with Narcissa this fall. I have a book that I would like you to read before you start tuition with her. The other students have already had this class, so you will be attending privately. I do not need to stress how important it is for you to do well, do I?” Harry shook his head. “Good. I do believe that you both have received your OWL results today?” The boys nodded their heads in assent, passing the parchment across the desk.

“Harry,” Marvolo glanced at the teen’s results. “I take it that Divination was not a strong suit?”

“You must know how that fraud is, Marvolo. Every class she was predicting my death. I probably died forty-two different ways in her class the last term alone. With Divination, you either have the ability or not. By the time I wanted to change classes, it was too late. McGonagall told me at the end of 3rd year I was stuck with my choices. So, no. Divination is not my strong suit, _my Lord_.” Harry snickered at the title.

“Your cheek is not appreciated, Lord _Black_. Contain it. Draco, I am thoroughly impressed with your results. However, I heard that a Mudblood bested you in your studies yet again.”

“She did. I was able to achieve those grades while maintaining a position on the House Quidditch Team and my Prefect duties. All Granger does is study. She participates in no outside activities. She may be a Prefect, but she spent most of her time patrolling the stacks of the library.” Draco puffed his chest in pride. He knew he was better than Granger. He would prove it when he took his NEWT’s at the end of the school year.

“Do not disappoint me, gentlemen. Harry, here is the contract to send to Lupin with your letter. You must convince him to take the position. I expect his return owl no later than the 10th. You are dismissed.”

Draco and Harry rose from their seats, Draco bowed with a ‘my Lord’, Harry glared at Marvolo. 

“Oh, and boys…” Draco and Harry looked toward Marvolo. “I do expect you at lunch today. No more missed meals, or I will have you on double nutrient potions, Harry.”

Harry ducked his head; an uncharacteristic blush took over his cheeks. “Yes, Marvolo. I will take an extra at lunch today.”

The Dark Lord tilted his head in acceptance as the two boys made their way to the pool on the 4th Floor.

*

Severus placed the folded paper on the dining room table. The boys had just wandered off from their luncheon, intent on getting in a seeker game or two before their Lord took them to Diagon Alley to shop for books for the upcoming school year. He and Lucius had flooed over to Malfoy Manor that morning to retrieve the bracelet from Lucius’ vault for Harry. Marvolo would be gifting Harry with the item in the afternoon, as well as debuting his new ‘look’. The boys were still unaware that Marvolo was a metamorphmagus. He knew that Draco would take the information well; but he did wonder how Harry would take it, knowing that Tonks had been one.

“Galleon for your thoughts, Severus.” Narcissa giggled. “I do hope that you are thinking of Lucius while you stare at me…”

Severus blushed, something that he didn’t often do. He had not realised he had been staring at Cissy. “I was thinking about your son, if you need to know. You do know that our Lord is planning on courting Harry, and by extension this affects Draco… He informed me that he will be appearing more ‘human’ around the boys and the Inner Circle. He feels that Harry will accept him easier if he does not have a snake-face, I believe he said.” 

“I was unaware that our Lord had you prepare the potion…” Cissy was happy that the Dark Lord chose to appear human around the boys. Draco was a vain child, he had always been. He would never agree to Bond with someone that was not at least as beautiful as him.

“He doesn’t need me to, Cissy. Our Lord is a forced metamorphmagus. He has a book dating back to the Founders full of rituals and spells. Most have been lost to the ages, or so it was thought. There is a ritual to make someone a metamorphmagus. It is complicated, requiring many complex potions. Our Lord preformed the ritual shortly after his rebirth. Only myself, Lucius, and now you know of this ritual. The boys will see the results later this afternoon. I do believe our Lord is debuting his new identity to the world today. Lord Marvolo Gaunt is finally among us.” Severus smiled. He knew his friend and Lord had been waiting for the right time to reappear, it seemed that _finally_ this time was upon them.

“I look forward to the introduction. I am guessing that his official coming out will be at Lucius’ Ball on Monday?”

“You are correct. Today he is just a man escorting his two young charges to Diagon Alley. Both boys will be wearing glamours. Draco’s will change his just enough to not draw attention. Harry may not be recognisable at all. With the bracelet Lucius provided our Lord, the perception of Harry’s magic will change just enough that you could be standing right next to him and not recognise him. Dumbledore and his precious _Order_ will never find him.” Severus was enraptured. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, nothing could contain his glee.

“Exciting times are upon us, Severus.” Narcissa could feel the agitation coming off Severus in waves. She had never seen the man happier than he had been the last few weeks. “I cannot wait.” 

*

Draco and Harry exited the pool. Draco’s house elf had set out towels with warming charms so the boys did not freeze. Draco still was unable to do magic at the Manor. Harry was willing to forgo it until Lucius removed the tracker off Draco’s wand. He had told Draco that he was going to wait until September 1st. Harry knew in confidence that Lucius was planning on removing the charm before the Ball on Monday. Marvolo had removed Harry’s tracking charm shortly after he was brought to the Manor. 

“Harry, love? What time did we need to meet Marvolo to go to Diagon?” Draco was excited to go shopping. Harry had promised to use his certificate on this trip. The Dark Lord even agreed to help Draco with dressing Harry. Of course, the main reason they were taking this trip was to test out Harry’s bracelet. Draco knew that now that the Order had been alerted to Harry’s disappearance, they would be out in full force looking for him. His father had even told him Shacklebolt had enlisted help of the Auror Squad to find Harry.

“We have 45 minutes, Draco. Just enough time to take a shower…” Harry loved the time he spent around Draco. He was glad that they would be living together come fall. He knew that school would be tough, but worth the effort put in. Now that he didn’t have Ron to hold him back, he could show his true potential. He knew that Marvolo would accept nothing less than perfection. 

The boys entered the bathroom, Harry quickly divesting Draco of his clothes. He latched on to Draco’s neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh.

“Har-Haaryyy, we- we don’t have time…” Draco’s ran his hands up and down Harry’s sides. He frantically unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and pinched his dusky nipples.

Harry flicked his hand toward himself, removing his swimming costume. He reached back to start the shower, never taking his mouth off Draco’s sweet skin.

Draco pushed Harry under the spray, shuddering at the cool feeling on his skin. He reached around Harry to adjust the temperature and dropped to his knees.

He grasped Harry’s heavy manhood, stroking him lightly. “How bad do you want it, Harry?” Draco purred, as he peered at Harry through his blond lashes.

“Draco, please?” Harry breathed heavily. “I want you so bad…”

Draco knew they didn’t have much time. He licked Harry’s cock from root to tip and took the throbbing member in his mouth. Swallowing down, Draco let the soft curls tickle his nose. Harry smelled so good to Draco. He thought back to the first time they had been together. Draco had known then that Harry’s cock was meant to be in his mouth. It was a perfect fit. He hollowed his cheeks, moving his mouth up and down over the silky flesh; Harry moaned and pulled Draco’s hair. Harry was the only one allowed to touch the blond’s hair.

Draco took Harry down to the root over and over again, alternating pressure as he circled Harry’s entrance with his wet fingers. He pressed harder upon the puckered flesh and penetrated, intent on finding Harry’s prostate.

“Draco… Please… I’m close…”

Draco pressed harder, finding Harry’s pleasure centre. He started swallowing repeatedly until Harry shot his load down Draco’s throat, screaming his name. He gently retracted his finger and licked Harry clean before he stood up and pulled Harry into a demanding, brutal kiss. Tongues duelled for supremacy, Draco conceded, but not before biting Harry’s bottom lip, drawing blood.

Harry grabbed Draco, wrapping his fingers tightly around his cock. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, rutting against the slightly shorter teen. Harry sped his hand up, and quickly brought Draco to orgasm. He licked his fingers, savouring the taste of Draco's seed. Harry leaned into Draco, kissing him lazily.

“Draco… We need to get cleaned up,” Harry stated through the kiss. “I don’t want to make Marvolo mad.”

“Okay, love,” Draco pouted, grabbing the cleaning potion Severus made especially for him from the shelf. He lathered up the potion on a flannel and started to rub Harry down.

*

Harry and Draco appeared in front of the door to Marvolo’s study at five till three. They had cleaned up from their earlier activities and were waiting patiently for their Lord to grant them entrance.

“Enter, gentlemen.” Marvolo used his magic to swing the door open.

Harry and Draco presented themselves to the Dark Lord, Draco bowed lowly, Harry stood, back ramrod straight, a smile on his face.

“Harry,” Marvolo began, “is there something you wish to share?”

“You-you look so different, Marvolo. I- if you hadn’t spoken, I would never have known it was you.” Harry was in awe of the way the Dark Lord looked. He had shoulder length black hair, smooth alabaster skin, and his eyes - they were the deepest shade of teal Harry had ever seen. Harry wanted to reach out and touch his skin. It was similar to Draco’s, but looked as smooth as a porcelain dolls.

“My Lord. You are very handsome,” Draco began. He looked away from his Lord as the blush spread on his face.

“Thank you, Draco. You will refer to me as Marvolo or Lord Gaunt in public. This is my new persona.” The Dark Lord looked pointedly at Harry. He tried to figure out the raven haired teens thoughts, coming up empty. “Harry…”

Harry ignored the Dark Lord’s enquiry, and chose to step up to the man. He reverently touched the older man’s face, dragging his hand down his cheek toward his lips. He sucked in a breath, his gaze intent on the dark pink lips the other man’s face sported. He leaned closer, a pensive look on his face. 

Draco cleared his throat.

Harry turned and dropped his hand, the moment ruined. He looked away; a clear blush had formed on his face. “Sorry. Shall we go then?” His voice broke awkwardly. He stepped away from Marvolo, hands at his side.

“Harry…” The Dark Lord began as he took a step closer to the young man. “Harry… We have much to accomplish today. I do hope that you and Draco have your lists.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry all but ran to Draco’s side as he was snickered at by the other teen. Harry gave Draco a look that said ‘I’ll get you, later.’

The three men left the study and one by one, flooed to Diagon Alley.

*

Harry stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Caldron last, Draco’s hand waiting patiently for his. The boys both had advanced glamours placed on them for the day. Harry had covered his scar and lengthened his birds-nest hair to chin length Draco had asked him to make it honey brown and his eyes had shifted from brilliant green to the colour of old honey to match, removing the striking coloration his love had been gifted with, leaving a plainer outer packaging over that fearless Gryffindor heart. Draco had shoulder length blond hair, three or four shades darker than his natural. He left his eyes the colour of silver after Harry protested at blue.

The men greeted Tom the bartender and stepped into the courtyard to open the passageway to the Alley. After a brief stop at Gringotts where Draco admonished Harry for making him think he was a pauper, they stepped into Twilfitt & Tattings. 

After Harry took what seemed to be an entire store’s worth of clothing into the changing room, they finally settled on appropriate clothing for a Lord. Harry had everything he needed, down to the appropriate pants to wear under his new dress robes. He was also fitted for his robes for the Minister’s Ball. His colours coordinated with Draco’s, whose dress robes were silver with emerald trim and Harry’s were in inverse since Draco felt that the colour would bring out Harry’s eyes.

Harry and Draco walked into Flourish and Blott’s bookstore while Marvolo went to Knockturn to conduct a business meeting with the vampire clans.

“Do you have the list, Harry?” Draco joked, doing his best Dark Lord impression.

Harry smacked Draco on the arm. “Of course, dear. I thought we agreed to code names today?”

“Yeah, well, I forgot. You need a good one. Severus had me reading some Sherlock book the other day. It was really good. How about Mycroft?”

“Are you calling me fat?” Harry laughed.

“Well, no. It’s just that you are similar to Mycroft. You lack any type of ambition. No drive to prove yourself at all. You would rather just be and let everyone else do the hard work for you. If that’s not Sherlock’s older brother, I don’t know…” Draco knew that it wasn’t a perfect fit for Harry, but it was good enough.

“Mycroft it is. Then, my love, you shall be Moriarty since we are going with a Sherlockian theme.”

“Is that even a word?” Draco had to admit that he was impressed by Harry. He hadn’t known whether the younger teen had read Conan Doyle or not. “And just why, my dearest _Mycroft_ , do you think I am Moriarty?”

“Well, Moriarty was ruthless, a man with a fiery temper, known for being vengeful and fiercely independent. He was the greatest schemer of his time, a man with good birth and an excellent education… Should I go on?” 

“You flatter me. Continue…”

“Holmes always said that Moriarty controlled all the evil deeds in the city, just like you control Hogwarts…” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently. “I like it.”

Draco laughed as Harry pulled the list of books they needed for the upcoming year from his robe pocket. They headed toward the back of the store; their fingers brushed against each other every few steps.

“Okay, the first book we need is The Art of Duelling by Oliver Le Neve. Did Marvolo say how many copies of each we needed?”

Draco hummed as he searched the shelf for the book. “I do believe he said fourteen. He did not want to have to owl order any of them. He thought that if we picked them up ourselves, we could ensure that all the books were of decent quality. Never know what you’re going to get when you owl order. Especially the older books like this one. Did you know that this Le Neve guy was a famous dueller from the 17th Century?”

“That’s nice, love,” Harry said absentmindedly as he looked for Duelling to Maim or Kill by Tiberius Boratiuge. “Do you know he has us studying how to maim our opponents?”

“What did you expect, _Mycroft_? Did you think that we would stick to second year Light spells? How are we going to fight the bad guys?”

“Ha ha, _Moriarty_. And who might the ‘bad guys’ really be?” Harry was having fun. He flicked his wand at the set of books on the shelf and watched them land in the basket neatly, already testing the limits of the lightening charm.

“Whatever. What is the next book on the list?”

“We need to move to Defence now.  Standard Book of Spells Grades 6 and 7 by Miranda Goshawk, and Confront your Enemies by Antonio Haraway. I really do hope that Remus agrees to teach us this year. I don’t know what I would do if he chose to stay away.”

“How are things going with Remus? He brought you to the Alley that time we met, didn’t he?” Draco hoped that for Harry’s sake Remus agreed to teach. It would do his boyfriend - no, fiancée - wonders to have the last Marauder with him.

“Things are going well.” Harry sighed as he sat on the stool at his feet. “I just hope that he responds quickly. I miss him already and I hate lying to him."

“Well, he knows that we are together and he hasn’t hexed everything and everybody-“

“Yeah, but, he doesn’t know…” Harry’s voice dropped to a whisper. “He doesn’t know I’ve gone _Dark_.”

Draco approached Harry and squatted down to eye level. “Have you, Harry?” Draco whispered back. “Have you truly gone Dark? You don’t have to. I will still love you. Merlin, Harry, I would still love you even if you decided to continue down the path of the Light. I would ask that you spare my family, but I would still love you. I can’t change that. If you think that being on the side of the Dark Lord makes you Dark, well, it doesn’t, not really.” 

“Marvolo told me a long time ago that there is no good or evil. Only power-“

“-and those too weak to seek it. Yes, Harry. Every young pureblood is brought up learning that phrase. It’s true. Power is all that matters in this world, and you, my love, have it in spades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... First off, I want to formally apologise to anyone who feels that they need to scrub their eyes and/or brains out with bleach. It is important to my story that Molly be sleeping with Dumbles. No, I am not pulling the 'Ginny isn't really Arthur's' card that so many other writers have used, There needs to be weird discord, that's all.
> 
> Secondly, regarding the use of Sherlock characters... Here is my explanation.  
>  **Okay. Before the nasty reviews come… Remember, it is 1996. Sherlock on the BBC has not been invented yet. Not that Draco would ever watch it anyway. I am using the description that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle gave of Mycroft Holmes. Harry embodies quite a few of those qualities. Sure, he doesn’t work for the government, but of course, Harry has a lot of sway in the Ministry, even if he doesn’t use it. Draco’s reasoning is that Harry wants to be ‘Just Harry’. He may be brilliant (as evident to his OWL results in this AU), but he doesn’t want people to know. He lacks the drive to use his ‘power’, his ‘talent’ for anything. HOWEVER, he will do everything in his power to save his family and those he loves. He is Mycroft Holmes in many ways. Moffat and Gatiss have chosen to portray Mycroft in a light that isn’t exactly canon. There is nothing wrong with that. I have not watched much of Sherlock; I have, however, read most of Conan Doyle’s stories. Think what you will, I just want everyone to know where I am coming from. Draco on the other hand, is Moriarty through and through…**
> 
> I hope that this helps you in your understanding. I love Sherlock. I think that it is brill and that Moffat and Gatiss are bringing a young generation into the fold and are nurturing a love of great works of mystery and intrigue. 
> 
> I am sorry too that this is a weird little cliffy. Chapter 5 will have them continuing their shopping (this way you know what books they are studying) as well as the letter to Remy and his response. Something to look forward to my sweets!!!!


	5. Storm Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another chapter featuring our lovely boys (and a very benevolent Marvolo).
> 
> I would like to thank [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) for beta-ing for me this week. I am glad that I can rely on her when needed. I would also like to thank her for yelling at me. I guess that I have a bad habit of 'telling' and not 'showing' when I write. I hope to remedy this to make the story more enjoyable to you. Someday I may even go back and make previous chapters better!
> 
> A shout out still needs to go to my regular beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) Unfortunately she was busy with Seminar for Uni this week. Please check her stories out and send her much love. Let's keep her from going crazy this weekend!
> 
> Also I would like to thank Michelle D. You know who you are... I don't remember your user name on here (Sorry.... :( Let me know and I will amend this note with a link to you!) Michelle assisted me with my Latin. While I know that this is not a literal translation (as that would make no sense), the intent is there and it does make sense.
> 
> My wonderful 16 year old daughter pointed out to me the other day that we don't underline book titles in written works, we italicise them. I have corrected this for this chapter and will eventually go back and correct the rest.

“Draco-“ 

“No, Harry, you need to understand. There is no one more powerful than you. Not Dumbledore, not the Dark Lord, you, Harry. Just Harry.” Draco pled to Harry as he grasped his hands lightly, slowly intertwining their fingers. He rubbed his thumb over the Black Lordship ring, and concentrated on the magic he felt within. Steeling his thoughts, he poured his love through his hands into Harry’s, savouring the connection they shared. His voice became no more than the quietest whisper. “There is one thing you need to understand. The Fates put you here for a reason, Harry. I think that you are the one to bring balance…”

“Draco,” Harry began, scoffing lightly. “I didn’t think you put too much stock into that Divination nonsense. If the Fates really put me here it was to mess with me, not give me some _grand_ purpose. I just want to be me. Just Harry, just for a while. I can’t even do that. If it’s not Dark Lords after me, it’s my bloody family. If not them, its radical fanatics. I’ll never get a moments peace and that’s all I want. I want the freedom to live my life as I choose. Not some bloody prophesy, or the Fates, or whatever you want to call it!”

Draco uncurled their fingers and slowly cupped Harry’s face; he leaned forward and kissed Harry hard, effectively shutting him up. Draco understood Harry’s frustration. There were times that Draco wished he wasn’t the son of Lucius Malfoy. That he had the freedom to be who he wanted to be. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered, “I love you. Marvolo cares a lot for you, well, granted, it may be a fucked up kind of love, but I see the way he looks at you Harry. He wants you to be safe, to be protected. Why do you think he rescued you? It sure wasn’t because I asked. He planned that before I even started writing you. My father and Severus love you-“ Harry scoffed. “Well, they do. Severus may not show it, but the fact remains that he takes care of you. If that’s not love, well, then I must be doing it wrong.”

“Draco, I love you too. HOWEVER, Marvolo doesn’t care for me, he doesn’t love me. I am a means to an end. With me on his side who is going to oppose him? The Order? They are nothing but a hodgepodge of witches and wizards, some with no discernible talent. The good ones have either left, been killed, or are too injured to fight. It’s obvious that Dumbledore only saw me as a means to an end, not a person. I- I just…” Harry whimpered, tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he buried his face in Draco’s neck.

“Shh… Shh… It’s okay, love. Cry it out. I’m here…” Draco let Harry cry onto his neck until he calmed down. He handed Harry a handkerchief as Harry pulled his head away.  


“Thank you, Draco.” Harry whispered. “I needed that.”

“Yeah, well, Scar Head, I needed some drama in my life. Let’s go back to picking books, okay? I hear Marvolo is going to take you for ice cream at Fortescue’s when we’re done…”

“Ice Cream?” Harry jumped from his spot on the stool. “Well, _Moriarty_ , why did you not tell me? Ice cream can solve all the world’s problems.”

Draco laughed loudly, a sound that shook Harry’s entire being. “What’s the next set of books we need?”

“ _A Guide to the Dark Arts_ by Faucette Borgin. Do you think she’s related to the Borgin of Borgin and Burke’s?” Harry asked as he pulled six copies of _Advanced Dark Arts_ by Pierre du Paire. “Uh, Moriarty? There aren’t enough copies of this book.” Harry held up the book in question. “What do we do?”

“We will do nothing. Let Marvolo deal with it. Just make a notation on the list with how many copies we were able to procure. He can deal with it from there. I am not going to chase down the publisher and get copies. I think that book has been out of print for fifty years.”

“At least.” Harry laughed. He knew that Marvolo picked the books for all of the classes. Harry figured that there probably had been no good Dark Arts books published in the last fifty years, or at least since Dumbledore had taken over as Headmaster. “Come on, we need to move over to the other shelf. We need to grab a couple of Ritual Magic books.”

Draco and Harry moved to the shelf with the Ritual books. Harry saw quite a few he would like to read. There was a book on ritual sex magic that might be worth the look. Harry didn’t know much about rituals, only that Marvolo would be teaching them the magic this fall. He discretely placed the sex book in the basket while Draco had his head turned.

Draco snatched the list from Harry’s hand as he was looking for copies of _Rituals for Festivals_ by Marcel Amcaro. He knew that the book he needed to find, _Ritual Magic- Intermediate_ by Heldric Thorbert, was an older text, one that might not still be in print. Just as he thought, he was only able to find eight copies of the book. He made a notation on the parchment and wandered over to Harry.

“Really, how are we supposed to fit all of these books into that basket?” Draco drawled as he placed his eight books within.

Harry laughed at Draco’s question. “Expansion charm, love, expansion charm. Are you sure you’ve been in the Wizarding world your whole life? Why don’t you go see if there are any books you want over in the ‘personal’ section and I will finish with the school books.” 

“What are you going to do, Accio them? You know that won’t work. They have anti-summoning spells on them until they are purchased.” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he walked away. There were a few books he wanted to purchase for Harry. He thought he would start with _The Gay Wizards Guide to the Kama Sutra_. He knew Harry had a gay sex guide, but if they were going to eventually invite Marvolo into their bed, he figured he’d better get Harry used to the idea of different sex positions.

Harry chucked at Draco as he walked away. He took another look at his list and started toward the Arithmancy books. Part of the reason he had sent Draco away was that he didn’t want him to see that Marvolo had recommended Harry pick up grades 3 &4 of both the Arithmancy books and the Runes books. He had to pick up grades 6&7 of each. They were both written in 1942. Harry laughed at the thought that none of the books they were learning from had been written past the end of World War II. The Arithmancy books were written by Sirius’ great-grand uncle Worbald Black. He had never heard of the Runes author, Berdic Trundle, but the cover stated that he was world renowned for his work in Warding Runes.

Harry easily found the books Snape required for his class, _Potions in Rituals_ by Sperun Jones, and _Potions Particulars_ by Julian Price. He knew that Price was a famous Potions Master. Draco went on and on about how Snape had earned his mastery under him. It wasn’t surprising to Harry then that he chose that particular book. He flipped a copy open to a random page and gasped at the complexity of the potion. There was no way he would pass Potions if those were the ones that they had to learn. He figured that he’d better ask Draco for remedial help right away.

_Herbology for Potions_ by Beatrix Shoot and _Herbology Grades 6 &7_ by Frasier Spur came next; Harry fingered the spines, deep in thought over his friend, Neville. Harry figured that he should write the Longbottom Heir a letter. He hadn’t been in contact with Neville since the leaving feast. Neville had been a true friend at the end of 5th year, helping out at the Department of Mysteries when he didn’t need to go. Harry briefly wondered if Neville’s gran would let Neville come and visit the Manor. He decided to write him when he was done gathering their school books.

He headed to the Transfiguration section and snickered at the title of the book he was supposed to find. _So, You want to Become an Animagus?_ by Orabel Winsor was on the shelf directly under the other book Harry needed to grab, _Transfigurations Grades 6 &7_ by Sanctan Brown.

Harry wondered for a moment how Marvolo’s meeting was going with the vampire clans. He knew that it was important to show the Magical Beings that their needs were being taken care of with the new Minister for Magic. Harry also had to admit that Lucius made a good Minister. He was fair to everyone, Light and Dark alike.

As Harry approached the Charms section, Draco snuck behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s lithe body and nuzzled the smaller teen’s neck. “Harry… Are you done yet? I brought you our Astronomy book. Who names their child Starlet Skybound? Foolish name if you ask me?”

Harry laughed, “Well, then it’s a good thing no one asked you. It’s probably a pseudonym. You did get the Advanced Guide of _Searching the Skies_ , right? I am not suffering a Crucio because you got us a first year book.”

Draco lowered his voice and moved closer to Harry, whispering in his ear. “Of course, I got the correct book. I’m not stupid. I don’t want you to get Crucio’ed. I love you. I would take a Crucio for you, you know…” Draco placed another kiss on the side of Harry’s neck. 

Draco raised his voice back to his normal tone and threw a look back at Harry as he walked away. “Now grab the copies of _Standard Book of Charms Grades 6 &7_ by that great pillock Hereswith Pox, so we can get out of here…” 

“And you laugh at Starlet Skybound. Who names their kid Hereswith? Did they draw two words out of a hat and stick them together?” Harry couldn’t hold the laughter back any longer. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

“Get up you great pillock.” Harry started to laugh harder at the face Draco made as he walked back over. “I’m serious,” Draco hissed under his breath. “If the Dark Lord sees you like this, he will Crucio you for sure!”

Harry stood up quickly, dusted off his robes, and took a deep cleansing breath. “You are right- before you start- as always, love. Let us go pay for our books and procure some ice cream.” Harry raised his head and stuck his nose in the air, acting as if the last few moments hadn’t happened.

Draco shook his head and smiled as they made their way to the cash stand.

*

August 2nd

Neville,

Hey. I hope that your summer has been going well. I am sure that you have heard by now that I am no longer living at my house in Surrey. I have been staying with a friend for a few days. I am safe, so don’t worry. 

I was wondering if your gran would let you meet up with me sometime before the start of term. I would really like to catch up, Neville. Let me know as soon as possible. 

Don’t worry that this letter was not delivered by Hedwig. She has a clutch. 

I will explain everything. Do you trust me, Neville?

Please write back soon.

Harry

*

Harry and Draco were sitting outside on the patio of Fortescue’s waiting for their ice cream. Harry had ordered strawberry and Draco ordered caramel crème. Marvolo would be meeting them any moment. Harry looked over his letter to Neville one more time, knowing that it was stilted and forced. There was so much that he wanted to tell the other teen, but he didn’t want to risk his letter being intercepted. He just hoped that Neville could tell that it was important to Harry that he not let any information be leaked. Neville knew that Harry’s post was watched, he just didn’t know by whom. 

Harry folded the letter and placed it in his pocket just as Marvolo walked to the table. He cradled a cup of tea in one hand and the afternoon copy of the Daily Prophet in the other.

“I do find it of interest that there is no mention of your disappearance in either the morning or afternoon edition of the Prophet.” Marvolo stated as he sat down at the table the boys had procured. “Not that I thought Dumbledore would say anything. Salazar _forbid_ that he would let anyone know that his Saviour was loose in the world without his knowledge.”

Harry chuckled at Marvolo’s words. “I know he is looking for me though. Draco and I have come across a few too many Aurors this afternoon. As we were leaving Flourish and Blott’s we overheard one of them saying that they thought I could be under glamours. One said that Dumbledore had given him a device with my magical signature. They were using it to attempt to find me. It’s obvious that your Magical Perception Filter bracelet is working. I walked right by while the one had the device in his hand and it stayed silent.”

“You brat,” Marvolo said fondly, “Did you really think that something made by me would fail?”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Marvolo. “Well, no, but it is nice to have confirmation that it actually works.” Harry realized a moment later what he had done. He dropped his head to his chest trying to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. He didn’t want to like Marvolo. He had Draco. What was it about the Dark wizard that had Harry stammering and blushing like a simpering school girl? “I- I’m sorry, Marvolo… I didn’t mean…”

The Dark Lord leaned in close to Harry’s ear. He knew the reaction that would come from the younger man and he relished the thought of causing it. “It’s okay, Harry,” Marvolo whispered into the shell of Harry’s ear, enjoying the shiver it produced. “I’ll forgive you this one time. Don’t let me catch you being bad though, I will _punish_ you.” Marvolo popped his ‘p’ and drew the word out as he spoke, watching Harry’s face turn bright red at the thought of punishment.

Draco glared at Marvolo. It wasn’t that he wanted him to leave Harry alone; he just thought that Marvolo could be a little more subtle with his seduction. He watched as Harry ducked his head and shivered at the Dark Lord’s words. Draco got up from his seat and lightly brushed Marvolo’s sleeve. He used his eyes to convey to Marvolo that he wanted to talk in private. “Harry, I need to talk to Marvolo about something. I will be back momentarily, okay? Enjoy the rest of your ice cream while we’re gone.”

Harry nodded absently as Marvolo and Draco left the table to sit at another. He felt the tell-tale wash of Muffliato as they sat down. He turned back to his ice cream, determined not to pay any heed to what they were doing. He knew that Draco was showing him that it was nothing to be worried about. Harry could see everything going on, he just couldn’t hear it.

*

Draco turned toward Harry as he sat down at the table across from the Dark Lord. He waited to lay into the older wizard until he felt the unmistakable buzz of the Muffliato spell.

“Just what the _fuck_ do you think that you were doing?” Draco was livid, his arms gesturing all over. “You say you want him to trust you, to make him see you as someone worthy… You can’t just whisper shite like that in his ear! You’re going to make Harry start to doubt his relationship with me. He already is showing a physical attraction to you. You’re confusing the bloody hell out of him.” Draco took a deep breath, waiting for the Dark Lord’s ire.

Marvolo chuckled. “Do you realize just how silly and adorable you look when you defend his honour?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Draco. Not that I pulled a reaction out of him, but I am sorry that it made him, and by extension, you uncomfortable. That was not my intention. I got carried away…” Marvolo turned his head to glance in Harry’s direction. He saw the teen trying not to watch as he and Draco argued. “I can’t help it Draco. It is hard for me to watch him with you. There is just something about him that, well, I can’t explain it. Your father asked me the other day what made me change my mind about Harry. I couldn’t give him a definitive answer. I need you to talk to him. The time is near. Get him used to the idea of me courting him. I have my first courting gift prepared. It is only a matter of time before the one thing that Harry wants is back in his arms…”

Draco looked perplexed. “What is the one thing that Harry wants more than anything?”

Marvolo sighed and flexed his fingers on the wand in his hand. He knew that he shouldn’t have given away that information to the blond. Now he would have to tell him. The only problem was that he still wasn’t sure how the ritual would work. He sighed again, this time with more force, steeling his resolve into ice. His plan would either work or it would backfire stupendously. He glanced again at Harry. “His godfather.”

*

Remus was enjoying his summer at the seaside. The house in Wales was too big for just one man, but he made it work. He was sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean when his house elf, Moffett, appeared with a _pop_.

“Master Moony, sir? I’s is delivering a letter for yous, sir. It just arrived.” Moffett bowed low as he presented the letter to Remus.

“Thank you Moffett. Did the owl stay for a response?” Remus took the letter from the elf’s hands.

“Yes, Master Moony, sir. He is waiting in the owlery for the post.”

“I will call when I am ready.” Remus sighed as he slightly shook his head. “Could you bring me parchment and a quill?”

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir.” Moffett disappeared with a slight _pop_ , only to return moments later with the proffered tools.

Remus’ hands shook as he opened the envelope. He had wondered when his cub would contact him. He pulled two pieces of creamy parchment out and set the envelope to the side. Remus smiled as he saw the familiar scrawl on the outside of one parchment that read ‘Read me first’.

August 2nd

Dear Remus,

I do hope that this letter finds you well. I miss you, Moony. Please say that you are taking care of yourself. I am sorry for not contacting you sooner. I know that I have a lot to explain, so I guess that I will get started. 

First off, this parchment has been charmed so that no one but you can read its contents. To anyone else it looks like an advertisement for broom polish. Sorry, but that was Draco’s idea. (At this Remus chuckled and shook his head.) I don’t want anyone knowing what I have to say. I have also charmed the letter to shock and insult anyone trying to pick it up. Siri would have been proud. The owl has also been charmed to be untraceable. 

Remus, I am safe. I know that you were at Privet Drive when it burned to the ground. I swear by my magic I had nothing to do with it. I was gone before that happened. I will not get into the reasons for my leaving, just know that as I said, I am safe. I will explain everything next time I see you.

I will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall. I have lost all faith in Dumbledore and no longer want to be under his thumb. I have found that he has lied to me and manipulated me over the years. He shows no care for my wellbeing. You were at the will reading. You heard that I wasn’t supposed to go to the Dursleys. 

Please say that you will meet with me, Remus. I will meet you at 4 pm on the 4th at the place that Sirius took me to over Christmas Holiday 5th year. I will be bringing Draco and one other person with me. The person I am bringing is taking care of me. I hope that you approve of him. I cannot tell you who it is right now, just trust me. Please.

Now, on to business. The other piece of parchment included in the envelope is a contract of services for you. You have been requested to teach Defence this upcoming school year. The contract is fair, Moony. Please say you’ll accept. Take a few days to think it through and bring the contract with you to our meeting. Your potential employer will be there. He is looking forward to meeting you. 

I love you and miss you, Remus. See you on the 4th.

Harry

*

Remus’s hands shook as he placed the letter in his lap. He struggled to control his emotions. His cub was okay. He sniffed the parchment and didn’t sense any deception. Harry had not been coerced to write the letter. Remus actually smelled love and concern for him radiating off the letter. He smiled, his hands no longer shook. He picked up the second piece of parchment and snapped it open with a flick of his wrist to read the contract.

*

**Contract of Service:**

In return for a monetary payment of **60,000** galleons over 10 months, in monthly instalments of **6,000** galleons, **Remus John Lupin** will: 

Instruct **11** students in **Defence** with curricula as approved by the employer. The option of adding students to a course remains the purview of the employer.

Classes taught in **Defence** will be held on **Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays** during the term stretching from 1 September 1996 to 20 June 1997.

Instruction will last from 2 September- 13 December 1996, 7 January- 28 March 1997, and 7 April- 20 June 1997 with the intervening time between being the employee's own time.

**Room and board will be provided by the employer as part of the aforementioned contract of service.**

**Five** personal days, each month, granted without question, will be included in this contract. Any additional days will be at the discretion of the employer.

**Seeing as the potential employee has special needs owing to a condition that makes him potentially hazardous to students during certain periods of the month, the employer agrees to:**

**Provide properly brewed Wolfsbane Potion as needed. A safe, secured position will be provided for the security of the employee and the students residing on the grounds. A suitable replacement instructor will be provided on the days the employee is unable to teach due to his condition.**

**Also, as a personal favour, full access will be granted to the employee with the student Harry James Potter-Black. No restriction will be placed on employee and student, unless it is a matter of the student or employee's safety or health in question.**

*

Remus was shocked. The contract provided for everything he would need. He briefly wondered who would be brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for him, but figured he could ask his potential employer when he met with him on the 4th. He couldn’t believe the monetary compensation involved. Dumbledore hadn’t paid him half of what he was projected to make and he had taught hundreds of children. Remus also wondered why there were only eleven children attending classes, but figured that it would be explained to him further. The last few lines also confused him. Who was Harry staying with that he had to be granted full access to his cub?

Remus figured he had nothing to lose by signing the contract. He loved teaching, and this was the opportunity to spend time with his cub. He signed the contract on the line provided and gasped as he felt the binding magic of the contract surround him.

He turned to his tea, and noticed that it was now lukewarm. He absently cast a warming charm over the cup as he took up a new roll of parchment to begin his response letter to Harry.

*

The Dark Lord stepped into his study, Lucius and Severus followed behind a few paces. He turned to the two younger men and motioned for them to sit.

“Lucius,” The Dark Lord began, “I need access to the Department of Mysteries and the Veil Room.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius thought that this had something to do with Harry’s godfather. He knew that his Lord wanted to bring the former Auror back from beyond, but did not see how that was possible. “I can give you access whenever you would like.”

“Very good. Severus, here are a list of potions that I need brewed.” He handed Severus the list. “I wish to perform the ritual on Samhain. The veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest at this time. My students will be preforming a ritual earlier in the evening that will allow then to commune with the spirits of their dead relatives. I find it fitting that we bring the former Black Lord back that day.”

Severus blanched at the thought of having to deal with the mutt. He knew that the man was important to Potter- no, Harry- and the sooner that he realised it the better everything would go. “Yes, my Lord. I will have the potions ready by then.”

“You will get over whatever feelings you have toward the man for Harry’s sake. Draco told me that he apologised in his will for his behaviour at Hogwarts. You need to be the bigger man and grow up. The sanity and happiness of your future son in law demands it.” Marvolo was frustrated. Severus and Black had a long-standing feud that apparently extended beyond the veil. He knew that Harry wanted nothing more than for Severus to get along with Black when he was alive. Marvolo knew that when he succeeded in bringing Black back he needed to make sure that the two men behaved.

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus bowed his head.

“Be glad that I don’t Crucio you for your insolence.” Marvolo rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since he needed to Crucio either of his most trusted Death Eaters.

Severus paled but kept his mouth shut.

“Lucius. Here is a copy of the ritual we will be performing. Memorise it. You will be the binder in the ritual.” Marvolo handed the parchment roll over. “It will be family only performing the ritual. This will lend more power. We will wait to inform Cissa, Draco, and Harry of their involvement. I want it to be a surprise for Harry.”

“Yes, my Lord. Cissa cannot keep a secret from that boy to save her life. She loves him like a birth son. We are lucky to have him in our lives.”

“Yes, yes we are Lucius. You are both dismissed. And remember, not a word to the boys.”

Lucius and Severus stood from their seats and bowed to their Lord. “Yes, my Lord.” They said in unison and turned to leave the room.

*

Dumbledore paced in his study. He had received a notice from Severus that morning announcing his resignation. He had destroyed half of his trinkets in a fit after reading the letter. Not only had Severus resigned, but he had already cleared his rooms. He left no forwarding address and when Dumbledore tried to firecall Spinner’s End he was met with a closed connection. He was under the impression that Severus spent his holidays at the home in Cokeworth. 

Dumbledore pulled down a battered tome from one of the shelves behind his desk. He flipped to the appropriate page and memorised the spell within.

“Invenis eum qui induit stigma obscura, Severus Snape.” (Find me one with the Dark Mark, Severus Snape.)

“I will find you, Severus, and when I do, you will regret the decision to leave my side.”


	6. No More Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I once again had the wonderful [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) beta'd this chapter.
> 
> I do have to credit her for a few ideas in this chapter. Those of you who are reading her phenomenal new fic [Sanguis Reatus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109346/chapters/2233131) will recognise a few elements. Of course they are used with permission. She has also graciously lent me a few of her flowery words in this chapter. I appreciate it greatly. Without my wonderful beta's I really would suck at writing.
> 
> Real life has been weird lately. I got a job. I haven't worked in over a year due to being pretty sick. I still hope to have the chapters out every Saturday, but I can no longer guarantee it. Know that I will never abandon this fic.
> 
> A shout out of course to my regular beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) She has had her own share of RL happening lately. Make sure you check out her work. She writes a mean Harry/Draco...

*August 4th

Dumbledore called the meeting of the Order opened. He glanced around the table, not happy with the outcome. Only about half of the Order was present. The loyal had shown up: Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur, Molly, and Bill, McGonagall, Flitwick, Madams Pomfrey and Sprout, as well as Professor Sinistra. He saw that Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle had decided to come. Then there were the few that didn’t make to every meeting: Arabella Figg- Harry’s old neighbour, Emmeline Vance, The Abbotts- Leon and Phaedra, as well as Hestia Jones and Hagrid. Dumbledore was unhappy because Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were missing from the rolls. Severus, he figured, would be hard pressed to show up. He didn’t know where the man had run off to, but he would figure that out. Remus, on the other hand, that was a surprise. The last time Dumbledore had spoken spoke to Remus he was all for trying to find Harry. He figured that maybe that was where Remus was. He knew that Remus would move Heaven and Earth to try to find the boy.

The Order meetings were still being held in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. Since Sirius Black had kicked them out of Grimmauld Place in his will, they had found no other suitable location that was secure. Dumbledore had wanted to put a Fidelius on the Burrow, but Arthur had blocked all efforts. He had even gone as far as barring Molly access to the home while he was away.

The Order members present were all speaking softly between themselves. Dumbledore heard snippets regarding Harry’s disappearance from Hestia and Mad-Eye. Arthur and Bill were discussing Molly and the relationship he had with her. Dumbledore was offended by this. There was no relationship between him and Molly. He was using her to gain insider information on Harry and his dealings during the summer months. Dumbledore knew that Harry looked at the Weasleys like family. Molly was a means to an end. However, the sex was nice, so he figured he would keep her around a while longer.

He took a breath and slowly rapped his wand on the table to call for order. “Thank you all for coming today.” He glanced around the table and saw that all eyes were on him. “I hereby convene this meeting of The Order of the Phoenix, Sunday 4 August, 1996. On the docket for discussion today are the following items: The defection of Severus Snape (at this, several members of the Order gasped) to the Dark Lord Voldemort's side, the whereabouts of Remus Lupin, a motion to increase the number of Auror patrols searching for Harry Potter, the Werewolf Law currently in front of the Wizengamot, the concern over a decrease in population amongst incoming 6th Year students, and Voldemort and his agenda. Elphias, would you start?” 

“Thank you, Albus.” Elphias Doge cleared his throat as he adjusted his aubergine robes. “There is currently a law in front of the Wizengamot regarding Werewolves and other so called ‘Creatures of the Night’ such as Vampires. The Minister himself brought this bill forward. He has garnered much support in committee over the bill. However, we cannot let it pass. This bill gives equal status in the eyes of the law to Werewolves. It would allow them to hold a respectable job, have and adopt children, and own property. The law would require that the Ministry make the Wolfsbane Potion available to every Werewolf requesting, regardless of status or ability to pay. It requires that the Ministry provide ‘safe houses’ for transformations during the full moon. The bill also requires the establishment of ‘blood banks’ and other means to assist in the feeding of Vampires, such as ‘donor houses’ and donor registry. It asks for language to be written to allow the old ways of blood binding a donor and life forfeiture contracts.” 

The Order members that sat around the transfigured table were speechless. Most understood that at face value the law sounded beneficial for all parties. However, they all saw beneath the Ministers hand at his ploy. He was gathering up allies for the Dark Lord. He would lure them in with false promises of better jobs and less discrimination, only to pounce when they weren’t looking.

“We need to speak with all of our friends in the Wizengamot and the community to block this bill.” Molly interrupted. “I for one think this bill is a bad idea. People like Lupin need to be shown their place in this world. It is not around children. I have always thought he was a bad influence around Harry. He is probably the one to put the idea that my little Ginny was doing illegal things into Black’s head.” Molly bristled in seeming righteous indignation, pointedly ignoring the glares that her son was giving her as she spoke. Only Arthur's hand on Bill's wrist held her oldest child's tongue and temper in check. She knew her words were a lie, but they didn’t.

“I agree. You need to start speaking to everyone you know to drum up opposition for this bill.” Dumbledore hoped they could convince enough people to vote the bill down. “Now, on to the business of Severus Snape. He sent a letter of resignation yesterday. He is no longer living in his home in Cokeworth. Has anyone heard anything regarding his whereabouts?”

The members of the Order turned and looked around; everyone shook their heads. No one had seen Severus for several days. 

Dumbledore glanced around the room at the confused Order members. He brushed around a few of their minds and found that no one knew where Severus was. His spell hadn’t worked so far. Either Severus was dead or behind very powerful wards. There was a chance that he was with the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore pushed that thought aside. Severus had turned his back on Voldemort years ago. He didn’t believe that he would have gone willingly to the Dark Lord’s side. Even if he was claiming that very thing aloud.

“Shall we move on then, Dumbledore? You wanted to me to speak on the Auror Patrols?” Kingsley Shacklebolt inquired as he deliberately avoided meeting the Headmaster's gaze. He was a smart man. He knew that if Harry had disappeared and not contacted Dumbledore that he didn’t want to be found.

Dumbledore nodded his head and rapped the end of his wand on the table to get everyone’s attention. “Kingsley, go ahead.”

“Thank you, Albus. As you are all aware, the Auror Squad have been patrolling major Wizarding areas in our search of Harry Potter. We have employed many techniques, including using a device that monitors for Harry’s magical signature. So far, we have come up empty handed. The devices are being used in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade. I propose that we extend our search outside of the UK. We are working on the Ministry in France to allow our Aurors to search Paris and Lyon. We have no Intel regarding Harry’s whereabouts; however, we feel that since there have been no sightings in the UK, we should extend our hand. I do not recommend adding to any Aurors here as we are stretched thin in the UK right now.”

“We need to find him! He is the only one who can kill You-Know-Who! What gives him the right to run away and be selfish? He is supposed to fall in love and marry my Ginny!”

“Molly,” Arthur began, a look of disdain in his eyes, “Harry is not going to marry Ginny. She is jail for attempted line theft, Madam. Will you ever learn? Let him have a life already. Merlin knows he hasn’t been allowed.” Arthur stood up abruptly, pushing himself from the table. “You know what? That’s it. I’m tired of this. Molly? You have until 6 pm today to remove all of your items from the Burrow. You will then be barred from the premises. Dumbledore? I am done with your precious _Order_. Consider this my resignation. I’ll take my chances on my own.” Arthur then started for the door, leaving a sputtering Molly in his wake.

“Arthur- You can’t just walk away! We won’t be able to protect you!” Dumbledore spat at Arthur’s back.

Arthur turned and gave one last look of utter loathing to at the Headmaster. “Have fun _fucking_ my wife, Albus. She’s used up anyway.” Arthur walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

There was silence for one full minute, then the room exploded in a cacophony of shouts and accusations. Molly put her head in her hands and started to cry, Kingsley stared at the door, shaking his head slightly, unable to string together a coherent thought. Bill looked at the woman that had borne him with disgust twisting his features; he quickly stood, and without a word followed his father.

Dumbledore stood in silence for a few minutes then gathering his latent magic shot a silencing spell over the occupants of the room. “SILENCE!” Everyone sat down. “While it is unfortunate that the Weasley men have left us, we do have other business to attend to. The next order on the docket is the decrease in enrolment amongst the 6th year class. We have officially lost almost all of the Slytherin class. Over the past three days, I have received owls from the following families stating they were pulling _only_ their 6th years: Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Nott. This leaves two students in the class. Has _anyone_ heard _anything_ regarding the sudden pull of these students? Emmeline? Isn’t Demetria Greengrass your cousin? Have you spoken to her recently?”

Emmeline turned toward Dumbledore with a confused look on her face. “And just why would I have spoken to my cousin? I’m a Vance, and a Blood Traitor at that. Demi is a Death Eater, rumoured to be in You-Know-Who’s Inner Circle, 4th Hand of the Dark Lord and one of his most honoured. What makes you think she would tell me why she pulled Daphne?”

Dumbledore sputtered. He had not thought that Lady Greengrass was so far entrenched with Voldemort that she had quit speaking to her own flesh and blood. “Well- I-“

Emmeline glared at Dumbledore pointedly, one eyebrow winging up in pointed echo of his absent Potion's Master. 

“Forgive me Emmeline; I know how close you two used to be... I... had thought... You must speak to the family members that she does. Be covert. Find out exactly why she pulled Daphne but not Astoria. There must be a reason.” Dumbledore privately chastised himself for the blunder. He knew that he had to be the strong, fearless leader of the Light.

“Of course, Albus. I will speak to my mother and see if she had any information. Demi does take tea with her occasionally in the Lady’s Circle. I, of course am not invited, however, my mother and I are on speaking terms. I do know that Lady Malfoy attends the Circle from time to time. I shall ask if she has spoken regarding Draco. Lady Parkinson attends as well so we may be able to get Intel on most of the Slytherin children.”

“Thank you. Now on to our next order of business, Remus Lupin. He is missing. He disappeared without a trace on Privet Drive the night before last. All attempts to reach him have come up empty. Jones? Abbott? Any news?”

Hestia Jones spoke up first. “I have not heard anything from Remus, no. I do know that he was distraught regarding Harry’s sudden disappearance. He could have gone anywhere.”

“Albus, you were at Black’s will reading, did he leave Lupin any property? Could he have gone there?” Leon Abbott was on friendly terms with Remus; however, he was just as much in the dark as the Headmaster regarding the werewolf’s whereabouts.

“Sirius left him a cottage on the seaside in Wales. Would anyone happen to know where that might be?” Dumbledore was concerned that the property had been purchased after Sirius escaped Azkaban. If that was the case, they may never be able to track it down as Sirius used many aliases to do business.

There were murmurs of ‘no’s all around the room. Dumbledore sighed, his eyes lost their twinkle. He figured then that they would have to wait until Remus showed himself.

“Our last order of business is Voldemort. He has been lying low lately. Without a spy in our ranks, I am afraid that we are no longer privy to his plans. I will need a volunteer to infiltrate the Death Eaters. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, keep an eye out for an Auror for us to use. We will induct him in the Order and send him into the Death Eater ranks to be our new spy.”

*

Remus sat stiffly in his chair at the cottage in Glasgow, Scotland. It was ten minutes to four and Remus attempted to wait patiently for his cub. He looked around the room trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. He knew why Harry had chosen this place to meet. The Order was unaware that he and Sirius had taken Harry there on Holiday last year. 

He could picture Sirius sitting at the kitchen table, him and Harry fighting again about whether the Falcons were going to win the cup this year. Sirius was a fan of the Falcons even with their mediocre Chasers. Harry was a Puddle U fan through and through. Not many people knew this since Harry’s best friend was a Chuddly Canon’s fan, but Harry couldn’t support a team that blinded you with their uniforms. 

Remus blinked back more tears, thinking back to the morning they left. Sirius sat at the table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon that Harry had insisted on cooking. He had hidden a present in Harry’s luggage that morning. Sirius had insisted that Harry have a new watch. He knew Harry’s had stopped working in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament 4th year. Harry had never bothered to replace it. Sirius had meant for him to have it when he started Hogwarts. He had purchased it the day after Harry was born. In the Black family it was customary to give your First Borne son and Heir a platinum wristwatch for their 11th birthday. Remus knew that Harry had cried when he found that watch.  
Hermione had written him and Sirius a letter. 

Remus startled from his thoughts as the wards around the cottage trembled. Remus wiped the few tears that fell on his cheeks and plastered a smile on his face. He made sure that the contract he signed was on the table next to him. He felt the presence of four wizards breach the inner wards.

Severus strode into the front room, and nodded to Remus. He stood off to Remus’ left side slightly. Harry and Draco stepped into the room next, Draco standing slightly to Remus’ right. Harry approached Remus as he stood and embraced the wolf. 

“I missed you, Remy. I love you.” Harry started to cry lightly. He peppered Remus’ face with little kisses. “Oh how I missed you.”

Remus held Harry at arm’s length, checking his cub over making sure he wasn’t injured. “Are you okay? Where are you staying? Are you with Draco? Severus?”

Harry started to laugh. “Remus, I am fine. Yes, I am staying with Draco and Severus as well as your new employer. I am well protected, I promise.”

“Well, where is he? I know that four wizards came through the wards…”

“Remus… You’d better sit down. Please…”

Remus sat back down in his chair, a quizzical look on his face. He watched as Harry moved to stand by Draco. He followed Harry’s line of sight to the open doorway just as a tall wizard in black robes walked through the door. Remus couldn’t see his face; the hood was pulled over his eyes.

Draco and Severus both slightly bowed their heads as the man entered the room. Remus watched as the man lower his hood to speak.

“Remus Lupin…” The Dark Lord intoned as he lowered his hood. 

Remus gasped as the Dark Lord’s snake-like visage was exposed. He started to rise from his chair when Severus muttered a sticking charm and a Silencio at the wolf. 

“Severus, would you go make a pot of tea for our friend here?” Marvolo stared at Remus; his eyes briefly darted to the signed contract on the table.

"Of course, My Lord." Severus bowed briefly to the Dark Lord and backed up a pace before turning and walking out the door, leaving Remus bound to the chair. Remus stared frantically at Voldemort, heart in his throat.

The Dark Lord lifted the silencing charm on the wolf. He knew Remus wanted to confront him.

"Harry? Run! Touch my _cub_ and Dark Lord or not, I will rip your fucking heart out you bastard!"

“Remus, calm down. He’s not here to attack you; he’s here to hire you. I promise all will be explained.” Harry walked toward Remus giving him the opportunity for the wolf to smell him.

Remus took a deep breath of his cub’s scent. He smelled calm, peaceful even. Remus also smelled arousal on his cub. He took another breath and smelled the magic swirling around Harry. It smelled of chocolate. Moony whimpered at the smell of Sirius. He calmed down dramatically after smelling Harry. “Okay… I’ll listen.”

Marvolo conjured a high back chair and set down directly in front of Remus. He then conjured chairs for Draco and Harry, with Harry’s next to his. Severus brought out tea service for five and set it on the table in front of the Dark Lord.

“My Lord…” Severus began as he sat in the chair at Remus’ side. He picked up the contract from the table and presented it to Marvolo. ‘His contract.”

“Thank you, Severus. I am quite capable.” Marvolo looked Remus over. “Mr Lupin. You look as though you have seen better days. Are you sure that you are in the right _health_ to be teaching my students?”

Remus whimpered slightly, then remembered Harry’s- his cub’s scent. Harry was obviously comfortable around Voldemort. He knew that if he wanted the whole story, he had to play along. “I have seen better days, um your Lordship.” At this Harry started laughing. He only stopped when Draco punched him in the arm. “The wolf fights me every moon. I fear that I will lose the battle soon.” Remus had put his head down as he said the last sentence. He was worried. His transformations had become more painful since Sirius’ death. He didn’t know how many more moon cycles he would last.

“Remus,” The Dark Lord whispered. “I can help you. Please, for Harry, let me help you…” Marvolo didn’t know what had come over him. He never begged; never plead with someone for anything. Harry was messing with him. 

Remus was speechless. He had been told on numerous occasions that the Dark Lord was incapable of human interaction. He nodded his head, ashamed that he let his health become so bad the last few months. Remus looked to Harry and saw the wide smile on Harry’s face. He straightened up, smoothed down the wrinkles of his robe, and took a deep breath. “I’m ready for whatever you need to tell me.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and began his story. He told Remus all about the abuse that started when he was little. All of the punches, kicks, broken bones, all of the times that Harry had been locked outside in the winter, the times he had been starved. He told Remus about the times he contemplated suicide. He explained the manipulations of the Headmaster, the times the school rallied against him. The loss of Cedric after the third task. He then went into 5th year, the Department of Mysteries, and the loss of Sirius, the despair he felt for a month after, the letter to Dumbledore, his uncle’s renewed beatings, and Dumbledore’s response. He finally got to the letters to Marvolo, the help he received, and then his almost death and subsequent rescue.

Remus sat frozen throughout Harry's monotone explanations. His wolf was baying for blood on the inside, throwing itself against mental walls, aching to hunt down and destroy that which had dared to harm his cub. _His cub_. Remus' gaze swung to the Dark Lord Voldemort as the man made a small noise in the back of his throat. He was shaking on the outside, unable to control himself while Harry spoke. 

“Oh, Harry…” Remus jumped from his seat and grabbed his cub. He squeezed him tight to his chest, never wanting to let go.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat. “Remus… Harry is okay. He is with us and protected.” Marvolo stood and approached Remus and Harry. He extended his hand. “Remus?”

Remus looked at Harry. He could tell that Harry was safe and loved in the Dark Lord’s company. He wanted to keep Harry safe, he knew, however, that Harry needed protection that he couldn’t give him. Protection that the Dark Lord could.

“My Lord.” Remus walked toward the Dark Lord and grasped his hand. He gave a half bow and stuttered. 

“Now, Remus. No need to stand on ceremony. Call me Marvolo. I am Lord Marvolo Gaunt, last in the line of the Gaunts, descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin himself.” The Dark Lord pumped Remus’ hand twice, then released. “Shall we?”

Remus nodded, gathered his bag, and headed to the apparition point outside of the wards.

Marvolo turned and smiled at Harry. He knew his job was done.

*

Lucius stood on the dais in front of the gathered Inner Circle. There were a few added members that evening. He noticed that Gilbert Crabbe and Cuthbert Goyle were in attendance as well. Lucius figured then that the meeting had something to do with schooling for the 6th year students. He also saw Magnus and Gisela Bulstrode. He had only met the Bulstrode’s once before. They may be pureblooded, but they were not in the same social circle as the Malfoys. 

The Inner Circle Death Eaters went smoothly to their knees as the Dark Lord entered the room in his snake-like visage. Lucius momentarily wondered if he would reveal his true appearance before the Ball. Lucius and Severus bowed their heads respectfully as their Lord stepped to his place.

“My most _loyal_ followers. Rise.” The Death Eaters rose quickly, none wanting to displease their Lord. “I am assured that you have all removed your 6th year children from Hogwarts?”

The Death Eaters murmured in assent.

“Good. We have much to discuss.” Voldemort sat in his throne, Severus on his left, Lucius on his right. “We have officially secured all of the Instructors for the year. I will teach your children Duelling, Dark Arts, and Ritual Magic. Severus will be teaching Potions. Remus Lupin, who I am sure you are all aware taught your children in their 3rd year, will teach Defence. Magdalen Rosier, who comes highly recommended by Severus, will instruct Arithmancy. Fletcher Blishwick will teach Runes. Prudence Carrow, mother of Amycus and Alecto, will teach Herbology. We have the esteemed Transfiguration Master, Didby Montague. Warren Flint will instruct charms, and Ceres Black, Narcissa’s aunt will be the Astronomy Instructor. Narcissa will be instructing Lord Potter-Black in Wizarding Customs and Traditions and she is the co-Instructor for the mandatory Dancing class being held twice a week. I have also secured the famed concert cellist Selena Belby. Your children will all be required to study at least one musical instrument. Those that have had instruction may continue on their chosen form, or may learn another. I do recommend string instruments. They assist with wand movements.”

“My Lord? Why are the children being made to take dance? Gregory took years of dance before school.” Goyle ducked his head after he asked his question, wary that the Cruciatus would be used.

“ _Crucio_.” The Dark Lord despised insolence. He withdrew the curse after twenty seconds. “Goyle, one would think you were born _stupid_. Do you dare question me?”

Cuthbert Goyle picked himself off the floor, wiping the blood off his nose as his legs shook. “No, My Lord. Sorry, my Lord.” He reminded Voldemort of Wormtail, the simpering fool.

“Do not forget it.” The Dark Lord did not want to have to Crucio his Inner Circle. He did when warranted, however. “Crabbe, Goyle, you may leave. I do not want to see your faces again until I request.”

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and prostrated themselves before their Lord. They then stood and left the room.

“Magnus? Demetria? Your children will be Marked on the first full moon of September. The ritual will take place at Riddle Manor. I have decided not to Mark the children the traditional way. If you have any questions please see Lucius or Narcissa. Draco was marked this summer. Nott? Theo will be Marked on the first of October along with the Zabini Heir. Dagobert? I will be Marking Miss Parkinson after the Ball tomorrow evening. You are aware of the requirements. See that they are done.”

The Death Eaters mentioned nodded their heads and lightly bowed. 

“You are dismissed.” Voldemort watched as the Death Eaters left the room. “Bella, Rodolphus? Approach please.” Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange approached the dais. “Rodolphus? How is Bella’s therapy progressing?”

Rodolphus half bowed to his Lord. “Her therapy is progressing well. The Mind Healer Grant feels that she will make quick progress. Demetria’s sister, Persephone is assisting. I am impressed with Healer Grant’s approach. Bella is swiftly becoming her old self. I am optimistic that within a few months she will well enough to meet the child.”

Voldemort nodded. “I have no doubt that you two will make excellent parents. Continue with the schedule set forth by Healer Grant. Inform me of any important milestones. You are dismissed.”

Bella stepped forward and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord’s robe, turned and walked out of the room without saying a word. Rodolphus shook his head lightly with a small smile at her gesture he bowed low to his Lord and followed moments later.

“Avery, Nott, Mulciber… Approach.” The three Senior Death Eaters approached the dais for instruction. “There will be a raid on the 18th. The town of Barmouth, in the county of Gwynedd, in North-Western Wales has three Mudblood children I want. Kill the parents. Bring the children here. Narcissa will take custody upon arrival. Pick a team of ten. Severus will sit this one out. Think about including Trevan Morgan. Rumour has it the Light will court him for a spy. He is not Marked and will never be. Let this be his test. Report to me no later than the 15th with your team list. You are dismissed.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” The three intoned before leaving the room.

“Rookwood, Yaxley, Rosier… Approach. Rookwood? Contact Ledric Travers. Compile a list of all Magical Children born in Britain. We will retrieve Every. Single. Mudblood born in this country. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Rookwood answered as he knelt before Voldemort. “I will go straight away.”

“See that you do, Rookwood. You are dismissed.” The Dark Lord turned toward Evan Rosier and Charles Yaxley. “Gentlemen. Continue with your current mission. The Bulgarians must see our way. They are Dark Wizards. They will bow. You are dismissed.”

The two men bowed and nodded to Lucius as they left the room.

Voldemort morphed back into his Marvolo persona. He turned to the remaining Death Eaters in the room with a small, pleasant smile. “Lucius, Severus, Narcissa? Shall we retire to my sitting room? I believe we have a ball to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if more people need to wash their eyes and brains out/off with bleach. It needed to be done.
> 
> I am sorry that the Ball did not make it into this chapter. I really wanted to include it, but I wouldn't have had this chapter done in time. I do promise that the next chapter will have the introduction of Lord Marvolo Gaunt to the Wizarding world. There will be lots of dancing, a confrontation between Harry and Blaise (that may or may not end up in someone hexed or cursed...) and a LEMON!!!!! I promise that for sure! 
> 
> Also, I know that Emmeline Vance is probably not related to the Greengrass Family. However, for the sake of this story and the DCH 'Verse, lots of people are related who probably aren't in Canon. So, for the sake of this story, Demetria is the oldest of 2 girls. Persephone is her baby sister. Their mother is the older sister of Emmeline Vance's. The Greengrass Family is different in the Wizarding world as the oldest girl inherits the title of Lady and her husband takes her name. The other girls take their husbands names upon marriage.


	7. In Trusted Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening! I wrote this chapter in one day, today! I do hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Kudos to my beta for this chapter, [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She is always invaluable. Thank you for the assistance and a few flowery words here and there.
> 
> Thanks also goes out to my regular beta, [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) She has been busy lately, but still looks over my chapters. 
> 
> Do check out both of these lovely ladies works!

*August 5th

Harry stood next to the mirror in Draco’s room at Malfoy Manor smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on the front of his green robes for what Draco thought was the hundredth time.

“Harry… You look fine. Calm down.” Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. “Sweetheart, I love you. I think you look dashing, phenomenal, handsome…”

Harry laughed and shook his head lightly. “Thank you, Draco. I guess I am just nervous. This is my first Ball.”

“Harry, did you not attend the Yule Ball in 4th year?”

“Draco, I hardly think that counts. I did one dance and sat out the rest of the Ball. I didn’t want to be there, let alone with a girl. The one person I wanted to be with was enjoying his time with another. I watched you all night, you know.”

Draco took in Harry’s appearance from across the room. Harry was wearing the dress robes Narcissa ordered. They were emerald green with silver trim. Handsomely tailored, they fit Harry like a second skin. Draco’s robes were in reverse of Harry’s. Narcissa felt that the robes brought out the boys’ eyes. Narcissa had taken Harry to her stylist and was finally able to tame his hair. Draco stalked across the room, stopping just behind Harry in front of the mirror. He wrapped his hands around Harry’s slim waist and placed his head on his shoulder.

“I watched you all night too.” Draco murmured and placed a light kiss on Harry’s neck. “I wanted nothing more than to lead you in the first dance. To show everyone that I was proud of you. To show you how much I loved you.” Draco kissed Harry lightly again, this time on the cheek. “We sure messed up, didn’t we?”

“If I could go back, Draco, I would. I would have accepted your hand that day on the train. I would have told you how I felt a long time ago. But, if wishes were fishes…”

Draco looked at Harry incredulously in the mirror. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Muggle saying, love. Just know I would go back in a heartbeat. I love you. Nothing could change that. I have for a while now. It’s all because of you that I knew I was gay. I looked at girls around me and couldn’t see the appeal. That kiss with Cho was a fluke. I thought I would see what it was like to kiss an attractive girl.” Harry shuddered. “It was so wet, so gross. I knew for sure then that girls did nothing for me. Not that I really ever doubted, but since I had never had a relationship with anyone before… Well, the only person I ever felt anything for was you. I didn’t know if it was an obsession with you or something else.”

“Harry… You’re digging yourself a hole you won’t be able to climb out of.” Draco laughed lightly. “I know you are gay. You like to suck cock too much. And, remember that I have been in love with you since I was eleven. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to make you mine. Then, I just wanted to keep you. I knew you were special and I didn’t even know then that you were Harry _Bloody_ Potter. Now, I wouldn’t give you up for all the gold in the world. You’re mine, Harry James Potter-Black. All mine.”

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head and sighed lightly. He cleared his throat. “Draco, we need to talk…” Harry had been dreading the topic of Marvolo. He loved Draco, but the feelings that he was experiencing toward Marvolo were confusing him. Harry pulled himself from Draco’s arm and turned to face him. “Draco…”

“No, Harry. I know what you are thinking.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hands and threaded their fingers together. “Marvolo wanted me to talk to you. Now is not the time though. I know that you are having conflicting feelings. It’s okay Harry.” Draco soothed as he watched Harry’s face go from pensive to dejected and then became optimistic.

“I know.” Draco pulled Harry closer and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “He wants you, Harry. Maybe not as strong as I do, but the start of deep feelings are there. He is nervous about approaching you, so he came to me. At first, I was worried he would take you away from me… But, he won’t. I promise.” Draco kissed Harry lightly on the neck, taking a breath laden with the scent that was uniquely Harry. “No one will take you away from me.” He murmured.

Harry sighed. He was glad that Draco knew what he was going through, but worried that he was betraying him. Harry liked Marvolo. The man was intoxicating. The fact that Draco knew and was okay with it was not lost on Harry.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I love you.”

“…”

“Draco?” Harry pulled back slightly from Draco’s grasp. “Draco? Hello?”

“Sorry, Harry. I love you too. I was miles away. I was thinking about the Ball. There are going to be people there.” Draco suddenly started to panic, his heart raced, his palms were sweaty, and his eyes darted back and forth across the room.

“Draco, love, calm down. It’s okay. Of course there will be people there. It’s the Minister’s Ball.” Harry pulled Draco closer. “Please, calm down, love. Please. You are making me nervous.” Harry ran his hands up and down Draco’s arms. “I love you. What’s really wrong?”

Draco took a deep breath, fighting down the fine tremor that rippled through him. “There will be _people_ there, Harry. You disappeared without a trace. No one knows where you are. The Wizarding world is going to know that you are with the Malfoys now. What are they going to think? I know that Father is Minister now, but that hasn’t stopped people from cursing the Malfoy name.”

“Draco, love… We will be fine. I don’t care who sees me. Dumbledore could show for all I care. I am an adult in the Wizarding world and a Lord twice over at that. Dumbledore can’t touch me. No one can touch me, Draco. I won’t let them, you won’t let them, and it seems like Marvolo won’t let them either.” Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco chastely. 

“We should finish getting ready before we don’t show up at all.”

Draco nuzzled Harry lightly on the neck. “You’re right, as usual. Besides, I may start something you can’t finish.” Harry slapped Draco on the arse before unthreading his hands from behind him. “I love you, Harry. I hope that later on I can show you exactly how much I love you.”

“Prat. Come on now, before your mum comes up to find us.” Harry took one last glance in the mirror before starting toward the door and to his doom.

*

Draco and Harry made their way down the grand staircase toward the entranceway of the Manor, Draco with one hand at the crook of Harry's left arm. Harry was nervous. It wasn’t just that this was his official _coming out_ , but that he had to dance with Draco. It all came back to that for Harry. He could handle the stares, the snide comments made behind his back, but if he faltered in front of all of those people…

Draco turned his head and saw the expression on Harry’s face. He wanted to laugh at the slightly too wide eyes and the way he was nibbling on that kissable bottom lip. He looked as if he was going to throw up or laugh, maybe even a combination of the two. He also appeared as if he was going to turn around and run away. He tightened his grip at Harry's elbow. Draco could understand where Harry came from; he was just as nervous to greet all of the people invited to the Minister’s Ball. The pride he had that Harry was on his arm was more important to him then the nervousness he felt.

“Harry, honey, it’s okay. Just breathe.” Draco said as he shifted his hand, twining their fingers together. He squeezed Harry’s hand lightly, pushing a feeling of love and the feeling of calm through the link in their fingers. Draco didn’t know if Harry could feel the magic, but he pretended that his love would have.

“Thank you, Draco. I shouldn’t be this nervous, but, well…” Harry clenched Draco’s hand as if he would drown in the deep dark ocean without it. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get this over with.”

Draco’s face lit up in a half smile. “There is Mother. Ready to face the world?”

Harry just nodded as they walked toward Narcissa.

*

Harry felt as if hours had passed as they stood greeting Lucius’ guests. Harry had shaken more hands that evening then he thought possible. Most of the guests were surprised to see him at the Ball, let alone on the arm of a Malfoy. Narcissa stood by his right side, whispering the names of guests in Harry’s ear to allow him to greet them appropriately.

Lucius and Severus were flanking Draco, presenting a unified front. Draco had provided Harry with a wineglass of grape juice moments before they greeted the last couple to enter the room. Harry smiled at the thought of Draco protecting him. He knew that Harry had never had wine and didn’t want him to appear uneducated about Pureblood ways. As a Lord, Harry was required to dance with the other Pureblood witches and wizards. This meant knowing their traditions and the etiquette. Harry had only just started with his lessons. No one looking at Harry would be able to guess that he was drinking juice and not wine. Draco had the House Elf in charge hand a glass to each of the Malfoys and Harry.

“It’s time, love.” Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Draco purring in his left ear. Harry blushed at the endearment. He extended his crooked arm to Draco and started toward the ballroom. 

“Heir Malfoy and his escort, Lord Potter-Black.” The Head Elf, Gypsy intoned as Draco and Harry stepped through the archway into the ballroom. The majority of the inhabitants of the room turned to look at the two young gentlemen that entered the room. Draco subtly guided Harry toward their predetermined spot near the orchestra pit by adding a bit more pressure to his elbow.

“Lady Black and her escort, Lord Gaunt.” 

As Narcissa and Marvolo entered the room, a hush fell over the gathered. Marvolo’s magic was rolling off him in waves. Harry had never felt like he did at that moment. He was invigorated, heady even from the touch of Marvolo on his skin. The man was nowhere near Harry and yet it felt as if his entire body was pressed against the wizards. Harry shook his head to rid himself of the feeling as Draco chuckled lightly under his breath from Harry’s side.

“You felt it too, love? I see what he does for you. You want him, don’t you?” Draco whispered running his nose faintly across the shell of Harry’s ear. Draco felt Harry’s skin heat at his words. 

“Draco-“

“Hush. Not now. He will want to dance with you, I hope that you won’t look like that the entire time,” Draco teased.

“Lord Prince and his escort, Minister Lucius Malfoy” 

Draco stood tall at the mention of his fathers’ names. He was proud of everything Lucius had done to redeem himself in the eyes of the Wizarding world. He was happy for his father as well. He appeared ten years younger now that he had Severus by his side in public. Lucius looked every part the Minister in the silver silk formal robe draped over his lean figure. He appeared taller than normal too, as though he was above every wizard and witch in the room. Severus looked younger too. He took care of his appearance now. Gone was the greasy, lank hair and severe black robes. He had a healthy glow in his skin, accentuated by the dark blue velvet robe he was wearing. The lines on his face were gone as well as the stains on his elegant fingers.

“Thank you all for coming this evening. I look forward to speaking with each of you. I may be Minister now, but I promise that I will be approachable to any witch or wizard that wishes for an audience. I would like to turn your attention to the dance floor now as my Son and Heir and his escort lead the first dance.”

There was a polite smattering of applause as Harry lead Draco to the dance floor. They assumed the opening position of the Viennese Waltz while they waited for Lucius and Severus to join. Harry signalled the orchestra to begin and they took off across the floor.

Harry had never felt so nervous in his life. He was also elated as he effortlessly guided Draco through the complicated motions of the dance. Step after step, dip and twirl, he led Draco around the dance floor, his eyes never leaving the grey in front of him. Harry let the music sweep him to another place, the world dissolving around them. There was only Harry and Draco, no one else mattered. They stepped and swayed, never losing the beat of the song, around and around the dance floor. Harry felt drunk in the presence of the one he loved, heart and soul. He never wanted to leave this place. Magic moved with them, swirling around the two as they continued the dance. 

Eventually, the music slowed and Harry slipped back into reality. As the dance ended, an almost deafening applause broke out from the crowd gathered around the floor. Harry chastely kissed Draco on the lips and bowed slightly. He turned toward Narcissa, narrowing his eyes as he took in her expression. Narcissa appeared stunned. Harry couldn’t figure out why. He hadn’t messed the dance with Draco up, so why was she staring at him as if he was naked? 

Harry approached Narcissa with caution, one hand settled in Draco's lower back, tracing nervously up and down. “Lady Black? Do I have egg on my face?”

Narcissa laughed lightly as she took Harry’s extended arm. Draco smiled at his mother and excused himself with a slight murmur. Narcissa and Harry walked toward Marvolo and Lucius. “No, Harry. I am in awe. As is the rest of the crowd. Five hundred people, Harry. You had five hundred pairs of eyes on you the entire time. No one spoke. You should have seen yourself lead Draco. Words cannot describe it. I have never seen two people that in tune with each other, Harry. It was, well, it was magical. Lucius stopped halfway through dipping Sev. Even they couldn’t keep their eyes off you and Draco.”

Harry nodded to Lucius and Marvolo and released Narcissa’s arm. 

“I am impressed, Harrison. Even I could feel the magic around the two of you on the floor.” Marvolo grinned as he approached Harry. “I do hope that we can feel that magic later.”

Harry blushed at the insinuation Marvolo made. “I- Well, that is to say-“

Narcissa glared at Marvolo for causing Harry discomfort. “Lord Gaunt, I do believe that you have a public to greet. Leave Harry alone. He is uncomfortable as it is, he doesn’t need you making it worse.”

“As you wish, Lady Black. Harry. Lucius.” Marvolo bowed low at each of the men and made his way around the crowd.

Harry let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Well, if that wasn’t awkward.”

“Marvolo tends to not know how to keep quiet, Harry," Lucius explained. "He is very driven and when he wants something, he stops at nothing until it is his. I do not believe he looks at you as a prize, however, I do know that he desires you. He has spent many hours with Draco speaking of you.” Harry bristled at the thought of Draco being alone with Marvolo. “He wishes to get to know you Harry. Draco has been keeping him in line. If Marvolo had his way, he would take you by conquest. He does know of your love for Draco, and that is keeping him reasonable.” Lucius knew that Harry needed to hear this. He could not rely on Draco to inform Harry of the Dark Lords intentions.

“Thank you for the candid words, Lucius. Draco has spoken about their meetings, but not with any detail.”

“Come Harry. Let us go mingle with the heathens, those not worthy to even walk in our shadows.” Lucius laughed as he steered Harry toward his first unsuspecting victim.

*

“Lord Potter-Black, may I introduce Lord Dagobert Parkinson, Advisor to the Minister for Magic and a close friend.” Harry extended his hand toward the Lord, standing straighter.

“Lord Parkinson. It is a pleasure.” Harry remained stoic, not backing down from the silent challenge Lucius had presented as he had introduced his friend.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lord Black. I have heard much about you. My daughter, Pansy, is in the same year as you in Hogwarts, correct?” Dagobert took Harry’s hand and shook it twice before dropping his to his side.

Harry’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the Parkinson daughter. “She is, however, we are mere acquaintances. I do hope to develop a deeper relationship with her this coming school term. Draco tells me that the two of them are very close. I wish to make him happy, and if befriending his loyal ensures that, I will do everything in my power to make it happen.”

“Of course. My Pansy is looking forward to the move into the Gaunt Manor. I hear the higher you go in the Manor the more opulent the space. Is it befitting of a Lord?” Dagobert smirked at Harry. 

“Of course, Lord Parkinson.”

“Please, call me Dagobert. Any ally of Lucius is an ally of mine.”

Harry nodded at the suggestion. If the Parkinson Lord thought he would extend the pleasure he was sorely mistaken. “I do believe that there are others who would like a piece of my time, Dagobert. If you would excuse me?”

Lucius smirked at his friend from Harry’s side. The gesture of the young Lord was not lost on him. Harry would make people earn his familiarity. He was becoming a fine Lord. Lucius led Harry to the next group waiting to speak with him, leaving Dagobert speechless in their wake.

“Lord Potter-Black, may I present to you Mr Roger Burke, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Mr Burke, Lord Potter-Black.”

“Lord Black. It is a pleasure. I hear that you are the reason the werewolf bill is being heard by the Wizengamot tomorrow.” Roger held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry took Burke’s hand and gave it a few shakes. “You flatter me, Mr Burke. I am sure you are aware that my godfather is a werewolf. He is just as much a wizard as you and I. His condition affects him one night out of the month. Why should he not be allowed to work, hold office, or sire children?” Harry’s frustration increased the longer he spoke. “Werewolves have been hunted by the Ministry. It is time for us to put an end to the slaughter of the innocent. Not every werewolf hunts humans.”

“Harry,” Lucius began. “Roger is on your side. He believes in this bill. He assisted in writing it. I would not have given him the position I did if he wasn’t on the side I wanted him to be on. He knows that this bill is important for Remus. It is important for him as well. His niece was infected with lycanthropy two years ago. She was five at the time. He wants her to be able to live in a society that doesn’t judge her for her infliction, but rather on her merits.”

Harry turned back toward Roger. “I apologise for my anger. Remus has been cast away his entire life. I only want what is best for him. He lost his partner and mate this spring. He wanted nothing more than to have cubs with the man he loved since he was a child, but the Ministry prevented him. He can’t even adopt me. A great injustice has occurred. I do hope that we have enough votes tomorrow to start to erase the mistakes of our past. If you will excuse me?” Harry bowed slightly to the Department Head and grabbed Lucius’ arm. He whispered, “Please, Lucius. Get me away from here. Find me someone to talk to where I won’t cycle between wanting to cry and wanting to scream.”

“Of course, Harry. I do believe I see Benedict Montague across the floor. He replaced Bagman as Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Will he do?”

Harry laughed as Lucius guided him across the ballroom. “He will do. I look forward to seeing what he can make of the post. Bagman was the disgrace of the Department when he left, was he not?”

“Of course he was, Harry. Gambling with the Goblins… No respectable wizard would be caught in that position. You will find Montague brash, but he is enthusiastic about the post. Here we are.” Lucius cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other wizard. “Mr Montague, may I present Lord Potter-Black. Lord Black, Mr Benedict Montague, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, elder brother of Graham Montague of Slytherin House.”

“Mr Montague, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Lord Black, I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. I must say you are a treat to watch on the pitch. Youngest Seeker in a century, correct?”

“So they say.” Harry laughed lightly.

“I heard through the wire that you are a Puddle U fan. What do you make of their chances at the Cup this year?”

“Their chances are their own. They could use a better lead Chaser. Pettre is good, but not as good as Mettleborne. It is a shame that he took one too many bludgers to the head and had to retire at the end of the season last year.”

Lucius shook his head laughing. He excused himself with a bow and went to find Severus. He knew that Harry could talk about Quidditch for hours. He was safe with Montague.

“I do think that Mettleborne was good, Lord Black, however, he couldn’t lead his team to a Quidditch World Cup appearance, now could he?”

“Mr Montague, I do believe that Mettleborne could have if the Beater from the Canons hadn’t decided to knock him from his broom thirty metres in the air in the second to last game of the season that year. They were playing for the same team! How a Canons player even got on the National team is beyond me, but I digress, they would have beaten Ireland and gone against Bulgaria instead.”

“Please, Lord Black, call me Benedict.”

“Please to meet you Benedict.” Harry extended his hand. “Lord Harrison Potter-Black. But you may call me Harry.” 

A noise behind Harry startled him as Benedict shook his hand. Harry glanced back and spotted Lord Parkinson’s eyes narrow and his jaw drop.

“Again, the pleasure is all mine, Harry. Have you thought of playing Professional Quidditch? I do hear you are quite good. Even Graham was impressed. He said you once won a game in five minutes. Rumour has it you will be sitting your NEWT’s in June…”

“Well, Benedict, you should know better than to blindly follow every rumour out there. I have considered playing after school; however, I do believe that there is a lifetime ban on me.”

“What ban, Harry? Last I checked the records, no such ban existed. Any team would be happy to have you on their team. Just you wait, when they find out you are available, every team bar the Harpies will be beating down your door.”

Harry laughed. “That is, if they can _find_ me.”

“Too true, Harry. Too true. Well, I should take my leave. I see that the Lady Black is eyeing you up for a dance. You don’t want to keep the Lady waiting, now do you?”

Harry glanced in the direction Benedict was looking. “No, I have seen Narcissa when she is kept waiting. I do not want to be on the wrong end of her wand. Benedict, it was a pleasure.” Harry gave a slight bow to the other man.

“Harry, how many times do I need to say it? The pleasure was all mine.” Benedict returned the bow and made his way across the floor to a beautiful witch in a burgundy robe.

*

“Lady Black? May I have this dance?” Harry bowed and held his hand out for Narcissa.

“Of course, Lord Black. It would be my pleasure to accompany the Head of my House in a dance.”

“No need to stand on precedence, Narcissa. I am still Harry Potter.”

“My Lord, you are more than just the Boy-Who-Lived.” Narcissa began as Harry led her in the opening steps of a simple waltz. “You are my Lord, my future son-in-law, my friend. Harry, you mean the world to me and mine. It is an honour to be in your presence. Do not ever forget that.”

“Narcissa, you flatter me, really you do. However much you want to honour me, I am honoured to be in the presence of such a stunning woman. Masselin is a very lucky man, even if he is French.” Harry snickered. “He is a Jayer, correct? The famous wine making Jayer’s?”

“Harry, I am impressed. Yes, he is a Jayer. Henri’s grandson, to be exact. He is looking forward to meeting you.”

“And, I as well. I do believe that it is my duty as Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to either approve or deny betrothals in the family.” Harry smirked. “Not that I will be telling you who you can or cannot marry anytime soon, Narcissa. Rest assured that if your dear Masselin wishes to Bond to you, I would not stop him. You deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you, Harry. I was happy with Lucius for over twenty years. I knew when we were betrothed that he was with Severus. He was my best friend then and he continues to be my best friend now.”

“Of course, Narcissa, I didn’t mean to presume…” The music stopped and Harry led Narcissa off the dance floor. “It was a pleasure, Lady Black.”

“The pleasure was all mine, my Lord.” Harry took Narcissa’s hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She dropped gracefully into a full curtsey.

“Harrison?”

Harry turned to the velvety voice behind him. “Lord Gaunt…”

Marvolo smirked at the surprised look on Harry’s face. He knew that Draco had warned him he would be requesting a dance, but it was nice to be able to shock the young Lord. “Harrison, might I have the honour of this dance?”

Harry stood still, bathed in the rich, heady power that danced in the air, deep like fine chocolate that was the Dark Lord’s magic. It washed over Harry, calming his nerves, soothing his soul. There was no place Harry would rather be. He was drunk on the Dark Lord’s presence. “Of course, my Lord. I would be honoured.” 

Harry took Marvolo’s hand and allowed him to lead the pair onto the dance floor. Harry placed his hands on the Dark Lord’s shoulders, intertwining his fingers behind his neck. Marvolo placed his hands on Harry’s hips, gripping the fabric beneath long, pale, elegant fingers.

Harry swayed with Marvolo, the music and Marvolo’s magic awash around him. Marvolo suddenly tightened his grip and Harry was transported to a place of pure magic. It was different then dancing with Draco. Draco’s magic was like a shot of Firewhiskey. It was fierce and undulated with the beat if his heart. Marvolo’s magic was smooth and very Dark, a velvety chocolate. It draped over Harry like a fine piece of silk. It was fluid and soft, but demanding. His magic could sooth away any worry or crush you underfoot like a bug. It was addicting. Harry couldn’t get enough.

He leaned his head on Marvolo’s shoulder, relishing in the feel of the magic as it swirled around his body. He was minutely aware of the guests around him. Harry knew that the only one who could feel Marvolo’s magic was him. The Dark Lord had tight control over it. Harry glanced to his left and saw Draco inching ever closer to Harry and Marvolo. He was dancing with his mother. Harry saw the exact moment Draco felt Marvolo’s magic. His eyes grew to the size of tea saucers and he sighed. Harry saw Draco falter for a split second as he became weak in the knees. He was glad that the magic affected Draco the same way.

The music stopped, all too suddenly for Harry’s taste and he slowly untangled himself from the Dark Lord’s grasp. “Lord Gaunt,” Harry began, “it was a pleasure to dance with you. I do hope we can repeat the performance again?”

“Harrison,” The Dark Lord purred, “name the time and place and I am all yours.” Marvolo leaned in close to Harry’s ear. “Just say the word…”

Marvolo straightened up, bowed politely toward Harry and Draco, and made his way off the dance floor.

Draco turned to Harry, a quizzical look on his face. “That was strange. I wonder why he keeps doing that to you. I told him tread lightly…”

“Draco, who knows. All I know is that I am bloody sick and tired of him winding me up and leaving me high and dry.” Harry laughed. “Oh well, at least I have you.”

“Harry! How dare you!” Draco swatted Harry in the arm. “I thought I meant more to you then just your stress reliever.”

“Love, you mean the world to me. _You are_ my world. I would be lost without you. Besides, Marvolo may wind me up, but I only _release_ for you.”

“Gentlemen,” Narcissa started, “I hate to interrupt, but Draco, didn’t you say that the other children were going to meet you in your suite? You two should hurry up.”

“Thank you, Mother, I had almost forgot. Harry, we should be going. Let the grown-ups do grown-up things while we mere _children_ go play.” Draco threaded his fingers through Harrys. He pulled Harry from the dance floor toward the ballroom door.

“Oh, and Draco?” Narcissa called before lowering her voice. “You did not hear this from me, but your father has a bottle or two of Macallan Fine and Rare 1926. They are in the cabinet behind the portrait of your grandfather Abraxas. Do be a dear and share them amongst your friends. Circe knows your father and Severus don’t need any more scotch.”

“Yes, Mother. We will be sure to share. Come, Harry. We have a liquor cabinet to raid.” Harry and Draco sauntered out of the ballroom hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone questions Masselin... In Part I, I had Masselin send Lucius and Narcissa a bottle of 1922 Le Serre. I went back and changed it. I decided that Masselin should be a Jayer. Henri Jayer was a real wine maker. He died of prostate cancer in 2006. His wines are world renowned. It is only fitting that Masselin be his grandson. 
> 
> I hope that you guys are enjoying reading this work as much as I am enjoying writing it!


	8. Enlightenment: An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has been reading this story from the very beginning. I would also like to thank those people that just joined us. To you, I say welcome! I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Of course, much love goes out to my long time beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) I have still been sending my chapters to her... I plan on going back sometime soon and correcting the issues she has found in previous chapters. 
> 
> Don't feel that you have to go back and reread anything. The changes are mostly grammatical.
> 
> I do want to give special love to my other beta [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She actually helped to write this interlude this week. I have to say that her help is a great motivator. Without her, you may not have gotten this chapter until tomorrow or later. It may have taken me a week to prepare for this chapter, but we were able to pound the writting out in just a few hours! Thanks, love.
> 
> Please check out these ladies works. They both are phenomenal writers and are helping me to grow in my writing everyday. 
> 
> So, I am sitting here watching the Olympics on NBC (some event that involves cross-country skiing and shooting), eating Nutella on toast and drinking a glass of milk, when a commercial with a dancing avocado comes on. I guess that is one way to sell avocados....
> 
> On that note, I do hope that everyone celebrated World Nutella day on 5 February. I did by having a Nutella sandwich for lunch at work.
> 
> Enjoy this little interlude. We will be back to your regularly scheduled programming next week!

Harry and Draco left Lucius’ study, three bottles of hideously expensive scotch in hand. They headed down the stairs to Draco’s wing. Harry knew that the majority of the Slytherins in their year would be present at the get together that Draco was throwing. 

Harry marvelled at the immense size of Draco’s wing. Before a person even entered the wing proper there were six bedrooms. These were separated from Draco’s personal space by a large set of double doors. Through the doors were Draco’s suite, four additional bedrooms, a large library, music room, and study. Harry knew that there were other rooms in Draco’s wing, but he figured that he would have plenty of time to study them later.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, Harry glanced over at him startled, “You will have plenty of time to explore tomorrow. Right now, we need to head to the library. You know how Pansy gets if I leave her waiting for too long.”

“How, Draco?” Harry laughed. “Are you afraid that there won’t be much of a library left when she gets done throwing what will be touted as _the_ temper tantrum of the year?”

Draco smacked Harry lightly across the arm. “Prat. You know she would too. Pansy has never been very patient, especially since she knows that you are coming. She wanted to throw a spectacular fit downstairs. She was only stopped by her mother.” 

Draco pushed open the doors to the library, revelling in the silence that came from him stepping in the room. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have arrived!”

Pansy looked up from the magazine on beauty charms she was skimming. “It’s about time, Draco. I see you brought the entertainment, please say you brought some alcohol too. I don’t think I can make it through a whole night with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.”

“What do you take me for, Pansy?” Draco laughed as he set the scotch down on the low table in front of Blaise. He was genuinely surprised to see Blaise at their party. The fight, he and Blaise had gotten into in Greece had made Draco think that he may not see the dark-skinned Italian Slytherin for quite some time. 

“I don’t take you for anything, Draco. Only that it is strange for you to willingly be seen with the Gryffindor. Really, Draco? You let him escort you into the Ball. You do know that you two will be the talk of the society pages for weeks to come. How could you? I had to let my brother escort me. No offence, Jonathan.”

Pansy’s older brother Jonathan smirked. “I understand, dear sister why you would be embarrassed to be seen with me, after all, you are sixteen and do not yet have a marriage contract.”

Pansy flushed at her brother’s insinuation. “It’s not my fault that Draco prefers hardware that I do not possess. Had he been interested in the fairer sex, I would have a contract. Daddy told me. I-”

“Pansy,” Draco began, “Even if I wasn’t gay, I never would have agreed to marry you. You are too bossy, you are too opinionated, you are too-”

“Draco, I think you have made your point. You don’t want to lose Parkinson as a friend, do you?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he conjured enough glasses for the small crowd gathered on the seats in front of the fire. Harry pulled Draco over to the loveseat next to Theo’s chair.

“Draco,” Daphne asked from her seat next to Crabbe and Goyle, “Are we just going to drink or do you want to play a game?”

“I think playing a game is brilliant,” said the stocky brown haired wizard that Harry vaguely remembered had finished school a few years ago… he thought his name was Terence Higgs. 

Astoria piped up from her seat next to Pansy, “We should play ‘Never have I ever.’ My dorm mates play all the time. We don’t have alcohol of course, we just contribute galleons, but since Draco was a gracious enough host to sneak some of his Daddy’s scotch, it could be a lot of fun.”

Draco flinched slightly at the thought of baring his secrets to a bunch of Slytherins. He knew that anything they learned could be used against him. “Of course we can, Astoria. I do believe that everyone knows the rules?”

The group of Slytherins plus Harry nodded in assent, Harry waving his wand quickly around the room. Draco felt the gentle wash of Harry’s magic settle. He was unsure what Harry had cast, but trusted the teen enough to know that it wasn’t malicious.

Harry filled the conjured tumblers and passed them out to the others. “So, standard rules? If you have done what the statement says, take a drink? Are we giving explanations?”

“Only if it’s sufficiently scandalous, Potter. I, for one am not just going to tell you all of my dirty secrets.” Pansy scoffed as she slouched in her seat, legs sprawling out, settling in. 

“Draco, you should start,” Crabbe said as he took a small sip from his glass. “You did provide the liquor.”

“Fine,” Draco started as he nestled into Harry’s side. “Never have I ever cheated on an exam.”

Draco watched as Pansy, Terence, Jonathan, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and surprisingly Harry, took a drink. “Really Potter?” Draco’s jaw dropped, “Care to explain?”

“Stuff it, Malfoy.” Harry nudged Draco in the ribs, and Draco shut his mouth. “It was History of Magic, and I cheated off Ron, which, I learned later was a total mistake.”

Everyone in the room laughed at Harry’s admission. Harry just ducked his head and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘bloody wanker’.

“Okay, my turn.” Pansy said as she rolled her eyes at Harry. “Never have I ever pictured a teacher while masturbating.”

Harry looked around the room as he took a drink. He wondered whom Pansy, Crabbe, and Daphne pictured while they were ‘spending time with their left hand’. Harry always pictured Snape, the way his hair fell slightly in his face as he brewed, his elegant fingers gripping his knife as he prepared ingredients, the precise way he measured each little drop. Harry could stare all day at the slight curve in his back as he bent over a cauldron. If Snape weren’t so enamoured with the elder Malfoy, Harry would have asked Draco to invite him into their shared bed. 

Harry was roused from his thoughts by Crabbe. “Never have I ever snuck out of school.” Harry was the only one to drink. 

“Really, Vincent? That’s the best you could come up with? You have Potter right here in front of us and you ask a question you already know the answer to?” Goyle narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “I’ll ask the next one.” Crabbe just ducked his head and gave a nod.

“Never have I ever had sex with an inanimate object.”

Pansy gasped as Draco, Harry, and unbelievably Crabbe took a drink of their scotch. “Draco and Harry I get, they probably do all manner of unmentionable things in the privacy of their bedroom, but Vincent? Really?”

“I don’t have to answer that, you know.”

“No. However, you should. Really, Vincent, I want to know. You would never keep anything from your darling Pans, would you?” Pansy batted her eyes and smiled at Crabbe.

“I’m still not telling.”

“Come on Pansy, you know that he doesn’t have to tell you.” Draco shook his head. “My turn. It seems to me that you girls are trying to get us gentlemen drunk.” Pansy scoffed, yet the light in her eyes showed different. “You know, _Pans_ , scoffing is very unbecoming. Okay, never have I ever given someone a blow job.”

Harry smirked as Pansy, Millie, Draco, Astoria, Daphne, Blaise, and he picked up their glasses. Before anyone could ask another question, Harry spoke up as Draco refilled the glasses, “Never have I ever swallowed.”

Pansy’s eyes went wide and her hand trembled as she carefully picked her glass up from the table and took a small drink. Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Daphne also took a swallow of the golden liquid.

“Well, moving on…” Pansy laughed, her voice wavering with every word. “Never-”

“No, Pansy. I do not believe that you should get away without an explanation.” Daphne snapped at the pug-faced girl.

Pansy rolled her eyes at her dorm mate. She sighed and set her glass down forcefully on the hideous eggshell coloured doily on the table. “Fine. It was Flint. I needed help with my Transfiguration. He agreed to help if I did him a favour.”

“Pansy!” Jonathan started, “He’s my age. You couldn’t have found someone closer to your grade? What were you, 12?”

Harry leaned close to Draco, “Didn’t he repeat a year?” Draco nodded. Harry shuddered and, realizing that his glass was empty, snagged Draco’s and took a quick sip.

“Jonathan, like you have any room to talk!” Pansy stood up quickly from her seat next to Daphne and Millie. “What about that red haired bint that mum caught you with your 3rd year? Wasn’t she related to a Weasley?”

Jonathan quickly stood and pushed Pansy into her seat. “We are not talking about me, are we? This is about you and that oaf Flint. If you think I’m going to keep this from Father…”

Pansy snapped her mouth shut. 

“Guys,” Millie piped up for the first time that night, “I think that maybe this is a delicate family matter that should be kept within just the family, don’t you think, Jonathan?”

Jonathan sat back down and took a few deep breaths. “You are correct, Millicent. Besides, I want to learn more about Boy Wonder over there. I’ll never find out any good blackmail material if I spend all night arguing with my _lovely_ sister. How about I go next? Never have I ever hooked up with a family member.”

Harry snickered as Goyle slyly took a sip of his drink. “You know, Draco…” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, running his tongue lightly across the lobe. Draco shuddered at the feeling. “Technically, _we_ are related.”

“Your grandmother? Harry, I think that we are far enough apart that it doesn’t matter. Second cousins once removed. Besides, I have it on good faith that Goyle and his first cousin were caught snogging in the coat room at the Parkinson Holiday Ball.” Harry shook his head to rid it of the image of Goyle snogging a female version of himself. “Yeah, disturbing, isn’t it? I wanted to Obliviate myself after I found out. I heard that Blaise was the one to actually catch them.”

“I was. It scarred me for life.” Blaise looked over at Gregory with a slight grimace, arms crossed. “Don’t think that me being here excuses your deplorable behaviour this summer, Draco. I still hate you.”

Harry looked at Draco, a question formed on his face. Draco shook his head at Harry, doing his best to convey a tone of ‘not now, later’ to the green-eyed teen. Harry looked down at his hands and made a mental note to ask Draco later.

“Moving on,” Astoria piped up from her seat. “Never have I ever thought I was or wanted to become a vampire.”

A round of laughter rippled from the occupants of the room as Draco proudly took a sip of his scotch. “What? I will be the first to admit that I wanted to be a vampire from an early age.”

“Yeah, Draco,” Theo chuckled. “I remember when we were five and you informed your mum that you wanted a supply of blood pops from Honeydukes for your birthday. The look on her face…”

Harry snickered, “So, that explains the box under our bed? Blood pops with that note from Cissa?”

Draco just shrugged and refilled Harry’s glass.

“I’ve got one,” Harry started, as he glanced over at Draco, one eyebrow raised. “Never have I ever had a parent ask if I were a virgin.” Harry pushed down a snicker. He knew that Draco would have to drink. Narcissa may not have known about Draco’s relationship with Blaise, but she loved to tease Draco about his and Harry’s.

Draco let out a measured breath and took a drink. He held his head high, not wanting to show the fact that he felt flushed on the inside. No one else drank. Harry just grinned when Draco muttered, “I’ll get you back.”

“Never have I ever walked around bow-legged after a night of sex.” Draco spoke quickly. None of the others may drink, but he knew it was the best way to get Harry back. Pansy would definitely question Harry’s drinking.

Harry took his drink and laughed as Pansy, Nott, and Higgs spluttered on theirs, “What? Draco can be a little rough. I’m not ashamed.” Harry cocked his eyebrow and plastered on his best smirk. “I for one happen to like it.”

Draco choked on the sip he had been taking. Harry patted him on the back forcefully, Draco muttering, “You would turn this in your favour, wouldn’t you?” Harry just shook his head.

“The hat did want me in Slytherin,” He whispered into Draco’s ear. Seeker reflexes kept the glass from hitting the ground as Draco released it in shock. Scotch splashed both young men. Draco just stared, Harry grinned as he waved his wand to clean them off.

Pansy, Astoria, and Jonathan glanced over at the two boys, quizzical looks on their faces. 

“What?” Draco asked as his eyes hardened and he crossed his arms. “What?”

“Nothing, Draco.” Pansy looked away, shoulders hunching slightly. “Let’s just keep playing.”

Harry pressed a quick kiss of apology behind Draco’s ear and then looked over at the Greengrass sisters, waiting for the next question, his free hand trailing across Draco’s thigh.

“Okay, never have I ever laughed out loud at a funeral.” Astoria stated.

Jonathan’s shoulders rose slightly as he took his glass off the table. “It was our dear Auntie Elizabeth.” Pansy snorted, obviously knowing the story, “She never got along with our mum, and mum had been complaining the entire time about the flower arrangements. Apparently, Auntie wanted chrysanthemums at her funeral and mum thought them too plebeian. She spent the day muttering under her breath and subtly changing the flowers from red chrysanthemums into purple liatris, Mum’s flower. It was a lost cause, however. The flowers kept reverting to their original state. I guess that our dear Auntie knew that mum would try something like that and asked that the flowers be impervious to transfiguration. Mum got so annoyed she set one on fire. I lost it then.”

Harry sat silently while listening to Jonathan’s story, the wheels in his head turning while he listened. He looked down at his hands, nervously wringing them. He knew that asking the next question would either endear the others toward him, or turn them further away. He took a deep breath and balled his free hand into a fist, “Never have I ever had sex at a funeral.” 

Jonathan took a deep breath before raising his glass to his lips for the second time in as many minutes. He shook his head slightly. “Sorry, Pans.” He laughed. “I know how much you _loved_ our Auntie. And before you ask, it was not the same red haired girl from 3rd year.”

Pansy snickered behind her hand, her shoulders giving away the mirth she felt. 

“And just where was this sex held, brother dearest? There weren’t many hiding places at the service? Unless… NO! You didn’t?” Jonathan adopted a look of shock on his face. “A coffin? Brother dearest, the only available place was that small closet off the family room. I remember taking George-Anne exploring when she got bored. The only thing that fit in there was a coffin. You didn’t?” Pansy glared at her brother, a look of disinterest on his face. “Please, please say you didn’t.”

“Sister dear, I cannot tell a lie.” Jonathan’s eyes briefly darted toward Millie. As soon as they landed on her face, she turned away. “What can I say? I love the thrill.”

Pansy rolled her eyes at her brother. Daphne sighed and her eyes looked far away. The most surprising reaction came from Millie. She cleared her throat and turned her eyes toward the floor, her face slightly flushed.

“Do you think that Millie was the one Parkinson was with?” Draco whispered to Harry, a smirk on his face.

“It sure seems like it.” Harry stated. “But, who is George-Anne?”

“Potter, do you not know anything?” Draco chuckled. “George-Anne is Pansy’s little sister. I do believe she is nine now. The Parkinson’s felt they should carry on the Nott family tradition of ‘George’ names in their women, so they had one more. Pansy was named by her father. No respectable Pureblood family has more than two children unless they have more than one Lordship to pass on. You need to have at least two, and if we Bond, there will need to be three children born to the union. That is the only time it is acceptable.”

Harry 'hm'ed at Draco’s monologue. He couldn’t understand why wizards didn’t have children just to have them. Children should be brought into the world to be loved, not just raised as the next Lord or Lady of a family.

“Never have I ever had sex with a teacher.” Millie leaned back in her chair, smirking. 

Terence took a long draw of his scotch, his face hard, conflicting the slight tremor of his wand hand. 

“And?” Astoria questioned, a look of longing on her face. 

“And, what? Who did I sleep with? You really want to know?” Astoria nodded her head. “Fine, it was Trelawney. She was drunk on her sherry one Friday night and Flint dared me to seduce her. Happy now?”

Harry and Draco both blanched. Harry choked on nothing and reached for his glass. “Considering how many times that sherried idiot has predicted my death….” a shudder went through his frame as he carefully set the glass down, on air. Scotch sloshed across the floor as the glass fell.

Draco gently grabbed Harry’s hand as he ‘shushed’ into his hair. He ran his fingers across Harry’s knuckles in an attempt to calm the dark haired teen down. “It is okay, Harry. You don’t have to see her again. Try not to think about it. You’re here now and safe. No one is going to hurt you. I won’t let them.” Draco’s eyes hardened at the declaration.

“Sorry, love.” Harry slurred lightly. “I’ve never drank before.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure that we won’t play much longer. It is getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow.”

Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco’s side further.

Pansy shook the look of disgust off her face, “Never have I ever gotten a poison ivy rash from having sex in the Forbidden Forest.” 

Blaise was the only one to drink at the statement, and Harry giggled and burrowed further into Draco’s shoulder, “I don’t have to elaborate. Just know that I recommend looking around before you decide to seduce another person up against a tree…”

Daphne laughed, knowing exactly who the other party was. She remembered a 7th year Ravenclaw Prefect appealing to Blaise, hoping he would ask Snape for the healing paste needed to cure the rash. “I think that we should wrap this up for the night. It is obvious that Boy Wonder over there is pissed and our gracious host is on his way there as well. One more then,” Daphne smirked at Pansy. “Never have I ever fooled around with someone on a sibling’s bed.”

Pansy’s face went white; her hands shook as she reached for her glass. She took one sip, then another, failing to keep the tumbler steady, sloshing the golden liquid over the sides.

Jonathan’s eyes narrowed at his younger sister. “Pansy, do you have something you wish to share with the crowd?”

Pansy cleared throat. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat again. “I- well, that is to say, I-”

“Pansy,” Millie started, “Do you really want to go there?”

“Millicent. Let her speak. I want to know what happened in my room. I do believe that I reserve the right.” Jonathan raised his voice as he continued to speak. “Really, Pansy. What happened earlier this summer while I was out of the country?”

“Jon, dearest, you see- I-” Pansy took one last deep breath, threw back the rest of her glass and swallowed as Draco shuffled Harry toward the door, not wanting to see the fight about to break out between the Parkinson siblings. “George-Anne was in my room and-” 

Draco stopped at the door, torn between hearing just who it was Pansy had been messing around with and the thought of getting accidently hexed.

“Terence came on to me! It wasn’t my fault! He did it! One minute we were in the hallway, and the next he was pushing me against your door, snogging me within an inch of my life! What was I supposed to do?”

Blaise was up, out of his chair and edging toward the door as soon as he heard Higgs’ name. 

Daphne grabbed Astoria and Millie, pulling the shocked girls toward the door. “Let’s go,” she whispered frantically at a frozen Astoria. “You don’t want to be here when Jonathan gets going.”

Astoria started to move when Crabbe bumped into her from behind. Goyle gave her a glare as he and Nott (all but) ran from the room.

Terence started to rise from his seat, but he quickly dropped back down at the snarl that emerged from his friend’s throat. The older man's face was red, while his sister was paper white.

Draco pushed the girls and Harry from the room as he took one more look at Pansy. He let sorrow pass across his face for the girl before schooling his mask and stepping across the threshold. 

The door closed as Jonathan lifted his voice in a bellow, cutting off whatever was said. 

Draco turned towards his guests. “You know which rooms typically are yours during a stay at the Manor. I’d suggest we all leave the siblings to their discussion. Go.”

The seven teens made their way to the guest rooms.

“Let’s go, love.” Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and guided him to the suite.

“Mmm, Draco,” Harry slurred. “You smell so good. Like chocolate biscuits.”

Draco smiled slightly and shook his head. His love was so very pissed. He guided him towards the bed, pausing to charm off the other man’s shoes and strip the robes, sending them to the hamper with another flick of his wand. His mother would kill them both if those robes didn’t go where they belonged. Draco gratefully crawled into bed next to Harry and let oblivion take him under.


	9. How the Mighty Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... A few days late and a few dollars, pounds, euros.... whatever you happen to spend, short. I would apologise, except that I skived off work tonight because of the weather. If I hadn't done that, you lovely readers would have had to wait until Thursday for a chapter.
> 
> Yesterday the children and I went to see the Lego Movie. It was funny. I laughed. I cannot figure out who had more fun, my almost 17 year old daughter, or my 4 and a half year old son. My 13 year old enjoyed it... I think. He doesn't talk to me much.
> 
> So, thanks goes out to the wonderful [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She assisted in writing this chapter as well. I am learning a lot from her when it comes to writing. She beta'd the chapter as well. Without her, chapters would take three times as long. Please read her work. I think that you will find it enlightening!
> 
> A very loud shout out goes to my regular beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) She still looks over my chapters and betas. I do go back and correct anything that she finds, but if I think that there are any major changes, I will let you know to reread the previous chapter before the newly posted. The errors in the last chapter were minor, so no reread is necessary. Please read her works as well. She writes a mean Drarry and I hear that her Johnlock works are phenomenal. This is an addendum: I forgot the first time that I wrote this to thank JayEz from the bottom of my heart for writing the article that appears in this chapter. I do want to make sure that I give credit where credit is due. I know that I have said before that all the articles in my stories are written by her, but it is not fair to her for me to have forgotten to mention it this time! So, Thanks, love!
> 
> I would like to say thank you to everyone who has given me kudos, commented, or recommended this fic to their friends. My readership count continues to grow every week! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

*August 6th

“Erg.”

“Stop.” Marvolo prodded the blond wizard again. “Erg. Gedoff.” Draco flailed his arms above his head.

“Mr Malfoy, I do believe that it would be prudent for you to wake.” Draco opened his eyes with a start, shaking his head back and forth looking for the source of Marvolo’s voice.  
Harry stirred next to Draco, throwing his arm around Draco’s waist.

“Marvolo?” Draco whispered, squinting his eyes at the sunlight pouring through the floor to ceiling windows. “Why can’t I see you?”

“Draco… Down here.” Marvolo’s hearty laughter rang throughout the bedroom from his spot on the floor. “You knocked me over trying to wake up.” Marvolo stood and brushed the non-existent dust from his robes.

Draco’s face paled before turning a light shade of pink. He removed Harry’s arm from his waist and scrambled out of bed, much to Harry’s disappointment.

Draco hastily grabbed his wand off the bedside table and transfigured his sleep clothes into a set of robes. He glanced at Harry pensively.

“Draco.” Draco was startled from his thoughts by the rich baritone voice of the Dark Lord. “Come sit with me. Harry will be fine.” Marvolo gestured to the twin armchairs by the fire. “We have much to discuss.” 

Draco hesitantly moved toward the blazing fire, each step punctuated by the stabbing pain behind his eyes and the throb in his temples. He drew a slow breath, checking his gag reflex, nothing so far. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the fire, and he winced as the pain in his skull rapidly got worse. He gingerly sank into the proffered chair and folded his hands in his lap.

Draco and Marvolo stared at each other, gazes clashing, silently battling for dominance. Small flashes of electricity flitted around the room and Draco grit his teeth. Both heard Harry stir in his sleep, neither wanted to turn from their silent war.

“Draco…” Marvolo began. “What happened last night?”

Draco’s eyes went to his hands twisting in his lap. He shifted slightly in his seat, uncomfortable with the line of questioning the Dark Lord employed. Draco cleared his throat once, then twice before taking a deep breath. His eyes rose to meet Marvolo’s. 

“We had a small get together with the other Slytherins... involving alcohol.” Draco mumbled under his breath, lowering his eyes back down to his hands.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I do not believe that I heard you correctly. Did you just say that you got Harry drunk?” Marvolo rose and stalked across the short space, stopping in front of Draco’s chair. He knelt before the other wizard, and snatched his hands from his lap.

Draco winced at the touch and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. He crossed his ankles, rubbing one foot across the arch of the other as he bit his lip. “Sorry, sir.” Draco’s shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“I do not need to explain to you how bad of an idea that was, do I? Your mother may have approved of your recklessness, I however, do not. You would do best to remember that you are only sixteen. The things said during a night of drinking could possibly come back to haunt you, Draco. I only wish to protect you.” Marvolo ran his pale fingers over the slightly clammy skin on Draco’s hands.

“If it makes you feel better, Harry did something before we started drinking last night. I believe that it was a privacy spell. I felt the wash of his magic as it settled in the room.” Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Harry’s magic touching his skin. He smiled lightly before reopening them to the quizzical look on the Dark Lord’s face. “His magic… It’s- it’s brilliant.” Draco laughed.

“What little I have felt, yes. Brilliant does not do it justice. That, however, does not excuse your reckless behaviour, Draco. You need to be punished for your thoughtless actions. I do believe denial of a hangover potion should be enough. The next time I will not be as generous.” Marvolo released Draco’s hands and stood, smoothing the front of his robes. He sauntered to Harry’s side of the bed, bent down, and brushed his lips lightly across Harry’s forehead. “Sleep tight, my prince.” He then left the room.

Draco scrunched his face as he looked toward the door in frustration. He knew that Marvolo would have already told Severus to withhold the hangover potion. Draco also bet that if he visited the potions lab, the required ingredients would be missing. He stalked to the bathroom, knowing he would have to be content with a hot shower.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry woke with a start as the bathroom door slammed shut. He winced as he lifted the blankets off his body, the sweat cooling on contact. He rubbed his eyes and blinked at the harsh light outside. Harry flicked his wrist, the windows glazed over with a milky haze as he rose from the bed and donned the clothes his House Elf, Flimsy set out for the day.

“Draco,” Harry yelled through the door, wincing at the sound of his own voice. “I am going down to breakfast. See you there.” Harry thought he heard a murmur of assent as he walked toward the suite’s door.

Harry stepped into the hall and swore softly, but vehemently. His hand flicked up and covered his eyes. How it was brighter in the hall than Draco’s rooms, he wasn’t certain, but, somehow, it was. He slumped back against the bedroom door. “Git. Draco, you bloody prat. I am never...ugh.”

Harry moved toward the door, every step sending shards of pain directly through his skull. “I swear… There had better be a potion waiting for me. If Draco thinks that the Malfoys will ever be getting grandchildren, he is sorely mistaken.” Harry grumbled under his breath. He gently pushed the door of the private wing open and immediately wished he were back in bed.

“I can’t believe you did that to him!” Pansy screeched at her brother. “He did nothing untoward to me!”

Harry shrank back into the doorframe. He needed that potion; however, he wasn’t willing to risk life and limb to reach wherever breakfast was being served. He closed his eyes for a moment and bit back the whimper. He could get through the pain, he’d done it before.

“He touched you!” Jonathan yelled back. “That should be enough. He impugned your honour! And in my room never the less! No wizard worth his magic would dare to touch you that way. Pansy,” Jonathan’s face was set in a neutral mask, “you are sixteen. You have no contract, no serious suitors. With the type of behaviour you have exhibited the past year, I would be surprised if anyone under the age of thirty would even consider your hand. Your reputation precedes you.”

Harry winced; he could see that Pansy’s shoulders were tightly held. He watched her take a step back and shook his head slightly, immediately regretting the action. He was fairly certain Jonathan hadn’t noticed him standing in the doorway yet. 

“What about the Greengrass sisters? Neither of them have a contract and you don’t see that stopping Astoria. At fourteen, she is no longer a virgin and no one is screaming about her honour being impugned! Daphne has gone farther with a boy than me and her family isn’t threatening to throw thirty year old wizards at her.” Pansy was visibly trembling as Jonathan shook his head. “We kissed! He fondled me a little, but over my clothes!”

“Pansy. You are not a Greengrass. Our family doesn’t have the social standing the Greengrasses have. They may be able to gallivant around with any wizard, doing who knows what behind closed doors, but you cannot! I refuse to let you make a spectacle of yourself. You need to find someone who can increase our standing in society, not make us worse. As the future Lord of this-” 

“You are not father.” Pansy spat and turned to look at the door to Draco’s wing, catching Harry’s eyes. “Harry! It is good to see you this morning. Don’t mind Jonathan. He is always crabby in the morning.” Pansy’s face lit in a smile that did not quite reach her dark blue eyes. “I assume that Draco is still in the shower? Breakfast is in the Conservatory. We should head over now. Narcissa can become quite upset when guests are late to meals.”

Harry nodded, burying the pain as he offered his arm to Pansy, figuring the girl would probably _not_ want to walk beside her brother. He caught the slight glare Jonathan threw him, but merely returned the look with a mild sneer he had picked up from Draco.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Severus looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet as Harry walked in arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson. He watched as Harry escorted Pansy to her seat and sat down immediately to her left. Harry glared across the table at Severus. 

At first, Severus assumed that Harry was upset at the dour Potion Master, but when he looked closer, he could see that Harry was in pain. His face was drawn and he blinked almost constantly as if trying to decide whether to keep his eyes open or succumb to the darkness the space behind his eyelids offered. 

“Harry?” Severus whispered, passing a vial of yellow potion across the table. “Take this. I promise it will help.” Severus wanted nothing more than to watch the brat wallow in his misery; however, the Dark Lord was very specific in his request that Harry receive a hangover potion the moment he entered the room.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry shuddered at the taste. “Are you sure that there is nothing that could make your potions taste better?” 

Severus laughed. “Even if I could, _brat_. Who says that I would for you?” Severus watched as Harry’s eyes narrowed, then widened as he realised the jest.

“There was a vote early this morning in the Wizengamot.” Severus pushed the _Prophet_ across the table. “You may find this interesting.”

Harry shook the paper out and gasped as he read the headline. “This was _today_?”

Severus nodded and Harry lowered his gaze to the newsprint.

 

**SAME RIGHTS FOR WEREWOLVES – HISTORICAL BILL PASSES WIZENGAMOT**

_Equal rights activists will mark August 20, 1996 in their calendars for years to come: That is the day the Werewolf Rights Bill goes into effect._

_After much debate, even more lobbying and endless talks about funding and ethical implications, the Wizengamot gave the green light for the new legislation with a rather slim majority (45 to 14 in favour, 8 abstentions)._

_The bill will forever change Wizarding Britain and life for her werewolf community, which is estimated to consist of about 400 lycanthropes. These individuals now have their own governmental institution – the Werewolf Assistance Office (WAO) – which helps implement their newfound rights and has been put under the leadership of Desiderus Blishwick. Blishwick is himself a lycanthrope and will help establish the office as a subsidiary to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

_Werewolves now share every right non-lycanthropes enjoy: Werewolves can adopt, have children, marry and most importantly, lycanthropy is now part of the anti-discrimination law, with creature status cited along with gender, orientation, or religion as reasons no person can be denied employment for. Should it happen nonetheless, the WAO offers free legal help to any affected werewolves. Furthermore, employers are required to grant the three days off during the full moon to affected employees._

_In addition, children infected with lycanthropy are eligible for Hogwarts admission if magical, or to any other school of their choosing. Tutors are not to discriminate against lycanthropes. The bill also secures a safe location for students wherever they study for the nights surrounding the full moon. Should the place of education fail to provide this, a student must be allowed to return home during the full moon._

_Which leads to the probably most costly change in legislation – the Wolfsbane clause, which states that the Wolfsbane potion is to be made available to every werewolf of British nationality free of charge to avoid creating injustices amongst lycanthropes. The potion will be distributed through St Mungo’s and affiliated clinics across the country and the newly founded Malfoy-Potter-Black Wolfsbane Fund finances the action. As the name suggests, Minister Lucius Malfoy is the primary benefactor along with Lord Harrison Potter-Black._

_“Donations from wealthier families or anyone willing to give are always welcome, of course,” the Minister pointed out during the press conference following the vote on the bill. Malfoy also added that the original inventor of the potion is endeavouring to improve his recipe to achieve a painless transformation for consumers, something every werewolf would surely welcome eagerly._

_Another point of the law is how the Ministry will deal with orphaned lycanthropes. For this reason, Narcissa Black, formerly the Minister’s Bonded, is opening a magical orphanage that will be equipped to handle the need of turned children as well as other parentless underage witches and wizards._

_If werewolves prefer to live together, they will have the chance to do so in a colony that will be set up on a Malfoy property in Scotland. Members are allowed to organise themselves freely; however, they are not exempt from the obligatory dose of Wolfsbane and are subject to Ministry control. The colony will be equipped with a school and a specialized clinic._

_According to the Minister, this colony is for those, mostly older, lycanthropes who are used to living apart from society and wish to maintain their lifestyle._

_Last but not least, the turning of another human being against his or her will is now punishable by law and will earn the perpetrator a sentence of six months in a secured facility in St Mungo’s with Mind-Healers._

_Unsurprisingly, this new bill does not sit well with some members of the Wizengamot. Nash Shafiq and his colleague Helewise Fawley have been amongst the most vocal opponents._

_“This is a blatant example of the Minister using his majority in the Wizengamot to push for changes in legislation only he wants, for whatever depraved reasons,” Shafiq told the Prophet in reaction to yesterday’s vote. “Everyone knows Malfoy has everyone under his thumb. Even if they are initially against something, our Minister is aware of everyone’s pressure point and can sway almost every member in this court!”_

_Helewise Fawley cannot seem to help but agree. “The speed with which this bill has been processed makes me very suspicious. It has minimised the public backlash, sure, but that will come. I don’t think everyone will take kindly to savage creatures being given rights.”_

_Fawley herself almost voted for the bill, yet the Minister’s decision to veto a public werewolf registration deterred her. “Don’t you want to know who does and who doesn’t pose a threat to you and your children?” Fawley asked, echoing the worries of several parents of Hogwarts children._

_“My youngest starts his education this fall,” a young father explains, “and I don’t want him anywhere near such a beast. Next thing you know, my boy’s infected and what then?”  
_

_For the most part, however, the reaction to the new law has been overwhelmingly positive: Rafaela Armitage, leader of the Werewolf Rights Initiative founded in 1993, praises the bill as a sign that wizarding Britain is going in the right direction._

_“Werewolves have been persecuted and discriminated against ever since their existence has been public knowledge. The problem is that most of those infected didn’t want to be lycanthropes and they don’t want to hurt humans either. This is a step in the right direction that will lead us to a stronger, more unified Britain.”_

_How the law will truly affect our nation will soon become evident. With the bill taking effect on August 20th and the full moon happening on August 28th, Healers have just enough time to produce a supply of Wolfsbane sufficient for about 400 lycanthropes._

_However this matter turns out, there is undoubtedly a new moon rising over Wizarding Britain._

 

Marvolo stepped into the room and immediately pinched the bridge of his nose. The table was surprisingly full for a family breakfast. Narcissa sat next to Severus on his left; Crabbe, the eldest Parkinson child, and an empty seat to her right. Marvolo spied his spot on Harry’s left, the obnoxious Parkinson daughter seated in Draco’s typical place, to Harry’s right. The Greengrass Heiress was next, her younger sister and the Goyle brute rounded out their group. Marvolo knew he needed to learn the names of the children that would soon be living in his Manor.

“Severus, Cissa.” Marvolo inclined his head. 

“My Lord.” The pair intoned.

Marvolo laughed as the Parkinson Heir choked on his tea. He watched as the Parkinson Heir glanced at Harry then at him. He smirked and looked back to Harry. Marvolo gasped as Harry reached across the table for the milk. The light reflected off the silvery scars on the back of his hand. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled it toward him.

“Harry…” Marvolo’s eyes flitted to Harry’s face willing their eyes to meet. “Harry…” Marvolo released Harry’s wrist and gently cradled his chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

The young man went tense under his scrutiny. Marvolo tipped his head to the side, eyes drawn back to the silvered scars on Harry’s right hand. His free hand balled into a fist. He wanted to reach out and grab that hand, to check that he was truly seeing what he suspected. Yet the way Harry sat, shoulders rigid, emerald gaze frozen, warned him to tread softly. The wrong move would have Harry bolting from the room, manners be damned.

“Marvolo… please?” 

Narcissa stood and made her way around the table. Marvolo looked up to see Draco and Lucius enter the room. His attention returned to Harry, gazes locking, crimson to emerald.

“Harry? Marvolo?” Narcissa whispered. Neither man glanced up. “My Lord?”

“Narcissa, please return to your seat.” Narcissa moved closer to Harry on his left. “Narcissa! That is an order!”

Draco ran to Harry’s side as Narcissa backed slowly away. He squeezed between Harry and Pansy without second thought, hand gently coming down to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry… Sweetheart… It’s okay.” Draco gently ran his hand down Harry’s arm, until he reached Harry’s scarred hand. He rubbed his thumb across the silver writing. “He can only help. Let Marvolo in, Harry. Please? For me?”

Marvolo watched as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Umbridge…”

Marvolo dropped his hand from Harry’s face and stood abruptly. He eyes met Lucius’ across the room. He took a step back from Harry, clenching his fists. “Lucius…”

Glass shattered. Marvolo looked over and lifted a brow as rage ignited in his Potion Master’s dark gaze. He watched the man carefully put the remains of a water glass down on the table, meticulously brush aside the shards from his robe and stand, bracing both hands on the table as he pushed to his feet. Marvolo opened his mouth to caution the man, but Severus snarled before the Dark Lord could intervene.

"Potter! What in the world could you have implied, suggested, or said to ... to... induce that toad to harm you?!" Severus' voice was a roar. Harry recoiled in his chair for a moment, then the Gryffindor brashness asserted itself and he shoved himself to his feet and snarled, fists tight.

"What did I say?! What did I say? You are really that thick, Professor?! I just told the truth! I told her that Voldemort was back you berk! She didn't believe me, just like always! Just like _you_! She saw _deranged, pitiful Potter_! She decided I needed detention with that fucking quill of hers. Nobody was paying any attention to me last year. Not you, not McGonagall, not the bloody Headmaster! What was I supposed to do?!”

Severus went bloodless, stumbling back a step as the dark haired teen screamed, magic briefly lashing out in remembered pain. He closed his eyes. “There is nothing I can do, or say, Harry. We should have seen it.”

Draco’s arms went around his fiancé. He shook his head when the Potion Master went to try to apologize. Severus nodded. Draco pressed a gentle kiss into the dark locks and sighed. Harry turned into the embrace. The others in the room remained frozen, eyes darting between the livid Boy-Who-Lived and an obviously enraged trio of Dark Wizards.

“Severus… My Lord… I do believe we have a Toad to catch.” The Malfoy Lord’s smile was frozen as Lucius turned and strode from the room, his Lord, and his dark haired lover following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie....
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> You should have your next chapter within two weeks!
> 
> *ducks all of the objects being thrown at me*


	10. Spider and the Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters, one week...
> 
> It's a miracle! I felt the need to write today. The weather outside is shitty. 
> 
> Thank you to [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) for her input and beta skills. You should all be proud of me as I wrote 99% of this chapter! 
> 
> I do believe that because I had a comprehensive outline, I didn't need much help.
> 
> I am sure that [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) will give her input and I will fix accordingly. I was going to wait until she got this back to me, but I became anxious!
> 
> The next chapter may be coming on Sunday... It may or may not have torture in it... You'll just have to see!
> 
> So, without further ado...

Draco stepped through the floo at Riddle manor and turned to catch Harry as he stumbled out moments later.

“Harry. Are you ever going to learn to floo properly?” Draco chuckled as he dusted the remaining soot from Harry’s robe.

“Shut up, you.” Harry smacked Draco on the shoulder. “How then do you suggest I correct the problem, oh wise one?”

“Quarter turn to your left, half step with your right foot.” Draco lightly rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No one taught you?”

“Muggle raised.” Harry stated matter of fact as if that explained everything to Draco.

“Yes, yes… Sometimes I forget.” Draco turned and walked with Harry out of the floo room toward their shared bedroom.

The floo flared to life behind them. Harry turned and glanced at the fireplace just as Remus stepped from hearth.

“Remus!” Harry untangled himself from Draco’s arms and rushed to Remus’ side.

“Harry! Oh am I glad to see you! Look! Did you see the paper today?” Remus shoved his copy of the Daily Prophet under Harry’s nose.

Harry laughed as he removed the paper from his face. “Narcissa provided me with a copy this morning at breakfast. The Lupin Bill, huh? That was kind of Lucius to name the bill after you.”

“Well, Harry, technically, the Bill is named Resolution 896, but yes, it is referred to as the Lupin Bill.” Remus shook his head. “Lucius presumes too much.”

“Remus. My father had nothing to do with the name. You can blame Lord Gaunt for the name. I do believe he is trying to endear himself to our dear Harry.” Draco stated as he stepped through the doorway. He walked over to Harry and snaked his arms around the smaller teen’s waist. Draco kissed Harry’s neck lightly. “Why don’t we retire to the Sun Room for tea.”

“Draco, that sounds like a wonderful proposition. I have much to discuss with Harry.”

The three men made their way down the hall.

Harry flopped on to the settee in front of the windows overlooking the back grounds of the Manor. From his position, he had a clear view of the riding area Marvolo had set up for the teens. Lucius had his prize winning Abraxans in the stables and Draco had promised to take Harry riding later in the week.

Harry glanced up as Draco sat next to him and Remus took the wing back chair to his right.

“I’m not sure how to bring this up, Harry, so I guess I will come right out and say it.” Remus fidgeted in seat. 

“I- well- that is to say… Harry, with the new bill passing the Wizengamot, I thought that maybe- well, I know that you are emancipated, but-” Remus wrung his hands nervously in his lap.

“Remus? Are asking me to be your son?” Harry raised one eyebrow toward his parents’ best friend. 

Remus looked down at his lap. “I can understand if-”

“Yes!” Harry jumped from his seat and pulled Remus to his feet, enveloping the man in a hug. Remus swung Harry around in a circle, only setting him down after he was thoroughly dizzy. “Of course I will! I would be proud to call you father.”

Remus let out a shaky breath. “Nothing can be done until the Bill becomes Law on the 20th, but I did go to the Ministry to have the paperwork drawn up on the chance you would say yes.”

Draco stood and embraced both men. “Harry? Why don’t you write Marvolo and tell him the good news. I know that he will be anxious to hear all about it. I don’t know when the three of them will be back after their impromptu ‘mission’. If Father has his way, they will be occupied until this evening.”

Harry pulled back from Remus. “That sounds like a good plan. I will see you soon?” Harry kissed Draco on the lips lightly.

“I will be along shortly. I just want to speak to Remus for a moment.” Harry gave Draco a quizzical look. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing bad. I just have a question on the upcoming curricula is all.”

“If you insist.” Harry didn’t believe Draco for one minute. He chuckled and shook his head lightly as he left the Sun Room for his study.

Draco waited until he heard Harry’s footfalls move further down the hall before he turned towards Remus. 

“You didn’t really want to speak to me regarding the curricula, did you?” Draco shook his head. “Harry believes anything you say, doesn’t he?” Draco nodded as his shoulders lifted up slightly.

“I want to do this proper, sir.” Draco took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. “Shall we?” Draco gestured with his right hand back to the chairs they had momentarily neglected.

Draco sat back down on the settee and crossed his ankles as he waited for Remus to reoccupy his chair.

“Go on then, Draco.” Remus enquired. 

“Well, since Harry will be your son soon, it is only proper of me to ask you for his hand in marriage. I am sure that Harry will be approaching my father soon, as it will be me that is taking the Consort position in the relationship.”

“Ah, Draco, you are correct. I forgot that the Black name commands higher status than that of Malfoy.”

Draco’s face flushed a bright pink. “Yes, well, I have no problems being the _girl_ in the relationship. At least not in this case. Do expect Marvolo to enquire about Harry’s hand as well. Sooner than later, I suspect. He has already approached me regarding Harry becoming his Consort and Heir to the Dark Lord’s throne. Of course I gave my blessing. It would be prudent if you did as well.”

“Draco. I am most impressed with your maturity. Most sixteen year old wizards wouldn’t be inclined to share their lover with anyone, let alone the Dark Lord.” Remus smiled.

“Thank you, Remus.” Draco inclined his head slightly. “I learned at a rather young age that it is an honour to have such a relationship. To be even considered to share the life and bed of the Dark Lord is the highest honour.” 

“Yes, I would suppose that for a Pureblood it would be. If it will make Harry happy, I will agree. On both fronts. Yes, you have my blessing to marry him. You have done more to help him the past month than anyone else. I see the way he looks at you, Draco. When he talks about you, his eyes get that far away look and he smiles. Before you, his smiles rarely reached his eyes, now he positively glows.” Remus smiled. “You plan on children, correct?”

“Ah, yes. I know that Harry wants nothing more than to have a big family. He is especially excited that one of us can carry the child. He didn’t believe me at first when I told him there was a potion and spell you can use to create a male bearer. Father educated him shortly thereafter, and Harry started making plans. I do believe that if he gets his way he will carry all of the children.” Draco chuckled at the thought of Harry full with child, complaining about his swollen feet. 

“A knut for your thoughts, Draco?” 

“I was just picturing Harry pregnant and complaining about his feet. Could you just see him waddling around upset that he can’t see his feet, lace his trousers, or wank?”

“Let’s not mention that to him then if you want an Heir…” Remus stood, twisting to stretch his back. “I should go. I have to stop by Flourish and Blotts to pick up supplementary material for the school year. Do you or Harry need anything while I am in the Alley?”

“No, but thank you. We are actually heading that way this afternoon to meet Longbottom at Fortescue’s. Harry wanted to speak to him in regards to the Dark Lord’s plans for the school year. I am sure that the Dowager Longbottom will not let him withdrawal from Hogwarts and attend with us, but he should be made aware of the plans. He has already stated that he would stand with Harry no matter what.”

“Good. Good. Well,” Remus held out his hand. “until another day, Heir Malfoy.” 

Draco shook the proffered hand firmly. “Safe travels, Professor Lupin.”

~~..~~..~~..~~

Lucius landed with the perfect grace befitting a Malfoy. He stepped to the left to accommodate the arrival of Severus and their Lord. Lucius was only slightly surprised to have found out that the Umbridge bint was in a clandestine relationship with the former Minster. He knew that Umbridge’s standing had faltered after she was summarily dismissed from the Ministry, however, he could not figure out why she thought that relations with a disgraced wizard would improve her position in any marketable form. 

Lucius looked up at the double crack of apparition to his right. “My Lord, Severus.” He inclined his head. “Shall we?”

Marvolo took the lead as the three men followed the path to the front door of 24 Steppghard Place, London. Lucius glanced at his lover by his side and smirked. “Think we will catch them in the act?”

Severus rolled his eyes at the other wizard. “What are you, twelve? Do you really want to see that?”

Lucius did not have time to answer as they stepped across the threshold into the foyer of the cottage. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the decor in the room. Severus stepped around the two older wizards and started down the hall toward the bedchambers.

“Well, Severus, what are you waiting for? Open the door. Let’s see who’s inside.”

Severus took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Lucius peered around the Potions Master and flinched at the sight of Umbridge and Fudge mid coitus. He closed his eyes and willed the breakfast that was now sitting like a rock in his stomach from coming up.

“Lucius,” Severus began, his hands over his eyes. “this is worse than the time I caught Terence Higgs and Trelawney fornicating in the staff room.”

“You what?! Never mind, I do not want to know.” Lucius moved further into the room.

“What?! What are you doing here?” Umbridge began as she pulled herself off Fudge, wrapping the blanket around her rotund figure while exposing her bed mates bony body.

“My dear lady-” Fudge began as he opened his eyes. “What!? Get out! How _dare_ you enter my private chambers! You are breaking and entering! I knew when they made you Minister, Lucius that you would corrupt the position!”

“ _Stupefy!_ ” Marvolo intoned from around the two wizards. Fudge fell back onto the bed. “ _Incarcerous!_ ” Long ropes shot from the Dark Lord’s wand, wrapping around Umbridge’s naked form, binding her tightly.

He stepped toward the bed, lowering his wand. He reached out and brushed an errant lock of hair behind the toad’s ear. “You, my dear lady, are coming with us. I do believe that you need to atone for your past sins.” The smile on his face was feral, a mere baring of teeth.

“What? I have done nothing wrong! You will answer for the crimes against me! Do you hear me, Malfoy? I will have your job, then I will have your head!” Umbridge cried as she attempted to cover her body, unable to move her hands from her sides.

“Oh, do shut up you _stupid_ bint!” Severus drawled. “Lucius, my Lord, I will take her back to the Manor. Might I request a … covering, to spare us all the sight, my Lord? I assume the smallest cell?”

Marvolo nodded and cast a spell that clothed the woman in scratchy grey wool. “You are both dismissed. I will deal with our dear _Cornelius_ myself.”

Severus bowed, then turned toward his prey. “ _Levicorpus_.” He proceeded to float Umbridge’s body out of the room, smacking her head on the doorjamb in the process.

Lucius pointed his wand at the still stunned body of the former Minister. “ _Rennervate_.”

“What? Where am- YOU!”

“ _Obliviate_. You will forget that Severus and myself were here this evening. The Dark Lord came to your house to find Madam Umbridge. He absconded her away and left you with a small token of his appreciation.” Lucius turned toward his Lord. “I will take my leave then?”

Marvolo nodded as he pointed his wand at Fudge.

Lucius stepped into the hallway at the precise moment he hear his Lord and friend mutter ‘ _Imperio_ '.

 

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry and Draco popped their heads in the Library on the floor that Marvolo had designated as the Death Eater floor. Remus was sitting in a high backed chair, curled around an over large copy of _Defensive Mind Magic_.

“Hey, Remy?” Remus looked up from the page he was reading. “Draco and I are leaving now. We are meeting Neville at Fortescue’s for ice cream.”

“Your glamours are convincing. I assume, Harry you have your bracelet and emergency portkey on?”

Harry nodded. “I do. Marvolo gave Draco a new portkey yesterday so that if we are separated we can both make it back.”

“Good. Well, be off then, you two. Enjoy your time in the Alley. Stay safe. Don’t take candy from strangers.” Harry laughed at Remus while Draco stood eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “That’s right, Draco, you wouldn’t understand. Maybe Harry can explain it to you on the way.”

Draco punched Harry lightly on the arm. “Come on then, Harry. Goodbye, Remus.”

“Bye, Remy!”

“Good day, gentlemen.” A new voice intoned from the hallway. Rabastan Lestrange stood in front of the door dressed in a grey tailored robe and woollen trousers. His dragonhide boots reflected the soft torchlight. “Mr Lupin? Might I join you?”

“Mr Lupin was my father, Lestrange. Please, do call me Remus.” Remus smiled up at the Lestrange Heir. “Please have a seat.” Remus gestured to the chair across from his.

“Thank you, Remus. Though, I do not mean to presume familiarity.” Rabastan sank gracefully into the chair, crossing his ankles and slinging an arm across the back. “So, might I enquire as to what you are reading?”

“Just a book for lessons. It’s about using Mind Magic as Defence. Interesting library that Marvolo has here.”

“Yes, the Dark Lord has been an avid collector of literature for many years.” Rabastan stood and gingerly removed the large book from Remus’ lap and placed it on the side table before he sat back down.

“Remus… Will you tell me a little about yourself? I only know you through the pranks you and the other Marauders executed at school. I know that you were a year ahead of me and in a different house.”

“You were in Regulus’ year right?” Remus didn’t know what to make of the other wizard. They had not known each other during school, other than the fact that Regulus and Rabastan were as close as he and Sirius were. He had briefly glanced the younger Lestrange son the summer before their 6th year when Sirius finally left to live with the Potters. His time in Azkaban had not kind to him, giving the younger wizard an overall air of weariness that Remus had seen in Sirius as well. 

Rabastan had filled out some since his imprisonment, but he still had the appearance of skin stretched too far over sharp angles. Remus thought the man was attractive in a way that Sirius never was. Siri had been all movement and chaos, the younger Lestrange was restraint and patience. They both had dark hair and aristocratic features. Where Sirius’ eyes were the perfect shade of storm cloud grey, Rabastan’s eyes were the colour of rich chocolate. The kind of eyes you could drown in and never want to come back up for air. They had a wealth of expression within, but they also told of hardship and strife. Remus couldn’t figure out why he wanted to look into those eyes forever.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Rabastan’s response. “Regulus and I were the best of friends, closer than you and Sirius.” At this Remus laughed. “Okay, maybe I should amend that to say that we were as close as you and Sirius then. I never knew.”

“You wouldn’t have. Peter was a terrible homophobe. Sirius and I started dating at the end of 4th year. Peter walked in on us snogging on my bed and got upset. Well, upset is a bit of an understatement. He ran from the room, retrieved James, came back, and started throwing hexes at us. James was barely able to stop him.” Remus shook his head. “We had to promise to keep things behind closed doors after that. Of course, we just kept things behind spelled curtains, but it stayed away from Peter.”

“I’m sorry.” Rabastan sighed. “Of course Regulus and I never told anyone. We snuck around the castle, snuck around Grimmauld, he spent the majority of the summer between 6th and 7th year in France with my family. My father was more lenient than Walburga and Orion were. That was the summer we both became Death Eaters. Sometimes I think that Reggie only agreed because I was taking the Mark. I miss him, you know.”

Remus nodded in assent. “I miss Siri every day. I know that he hasn’t been gone long, but we missed out on twelve years of each other’s lives when he was put in Azkaban. I only really had him back for a year and a half. So, in some ways, we have missed the Black sons for about the same time.”

“That we have. That we have… Remus? I know that this may be a little forward of me, but would you like to go to dinner this evening with me? There is a lovely restaurant in Paris overlooking the Eiffel Tower that makes the best chocolate soufflé. I know you can’t resist chocolate…” Rabastan stood and held out his hand.

Remus wondered whom Rabastan had been speaking to to know that chocolate was his favourite. He wanted to know the young man in front of him; all he had to do was take his hand. 

“Remus?”

Remus took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He stood, and with his stomach fluttering took Rabastan’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please don't threaten me!
> 
> Also please don't stab your eyes out or pour bleach on your face.
> 
> Please.


	11. Ice Cream and Painful Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has started reading this story recently! You guys are part of the reason I write.
> 
> To my LOYAL followers who have been here from the beginning I say a huge thank you and will give you virtual hugs and cookies!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) You just make writing fun. I can't wait to collaborate with you!
> 
> Also, thank you to my long-time beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz) Without your encouragement, love, I may never have started writing! Thanks for looking my stuff over and for putting up with me for almost a year now!
> 
> I do hope that everyone enjoys this 3rd chapter in a week and a half! Not bad, huh?
> 
> I do apologise in advance for a lack of Umbridge torture... Em pointed out a wonderful plot bunny and it kind of snowballed. It now needs to be dealt with. 
> 
> But, don't worry! We will deal with Umbridge (and the Dursleys, eventually!)

Harry and Draco exited the floo point at the Leaky Cauldron and made their way down the street to Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. Neville would be meeting them in fifteen minutes and Harry wanted to be there before the other teen. Neville would not know whom to expect for the meeting today. Harry had only told him he would be meeting ‘Moriarty’ and ‘Mycroft’.

“Mycroft?”

“Hm?”

“Neville doesn’t know what we look like does he?” Draco asked, looking concerned.

“That is why we are here early, Moriarty. I want to make sure that we approach Neville to make him comfortable. He knows the right questions to ask to verify our identities. It will be okay. Why are you so nervous?” Harry stepped closer to Draco and ran a hand down his arm, stopping at his wrist and then snatched his hand, interlocking their fingers. “Is that better? No need to be nervous. You have your portkey.”

“I just worry that someone will try to snatch you. I know that you can protect yourself, but it is still scary.” Draco shuddered at the thought of someone kidnapping Harry.

They approached the Ice Cream Parlour and made their way to an outside table. The day was slightly cool for August, but Harry was not complaining. He cast a slight cooling charm over himself and Draco, as they were sitting in full sunlight.

A young blonde witch approached the two teens. Draco stiffened; his hand under the table cradled his wand, his other hand flexed on the tabletop until Harry gently rested his on top.

“What can I get you boys today?” The bubbly witch asked as she smacked her gum.

“I will have a strawberry sundae made with strawberry and crème, no whip, extra fresh strawberries. My boyfriend here will have caramel and chocolate crème, two scoops. Extra whip and one cherry. Make sure it is in a low glass bowl with an extra-long spoon.”

The witch puckered her lip to the side and wrinkled her brows. “Okay, will that be all?”

“No, we have another coming.” Draco scoffed imperiously. “We will also take three ice waters and I expect him to want to order the moment he arrives.”

The server nodded and turned from the table with a huff to the counter.

“Moriarty, love. Did you have to be so mean?” Harry smirked.

“Never you mind. What I want to know is how you knew what kind of ice cream I wanted and how to order it?” Draco pulled his hand away from Harry.

“It’s my secret, love. You should know that… Besides, shouldn’t I know how my boyfriend orders his ice cream?”

Draco smacked Harry on the side. “I want to know and you will tell me!”

“Fine, fine… I am very observant of everything you do. I knew how you took your tea, one sugar, a splash of milk _before_ the tea is added, by third year. I know that you only eat blackberry jam, and only if your House Elves make it, so your mother sent you two jars a week. I know that you eat one item at a time from your plate, that none of your food can touch. I know that you count to four hundred as you brush your hair before bed. I know that you prefer to wank-”

“Harry!” Draco hissed. “I think I get it.” Harry laughed. “I can’t believe that you know all that about me. Are you a stalker?” Draco looked around nervously.

“I love you, you prat. I guess that I have always had a slight obsession with you. You’re very interesting.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville approach.

“Neville is here, love.” Harry stood.

Draco stood behind Harry, the fingers of his right hand hooked through Harry’s belt, his left fell to his wand, more out of habit than fear of being attacked.

“Neville?” Harry cleared his throat and subconsciously moved closer to Draco.

“Um... Hi?” Neville looked around the crowded patio. “What was the first thing I said to you when we entered the dorm at the start of 5th year?”

“Lockhart asked the other day if I enjoyed turnips. He then turned to an elderly witch and asked if she was his ‘mummy’.” Neville sighed deeply and his shoulders lowered slightly. “I’m still not sure why he asked if you liked turnips. Were they on the menu that day?”

Neville chuckled. “No, but he asks me that every time I go to visit mum and dad now. I can’t seem to get away from him. He always finds me. How has your summer gone?” Neville slumped into the nearest seat and Harry and Draco followed.

“It is going well. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. We will not be returning to Hogwarts this fall.” Neville gasped. “It’s not safe for me to be there.”

Harry felt the wash of Draco’s _Muffliato_ as he continued to speak. 

“Dumbledore all but sealed my fate this summer, Neville. He sent me back to the _muggles_.” Harry spat. “The Order told my uncle to leave me alone. That Sirius had died and I needed my space. My loving family took that as blanket permission to continue to attack me. With Siri out of picture, who was going to stop them? I wrote Dumbledore and he told me I was overreacting. Then, I find out that there are no Blood Wards over Privet Drive, that there never had been. The night of my birthday, my uncle almost killed me. If Draco’s mother hadn’t presented me with my own House Elf, I would have died. I was rescued and taken to where I am staying.”

“Does Remus know?”

“He’s there now.”

“Who are you staying with, Harry? If it were just the Malfoys, it wouldn’t have warranted a meeting. I know how you’ve felt about him since the beginning of 4th year. You… Harry?” Neville’s voice was shaking. “Did- are you-” Neville looked around in a panic as he came to what Harry would have considered a foregone conclusion. His eyes grew wide at Harry’s continued silence.

“Longbottom, calm down…” Draco began. “Harry? Do _something_.”

Harry stood and walked around to Neville’s chair, placing a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Neville. He’s not here. We are alone. Just you, Draco, and me. Deep breaths. That’s it.” Harry ran his palm over the top of Neville’s shoulders and made circles on the top of his back. “Yes, I am staying with the Dark Lord. He is different. It’s hard to explain. I am safe. I am loved. Remus is okay with it. He is supportive of my decision.”

“Ha- Harry? Are you sure that he’s not manipulating you? Your magic feels different to me.” Neville straightened in his chair as Harry dropped his hand and went back to his chair.

“I am wearing a Magical Perception Filter in the form of a bracelet.” Harry shook his sleeve back revealing the thin platinum band. “Dumbledore has the Aurors out looking for me. He is trying to control me, and I can’t let them find me.”

“Listen, Longbottom. If the old man finds Harry, he _will_ kill him. Harry refuses to be moulded to fight any longer. If that bastard gets his claws on Harry, we all lose.”

“Draco, calm down. Things will work out, they always do”

“Harry. You have just been lucky in the past. He is older, wiser-”

“So’s _He_ , Draco. I still came out of it on top every year. Bloody, broken, battered, but alive.”

“Guys…” Neville began, “Maybe now is not the time to fight about this.”

Draco and Harry simultaneously turned toward Neville. Harry’s mouth fell open at the conviction the other Gryffindor had put into his words. This was the lion that had faced Bellatrix at the Ministry.

“Sorry, Neville.” Harry turned his head, face darkening in shame.

“It’s okay, Harry. I just think that it is silly to fight with someone you love over something that trivial.”

“I don’t get you Gryffindors, a person is trying to _kill you_ , and the pair of you considers it _trivial_!” Draco’s voice climbed toward shrill.

“Draco. Put yourself in my shoes for once. Every year. Yes, _every single year_ , someone has been out for my blood.” Harry snorted, “One year that was literal. I have fought Dark Lords, a basilisk, werewolves, Dementors… Actually make that Dementors twice…”

At this Neville shuddered. “I was thrown into a tournament meant for _of age_ students at 14 by a crazed Death Eater focused on bringing his _Lord_ back by any means, fair or foul. So, can you see how I can sit here and consider it _trivial_?”

Harry looked on as Draco struggled to come to terms with Harry’s admission. Draco’s silver eyes darkened as he matched years to each fete. He had only heard conjecture regarding Harry’s exploits. “Harry…” Draco wrinkled his upper lip and his eyes glassed over with unspilt tears.

“It’s okay, Draco. I survived, didn’t I?” Harry placed his hand on top of Draco’s.

“Don’t forget the fact that Umbridge sent those Dementors after you, summer before fifth year, Harry.” Neville responded.

“That was only ever DA speculation, Nev.”

“Speculation that-”

“WHAT?! Are you trying to tell me that- that- thing sent a Dementor after you? When?! Where?!”

“Not one Dementor, Draco, but two… and Surrey. It’s the reason I ended up on trial...”

“I cannot believe that! Wait until I tell Father about this! If that _toad_ thinks she is getting away with this-”

“Um… Draco? I’d be more concerned about _Him_.” Harry paled at the thought. He’d seen Marvolo in a fury. If Umbridge thought that she would get away with just a spot of torture after the Dark Lord learned she’d nearly had his soul sucked out, she had another thing coming. That is, if Draco didn’t get ahold of her first. Warmth bloomed in his chest. He wondered, was this _really_ what it felt like to be loved unconditionally?

“Harry. I will tell him myself. Then I will help to rid the world of the stain her presence has caused.”

“Um, I don’t mean to interrupt, but what are you guys talking about? You want to take revenge on Umbridge? How are you going to get close to her?” Neville scratched his brow.

“We don’t need to get close to her, Longbottom. We already _have_ her.” Draco smirked.

“What? When? Can I help?”

Harry laughed. “You want to help, Neville? Well, she was just as rough to you-”  
“I don’t just want to help Harry; I want to see the bitch bleed.” Neville spat. Harry could just imagine that Neville was reliving the abuse he felt at the hands of the pseudo-professor.

“Longbottom, that is very- Merlin… Harry?” Draco turned and placed his hands on Harry’s jaw, cradling his face gingerly. “You should- you should hate me… I am so sorry.” Draco’s eyes glossed over with tears. “I never meant… Had I known...”

Draco slowly pulled his hands away from Harry, and the other young man looked back at his fiancé with a frown. “What? Draco? Breathe. In. Out. Breathe before you faint.”

Neville passed Harry one of the water glasses and Harry offered it to the blond, who was trembling violently. “Come on. Talk to me.”

“I- I… Harry? How could you? Why are you here, with me of all people?” Draco’s hands shook in his lap, his eyes firmly on a spot of melted ice cream under the table. “I should go…”

Draco stood abruptly, knocking his chair onto the floor with a clatter that shattered the previously cast bubble of silence.

“Draco!” Harry yelled at the blond as he tore away from the table. Harry threw money down on the table, and took off after him, pushing people out of the way with his magic. He knew that Draco wouldn’t dare try to apparate in the Alley, but would make his way to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. “Draco! Wait up! Please… Just stop and think for one minute, would you? Please? I LOVE YOU!”

Harry ignored the gasps of the witches and wizards around him as he continued after his fiancé. He reached Draco a second before the blond made to grab a handful of floo powder. He spun Draco around, lightly shaking the startled wizard.

“Draco, listen to me, would you? I love you. I forgive you. Please…”

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his love, smoothing his hair back as the man in his arms started to cry freely onto his shoulder.

“Shh… It’s okay.” Harry whispered. “It will be okay. Do you want to go home?”   
Harry felt Draco nod against his cheek.

Draco pulled away from Harry’s shoulder and ran a fist across his eyes. “Harry, we need to go, NOW. We are only drawing attention to ourselves.”

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the hearth, shouted ‘Malfoy Manor!’, and pushed Draco in. A moment later, he repeated the action, never seeing the shock of red hair at the table in the corner.

~~.~~.~~.~~

The floo in the Headmaster’s office flared to life as the former Weasley Matriarch stepped into the office and waved away the stack of parchment on her normal chair.

“Albus, we have a problem.” Albus had still not looked up from the letter in his hand. “Albus, I found Harry.”

Dumbledore’s head came up, and he peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles. “You found Harry? Well, where is he then?” Dumbledore looked around the room as if Molly was hiding him somewhere.

"I don't have him, Albus. He left through the floo for Malfoy Manor... with Malfoy!" Molly tsked.

The parchment he was studying fluttered to the desk. “What do you mean he went through the floo to Malfoy Manor?”

“Exactly what I said, Albus. At first, I didn’t know that it _was_ Harry. His magic felt different. I wonder if he was wearing some sort of magical disruptor that would cause his magic to feel different and that’s why we can’t ever find him with your trinkets.”

“It’s possible, Molly, it’s possible. I will look into that. Could you recognise him again if you came across the magical signature?”

“Of course I could. Are you going to send the Aurors over to find him? I know that he didn’t spot me. I was in a dark corner. He was more concerned about getting the Malfoy brat out of the Alley.”

“That’s good. Why don’t you go make yourself comfortable in my sitting room while I contact the Aurors.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

Harry and Draco ran through the halls of Riddle Manor in search of Narcissa. Minutes before they had landed in Malfoy Manor and then had immediately turned around and flooed to their new home. Harry wasn’t sure if anyone had noticed them, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Harry turned the corner from the Dark Lord’s office and almost ran straight into the person he was looking for.

“Cissa!” Harry gasped, clutching his sides and panting. “Just the witch I was looking for!”

Draco finally caught up to Harry as his mother spoke. “Harry, Draco? What is the problem, boys?”

“We’re in trouble, Cissa. I think that someone might have recognised us. Draco freaked out about something while we having ice cream with Neville Longbottom. He up and ran through Diagon Alley. I may have yelled his name a time or two to get his attention…”

Harry slung an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him tightly into his side. “It was scary, Cissa. One moment we were discussing Dumbledore and Umbridge and the next… Shite, Draco. I am so sorry.”

Draco kissed Harry’s left cheek. “No, Harry. I should be the one apologising to you. I should have kept my composure. It just hit me all at once. I-”

“Sorry, boys, but the time for apologies will have to wait. We need to deal with this situation as soon as possible. Mipsy! Belay! Flimsy!”

The three House Elves appeared in the hallway with a small _pop_.

“Yes, Mistress Black?” Harry’s Elf Flimsy asks. “How mays Is be of service?”

“I need the three of you to head over to our Manor immediately and scrub the house of Master Harry’s presence. Pay special attention to Draco’s wing. He spent the most time there the past few days. If Aurors show up, do not stop them from entering the Manor, but send someone to the Ministry to alert Master Lucius. Go, be fast!”

“Yes, Mistress Black!” the three House Elves intoned before leaving for Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa turned her attention back to the two teens standing in the hallway. “Okay, boys. That is taken care of. You are safe behind the Wards. No leaving. Not for any reason. Go hide in your rooms, or at least on your floor. You are behind the Fidelius up there. I will personally meet with our Lord and run interference. You do understand, Draco, that he will not want to let Harry out of his sight ever again?”

“Yes, Mother.” Draco’s eyes dropped to the floor and a slight pink caressed his cheeks.

“Draco, this is bigger than you. You would be remiss to not pay attention to that fact. Go take care of Harry, give your apologies for whatever happened in the Alley, and give your vow to never let it happen again.”

“Narcissa, I am sorry-” Harry started.

“Nonsense, love. Draco needs to learn how to act with decorum. It is obvious that he did not and now he will pay for his insolence by being on restriction. This is not the first time, Harry. Now, leave me your bracelet. I do believe our Lord will need to adjust the filter.”

Harry handed over his bracelet to Narcissa and shooed Draco down the hall toward the floo room. “I don’t want to make your mum mad,” he whispered as they entered the stairwell.

~~.~~.~~.~~

The Dark Lord moved the map of France he was studying off his desk as he heard a knock on the door to his study.

“Enter.”

Narcissa glided into the study with a small bow. “My Lord.”

“Cissa, have a seat please. What brings you here this afternoon?” The Dark Lord gestured for the chair directly in front of his desk.

“I have disturbing news from the boys. They were in Diagon Alley this afternoon and Draco threw a fit at something Harry said. I guess he got upset and when Harry tried to calm him down, he ran. They ran through Diagon Alley, Harry yelling Draco’s name at the top of his lungs. My Lord, I am concerned for their safety.”

“Did they floo directly here?” Marvolo willed himself to be calm. He wanted nothing more than to _Crucio_ Draco for his insolence, but knew that it would upset Harry. He took a deep breath as he prepared for Narcissa’s answer.

“No, my Lord. Harry had the wherewithal to floo to Malfoy Manor before coming here. I have sent the House Elves over to scrub the Manor of his presence. I can guarantee you that there will be Aurors there within the hour.”

“That is likely, Narcissa. Do you have Harry’s bracelet?” Narcissa passed over the Magical Perception Filter.

“My Lord, I do not me to presume, but do you think that after the events in the Alley today that Draco should have a Filter as well? Lucius has another bracelet that is similar to Harry’s.”

“That is a brilliant plan, Cissa. Have Lucius retrieve it from his vault and bring it to me straight away. Draco is wearing his portkey ring all of the time, yes?”

“He is. Lucius made sure that he knew it was a Malfoy family heirloom and that the ring came from Luce’s personal vault and not from yours. It was not said to insult, but you know how the Malfoy men are with their rings…”

“Yes, Cissa. I understand. A ring is a sign of commitment and the Malfoy’s do not take commitment lightly.”

“I have told the boys that they are on restriction for their behaviour today. I am positive that they are expecting a visit from you sometime today.”

“They will be lucky to ever leave the Manor ever again. Harry could have been snatched. Portkey or no,” the Dark Lord snarled, quill snapping in his hand. “Narcissa, Draco must understand how dangerous it is for Harry to be out there. That’s why the boys need to use code names, have magical disruptors, and wear glamours. I _will_ be speaking to them after we are done here.” He could almost feel the crackling of magic on his skin. The way Narcissa barely suppressed a flinch told the Dark Lord he was expressing his displeasure visibly. He couldn’t figure out why Harry could garner this type of reaction, why he was so protective of the green-eyed teen.

“I understand, my Lord. I will leave you to your work.”

“Thank you, Narcissa. You are dismissed.”

Narcissa rose and bowed slightly to Marvolo. She then turned abruptly and strolled out of the room, almost gliding.

Marvolo stood and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed and placed the remaining maps back into their tubes, waving his wand to clean up the spare bits of parchment and broken quills.

‘Well, it’s now or never. Better let the boys know exactly how I feel about today.’

Marvolo took one last deep breath before opening the door to the hallway.


	12. There Will Be Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a big thank you to everyone reading this story.
> 
> Many thanks to [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) for her lovely beta skills and her assistance with a few aspects of this chapter. As always, I don't know what I would do without her.
> 
> I am sure that JayEz will be putting her two cents or is it knuts? into this chapter, and when she does, I will edit accordingly.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Harry?” Narcissa rapped on the doorframe. “Are you and my son respectable?”

“Cissa! Please join us. Draco is in the shower.” Harry looked up from the map he was studying. “I was just trying to find a safe house to use.”

Narcissa walked across the boys’ study to the desk that Harry had commandeered for his map. “I know of a safe house, but why, Harry?”

“I was thinking that I could have Dobby spy on the Headmaster. I can’t call Dobby here, and I need somewhere that Dumbledore cannot find me.”

Narcissa pushed Harry’s hand off the map to get a better look at the land around Hogwarts. “Harry, the Malfoys have an old Manor House around a hundred kilometres from Hogwarts. It is under Fidelius. I do believe that it was Lucius’ mothers retreat while she was alive. You could use that to meet with Dobby.”

“Thank you, Narcissa. However, I can’t let anyone else know what I am doing and if Lucius is the secret keeper, he may tell Marvolo.” Harry grimaced at the thought of the Dark Lord’s ire.

“I am the secret keeper, Harry. Lucius’ mother Amphelisia added me as one the day after Lucius and I Bonded. Why exactly do you need somewhere to meet in secret?”

“I have to make sure that the less people that know what I am doing the better. I can’t expect Dobby to want to come back here, and I can’t go to him. Marvolo would have my head if I went somewhere in public after what happened today…”

Narcissa smiled, wrapped her left arm around Harry’s waist and kissed the top of his head. “I understand sweetie. Let’s head over to Pegasus Acres. If we go now we should be back in time for dinner.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Welcome to Pegasus Acres, Lord Potter-Black.” Narcissa waved her arm at the manor to her right. “I do hope that you enjoy your short time here. Amphelisia loved the grounds. I do believe that there is a small garden around the side that would suit your needs quite nicely. Flimsy!”

Flimsy appeared in front of her master and the Lady Black with a small _pop_. “What can I's be’s doing for the Mistress Black and Master?”

“Tea would be appreciated on the rear terrace. For three, if you would, Flimsy.”

With a curt nod, Flimsy left to attend to the provisions.

“Harry, you may call Dobby at any time.” Narcissa started toward the side terrace.

“Dobby!” Harry called, steeling himself for the onslaught of hugs the Elf would no doubt instil on the young Lord the moment he appeared.

True to Harry’s thoughts, Dobby immediately ran toward Harry and wrapped his spindly arms around his charge. 

“Dobby missed his Harry, I did.” Dobby began to shed large tears, each rolling down his overly large nose toward his Hogwarts uniform as Harry fell to his knees. “Mister Harry Potter sir is alright? Yes?” 

Dobby held Harry at arm’s length and began looking over every uncovered centimetre of Harry’s body, making sure that the teen did not have any external injuries.

“Dobby! Please! Just let me go. I promise that I am fine.” Harry sputtered. “Dobby, please join me for tea. I have an important mission for you.”

Harry stood, brushed the dirt off his robes, and made his way toward the side garden, gesturing for Dobby to follow as he walked.

Dobby’s eyes went wide as they rounded the corner of the house. Harry could only suspect it was because Lady Black was sitting in one of the garden chairs, her regal posture, and dark blonde hair hard to miss, even at that distance.

“Dobby shouldn’t be here. The Malfoys…” Dobby started to back away from Harry as he pulled his ears.

“Dobby, it is fine. Calm down. Lady Black is the one who helped me arrange this meeting. It is okay. We are safe and behind Fidelius. Please sit, Dobby.” Harry gestured to the seat to his left, leaving a seat between the House Elf and the former Lady Malfoy.

“Dobby, Harry asked you here today to help us. I understand the apprehension you have with my family, but do know that we will honour Harry’s wishes when it comes to your well-being.” Narcissa smiled at the tiny House Elf.

“Dobby understands, Mistress Black. I will do what Mister Harry Potter, sir wants.” Dobby bowed his head low in deference to the young Lord.

“Dobby,” Harry began as he poured Narcissa her tea. He knew that she took her cup first as the Earl Grey that was selected only needed a two and a half minute steep for her tastes. He remembered at the last minute to add the milk to the cup before pouring her tea. She always took a quarter milk, and two sugars. “I would like you to spy on the Headmaster.”

Harry handed Narcissa her cup.

“Just what would Mister Harry Potter sir need Dobby to find out?” Dobby waited for Harry to pour his tea. Harry waved Dobby off absently and handed the pot to the Elf.

“I need you to see what he has planned for the War. You will be our eyes and ears in the castle. With Severus gone, we have no spy within the Order ranks. No one will think twice about a House Elf moving about. Besides, Dumbledore is so blinded by his own all-knowing gaze that he would _never_ see it coming.”

“Dobby can do that. Dumblydore will never know that Dobby is there. I will bring his secrets back to Mister Harry Potter sir.” Dobby bowed low from his seat.

“Actually, Dobby…” Harry trailed off. He was unsure how to broach the subject of Dobby reporting to Lucius. Harry fumbled with the napkin in his lap, wringing the linen repeatedly. “I need you to report your findings to Lucius.” Harry mumbled the last few words.

“Dobby will do whatever is required of him, even speaking with Lord Malfoy. Dobby will not be happy he has to report to that bad man, but he's will.” Dobby squinted his eyes and glared at the air behind Harry.

“Dobby. I understand that you may not be happy, but he alone can handle this mission. Make him promise not to hurt you.” Narcissa softened her voice, giving a breathy air like quality to her words. “He cares for Draco above all else. Make sure that he understands that if harm befalls you, it befalls Draco. He will acquiesce.”

. “Dobby understands, Mistress Black.”

Harry finally took the pot to pour his tea. He glanced up as Narcissa grimaced at the young Lord. Harry had never been allowed to have normal tea with his family of muggles and only ever got the last cup of over-steeped bitter tea. He wasn’t allowed milk or sugar either. Draco had been slowly acquainting Harry to the finer aspects of real tea drinking, but Harry felt that old habits die hard. He was finally drinking at a five minute steep time, a step up from the normal ten to fifteen minutes he had to wait at the Dursleys.

“Thank you, Dobby. How _have_ things been going at Hogwarts?” 

~~.~~.~~.~~

The Dark Lord stepped from the Ritual Room at Riddle Manor, the Parkinson family trailing behind.

“Dagobert, I am sure that Lucius needs you back at the Ministry. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, milord.” Dagobert bowed low.

Marvolo’s eyes darkened at the obvious slight. He wanted nothing more than to crucio the Parkinson Lord for his insolence, however. Today was a joyous occasion for the family as their daughter was finally Marked into the service of the Dark.

“Dagobert. It would do you good to mind your tongue.” 

“I apologise, my Lord. By your leave?”

“Get out of my sight, Parkinson.” Marvolo turned to the Lady Parkinson and her daughter. “I do apologise. Thank you for your time today. Miss Parkinson will be a strong asset to our cause. I look forward to seeing her on the 21st. You are dismissed.”

Lady Parkinson and Pansy bowed low as they each took an elbow of the Parkinson Lord and swept from the room.

“Floppy.”

A small Elf appeared in the corridor with a _pop_. “Yes, Master Marvolo?”

“Please have the young Master Malfoy come to my study. Also, when Harry arrives back with Narcissa have him report to my study post haste. That boy…” Marvolo shook his head as he swept away, not waiting for the elf’s acknowledgement.

“Yes, Master Marvolo. Right away.” The elf said to the Dark Lord’s retreating back.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Lucius paced in front of the floo in his office. He couldn’t shake the ominous feeling that he’d had since breakfast that morning. As he was making his fifth circuit in front of the desk, he heard a small _pop_ from next to the floo. He wasn’t expecting a personal Elf to show while he was at the Ministry.

Lucius turned toward the sound and a Malfoy Manor House Elf appeared from behind the chair wringing her hands.

“Master Lucius,” she began. “I’s is so sorry, there is men at the Manor.” The Elf lowered her eyes to the floor. “We’s had to let them in. They were trying to break the Wards.”

Lucius’ eyes flashed dark. “Thank you, Mida. You may go back to the Manor. Let the Aurors look all they want. They will not find anything. I will be there shortly.”

Mida bowed her head, ears touching the floor, and left the Minister’s office with a _pop_.

Lucius strode to the floo, threw a handful of powder into the fire, and called out 'Riddle Manor, Severus Snape' and knelt down on the pillow in front.

Lucius adjusted his position, folding his feet under his knees while Slobber went to retrieve Severus.

“Lucius? What is wrong? You never floo in the middle of the day…” Severus frowned, his brow wrinkled and his lips pursed.

“Aurors. At the Manor. Are the boys safe?” Lucius rushed. “Please, Sev… Tell me that they are safe.”

“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Move!” Lucius leapt to his feet as Severus exited the floo in a snap of black wool. 

He shuddered as Severus’ hands closed around his shoulders. Lucius schooled his features impassive, waiting for his lover to either snarl or rattle his teeth with a shake.

“Pull it together you pureblood son of a bitch. Is this any way for a Malfoy to act?” Severus snarled. “Now, _explain_.”

Lucius took a deep breath and blinked a few times. His lover had gone with the snarl… good. He blinked again, this time rolling his eyes. “Mida just informed me that there are Aurors crawling around the Manor. What happened today, _Severus_? The Manor _should_ be on lockdown. So again, where are the boys?” Lucius all but spat the last word.

Severus huffed slightly and hid a smirk. Lucius was _thinking_ again. “The boys are with Marvolo. Something happened today while they were on the Alley. What, precisely, I have not been informed. _However_ , the two young men are whole, and confined to our Lord’s manor for the foreseeable future.”

“As long as they are safe…” Lucius took a deep breath. It still did not explain why Malfoy Manor was swarming with Aurors. He smirked as he stepped away from Severus and walked toward the floo. “Shall we go raise some hell?”

Severus rolled his eyes as he smoothed the wrinkles from the front of his robes. With a flick of the wrist he _accioed_ Lucius’ cloak. “After you.”

Lucius held his hand out behind his body, waiting for the proffered black silk. He threw a handful of powder into the fire and before he stepped in, he turned back toward his lover of twenty-one years. “By the way, Severus? My mother was a _lady_.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

Lucius stepped from the floo, wand drawn. He moved to the left to allow Severus to exit behind him. Severus sneered and glided up to put himself even with his lover, his back to Lucius’ covering where Lucius would be vulnerable.

“Severus, really? We are not going into battle. Walk with me. I am sure this is all one _big_ misunderstanding.” 

The crackle of a hex being fired belied the Minister’s words. Severus shoved Lucius to the floor, and winced at the rain of plaster that dusted his dark robes. Narcissa would be furious. The ceiling was French imported something.

Black eyes scanned the room. He threw a _stupefy_ at the Auror in the doorway. Sensing the threat neutralised, he bent down to check on his lover. 

“Get up you lazy arse. Do I have to do all the work?” Severus hauled Lucius to his feet by the scruff of his collar. He dusted the Minister off and handed him back the wand that had rolled across the floor. He hissed into Lucius’ ear, “You can’t even keep your wand at hand? What will our Lord think of his Right Hand now?”

Lucius scowled and smoothed down his hair, shaking out bits of plaster as he stalked across the room toward the door. As he glided past, he kicked the Auror onto his back and made a mental note to fire the man the minute he awoke. 

“Firing hexes at the Minister… I will fire them all!” Lucius muttered. He stepped into the hallway and felt Severus’ hand on his lower back. Their magics had entwined as soon as the first spell flew. Old battle preparations, left over from the first war, snapping back into place.

“Left.” Severus intoned, moving to Lucius’ right. Lucius dropped his left shoulder to acknowledge the order. The two men stalked down the corridor toward the main staircase. 

Lucius wondered where all the others were. The Manor was eerily quiet. He could hear the tinkle of the main hall chandelier from three floors away. They rounded the corner and he spied two red robes out of the corner of his eye. Two fingers touched his right temple. He nodded as he felt Severus raise his wand in defence and instinctively closed his eyes.

Lucius felt the rush of magic fly from Severus’ wand as the two Aurors fell where they stood. He reopened his eyes and dropped to a crouch as a sweep of red exited the room directly to his left. He shot an _incarcerous_ at the figure exiting the room.

Severus laughed as he pulled Lucius to his feet. “Flanagan… Are you _trying_ to get killed?”

The bound man glared at the Inner Circle Death Eaters. “I should have known better. I _swear_ , Malfoy, no one told me that it was your manor we were checking…”

“That is _Minister Malfoy_!” Severus snarled and Lucius merely shook his head at the protective outrage that coloured his partner’s words. The Auror flinched, eyes widening. He heard Severus snarl again and he reached back briefly to brush his free hand against Severus’ side, he didn’t need his lover using dark magic while this irate.

“What are you doing in our _home_ , Flanagan? What gives you the right to waltz in here as if you own the place?” Lucius crossed his arms and glared, trusting that Severus would keep his wand trained at the bound Auror.

“We got orders, sir. I don’t know whom they came from, but if I am to keep my cover, I have to go along. I _swear_ they didn’t say it was your manor. I wouldn’t have come.”

“How many, Flanagan?” Severus bit out.

“There are six of us. O’Shaunney and Cuffe are upstairs in the Heir suite, sir.” Lucius’ eyes went wide at the thought of them tying Harry to the Manor.

“And just _why_ are the Aurors tearing apart my _son’s_ rooms?” Severus snarled, advancing a pace that put him directly beside his partner. The Auror’s eyes widened, recognizing the magics that were pouring off the pair. His breathing hitched.

“Word has it that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley with your son, sir.” Flanagan flinched. “We were dispatched to track the boy down and bring him in. He was overheard in the Leaky Cauldron shouting out a floo address. I wasn’t told exactly which, didn’t know until you pair stepped through the door...sir.” 

Severus stalked over to the down Auror and yanked him to his feet. “Call off your _dogs_ , Flanagan. Get them out of my house! Or Merlin help you, _He_ will hear of this while you stand before the full circle.” With a flick of his wrist, the Auror was unbound and shoved toward the stairs. The man nearly kissed the steps as he got his feet under him. He bolted up them, taking the stairs two at a time.

Lucius laughed as the man stumbled on the top stair before disappearing around the corner. “How much do you want to bet that he kisses your feet in front of our Lord at the next meeting?”

Severus raised a brow, “If he does, he’d have to explain it to our Lord. Do you _actually_ believe him that stupid?”

“No one said that you had to have brains to be an Unspeakable, Severus.” Lucius rolled his eyes as he strolled over to where the two stupefied Aurors lay. “And what shall we do with these two?”

“Don’t forget the third in the receiving room, Lucius.”

“I say that we make an example of them. And do you think that I am _slipping_ in my advanced age? I am well aware of the idiot gracing my receiving room with his presence. It is a shame that I do not know exactly who he is…” A devious smirk graced the Minister’s face. “I feel like sending someone to the Ministry Atrium sans apparel.”

“And _that_ is the man I fell in love with all those years ago.” Severus’ face broke into a rare smile. “I elect this poor soul. He should feel sufficiently cowed by the gesture.” The man in question was four stone overweight and in no shape to be in the field. Severus felt he was doing him a favour by selecting _that_ as his target.

“And the _poor soul_ ,” Lucius smirked, “will be receiving a termination notice just as soon as he wakes.” 

“Mida.” 

The small Elf _popped_ into the room. “Yes, Master Severus?”

“Please remove this vermin from our presence. This one…” Severus kicked the man nearest his foot. “He shall be made example of. Deliver him to the Ministry Atrium, sans clothes. Make sure he has his wand. We don’t want him to feel _totally_ inadequate, now do we?”

“Mida, send the others to their homes. Do not awaken them. Take the three upstairs to the Dark Lord. He deserves to know what happened today…” Lucius snarled at the Aurors.

“Do make sure that they are trussed up like turkeys before dropping them in our Lords receiving room.” Severus chuckled. “Inform him that his Left and Right Hands intend them as gifts. Then tell him exactly who these _vermin_ were hunting.”

“Yes, Master Severus, sir.” Mida bowed low, her ears brushing the floor.

“Mida? Do be ready to pop away; Our Lord… may be a bit… irate.” Lucius warned.

Mida grabbed the Auror slated for the Ministry and left the room with a _pop_ , reappearing minutes later to tend to the rest of the _victims_ in the Manor.

Lucius stalked over to Severus’ right side and ran a pale finger down his back, coming to rest at the band of his trousers.

“Sev…” He whispered into his lover’s ear, lightly flicking his tongue at the lobe. “We have the Manor to ourselves…”

Severus pulled Lucius tight to his side and with a twist apparated them to their suite on the third floor. They landed gently directly adjacent to the foot of the bed.

“Lucius. I think that you are wearing far too many clothes.” Severus began to undo the buttons of his robe, his long fingers deftly working the small pearls.

Lucius flicked his wand and his clothes appeared folded in the chair across the room. He smirked as he watched Severus manually remove his garments. He knew that his lover preferred to undress by hand, harkening back to the days of his childhood. Lucius shook his head as he folded back the coverlet and summoned the pot of lube Severus preferred from the bedside drawer.

Severus crawled naked across the bed toward his prize. He snatched the clay pot from his lover’s hand and flipped the lid onto the floor. He smirked at the blond below him as he slicked two fingers on his right hand.


	13. Death Takes a Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say thank you to all who have continued to read this sad little story.
> 
> I will be the first to admit that it has not moved entirely in the direction I was planning on going.
> 
> I have a lovely beta (HecatesKiss) that loves to throw plot bunnies at me. More often then not, she is pointing out plot _holes_. Without her this story would really suck. (That and she helps out when I am stuck by writing a few lines here and there)
> 
> I can't wait for my other beta JayEz to read this chapter! I hope that she will be impressed. I will probably have to come back and clean it up to her standards eventually.... Just warning you!
> 
> Saying that I have to warn for violence. Severe, graphic **TORTURE**.
> 
> You have been warned. It starts when Umbridge wakes up in the dungeon. If you are at all squeamish, don't read. For those of you who have read Hec's Sanguis Reatus, and know that I helped her with the blood in the final battle, know that I don't mess around. This is gruesome. Again, you have been warned.
> 
> For those of you that are excited about the torture of one Dolores Umbitch, I mean _Umbridge_ , enjoy!

Chapter 13  
Death Takes a Holiday

 

Harry slowly opened the door to Marvolo’s study. He could hear Draco engaged in a heated argument with the Dark Lord over the use of magical disruptors. Draco was arguing that Harry’s needed to have a fluctuating signal, whereas the one he would wear could be static.

“He needs more protection than me, Marvolo! I don’t have half the Wizarding world trying to raise me on a pedestal and the other half trying to kill me. Harry does.”

Harry heard Draco huff as he made his way around the corner into the study proper. Draco had his back to the young wizard, but Harry could see that he had his arms crossed against his chest and could imagine that his love was rolling his eyes at the most feared wizard of all time.

“Harry,” Marvolo started as Harry approached. “Draco and I were just discussing your little _trip_ to Diagon Alley today.” He gestured to the empty seat next to Draco’s standing figure. “Please, gentlemen, sit.”

Harry tried his best not to flop into the proffered seat and nearly fell onto the floor as his backside hit the armrest. He looked up and grimaced as Draco finally took the seat next, the epitome of grace.

“This conversation isn’t finished, Marvolo.” Draco hissed as he twisted in his seat, right arm resting on the back, his left lightly holding his wand on Marvolo.

“Of course not, _Draco_. However, there are more important things to discuss.” Marvolo shook his head as he took a seat behind his unstained oak desk.

Harry glanced at Draco as he lowered his eyes to the floor. He watched as Draco suddenly straightened, left foot hitting the floor as he brought both hands into the Dark Lord’s line of sight, dropping his wand to point at the ground. Harry didn’t understand what they had been speaking about before he interrupted, but Draco seemed sufficiently cowed.

Harry bristled, Gryffindor courage rising to the surface. He shot a glare at Marvolo and placed a hand against Draco's shoulder. Marvolo closed his eyes, shook his head slightly, and curled his fingers into a light fist.

“You know, Harry. You remind me of your mother. She had the same look in her eyes whenever she felt slighted.” Marvolo gave a tense smile to the dark haired teen.  


Harry blinked, tipping his head to the side. How would...."Sir?"

“Harry,” the Dark Lord sighed. “Your mother and father came to me a few months before you were borne. Apparently, Lily was concerned regarding gaps in her memories.”  


Harry leaned forward in his chair, ready to absorb everything Marvolo had to tell him about his mother.

“She had approached Severus knowing he was a Master Legilimens, and asked him to check inside her mind. What he found shocked him, my Little Prince.” Harry let a small smile grace his lips at the moniker. “Your mother had been subjected to strong mind magics. Severus recognised the magical signature as Dumbledore’s and brought your parents to meet with me.” Marvolo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Harry, the prophecy that Severus overheard in the Hog’s Head was a fake. I myself only found out earlier today.”

Harry shrank back into the chair, body twisting to the side to provide a smaller target. He heard a strangled noise and looked around fearfully. Draco's eyes were wide as he pushed himself upright and took a step toward Harry.

Harry flinched back violently and Draco froze.

"My Lord?

“Draco…” Marvolo stood from behind the desk and made his way toward the two teens as Harry started to rock back and forth in his chair.

“Marvolo, _please_?” Draco pleaded. He reached out to Harry’s shoulder and winced as the younger teen slapped his hand away.

“Draco. Stay with him. I will find Remus. I have a feeling that he is the only one who can help.”

Harry continued to wince and rock as Draco gently picked him up from the chair and cradled him in his arms.

“Shh, Harry, love. It’s okay. Marvolo went to get Remus. We will take care of you.” Draco stroked Harry’s hair, whispering nonsense words into his ear.

Harry flinched violently again and whimpered when the door opened. Draco looked up, eyes wide and frightened, arms tightening around Harry. Remus Lupin stood in the door, gold gleaming in his gaze. Draco swallowed hard but met the wolfish gaze fully.

Harry raised his eyes as Remus ran across the room and pulled him from Draco’s arms. He let his fiancé go, not willing to injure the brunet in a tussle for possession.

“What did you do to him?” Remus hissed. Amber eyes bored into Draco’s steel grey.

“I didn’t… I swear. Remus… It wasn’t me. Marvolo, he-”

Remus growled, “He-”

Harry whimpered again, burrowing himself deeper into the werewolves robes, and shook his head back and forth mumbling words even Remus couldn’t make out.

“Shh… Harry. It’s okay. I have you now, cub. Calm down. No one is going to be hurt. Take a deep breath, okay?”

Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath.

“Sorry, Papa.” Remus smiled as he rubbed Harry’s back. “I- I just don’t know. My whole life has been a lie.” Harry bit back a sob. “Mum and Dad, they…”

“Harry, I wish that I knew. The time around their death is hazy for me. That and I spent the last few months of their lives out of the country. Care to explain what made you like this?”

Harry shook his head and glanced over at Draco through his fringe. Draco smiled and nodded back at his fiancé. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, trying to steel his nerves.

“Marvolo informed me that everything I have ever heard about my parents is a lie, Moony. He said that the prophecy was a fake, that my parents turned toward the Dark…” 

Harry’s breathing hitched and his fingers burrowed into Remus’ robes. Remus rubbed a hand gently over Harry’s back as he sank into the chair Draco had occupied.

“Let it all out, Harry. It’s okay. Did the Dark Lord tell you if he knew the true prophecy?”

Harry shook his head. “I kinda freaked out.” Harry pulled away from Remus slightly and ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why cub?”

“Siri.” Harry bit his lip as he started shaking again, eyes dropping away from the last Marauder.

“Cub?”

“The last--” Tears started trickling down his face again. “The last time I was-- was told about--” Harry collapsed back into Remus, shoulders shaking as the sobs wrenched their way free.

“Remus?” Draco frowned, balling his hands into fists to keep from reaching for his fiancé as he looked over at the two men.

“Draco,” Remus began, “you know that Harry lost his Father at the Ministry a few months ago, right?’

Draco nodded. He looked between Remus and the way Harry was sobbing. He frowned again.

“Well, after he got back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore pulled him into his office and told Harry the whole prophecy. I guess that the Dark Lord had been searching for the validity of the information that Severus had brought to him all those years before. Harry had a breakdown and destroyed half of the Headmaster’s office. I assume that hearing Sirius died tragically for no reason was just too much for him to handle.”

Harry’s crying increased as the words Remus spoke sunk in. He barely glanced up at the sound of the door opening and a dark figure hovering over him thrusting a potion vial into his hand.

“Drink, you obnoxious brat.” Severus snapped as he pushed the vial farther into Harry’s hand.

“Severus, thank you.” Remus smiled as he looked up from kissing Harry’s hair.

“Yes, well do not thank me. Our Lord wanted to make sure that the boy was able to perform his duties later today. Drink, Potter. It is a simple calming draught.”

Severus nodded once to Draco and swirled his robes around his figure as he stalked from the study.

Harry removed the seal from the vial, cork slipping from his fingers as he winced at the taste of the potion. He took a deep breath as he felt the calming effects spread from his core, warming his limbs and steadying his hands.

Draco took a deep breath and stood from his chair, hands at his sides as he made his way to his Harry. “Harry?”

Harry looked up from Remus’ lap and laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean-”

“No worries, Harry. Do you want to lie down for a while? Father said that they have a surprise for us later. It may be best if we got some rest.”

Harry nodded as he untangled himself from Remus’ lap and stood. “Papa?”

“Yes, cub?”

“I’m sorry…” Harry wrapped his arms around his surrogate father. “It was just all too much.”

“I know, cub. I know. Go rest with Draco now. Marvolo will want you in peak form for later. I am going to go back to my research.” Remus patted Harry on the head and straightened his robes as the teen pulled away.

Harry took Draco’s hand and started to the door. They turned the corner and were greeted by Marvolo.

“Harry, Draco?” Marvolo nodded to each in turn. “Consider your punishment for today’s episode suspended. _However_ , Harry, I _will_ be altering your Magical Perception Filter to fluctuate signatures each time you put it on. Draco, yours will too. _No complaints_. You may want to alter your glamours. I do believe that someone from the Order was privy to your little display today, if what Severus tells me is fact. If I had my way, Harry, you would never leave this manor again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry’s head dipped and he sucked in a breath.

“Go then. You will need all of your faculties for later. Draco? I expect the two of you in your Father’s study at half eight. Take your evening meal in the dinette on your floor tonight.”

Draco bowed slightly and squeezed Harry’s hand as he led them from the study.

~~.~~.~~.~~ 

Draco and Harry entered Lucius’ study promptly at eight. The nap had proven beneficial for Harry in multiple ways. He now had a calm centre and felt well rested for the first time in days.

“Fathers.” Draco nodded toward Lucius and Severus as the two men enjoyed an evening tea.

“Daddy Lucy. Sev.” Harry tipped his head, eyes twinkling in defiance.

Severus choked on his mouthful of tea, Lucius jumped to help clear his lover’s throat.

“Harry-” Draco shook his head and laughed holding his sides, trying to will the tears of mirth to stay in his eyes. “Daddy Lucy?”

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blond and gasped as strong arms encircled him from behind.

“Causing chaos wherever you go, Harry?” The Dark Lord purred in his ear. “The look on Severus’ face. Would you care to relive the moment in my pensieve later?”

Harry nodded his head as a shiver ran through him. He looked at Draco and saw that he was half collapsed on the nearest chair, still laughing.

The Dark Lord continued, “I have a surprise in the dungeon for you, Harry.”

Harry twisted his body in Marvolo’s arms and pressed his chest to the taller man’s.

“Really?” Harry breathed softly. “I was unaware you had captured any of my enemies.”

Marvolo leaned closer to Harry’s face, their breaths co-mingling. “Ah, but this is a great prize. My Little Prince will be proud.” Harry smiled and hitched his breath. “I have brought you a toad.”

Harry’s fingers tightened in Marvolo’s robes as he lowered his head to the Dark Lord’s shoulder. He took another deep breath and slowly let it out, willing himself not to shake.

“Would you accompany me to the dungeons, love?” Marvolo whispered into Harry’s dark hair, one hand cautiously drifting high across his back.

Harry nodded and pulled away slightly. He turned toward Draco and grasped the extended hand.

“Your strength, Harry.” Draco smiled. “We go together. She cannot hurt you anymore.”

Harry glanced around the room at the men gathered there. He looked each man in the eye and saw the love radiating from their faces. Even Severus smiled at Harry as his gaze landed on the dour Potion Masters face.

“Together, as a family, Harrison.” The Dark Lord slipped his left hand into Harry’s right and pulled the two teens from the room.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Dolores Umbridge woke up covered in a rough-spun robe, water dripping in her eyes. She couldn’t remember how long she had been in the dungeons. Dolores did not know where she was, the last thing she remembered was red eyes.

She winced and buried her head in her arms as the door to her cell was flung open and the harsh torch light invaded her dark space.

She cautiously lifted her head, squinting to see six men enter the small space. She recognised the Malfoy men, Severus, and Harry Potter. The two other men she could not place.

“Ah, but Dolores… We cannot have you comfortable, now can we?” The dark haired man with pale skin intoned. “Do you not recognise me, Dolores?”

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Dolores? _Imperio_.”

Dolores’ eyes snapped to attention at the command. No matter how hard she tried to avert her gaze she was enthralled by the sight of the man. She watched in abject horror as the man in front of her lowered his hood and red eyes peered back at her. The Imperio released. The sudden flood of something warm down her legs only peripherally registered. Her brain froze, jaw dropping.

“My Lord? I believe she is aware of your existence now…” Harry muttered. Draco snorted and even Severus’ lip twitched in a smirk. Harry dropped a full bow and Marvolo raised an eyebrow. He traded a look with Severus, who shook his head slightly. The Dark Lord huffed out a sigh.

Harry heard Severus mutter the word, “Marauder.” He stifled his grin. He did hear Remus smother a laugh.

Harry turned slightly, so that he stood in front of the most feared wizard in the world and placed a hand gently on his cheek.

“My Lord?” He asked as he raised his eyes. Brilliant green met ruby red. “May I?”

Harry’s breath hitched as Marvolo nodded slightly. “Of course, Harry.”

Harry stood on his tiptoes and gently brought his lips to Marvolo’s. The kiss was chaste, a mere brushing of lips, but Harry felt as if his whole body was on fire. He gasped as Marvolo grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to his chest. Harry threaded his fingers through the Dark Lord’s hair, bringing the elder wizard slightly closer.

A chuckle from Draco had Harry blinking in shock. He pulled back slightly and looked over at his fiancé. Draco just grinned and shook his head. “I think your Papa is about ready to strangle someone… might want to let _our_ Lord go, Harry.”

Harry’s head whipped around to look at Remus. He blushed. Remus appeared torn between snarling and flushing bright red. Harry buried his face in Marvolo’s robes.

Severus cleared his throat as he withdrew a pair of steel manacles from the satchel he was carrying. “My Lord? Would you like to do the honours?”

Marvolo released Harry from his grasp and turned toward his Left Hand, passing Harry into the arms of his Right. “Let Draco. After all, it is _his_ fiancé she has _harmed_.”

Dolores gasped as she glanced around the room. She couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her eyes. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter? And where did the Malfoy whelp figure into the equation? She knew then that she might not make it through the night.

Draco held out his hand and flinched as the heavy shackles were placed within.

“Come on, Former Undersecretary Umbridge. I believe that you have a date with the wall.” Draco smirked as he grabbed her arm. “Up you go. It is not _proper_ to slouch. You must keep your back stick-straight. Where has your training gone? Surely you haven’t forgotten your Pureblood upbringing?” Draco pulled her arms above her head to fasten the muggle devices to the ring on the wall. 

Dolores bent her knees to crouch on the ground. Draco pulled her arms again and attempted to attach the manacles to the ring. He sighed and looked over his shoulder for permission. Marvolo nodded to Severus.

“ _Insolent wench_!” Severus spat, and pointed his wand at the cowering witch. “ _Crucio_!”

Dolores’ whole body erupted in pain as she writhed on the dingy dungeon floor. She bit her tongue in an attempt to hold back a scream. Blood leaked from between her lips and dripped down the side of her face from her ears.

“Severus,” Marvolo began.

Severus lifted his wand and took a breath.

“I do believe that she will cooperate with Draco now.” The Dark Lord smirked at Dolores’ bloody face.

“How does it feel, _Dolores_? Do you regret trying to Crucio me last year?” Four sets of eyes snapped to Harry’s face.

Harry winced from the pain radiating from his scar. Lucius and Severus also both hissed in pain. Lucius’ arms tightened around Harry. He automatically brought a hand up to apply pressure to the mark, and shuddered. Draco clutched his chest as tears welled up in his eyes.

“My Lord…” Remus whispered. He reached out and placed a hand on the Dark Lord’s shoulder. The man wheeled with a snarl. Remus merely pointed to Harry and the Dark Lord blinked, and drew in a slow breath.

“Forgive me, Little Prince. I will endeavour to remember that.” His lips pressed into a thin line, “You were...saying?”

Harry blinked back tears as he took a deep shaky breath. He lowered his arm, glanced down at his palm, and leaned against Lucius for a moment. “No blood… As I was saying, My Lord, she started to cast that curse while we were in her office last year. Hermione… distracted her.”

“It’s true, my Lord. Harry has never been known to lie… at least about anything important. Draco came to me shortly after the incident.” Severus rubbed the skin on his forearm. “I didn’t believe Draco at the time. He has been known to _embellish things_ when it comes to Harry.”

Draco’s eyes lowered to the floor and a slight blush spread across his cheeks, barely visible in the low torch light.

Marvolo chucked and stepped toward Harry, relieving Lucius of his armful of messy haired teen. He ran a hand down Harry’s back and checked him over for any more marks from the toad. “Are you okay, Harrison? I’m so sorry…” He pulled Harry to his chest.

“Potter? What did you mean by, _no blood_?” Severus questioned, voice sharp.

“If it was bad enough… it would bleed.” Harry responded with a shrug.

“Bleed? Harry? Look at me.” Marvolo cupped the young wizard’s chin and tilted his face up. “Your scar?”

Harry nodded. “Sometimes when you get angry… Really angry… It bleeds. I don’t know why. My head feels like it is going to split in two.”

Marvolo drew in a breath. “Oh, Harry.” He wrapped his arms around the teen and gently kissed his scar. “I will do my best to make it better, but I think that you and I need to have a talk later.”

Harry sucked in his top lip and nodded.

“Severus, _assist_ your son with that piece of filth.” Marvolo snapped out. Severus immediately moved to Draco’s side and grabbed an arm.

Draco thrust her left arm above her head and shoved her wrist into the shackle. He watched as Severus raised her right and pushed it roughly toward the wall. He locked her arm in place and kicked at her feet.

“On your toes. Just _who_ do you think you are? Was one Crucio not _enough_? _Crucio_!”

Draco smirked as his former Professor’s body contorted in the chains. He watched her smash the back of her head repeatedly against the cold stone.

Severus released the curse and paused for a moment. He backhanded her, splitting her lip before he stepped back to Lucius’ side. “Remus? I do believe that you were doing some research this afternoon?”

Remus stepped toward the witch and covered her face with a towel he had transfigured from an errant rock. “This may _sting_ a little, Madam Umbridge…” Remus conjured a bucket of salt water and started to pour it onto the towel.

“Now, now. It’s best to hold your breath…” Remus smirked, channelling his inner Slytherin. “I hear salt water burns more in your lungs.” He poured more of the solution on the towel drowning out the screams emitting from under the damp cotton.

Harry took a breath and clenched his robes. Marvolo glanced at the teen and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“In through the nose, out through the mouth, Harry. Look away if you can’t handle it. No one will think less of you.” Marvolo whispered into Harry’s hair.

Harry peered up at the Dark Lord and smiled. “Thanks. I just-” Harry shuddered and shifted questioning exactly what he was feeling. His skin felt too tight and his heart was pounding.

“It’s okay, love. No need to explain. I do want you to participate. Even if you have to use a muggle method. She isn’t deserving enough to feel your magic.”

Harry turned toward the wall as Remus poured the last of the salty mixture over the witch’s head.

Remus turned to Severus with a smile. “I believe the floor is all yours, Severus.”

Severus gave a slight bow to the werewolf and pointed his wand at Dolores. “ _Praecius membrana_.”

Small cuts appeared all over the witch’s body causing her to scream louder as the salt water penetrated her wounds. Her feet scrambled against the floor as she fought to stay on her toes, knowing that if she dropped down she would dislocate her shoulders.

Lucius stepped to his lover’s side, shared a brief kiss, and then pointed his wand at the toad-like woman. A stream of boiling water left his wand and splashed the witch’s skin. He smirked at Severus as her screams rang in the small cell.

Blisters erupted from the exposed flesh, burst, and then reformed. The spell Lucius used made the effects of the water repeat even if the curse wasn’t actively being cast.

Remus muttered under his breath and the bucket at his feet refilled with the briny solution. He glanced at Draco and pointed at the bucket.

Draco pointed his wand at the bucket and muttered a _wingardium leviosa_ at the vessel.

Harry turned to watch, the familiar spell making him smile. He was remembering a club coming down on the head of a Troll. Of course, that thought had him narrowing his eyes in the next instant and turning a glare on the man who held him in his arms.

The bucket hovered over the witch as it slowly emptied its contents onto the water-darkened towel.

Dolores sputtered then screamed as the salt solution worked its way into every cut on her body.

“Now, now, Madam Umbridge… We cannot have you passing out from the pain.” Marvolo pointed a finger at the bloody mass as his magic swirled around her body. Spells to keep her alive and conscious brushed across her skin. The towel was ripped from her face by his magic and she gasped as the wizards in front of her transformed into centaurs.

Marvolo’s laughter rang across the cell as he watched the witch’s eyes widen.

“No… Not- no!” She screamed. “I didn’t- I swear! Please, I never meant a word!”

“You meant every single _fucking_ word.” Harry snarled from the safety of Marvolo’s arms. He closed his eyes when the Dark Lord stroked a hand through his hair. Harry took a deep breath and squirmed slightly. The older wizard allowed him to move. Harry glanced over at the satchel at Severus’ feet.

“Professor… is there anything in that bag… that I might want to borrow? Something similar to what Ron and I used first year?”

“I brought you a bat.” Severus thought for a moment then nodded, waving his hand in the general direction of the satchel. “Be my guest.”

Harry wiggled himself from Marvolo’s arms and stepped over to the bag. He spied the handle of a regulation cricket bat sticking up from the opening. Harry squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. His hand ghosted over the handle as he brought his courage to the fore.

He glanced over his shoulder for reassurance and Marvolo gave him a smile and a slight nod. Harry grabbed the bat and strode over to Dolores, purpose in his steps.

He twisted his body and brought the bat back behind him. “This is for Sirius, you _bitch_!”

Harry swung the cricket bat with his entire being and connected with Umbridge’s knee. He didn’t even wince at the distinctive crack of her knee shattering as he brought the bat back for another swing.

“This is for my parents!” Harry flung the bat forward and connected with her stomach. He turned and dropped the bat as Dolores brought her good knee up to her waist and screamed in pain as bile ran down her face from the force of the blow.

Tears streamed from Harry’s eyes as he stumbled to Draco’s side. He clutched the blond teen’s robes and fell to his knees. Draco looked down at Harry and then up and caught Marvolo’s gaze. “Help?”

Marvolo rushed to Draco’s side and hoisted the crying teen off the floor. He wrapped Harry’s arms around his neck. “Shhh, Little Prince. It will be okay. Let’s go get you a chair, yeah?”

Marvolo lifted Harry into his arms and turned toward the three older wizards. “I trust you can keep our _guest_ comfortable while I take Harry and Draco upstairs?”

Remus and Severus nodded and Lucius absently waved his left hand as he cast a spell causing the witch’s skin to crawl. Marvolo laughed at the sight as he turned back toward Draco.

“Shall we?” He gestured toward the door, planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead. He knew that there was nothing the two of them could do to bring him out of this state in the dank dungeons. They would have to take Harry up to Marvolo’s rooms.

Lucius turned toward Severus as the door to the cell closed.

“Dolores…” Lucius began in a singsong voice. “I heard from a little birdy that you dared to hurt my son.”

“I never laid a _hand_ on a Malfoy! I… I wouldn’t….”

“Now, now, Dolores…” Severus spat. “You hurt Harry. He is a _Malfoy_ in all but name. And we all know what happens when you hurt a Malfoy.”

Severus smiled as he raised his wand to the sputtering witch.

“No… no…. Severus… I swear! Please! I never. Never would I _touch_ your son! He’s a good boy…” Dolores’ eyes widened as the wand tip came closer to her face.

“ _Manduco exosso_.”

Dolores screamed as the bones in her face lit on fire. It felt as if tiny teeth were eating away slowly at the bone under her skin. She could feel the skin bubble and sink under the invisible teeth.

Severus then pointed his wand at her ribs and whispered the spell again.

Dolores’ eyes rolled into the back of her head. The only thing keeping her awake was the spell that the Dark Lord cast before he left.

Severus turned back to his satchel and removed a rag and a small metal container. He poured the foul liquid over the rag and gestured toward Lucius. Lucius whispered a _flammari azules_ at the rag and watched as it took to the muggle accelerant.

Severus smirked as he hovered the flaming rag over Dolores’ face, watching the burning bits touch her skin.

“Love?” Severus turned his head at Lucius’ voice. “Do you think that Harry will be okay?”

Severus rolled his eyes at the older wizard. “Really, Luce? He is a _Potter_ and a _Black_. I think he will be fine. After all, wasn’t it Dumbledore that said they were made of ‘great moral fibre’?”

Remus laughed from his place over by the satchel. He shook his head at the pair of Slytherins.

“Really? I think Dumbledore only said that to _encourage_ their reckless behaviour.” He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath ‘moral fibre my arse.’

“I am sure that our Lord and Draco will be able to bring him back, Luce. He isn’t that far gone yet, just grieving. I don’t think that he has ever been _allowed_.”

Lucius snickered. “Do I detect some sort of _feelings_ for the boy, Severus? What happened to my big, bad, Dungeon Master?”

Severus’ face reddened at the moniker.

“Shut up, Lucius,” he muttered under his breath.

“You are right. After all, we are here, united, to torture a toad, not discuss our family life. Remus?”

Remus stepped forward and brought his hand from behind his back. He slowly opened his palm and the steel within shone in the flickering light.

Severus laughed at the sight of the fish hooks in the Marauder’s palm. “And just what do you think those will do? I don’t believe that we are cutting her up for bait?”

Remus raised his eyebrows at the Potion’s Master. “I promise this will be worth it. Lucius? You are better at transfiguration; could you make me an exam table? Similar to the ones they use at St Mungo’s, please.”

Lucius nodded in assent and pulled a pebble from his inside robe pocket. He threw the pebble down and right before it hit the floor it turned into a shiny steel table, complete with binders.

“Severus? If you could remove our _friend_ here from the wall…” Remus began to conjure a set of wooden crossbeams and a length of twine.

The door to the cell opened and Marvolo stepped back into the room. “Gentlemen. Don’t let me distract you from your art. Do continue.”

Remus hummed in agreement, as he threaded the twine into the eyes of the various fishhooks. He waited until Severus had the former Professor strapped to the table and he pointed his wand at her mouth, forcing her jaw open.

“Now, Dolores… I tire of your screams. I do believe I have just the remedy for them.” Remus jabbed each of the fishhooks into her tongue in random places, some deeper than the others. He stepped back and admired his handiwork before turning back to the two lovers.

“Gentlemen. Now the real show begins.” Remus smiled as he hooked two large pails to the ends of the twine he had thrown over the crossbeams.

Marvolo gave him a puzzled look and gestured with his hands to continue when Remus stopped momentarily.

“Now for the fun part. Lucius, if you could slowly fill the bucket on the right. Severus,” Remus gestured with his hand, “the bucket on the left.”

Remus rubbed his hands together maniacally as Dolores squirmed against her bonds. The water slowly filled the buckets and pulled on the fish hooks embedded in her tongue. Remus felt it was fitting that the buckets were not being filled evenly and knew that Lucius and Severus were ensuring the sporadic movements.

Marvolo stepped up to Remus and whispered. “Draco got Harry calmed down. We had to force a few calming draughts down his throat, but I think after a good night’s sleep he will be fine. They are resting in my suite right now.”

Remus nodded and turned back to the witch on the table. “What do you think, my Lord? Fitting enough for a woman who _tells lies_?”

“I believe that you are in the wrong business, Remus Lupin.” The Dark Lord chuckled, his shoulders raised and he rolled his eyes. “Let me know if you ever want to replace Macnair.”

The sound of hoarse screams echoed off the walls as Dolores Umbridge lost her tongue. The buckets clattered to the ground, spilling their contents on the dark stone. Her tongue flew through the air and hit the far wall with a sickening slap, and then thudded to the ground.

Marvolo wandlessly cast a cauterizing spell to keep the witch from drowning in her own blood. He also threw a _stupefy_ at the witch.

“Well, gentlemen. I do believe that we have a date with a certain beach. Lucius? I assume that the provisions required are already in place?”

Lucius bowed at his Lord as he banished the blood from his robes. “Yes, my Lord. High tide is in exactly three hours. Plenty of time to watch her squirm.”

“My Lord,” Remus started, “I would prefer to stay here in case the boys need someone. May I watch the proceedings in your pensieve when you return?”

“Of course, Remus. I could never deny you your pleasure.” The Dark Lord smirked. “Lucius? Bring that… that _thing_ with you.” Lucius nodded. “Oh, and do try not to get blood on the carpets.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

The three men apparated to a remote island off the coast of Scotland, the bound witch in tow. Lucius released the holding spell with a hiss and the bloodied mass of Dolores Umbridge fell with a wet thud to the sand.

Severus grabbed the rope binding her hands together and dragged her over to the post buried in the ground. With a flick of his wand, he levitated her upright off the ground. He bound her hands above her head and her feet at an uncomfortable angle, stretching her obese body as far as he could.

Marvolo stood back and admired his Left Hand’s work. This island was picked in particular, as when high tide comes in; it buries the island in water. The water was already lapping at the wizards’ feet as he cast a _reneverate_ over the witch.

“Oh, Dolores? Don’t think you can get away here, love. My face is the last thing you’ll see as you breathe your dying breath. I hope that there is a _hell_ , just so that you can go.” Marvolo sneered.

Dolores’ eyes darted back and forth over the scenery. Her eyes widened as she recognised the landmarks that dotted the little island. She tried in vain to scream, to call out something, anything.

The three wizards apparated to a small beach sheltered from the elements, but with a perfect view of the small island. They settled back into the sand to watch the tide.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Severus knew by the position of the moon that several hours had passed. He wandered down to the surf, the frigid water lapping at his boots. He turned and glanced behind him at Marvolo and Lucius in a heated debate on the finer points of wandless magic, and decided to go pay a visit to his former colleague.

He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to wash over his entire being. Severus took a deep breath and forced his body to rise off the ground. It had been a while since he flew without a broom. He opened his eyes, flew over by the island, and hovered just above the water.

The tide was rushing in every forty seconds; covering Dolores’ head and making her slowly drown.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it, Dolores? Your whole life reduced to fighting to breathe. I should make it so that you can never die. Perhaps you should be cursed to remain here for eternity. Never to walk again, the birds pecking at your flesh, the water of high tide rushing over you. You would never know the sweet relief of death… How does that sound Dolores? I think you deserve that and much more… Too bad Harry would probably never speak to our Lord again. Was that a surprise, Dolores?”

The witch shook her head trying to make the water stop flooding her nose and mouth.

“The Dark Lord will make Harry his Consort. They are meant to rule together. There was a prophecy, Dolores. No, not the prophecy you think, the crackpot old fool made everyone believe a lie. No this one was much better. Our Lord found it only this morning. You see, it was made to a squib in 1930.” Severus laughed.

“On 31 December, 1930, our Lord’s first birthday, a squib by the name of Reginald Humphries walked into a muggle Palmistry Shoppe off Charing Cross Road. He wanted a tarot card reading. Something about his wife and wanting to ensure that his _whelp > has magic. Well, Mr Humphries got more than he bargained for that evening.”_

The woman strangled on water and choked. Severus smiled sharply.

“Would you like to hear the _real_ prophecy before you die, Dolores? I would be honoured to tell you… Shall I?” Severus watched her eyes as the light started to flicker within. He knew that she was dying. “ **The one with the power to strengthen the Dark will be born as the seventh month dies. The Lord Dark will Mark him as His Own. Consort to Darkness, he is yet Light. Joined together in Triad form… The light shall fall asunder once the three are joined. Two are dark, one is light. The one with the power to strengthen the Dark will be born as the seventh month dies.** ”

Severus smirked at the realisation that came across Dolores Umbridge’s face as she took her last breath. He looked up to where his lover and his Lord stood arguing. He shook his head slightly and focused to float himself to where they stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spells contained within were created by HecatesKiss
> 
> Praedus membrana~ skin mutilated
> 
> Manduco exosso~ devour bone
> 
> Flammari azules~ blue flames
> 
> As far as the torture... For those of you who are not familiar with torture techniques; waterboarding is the act of covering someone's face (generally with a dark towel they cannot see through) and pouring water onto them. It simulates drowning, and because the victim cannot see what you are doing, it makes it that much worse.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, yeah... If you are interested, I have posted a copy of The Lupin Bill as a One Shot. It is of course in the DCH Universe series... CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!


	14. Torn and Frayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks as always to the wonderful [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) for betaing this chapter. Her input is invaluable. I do not know where I would be without her. Please check out her new story [Fallen Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1279405/chapters/2648017). It is a DE Slave fic, but nothing graphic happens 'on screen' however, if the idea of slaves does not squick you, you should check this story out!
> 
> I would also like to thank my [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz). She has been busy with work and school, but still manages to read my pathetic attempt at a story.

_Pain… Terror…. The sharp tang of blood permeated Harry’s senses. He tried to cover his nose… Chains… His hands moved a few centimetres before meeting resistance. His heartbeat raced… breathing shallow… sickness clawed up the back of his throat. Where was Draco? A moment ago they were laying in bed… Now? Harry didn’t know where he was…_

_“Draco?”_

_No answer… Harry forced himself to take in his surroundings. Blood everywhere… A puddle of water near the washer… Aunt Petunia would be angry about that…. Uncle Vernon furious. He shuddered._

_“Draco?” Harry croaked._

_Harry turned his head toward the rattle of a chain sliding against the dingy blue and grey linoleum. The taste of bleach and borax soured in his mouth. Sweat slid down his back._

_“Harry!”_

“Harry!” Draco shook the dark haired teen trying to rouse him from his fitful slumber.

“Urgh.” Harry moaned as he struck Draco in the left temple with his outstretched hand.

Draco shook Harry lightly with one hand while massaging his temple with the other. “Harry, come on! Its just a dream. Come back to me, please?”

Harry thrashed further, showing no signs of waking.

Draco stumbled from the bed to the floo. He grabbed a handful of powder from the small pot on the mantle, threw it into the hearth and waited for the flames to turn green.

“Marvolo! Marvolo!” Draco heard a slight rustle from the adjoining room. 

Marvolo’s head appeared in the grate, rubbing his tired eyes. “What is it, Draco? It’s… 2am… What could possibly-”

“It’s Harry!” Draco shouted, a slight tremor in his voice. “I- I can’t wake him. He seems trapped inside of a nightmare.”

“Well, MOVE. Let me through.”

Draco pushed to his feet, scrambling back from the grate even as his foot caught the lip around the hearth. His balance wavered and he fell forward slightly and smacked the side of his head on the mantle in the same spot that Harry hit him. He straightened himself, and ran his hands down the sides of his trousers to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles.

Marvolo exited the floo gracefully on bare feet, clad in a pair of dark green silk sleep trousers. Draco rubbed his temple absently as he flitted his eyes over the bare chest revealed in the man’s haste to answer the floo. Draco blinked in bemusement. The Dark Lord was completely hairless. His gaze skimmed down the planes of his chest towards the man’s hips. He blushed as the older man merely lifted an eyebrow and then looked away.

Draco watched a hand rub along the back of his Lord’s neck as Marvolo twisted slightly to the left in a motion Draco knew was born of nervousness, he was drawn to the way Marvolo’s lithe muscles ripple lightly in the torchlight.

Draco took a deep breath as he admired the Dark Lord’s alabaster complexion. Draco thought that he looked like a china doll- albet a very strong, powerful china doll.

Draco was roused from his lustful thoughts by a very un-amused Dark Lord. “Draco… Harry? The reason I am here?”

Draco flushed pink and shook his head lightly at Marvolo’s pointed look. He took a deep breath and willed the tightness in his trousers to subside. Draco cleared his throat as he turned to the study door.

Marvolo sighed as he followed Draco into the bedroom.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Marvolo crossed the expanse of the bedroom in four steps. He was not running, but it was apparent that his Little Prince needed him. Marvolo threw back the twisted covers and scrambled to wrap himself around Harry in the large bed. He winced slightly as Harry flailed his arms over his head and ran a sharp nail edge down the Dark Lord’s cheek.

“Shh… Little Prince… I am here. You are safe.” Marvolo gathered Harry against his chest, fitting the younger man between his legs as he leaned the still struggling body against his chest. He ran his hands through the short silky strands on Harry’s head. A slight chuckle escaped him at the sight. Harry had cut his hair extremely short the day before. Marvolo thought that he looked like the young RAF soldiers he encountered during his youth. 

Marvolo felt the tension drain from Harry’s body as he continued to whisper nonsense words. He glanced up at the rustle of fabric in the doorway. Draco was standing in the arch, the light from the hallway behind him. Marvolo thought he looked like an angel, even with his nervous habits. He ran an appreciative eye over the young Malfoy heir’s form. Draco was slightly wringing his hands and flexing his toes. Marvolo knew that Draco wanted to help, but was nervous to enter the room farther. He took a deep cleansing breath and flicked his fingers to motion Draco inside.

“My Lord?” Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight on the bed.

“Draco, please join me. I do believe that Harry would benefit from your presence as well. He has calmed down.”

Draco crossed the short distance to the opposite side of the bed and crawled under the proffered covers, snuggling deep in the middle of the bed, his arm touching the cool skin of his Lord. 

“Draco?” Draco turned his head up and toward Marvolo. “Did Harry take anything before bed this evening? Any potions at all?”

Draco closed an eye and twisted his mouth in a grimace. Marvolo rolled his eyes at the look of thought on the young teen. He closed his eyes and took deep cleansing breaths as he waited for an answer. 

Draco shook his head and then laughed as he saw that the Dark Lord’s eyes were still closed. “No, my Lord. He did not. At least, not while I was in the room.”

Draco pulled the covers tighter to his body. Marvolo felt the teen’s fingers skim lightly over his hip. He hissed out a breath and silently thanked Merlin that his body had not betrayed him. He didn’t want Harry to wake up to the push of an erection on his back. He ignored the dark look Draco briefly shot him.

“Thank you, Draco. Floppy!”

The slight elf _popped_ into the room. “Does Master Marvolo require Floppy’s assistance?”

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes at his overly cheerful elf. “Floppy, just go and fetch Severus. Inform him Master Harry requires his assistance. Do insure that he arrives with his potions bag. And inform Lucius that his services are _not_ required and to stay in their rooms.”

Floppy nodded her head, her namesake ears brushing the ground with every gesture forward. “Of course, Master Marvolo, sir. Floppy will be gettings the mean Potions Man.”

Marvolo glanced sideways at Draco, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in the semblance of a smile.

A cough startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced toward the door and spied Severus standing in the light, a black silk dressing robe wrapped around his lean frame. 

“My Lord?” Severus flexed his fingers absently around the handle of his bag.

“Severus. Harry won’t wake. He was in the throes of a nightmare when I entered the suite and only calmed when I wrapped my magic around him. He relaxed further when Draco entered the bed. I-” Marvolo stopped abruptly at the gasp from the doorway.

Lucius tore across the room, wand raised. “What are you doing?! Draco? You can’t-” Lucius raised his hands to his throat as the sound of his voice was cut off. He clawed at the delicate skin, desperately attempting to take a breath. His face slowly turned from red to pasty white as the seconds ticked by.

“My Lord.” Severus swiftly went to his knees in front of the bed. “Please? He meant no harm. Release the spell. Don’t make yet another child fatherless.”

Marvolo glanced down at Draco and took in the look of pure terror on the young man’s face. He noticed tears rolling unabated down Draco’s pale cheeks and reached for his trembling hand. Marvolo glanced back at his Potions Master, seeing terror swimming in dark eyes, and then to his Right Hand. He wordlessly released the spell.

Lucius fell to his knees and lowered his forehead to the floor in submission.

“Severus? Please. My Little Prince needs your assistance.”

Severus turned his head to glance at his lover prostrate on the floor and stood quickly. “You need to lay him flat on his back, my Lord. I require room to work.”

Marvolo shifted down, so that he lay flat, gently cradling Harry to him as he lay back on the bed. He glanced briefly at Draco as he made to move off the side. 

“Draco. You stay. Hold his hand. Lend him your strength. Severus? This was no normal nightmare…” He ran a hand through his hair, tugging gently on the ends. His other arm remained firmly wrapped around the thrashing young man he cradled to his chest.

“I will not know until I exam him!” Severus clenched his fist and closed his eyes. “My Lord… I know that you are upset, however, I think that it would be best if-”

“Do not finish that statement, Severus. If you value your life, you will not. Finish. That. Sentence.” Marvolo’s normally controlled magic flared around his body drawing shaky breaths out of the occupants of the room.

“Yes, my Lord. I am but your humble servant.” Severus turned back toward Harry and set to work, being careful not to touch his Lord as he did so.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Marvolo paced the same spot of floor, thankful that magic would keep the rug from becoming worn down. Severus had been working on on Harry steadily over the past two hours. Marvolo had finally left the bed when it proved his magic was interfering with Severus’ scans. He glanced at the furrowed brow gracing Draco’s normally passive face. The teen had fallen asleep sometime in the past hour. It was evident that his rest was not peaceful. 

Marvolo was torn between crawling back in the bed to comfort Draco and hexing the still prone Lucius for questioning his ethics. The former won out as Marvolo made his way to the right side of the bed and crawled under the covers. He pulled the slightly shaking young man to his chest and placed a kiss on the platinum locks. 

“Shh… Harry will be okay. Your father loves him very much and will take care of him. Rest, mon petit étincelle, just rest.”

Draco smiled in his sleep, burrowing his face further into Marvolo’s chest. Marvolo’s eyes met Severus’ and he lifted one corner of his mouth lightly. 

“Sleep, my Lord. I will keep working.”

Marvolo sighed. “I wish I could, Severus. This is worrying me. If it was a normal nightmare, Harry should have awoken by now. Do you have any _idea_ what is causing the coma like symptoms?”

“He seems to have been cursed. It appears that the curse was slow acting. It was placed on him years ago. The nightmares would have gotten progressively worse until he could no longer tell truth from reality in his sleep. I need to do research on the type of spell used on him. One thing is for certain…” Severus turned his head toward his lover on the floor.

“Severus? Who did this to my Harry?” Marvolo’s eyes narrowed.

“Albus, my Lord. The curse reeks of his magical signature.” Severus flinched even as he spoke, knowing his Lord was not a patient man.

Severus flung himself over Harry as every window in the suite shattered, raining small shards of razor-sharp glass down toward the floor. 

“Severus? Do you doubt me? He is _mine_. I can and will keep him safe.” Marvolo took a deep breath and quirked an eyebrow. “Why do you protect him and not your lover?”

“Habit, my Lord.” Severus responded, carefully scanning the Dark Lord’s face even as he straightened.

“Severus, I do believe that Lucius has been punished enough. Heal him and put him to bed. I do not want to see him for the remainder of the day. I give you leave to research. The books in my private study should prove fruitful. Do not disappoint me. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus gave a short bow and pulled Lucius off the floor. 

Marvolo chuckled at the Malfoy Lord, quickly sending a glare as the man glanced at Draco in his arms.

“Leave us.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Lucius flinched as he attempted to straighten his back. He took Severus’ arm and the two left the suite.

“Oh my Little Prince…” Marvolo sighed as he wandlessly repaired the damage to the room. “I will protect you. You are my heart Little Prince. You and the bright one…”

~~.~~.~~.~~

*August 21st

Marvolo sighed as he turned the page of the skin-bound book. It had been two weeks since Harry had lapsed into a coma. Marvolo had absconded himself in a dusty room in the bowels of the Russian Ministry. If there was any chance of breaking the curse the Headmaster placed on his Harry, Russia was the place to look.

He had not wanted to leave the boys at the Manor, but knew that the longer the curse kept Harry under, the harder it would be to break. Draco had been a mess as he apparated away. He knew that the young Heir could no longer sleep without Marvolo wrapping him in his magic. He had been away for over two days now and knew that he needed to return soon.

Marvolo felt a sharp tug on his magic. His eyebrows raised as he centred himself. He had built the failsafe into his Dark Mark decades ago, however, it had never been used. He felt the tug again, this time more insistent, as if more than one person was attempting to get his attention. He shuddered a breath as he felt the pull from Draco’s magic join that of his fathers’. With a careless wave he sent the books careening toward the shelf. He turned on the spot to apparate home.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Marvolo tore through the Manor toward the suite the boys shared. His magic had been steadily pulling him toward the four men in the innermost room. He flung the door open with a wave of his hand, misjudging how strong of a surge he gave the action and ripped the door from its hinge. The door fell to the floor with a thud as he rounded corner and gasped as his eyes narrowed on the bed.

Severus was cradling Harry in his lap, stroking his hair. Draco was pinning Harry’s hands to the sides as tears streamed down his cheeks. Marvolo’s eyes flitted toward the chair next to the bed and saw Lucius with his face buried in an ancient tome. He recognised it as a copy of the Parkinson Grimoire. 

“Severus?” Marvolo felt the pull on his magic stop. “What is happening? Did you _actually_ manage to call me?” The sound of a wand clattering to the floor was his only answer.

Lucius cleared his throat as he thrust his left arm at the Dark Lord. Trails of dried blood covered the Mark, staining the white silk, while fresh blood trickled across the elbow, and a circular mark was burned into the centre of the skull.

Marvolo sat on the edge of the bed and cradled his head in hands. He was no closer to finding the curse that had struck Harry down. 

“My Lord? Will you look at him? I cannot penetrate his mind. There is a block that feels like your magic.” Marvolo’s head snapped up to meet the eyes of his Potions Master. His eyes narrowed as the dark eyed man lowered his gaze.

Marvolo stood up and made his way to the head of the bed. He took Harry’s head in his hands and pushed his magic into the young man’s mind. 

_The scene was chaotic. Marvolo landed in the middle of what appeared to be a muggle basement. Harry was unconscious, chained to a white pipe. There was a puddle underneath the boy. Marvolo took a deep breath as he moved closer. The puddle was pink: the copper tang of blood and the acrid odour of urine permeated his senses. He knelt in the puddle and gently ran a finger down Harry’s cheek._

_“Little Prince? Can you hear me? Your Marvolo is here… I need you to look at me, Harry. Please? Love, I need you back. Draco needs you back. Please come back…” Marvolo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling hard at the ends. “Please, love?”_

_Harry whimpered at the touch and whispered, “Draco- he- help.”_

_“I will find him, Harry. I will save him. You have my word.” Marvolo stood and made his way to the door._

He glanced up at Severus’ face, his own ashen and clammy. “I know what it is.” Marvolo stood quickly, knocking into Lucius’ book as he threw his arms back. The book fell to the floor with a clatter.

“How did you not find this, Lucius? It’s right there in _black and white_.” Marvolo pulled the ends of his hair tighter as he attempted to reign in his magic. 

Lucius cowered in his seat, his arms instinctively covering his face. “My Lord?”

“Tramtrov’s… It is Tramtrov’s Destruction.” Marvolo _accio’d_ the book Lucius dropped on the floor. “It’s all here…” 

He flipped to the back of the book and thrust the tome under Severus’ nose. “Read.”

Severus took the book gingerly from the Dark Lord and cleared his throat. “ _Tramtrov’s Destruction is an ancient curse named after the Tramtrov Heir, Marcellis. It is said that he became so jealous over the attention that his betrothed was giving to another that he cursed the young man to live the remainder of his life in a waking nightmare. The curse is progressive, slowly causing the cursed to fall further into a nightmare state until they no longer wake. The cursed for all intents and purposes appears to be asleep, however once they lapse into the ‘coma’ they can only be woken by acknowledged familial bond --_ ”

“Acknowledged familial bond? What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?” Lucius muttered, rubbing a tired hand over his face. Two people hissing in breaths in shock had Lucius looking up and paling further as he realized he’d asked the question aloud. “Forgive me, my Lord.”

“It’s been a long three days, my Lord. I don’t think either of them have slept. Severus and Father drugged me to _make_ me sleep.” Draco interrupted, swiping tears from his cheeks and casting a wary glance at the red eyed man. 

“Draco… I promise that we can beat this. I need to think. Severus?”

“Yes, my Lord?” Severus closed his eyes momentarily, blearily rubbing his left hand across his eyes. 

“Please take Lucius and sleep. At least for a few hours. You both need to be rested for the ritual. I will have one of the elves prepare the room. I need your blood and Lucius’. Am I correct to assume that you look upon the boy as one of your own?”

Severus nodded, stood up slowly and flexed his back. He gestured toward Lucius and they walked out of the room, the silence thick as a heavy winter cloak.

Marvolo climbed into the bed and pulled Draco close. “Hush mon petit étincelle. Everything will be all right. Let it out. I am here for you, Draco. Now and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon petit étincelle translates literally into 'My little spark' in French. I thought that enough people call Draco 'dragon' that I needed to do something different.


	15. Blood Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Eternal thanks to HecatesKiss. She is the best!
> 
> Thanks to JayEz. I know that you have been busy lately, but you still are my favourite German!!!!! 
> 
> OH! And I wrote this chapter on my brand new laptop! I would like to thank my husband for a great Anniversary present (even though our Anniversary was 19March)

Marvolo released Draco from his grip as they landed at the apparition point a few stores down from Madam Malkins. The ritual to wake Harry out of his coma was scheduled to be performed that evening. Marvolo felt that Harry might need to have the blood of more than just Lucius and Severus. As the Weasleys were considered his surrogate family, Marvolo felt it prudent to include the Twins in their plans.

“Marvolo?” Draco glanced around. He did not recognise the store they landed in front of.

“Draco. Whatever you have to say can wait one moment. I feel that we are being followed.”

Draco swivelled his head around and saw a shadow move from the corner of the nearest building. “Marvolo, you may be correct. But, who would-”

Draco was cut off by Marvolo flinging him to the ground. Draco felt the snap of protective wards ripple over his skin even as his hands scraped against the cobbles. He sighed as he fingered the portkey on his thumb. Draco knew that if he used it his father would be upset that he did not stay by his Lord’s side. However, he knew that if he _didn’t_ use it, Marvolo would be upset. 

Before he could make a decision, the sickly green light of the killing curse bounced off the ward that had been erected around him. His heart hammered as he flipped himself over and stared up at the Dark Lord in horror. Draco thought he heard a whispered _Avada Kedavra_ a second later and immediately heard the thunk of a body hitting the ground.

The wards around Draco dissipated as he was pulled to his feet by a startled Dark Lord. Marvolo dusted Draco off and ran his hands down his sides checking for injuries before pulling the young Heir into a long hug. Draco clung automatically, wanting to check the man for injury. He let go as he was pushed out to arms length and sighed, gaze running over the Dark Lord.

“Are you well?” Draco nodded in assent. “The wards built into your necklace have not been tested until now. I do not doubt my spellwork, but I admit that I was genuinely scared for you.”

“I am fine. A little shaken… Do you know who it was?” Draco turned to the dead body laying half sprawled on the street, arms akimbo, legs sticking out at unnatural angles.

“I do believe that it was the Jones woman. What possessed her to try to take me on by herself, we will never know. I thought that I had glamoured my eyes. Apparently, I was wrong.” Marvolo let out a low chuckle. “Well, the Light’s loss is our gain. Come, youngling. We have much to do.”

Draco bristled and lightly pushed the Dark Lord’s shoulder. “I am not _that_ young.”

Marvolo laughed at Draco’s indignation, a gentle hand skimming along his neck. “Draco, love. I know that.” 

Marvolo pulled the silver-eyed teen close and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You do know that I find your youth beautiful, do you not mon petit étincelle?”

Draco blushed feverishly and dropped his head onto Marvolo’s shoulder. 

“You are embarrassed?”

Draco shook his head against Marvolo’s neck.

“Then why do you hide?” Marvolo trailed his hand up Draco’s back and lightly wrapped his fingers around the short strands of hair pulling lightly.

“My Lord-”

“Draco. Don’t you dare ‘My Lord’ me. We are Draco and Marvolo in private.” The Dark Lord’s eyes flashed deep red.

“Marvolo… I do not hide. I am truly proud to stand by your side. My Fathers have raised me for this task. It is a dream come true to be here next to you. To have my Harry here as well, well, let us just say that I have everything I ever wished for as a young boy.” Draco smiled and leaned in, his lips brushing the Dark Lord’s in a barely noticeable kiss.

Marvolo leaned into the kiss and deepened it. His tongue gently begged for entrance against Draco’s lips. Draco gasped and Marvolo took the opportunity to suck on his bottom lip. Draco battled for dominance, eventually pulling away when he realised that they were in the middle of Diagon Alley with a dead body at their feet.

“Marvolo?”

The Dark Lord smirked as Draco panted lightly. “Yes?”

“Don’t you think we should get rid of the body before people notice?”

~~.~~.~~..~~

“Severus Tobias Snape! What is the meaning of this?” Narcissa advanced quickly through Draco and Harry’s sitting room. 

Severus and Lucius sat up quickly from their slouched positions on the settee near the bed. Lucius slid slightly to his left, attempting to hide behind Severus.

“Cissa, whatever do you mean?” Severus lifted an eyebrow and schooled his face impassive.

“Don’t you Cissa me, _Lord Prince_. How long has Harry been in a coma?” Narcissa folded her hands across her chest and tapped her left foot repeatedly against the hardwood floor. Aside from the slight tapping of her foot against the floor, she appeared calm. The two men traded concerned glances.

The door flew open and clattered against the wall as an out of breath Frenchman burst through. 

“My Lords… Excusez-moi… Cessa? Please…” Masselin leaned against the doorframe panting heavily. 

“Masselin. This does not concern you. This is between Lucius, Severus, and myself.” Narcissa turned back to the two lovers. “So? Do you care to answer my question? How. Long. Has. My Harry. Been. In. A. Coma?” 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. 

Lucius cowered further into the settee. He mumbled words that sounded like ‘two weeks, love’. 

“TWO WEEKS?! Two weeks… Severus? I expect this type of behaviour from my former husband, but I had always thought that you were the more _responsible_ one…. You have proven me wrong.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes and removed her wand from the holster on her left arm. 

Severus immediately flicked a _protego_ over himself and Lucius and grabbed the elder Malfoy’s hand. 

Narcissa laughed as she flicked her wand in Harry’s direction and ran a diagnostic scan. Her eyes widen as she watched the runes appear above his body. “I never… Severus? This cannot be correct. Tramtrov’s?” 

Severus nodded his head. “It is correct. Diagnosed by the Dark Lord himself. He delved into Harry’s mind and was able to find the curse. _Dumbledore_ cast it.” 

Severus all but spit the last line. “We have a cure. It requires acknowledged familial blood. Lucius, Marvolo, and I will be donating. I do believe that Draco and Marvolo are on their way to the Weasley Terrors to collect their blood as well.” 

“And again, I was not contacted, why?” Narcissa arched her eyebrow and stared at Severus. 

Severus withered under Narcissa’s glare. Lucius sat up ramrod straight, proud of the fact that his former Bonded was not causing him distress. 

Narcissa turned her head toward the Malfoy Patriarch and placed her hands on her hips. “Lucius. Abraxas. Malfoy. Do I need to repeat myself? 

Lucius cowered in his seat and pushed himself behind his lover as best he could. 

“Narcissa, I assure you, it was _never_ our intention-” 

“Severus. I do not care to hear your excuses. Harry is _my_ blood. He is _my Liege Lord_. It was your duty to contact me. I _will_ be participating in this ritual. I would like to see the Dark Lord stop me.” 

Lucius mumbled under his breath, ‘I would like to see anyone try to stop you...’ 

Narcissa shot Lucius a glare, letting him know that she had heard him loud and clear. “Now, will someone tell me where my other son is?” 

Narcissa sat down in the weathered high back chair that her Lord normally occupied when in the boys’ room. She crossed her ankles delicately and smoothed down the folds of her dress. 

“Masselin? Would you please ensure that Seraphina is being looked after by Blinky. Her room is one floor down next to my suite.” 

Masselin approached his lover and brushed a kiss across her cheek. “Oui, mon amore. Anyzing for ‘ou.” 

Masselin crossed the room and bowed lightly to Severus and Lucius before taking his leave to find Serephina. 

“Well, at least he has manners.” Severus laughed. 

“You are just jealous, love. You wish you could stare at that pert arse naked.” Lucius purred into his lovers ear. 

Severus placed a hand on Lucius’ thigh and tightened his grip. He smirked lightly, then dropped his head as Narcissa cleared her throat. 

“Gentlemen, don’t let me stop you… I am here now, you may take your leave.” Narcissa chuckled, then paled as Harry groaned from the bed. She jumped to her feet and all but ran the last few steps to his side. She sat on the duvet and smoothed back Harry’s sweat-drenched hair. 

“Shh, love. Mummy Cissy is here. It is okay, sweetheart. I have you.” Narcissa climbed into bed and curled around Harry protectively, running her hand up and down his back for support. She glanced up at Severus as he handed her a pain potion. “Drink up, love. Your Draco will be back soon and then we can all be together again.” 

Narcissa opened Harry’s mouth and dribbled the potion in, massaging his throat lightly to make sure he swallowed. 

Lucius and Severus took their leave, but not before they had silently bid Narcissa welcome home with a brush of lips against her cheek. 

Narcissa pulled Harry closer and carded her hands through his short hair, sighing deeply. “Oh, Harry… Why does it always have to be you?” 

~~.~~.~~.~~ 

Draco stepped into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and ducked. He snickered as his Lord received a face full of charmed glitter. Harry had warned him that the Twins were notorious for pranking all of the doors in the Gryffindor Dormitory. Draco figured that they would not stop at pranking their customers either. 

The Dark Lord sputtered and shook his head as the glitter fell from his hair onto his robes and began to dye them Gryffindor Crimson. He waved his wand at the mess and frowned deeply when the glitter began to multiply instead of disappear. 

Draco laughed heartily, clutching his sides as tears leaked from his eyes. He looked around, still not seeing the Weasley Twins. 

“Oh do laugh and get it out of your system, mon petit étincelle… I will not hex you for it…” Marvolo grabbed Draco’s robe front and shook a few pieces of glitter from his hair onto his young lover. Draco gasped as the glitter began to multiply on his robes as well and turned them the exact shade of Hufflepuff Yellow. 

“Marvolo-” Draco pushed the Dark Lord’s shoulder lightly. “You Bast-” 

“Gentlemen! Welcome to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes!” 

“To what do we-” 

“owe the pleasure of your visit-” 

“today?” The Twins finished together. 

Draco looked up from the horror that was his robe and raised an eyebrow. He knew that the Twins finished each others sentences, but hearing it made his head spin. He removed the glamour from himself and smirked as a double gasp rang through the store from the second floor landing. 

“Malfoy?” Fred, or was it George, began. 

“The very one. I did like your prank. That is until I became a victim. My _friend_ here-” Draco gestured to the Dark Lord, “would like to speak with the two of you, that is if you are amicable to the idea.” 

“Your friend-” 

“looks familiar.” 

“Do we-” 

“know him?” 

Draco smirked. “I am sure you do. However, not here. Do you have a back meeting room we may procure?” 

Fred and George skipped lightly down the stairs and gestured to a curtain set in the back wall of the showroom floor. 

“After you- 

"Messrs Malfoy and guest.” 

Draco held the curtain to the side, allowing his Lord to proceed ahead of him. He held his right hand out, fingers splayed, and inclined his head to let the Twins know that they should go before him. 

Draco waited until they had passed through the archway and let the curtain fall behind him as he stepped into the cramped storeroom. 

Draco stepped up to the table and waited until Marvolo had set at the head of the table. He pulled out his seat gracefully and folded his hands in his lap as he waited for Fred and George to clear off their seats. 

“Gentlemen,” Marvolo began, “I need your assistance.” 

Fred narrowed his eyes at the stranger and then turned to face his brother. He raised an eyebrow and tapped his left temple. 

“Sir, we beg your pardon-” 

“not to be plebeian, but we are at a distinct disadvantage.” 

“You know who we are-” 

“however, we do not know your name…” The Twins stated in chorus. 

The Dark Lord stood abruptly. “Forgive me, gentlemen… Where are my manners?” 

Draco smiled at the expressions on the Twins’ faces as Marvolo slowly morphed into his Dark Lord Voldemort persona. The Twins’ faces held terror that conflicted with the awe Draco glimpsed in their eyes. 

Voldemort held up a hand to stop the Twins as the started to rise from their seats. 

“I mean no harm, Messrs Weasley. I am here to discuss Harry.” 

Fred, Draco thought, pushed away from the chair and flicked his wand into his hand from the holster on his forearm. His brother grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him into his seat. Draco thought he overheard him whisper something about not dying and how they could finally maybe find out where Harry really was. 

“What makes you think that we will give you any information about Harry?” One of the Twins piped up. 

Draco knew that they were scared and distressed as they were no longer finishing each others sentences. 

“You will just have to kill us now. We would rather die than betray Harry like that.” The other Twin added. 

Draco started to clap his hands lightly from his spot at the table. The Twins turned their heads from the Dark Lord to glare in his direction. “Harry will be so happy, don’t you think, my Lord? It is obvious that these two are just as loyal as the Longbottom Heir." 

“Very true, young Malfoy.” Voldemort returned to his seat. “Now, Fred? George? Are you willing to talk?” 

The Twins glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes and then glanced at the the Dark Lord. They both took deep breaths and nodded. 

“For Harry.” 

“Good. Good. I do believe that we need tea. Do you have an Elf in your service?” Voldemort folded his hands on the table in front of him, a sign of no ill intentions toward the boys. 

“No, your Dark Lord-ness.” 

“Well, we should remedy that. Floppy!” 

A small _pop_ echoed in the room. “Did Master Dark Lord require my assistance?” 

“Yes, Floppy. Go to the Manor and bring Trapper and Strapper. Inform them I have Masters for them to Bond to. When you return, bring tea for four, please.” 

Floppy bowed low at the request, his ears grazing the floor. He turned and disappeared with another small _pop_. 

Voldemort turned back toward the Twins. “Trapper and Strapper will be your new Elves. They may be Bonded to you, however, they will always come to my call.” 

“Thank you your Dark Lord-ness.” 

“George!” Fred turned toward his brother. 

“Shite! Fred… _Accio orange bottle_.” George watched with trepidation as the small bottle flew through the room and smacked into his right hand. He stood, shaking slightly and approached Voldemort. “Umm… Here.” 

George thrust the bottle into the Dark Lord’s outstretched hand, bowed and ran back to his seat. “You just take one swallow. It will cause the glitter to disappear. We are very sorry, your Lordness.” 

George and Fred were both trembling in their chairs. Draco could have swore that had the opportunity presented itself they both would have messed their trousers. 

Lord Voldemort laughed lightly and took a small sip of the antidote. He glanced at Draco and smirked. “You young man, must _earn_ the potion.” 

Draco watched as the glitter disappeared and his Lord’s robes returned to their proper shade of grey. The twins snorted at that statement. Draco merely sighed. 

“Messrs Weasley. I do believe we should get down to business.” The Dark Lord began as Floppy served tea and biscuits around. “I have a proposition. I wish for you to return to school and study for your NEWT’s. I will supply workers for your shop. Harry tells me your friend Lee Jordan would make a good manager whilst you are gone. Once you have sat your NEWT’s in June, I would hire you to be my personal inventors. However, I will only do this if you finish your schooling.” 

Fred glanced at George and tapped his left temple. “We will not return to Hogwarts. We refuse to be subjected to Dumbledore. I’m sorry, but if that is the condition to work for you, we will respectfully decline.” 

“Gentlemen, I do not believe you have understood me. I did state that you needed to return to school.” Marvolo rapped his fingers against the table in an irritated tattoo. Draco swallowed, recognizing the sign of agitation. 

“However, I said _nothing_ in regards to you returning to that manipulative old fool of a Headmaster. No, you will be attending school at the Merope Gaunt Academy for the Gifted. I have procured some of the best instructors in their chosen fields. A majority of the incoming 6th year Slytherins will be attending, as well as Harry. If the inaugural year goes well, we will be applying for a charter next year and taking on a variety of years. I do believe that children should start their magical education well before eleven… Do you agree?” 

The Twins nodded their heads in assent and looked toward Draco. 

“How is Harry?” Fred asked as he gripped the edge of the table fingers going white for a brief moment. 

“Harry is fine. Well, right now he is in a coma…” 

Fred pushed back from the table and started to stand. George grabbed his brothers arm and shoved him forcefully back into his seat causing the front chair legs to raise briefly. 

Fred glared at his twin for a moment and shot a look at the Dark Lord that could best be described as murderous. 

“Give him a minute to explain, Fred.” George’s eyes were as enraged as his twin’s; however, the hand he used to restrain the other man was gentle. He turned from his twin and added his glare to that of his Twin. The Dark Lord merely blinked. 

Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes. He flexed his fingers around his wand and took another deep breath. 

“How does he inspire this loyalty? My Little Prince…” 

Draco smiled slightly at the Dark Lord’s choice of name for Harry. He bowed his head slightly,“May I, my Lord?” 

Voldemort nodded and gestured for Draco to explain. 

“Harry is currently in his bed at the Manor in a coma. We know that Dumbledore was the one to curse him with Tramtrov’s Destruction. It was more than likely placed on him the first time he was placed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.” George gasped and gripped his twin’s arm. “The curse from what we gather should have placed him in a coma years ago. I do not know what kept him awake for so long. Tramtrov’s causes waking nightmares. Eventually they progress to the point that the cursed never wakes. We are here today not just to ask you to come to school and be with Harry, but also because we need your help. We need your blood for the ritual to wake him.”

George cleared his throat and released his brother’s arm. “How is it we have never heard of this curse before?” 

“It is very rare. Our Lord was only able to ascertain that it was Tramtrov’s because he had recently come across it in a followers Family Grimoire.” 

The Twins frowned but nodded. “So… is _he_ Harry’s Lord? You said _our_ , Malfoy.” 

Voldemort shook his head lightly. “Harry is _mine_. However, I am not his Lord. He is not Marked, _yet_. You will do well to realise this. I will have no one question him. Dumbledore has done nothing but abandon him at every turn. I will do no such thing. If you will not willing give your blood, I will _forcibly_ extract it.” 

Draco shook his head slightly, suddenly understanding Severus’ irritation with idiot children, “My Lord? Willingly surrendered blood is _far_ more powerful than stolen.” 

He’d heard Severus and his Father theorize often enough why the Dark Lord had started out scaled and serpent like when born from the cauldron. He shook his head again. 

“Fine, fine…” Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Draco. 

Draco swallowed roughly knowing that he would be having a _discussion_ with the Dark Lord when they returned to the Manor. Draco would still argue for freely granted over stolen blood. It was for Harry, for Merlin’s sake. 

“Gentlemen? The ritual must be performed this evening at sunset. I require your answer now.” The Dark Lord held out a small silver knife. 

“Why? Why our blood?” George asked, eyes narrowing on the blade. Draco blinked, shook his head and groaned. 

“Sorry, been awake for like… three solid days? You two consider Harry _family_. Harry considers you family. Familial blood is best for this.” 

“Tramtrov’s Destruction was named as such because Marcellis Tramtrov cursed his betrothed’s lover. The lover had no known or acknowledged family. Thus the curse was said to be ‘incurable’. Tramtrov himself admitted on his deathbed that Familial blood is the only cure. _Acknowledged_ Familial blood.” Marvolo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling lightly on the ends. “Your blood?” 

Draco removed two empty potions vials from his pocket and handed one to each twin. “We need approximately four millilitres each.” 

~~.~~.~~.~~ 

“-and all I am saying is that blood _willingly_ given is much more potent than blood forcibly _taken_! This is Harry we are talking about! Do you not care for his safety? What would happen if the ritual was botched and something happened to him all because you lost your _patience_?” 

The door to the boys’ shared bedroom flew open and Narcissa sat up with a start. Draco and Marvolo continued arguing and did not notice the presence of the older witch in the room. She settled back down into the duvet and feigned sleep. 

“Draco, I have no time for silly childish antics. If they had not given their blood, I would have taken it! I do care about Harry. I only want him to get better, to wake up. surely you know this?” Marvolo shook his head and glared at Draco. 

“Marvolo. I mean no disrespect… but it is you who is acting like a child. You throw a fit when you do not get your way, as if someone took away your sweets. Besides, how are you looking out for Harry’s best interests? You all but told the Twins that Harry would be a follower of yours eventually. You know he will never bow, never kneel. He is meant to be your Consort. Not a follower. If the prophecy you read is correct, he is meant to compliment you as your equal, not someone to grovel at your feet kissing your hems. Get. That. Through. Your. Head!” 

“As if you are one to talk, _Draco_. You should have portkeyed out of the Alley this morning at the first sign of danger. You could have been _killed_.” 

"My first duty is to you, my Lord. If you are in danger, I am to protect you!" 

"No. Your _first_ duty is to Harry. You should have used your portkey. I can withstand such attacks. Harrison would never forgive me if you were harmed!" 

Narcissa gasped at the tone her son was using with their Lord. She opened her eyes to twin glares from the before mentioned men. Narcissa smiled, then stretched. 

“Good afternoon. Son. My Lord.” 

“Mother.” 

“Narcissa.” 

Narcissa sat up in Harry and Draco’s bed and raised an eyebrow at the two men as they sat together on the settee by the head of the bed. 

“And you were going to inform me of Harry’s _condition_ , when?” 

“Ah, yes… Well, I was so absorbed in finding a cure for him that it never occurred to me to contact you, Cissa.” Marvolo lowered his eyes to the ground and folded his hands in his lap. 

“Don’t you Cissa me, young man. You may be my Lord and my elder, but Harry is like a son to me, my Liege Lord in rights. It was your _duty_ to have someone inform me.” Narcissa curled around Harry protectively as he whimpered in pain. 

“Shh… love… It’s okay…” Narcissa ran her hand lightly down Harry’s back. “Mummy Cissy is here… Relax, love.” 

Narcissa sighed as Harry fell back into deep sleep. 

Marvolo glanced at the interaction between the two with a quizzical look on his face, eyebrows raised. “How do you do that? I have to wrap my magic around him to calm him. You just spoke…” 

“Call it being a mother, Marvolo. Now, is there anything you two wish to tell me?” 

Draco went into detail about the curse, what Marvolo had seen as he entered Harry’s mind, who had placed the curse and when. Narcissa gasped in the right places and shook her fists in fury at finding out Dumbledore was behind it. She smiled when Marvolo informed her it was his magic that had kept Harry safe all those years. 

“Well, that explains quite a bit. I will be adding my blood to this ritual. Harry is actual blood relation to me through his grandmother Dorea. I assume that having true Familial blood will only strengthen it?” 

Marvolo nodded. “We will be performing the ritual in the Ritual Room at sundown. There are no words spoken and technically only one of us needs to be present. However, I have been witness in the past two weeks to just how much this family loves Harry. I do believe that he would want to be surrounded by his loved ones when he wakes. Until then, we should all rest. Narcissa? Would you care to join me for an early tea?” 

“Of course, Marvolo.” Narcissa climbed off the bed and held the covers open to allow Draco to take her place. She planted a gentle kiss on each of the boys’ foreheads and left the room for the Conservatory. 

“Draco? Take care of him for the next few hours. Do try to get some sleep. I know how taxing this ordeal has been on you.” Marvolo placed a kiss on Draco’s lips. A mere brushing of lips and smoothed back the blond’s hair. 

He placed a firm kiss on Harry’s scar and whispered in his ear. “My Little Prince… I will seek revenge in your name, love.” 

Marvolo stood, smoothed down the front of his robes and strode out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. 

~~.~~.~~.~~ 

Marvolo gently placed Harry on the black stone altar in the centre of the Ritual Room. Harry was naked under the rough wool drape. There were four bowls at the cardinal points and Marvolo’s blood formed a circle around the room. Draco and Narcissa were at the head of the altar, while Lucius and Severus were at the foot. Blood was poured and mixed into the bowls. 

Lucius handed the Dark Lord an additional bowl in which he poured five drops of blood from each person that gave. He mixed the blood with his finger and gestured for Narcissa to pry open Harry’s mouth. 

Marvolo manipulated this index finger through Harry’s teeth and coated the inside of his mouth with the blood mixture. He dipped his finger once again into the bowl and continued the pattern until the entire contents were in Harry’s mouth. 

Severus raised one hand and there was a flare of light as all four bowls and the blood circle caught fire. 

The occupants of the room waited with bated breath for the flames to die down. Marvolo had stated that no words could be spoken during the ritual. 

All eyes turned toward the altar as a slight rustle was heard. 

“Hey… could anyone please tell me why I am on a stone slab? And more importantly, why am I naked?” 


	16. Two Become Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is the next installment of DCH.
> 
> I will be the first to apologise.... and well, the only one to apologise, seeing as this is _my_ story. I was not motivated to write this chapter. I don't know why, but I want to skip all the boring stuff and get into the meat and potatoes of the story and have an epic batlle with Dumbledore.... That cannot happen right now, but a girl can dream. i will stick to ploughing through this for the wonderful readers who have stuck by me for the past 6 months. This story will become complete someday... Hopefully sooner than later, but there is a lot of ground to cover between here and there.
> 
> So, the big day has arrived. Remus is going to adopt Harry.
> 
> Thank you to HecatesKiss for all of her hard work. Please check out her stories. She has written a new one-shot (well, it is not new, I have finally persuaded her to post it), that is Dark!Harry, Severus, and The Dark Lord. It is pure porn, so be prepared.
> 
> Lastly, please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter, but not until you have read the chapter as it has spoilers. 
> 
> AND......
> 
>  
> 
> **THERE BE PORN!!!!!!!!**

“Harry…”

“Marvolo?” Harry shifted slightly on the stone altar. 

Marvolo’s eyes narrowed in concern and he quirked his head slightly to the right. “Harry? Please?”

Marvolo watched as Lucius held Draco back from running to his lover. He heard Lucius hiss ‘Let him go. He needs this. Stay here with me,’ into Draco’s ear as Draco collapsed against his father’s chest. Narcissa held Severus back. Marvolo knew that Severus wanted to ensure that the dark-haired teen was not experiencing any lingering effects from the curse.

Harry nodded against Marvolo’s neck as he nuzzled deeper. Marvolo shifted Harry’s weight in his arms and the older man glanced over at the Malfoy Heir.

“Draco? Would you please join us in my rooms?”

Lucius dropped his arms to his sides to allow his son passage from the room. 

Marvolo turned his head and gave a short nod to Severus. He knew that Severus wanted to follow, but had enough sense to stay and allow Draco to tend to Harry’s needs.

Harry sighed as Marvolo gently laid him down on the soft duvet. Harry had only been in Marvolo’s rooms once before, shortly after they moved into the Manor. He lightly gripped the cover, trailing his fingers against the velvety material. Harry gasped as an overwhelming scent of leather and smoky wood reached his nose. Harry inhaled deeply as he lightly caressed the duvet, hoping to release more of the tantalizing scent that was uniquely Marvolo. 

He shifted slightly when Marvolo crawled behind him on the bed and smiled when an arm snaked around his midsection. He was tired. All Harry wanted to do was curl up and sleep for another two weeks. The nightmare had become progressively worse as the days wore on and Harry was sure that it would end with Draco dead at his feet. He blinked back tears at the thought. A noise had him glancing towards the foot of the bed.

Harry smiled at the blond standing at the edge of the bed. The smile fell away as he took in how his lover stood. He appeared out of place, downcast eyes and hunched shoulders. Almost as if he weren’t sure of his welcome.

“Draco?” Harry reached out a hand as Draco lifted his eyes at his name.

“Please? I need you.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up as Draco took his hand and climbed onto the bed. He crawled over until he was sitting just in front of Harry’s knees. 

Harry gasped as the hand around his waist started to trail lightly up his unclad chest to gently twist a nipple. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel.

“Marvolo…” Draco began. “Can I?”

Harry had guessed that Marvolo nodded in assent to Draco’s half asked question. He sighed as a tongue flicked across his adam’s apple. He knew that it was Draco purely by the smell of the blond man. He could smell Draco’s cologne, apparently it was made especially for him. Harry had laughed when he found out that Draco had a cologne made, but he had learned to appreciate the scent. There was the main note of bergamot, but Harry also noticed cinnamon, grapefruit and a slight cardamom note. The cardamom wasn’t as noticeable in Draco’s cologne as it was in Marvolo’s, but it leant a complimentary smell. 

Harry nuzzled into Draco’s neck and took in the scent of fresh linens. This was Harry’s favourite smell. He smelled like freedom, something Harry never had enough of. The feeling of fingers along the edge of the blanket reminded Harry that he was naked underneath. He figured he should be embarrassed, but he was with two men that he trusted with his life. 

Harry succumbed to the sensations around him. He took in every tantalizing smell, every slight brush of fingertips. He whimpered at the loss of heat on his back as Marvolo pulled away to remove his shirt. 

A faint smile crossed Harry’s lips as the familiar smell of leather came to the forefront and the older man’s chest pressed harder against Harry’s back. He heard a slight rustle in front of him and assumed that Draco had removed his shirt as well. 

Harry groaned lightly at the feel of fingertips against his straining erection. Marvolo adjusted Harry and guided his head down to the pillow underneath them. He spooned Harry tighter to his chest and Harry heard a gasp breach Draco’s lips as Marvolo’s hand snaked around him to pull Draco flush against Harry.

Draco’s hand returned to massaging Harry’s hard cock through the thin woolen cover. Harry grasped the silk fabric of Marvolo’s sleep trousers as Draco gently pushed the blanket off Harry, exposing his weeping cock to the night’s air. He shivered slightly at the coolness around him and relaxed as Marvolo cast a wordless warming charm around the bed.

“Relax, my Little Prince. Let Draco make you feel better.” Marvolo murmured in Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded in assent as Draco stroked faster and harder. He felt Marvolo’s smooth palm splay across his chest, his long elegant fingers lightly caressing Harry’s right nipple. Harry hissed as Marvolo began to suck the delicate skin behind Harry’s ear.

“Harry, my beautiful Harry…” Marvolo purred. “Watch him. See how he begs for you? How he wants you more than his own release? You are marvellous. Such an exquisite specimen.”

Harry’s eyes opened with a start as a familiar warm heat surrounded his cock. He relaxed and closed his eyes again, lightly thrusting his hips as Draco swallowed him to the root, burying his nose in the soft black curls at Harry’s groin.

He let himself succumb to the sounds around him. He could hear Marvolo’s shallow breath behind him, signifying that he was very aroused by the sight of Draco’s ministrations. He enjoyed the slight wet sound that Draco’s mouth made as it licked, sucked, and nipped lightly at Harry’s swollen erection. 

“What do you need, Little Prince?”

“More…” Harry moaned.

He pushed back into Marvolo as he felt the Dark Lord’s cock rub lightly against the cleft in his arse. Harry didn’t think that he was ready for sex with the older wizard, but he knew that if Marvolo asked now, he would acquiesce. 

His fingers released the bunched fabric and he snaked his hand into the drawstring waist and lightly cupped Marvolo’s erection. He smirked as the Dark Lord moaned lowly in his ear. Harry wrapped each finger gently around the leaking member, running his thumb across the slit, gathering as much pre-come as he could to lubricate his movement.

He felt the familiar pool of heat in his abdomen, signalling he was getting close. Draco snaked a hand between Harry’s thighs and gently fondled his balls. Harry turned his head slightly and gasped as Marvolo’s mouth captured his. 

The older wizard licked lightly at Harry’s bottom lip, begging entrance. Harry parted his lips slightly and allowed the slick tongue of the Dark Lord to play. Tongues moved faster as Harry’s orgasm became more evident. Harry pushed and pulled at Marvolo’s throbbing cock, rubbing the copious amounts of pre-ejaculate down the thick shaft.

Marvolo came first with a start, eyes wide, Harry’s name on his lips. Thick ropes of come covered Harry’s back and shot up into his hair. Marvolo flicked his tongue down the soft skin of Harry’s back, pausing to lave the faint scars still littering the green-eyed teen’s flesh. 

Harry felt Marvolo’s arm tighten around his waist as his balls drew up tight, warning of his own completion, Draco’s name spilled Harry’s lips. Harry looked back at Marvolo’s face and immediately took notice of the half lidded eyes, the flush of his cheeks. Marvolo truly was a beautiful man…

Harry raised his hand to his lips and took a tentative lick at Marvolo’s seed. His eyes rolled back as he savoured the salty and bitter taste of the Dark Lord. He began to lick the come off his fingers in earnest. The flavour was different from Draco, but not unpleasant. Harry couldn’t wait to have Marvolo’s cock fill his mouth.

“Draco?” Marvolo began, “Do you need reprieve?”

“My Lord?” Harry stopped sucking on his palm and watched as Draco turned his eyes to the covers below.

“Draco… What have I told you about calling me that in private?” The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and curled his upper lip lightly. “Please… Mon petit étincelle, please. Don’t shut me out now.”

“Never, Marvolo. It’s just-” Draco squirmed slightly, the way he always did when uncertain.

Harry wiggled loose of Marvolo’s grip and dragged Draco into his lap. He smoothed down the older teen’s hair and placed gentle kisses to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“It’s okay, love. Let him know how you feel. I love you. Don’t you ever forget that.” Harry whispered into his ear as Draco took a deep breath and met eyes with his Lord.

“My needs are not as important as yours and Harry’s. I will always put Harry first. I can deal with my own-”

“Draconis Lucius Malfoy! You will listen to me now and I will only repeat myself once. Do you understand?” The Dark Lord growled. Draco nodded, even as he shivered. “You are just as important to me as Harry is. Your pleasure is my pleasure. Your pain is my pain. Self-deprivation is not allowed in my bed. You will come. By my hand or Harry’s, but… You. Will. Come.”

Harry watched as a shiver of anxiety pulsed through Draco’s body. The Dark Lord’s voice was like silk on skin. Harry moaned as Marvolo’s breath ghosted over his neck with every word. He loosened the ties on Draco’s silk sleep trousers and pushed them down his thighs.

Harry felt Marvolo’s hand reach around his side and gasped as he watched the Dark Lord take Draco’s erection into his hand and start to stroke. 

Draco turned his head and latched on to the sensitive skin on Harry’s neck where it met his shoulder. Harry could feel the blood pool under the surface and knew it would raise a black bruise come morning. He didn’t care however as he felt himself get hard from watching Marvolo bring Draco off.

Draco moaned and squirmed in Harry’s lap- all the while licking and sucking his neck. 

Marvolo lowered his head and began to kiss and suck the skin next to Harry’s ear. He purred lowly in Harry’s ear and that became his undoing. He felt his cock stiffen further and his balls draw up into his abdomen as he came all over Draco’s arse. Moments later Draco was arching into Marvolo’s hand, Harry’s name on his lips.

Marvolo brought his hand to Harry’s mouth and let the teen have a taste of his lover’s seed before sucking the rest off his fingers himself, moaning lightly at the taste.

“So good, mon petit étincelle… And my Little Prince… So worthy of his love. Rest gentlemen… Tomorrow will be a busy day. I do believe that we have an appointment at the Solicitors office. A certain _wolf_ will be gaining a son tomorrow.”

Harry gasped at the revelation, while Draco looked on smiling. Harry was excited. If he would not have been so worn out from sex, he might have felt anxious. As it was, all he could do was collapse into his two lover’s arms, the light caress of cleansing charms brushing his skin as the duvet was pulled to cover their bodies.

~~.~~.~~.~~.

Marvolo stood by the hearth and waited to catch Harry as he came through the Floo. Draco had given him assistance in proper Floo techniques, but Marvolo did not take stock in Harry remembering them in his state of nervousness. He chuckled slightly as Harry came tumbling out of the Floo, and spelled off the excess soot from Harry’s robes.

“Remember to breathe today, Little Prince. This day is all about you. The family that you have always wanted will be given to you, and _no one_ can take that away from you.”

Harry’s face contorted into a half smile and he nodded slightly at the Dark Lord. “I know, Marvolo. Remus has been looking forward to this day for a long time. I am glad that Lucius was able to get the laws changed.”

“He did it for you, Harry. Lucius knew how important family is to you and he wanted to give you a piece of that.” Marvolo did not intend on ever telling Harry that he was the one to order the change in the werewolf laws.

Marvolo looped an arm around Harry’s chest and steered him toward the office where everyone was waiting.

Marvolo held the door for Harry to walk through and smiled at the reaction his Harry gave. He looked around the room and saw that everyone there was family in some way to Harry. Narcissa and Masselin were speaking in low tones to Remus in the corner. Severus was holding court with Draco over some potion they were working on. Lucius and Solicitor Blishwick were- well, Marvolo had no idea what those two were up to. He shook his head slightly at the thought that they were up to no good.

The room became silent when everyone realised that Harry and Marvolo had walked through the door.

“Harry?” Ephraim Blishwick motioned to a seat in front of his desk. He then waved Marvolo to the seat on Harry’s right and Remus to the seat on Harry’s left. Draco sat directly behind Harry and the others filled in around him.

“Hmhm… We are here today to discuss the adoption of Harrison James Potter-Black” Ephraim’s wife Hester began. “We-”

“Excuse me,” Marvolo intoned, “that is Lord Potter and Black.”

Hester frowned at the sheet in front of her. She fumbled back and forth between a few pages on her clipboard. “If the child is a Lord… Why are we here? He does not need a gua-”

“Finish that sentence, _woman_ , and it will be your last.” Severus spoke from the back row of chairs. “Do you know who sits in front of you? Do you understand the meaning of your words? Do you _truly_?”

“Severus…” Marvolo drawled.

“No, my Lord.” Hester gasped as recognition came across her face. Marvolo knew that her husband was a member of the Third Circle, but she herself was not Marked. “I do believe she knows just exactly who she is dealing with now.”

Harry shook slightly and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, ducking his head to smother a smile. Marvolo nodded when Harry squared his shoulders and spoke, green eyes cool. “Shouldn’t this decision be mine to make, Solicitor? I am technically an adult in the Wizarding world and if I wish for someone to adopt me, that is _my choice_ , right?”

“Of course, Lord Black.” Blishwick said as his hands trembled.

“Then I personally see no problem.” Marvolo smirked and leaned back slightly in his chair. “Proceed. But you will attend his honorific appropriately.”

“You heard the man, _wife_.”

Hester fumbled the clipboard, almost losing the papers she had been reading from, before setting a spell to keep it at chest level. 

“We are here to discuss the adoption of one _Lord_ Harrison James Potter-Black by Remus John Lupin. The aforementioned, being over the age of majority in the Wizarding world is requesting that the adoption be allowed.” Hester’s voice began to shake. Marvolo knew that she dreaded the next words that she was required by law and magic to state.

“Is there anyone here who feels that it is not in the best interest in the latter party adopting the former?” Silence. “Is there anyone who feels that the former is not in the right mental capacity to make such a request?”

Hester let out a very audible sigh when no one in the room gave cause.

Marvolo glanced at Harry while Solicitor Blishwick handed over the papers for Harry and Remus to sign. Harry hadn’t looked so carefree since he and Draco had gone to Diagon Alley to purchase the books for the school. Marvolo smiled as he watched Remus sign the papers stating that he was now the official father to the young Lord. He set his arm on the back of Harry’s chair and wrapped his fingers loosely around the teen’s shoulder as he signed the adoption decree.

Marvolo watched on as Solicitor Blishwick tapped his wand once and spelled the parchment impervious.

“Severus? Could you come to the front please?” Hester frowned at her husband’s words, fumbling with the sheet in front of her. Marvolo’s left eyebrow quirked when her face turned grey at the words that she must have read on the form. The fine tremor in her hands also interested him.

Marvolo watched as Severus strode up to the front of the room and stopped in front of Blishwick’s desk. He marvelled at the array of emotions crossing the normally stoic Potion Master’s face.

“It has come to the attention of this office that an addendum was made to the adoption decree by the petitioner shortly before this meeting was called to order.” Blishwick drew a separate form from his desk drawer. “Lord Black made his wishes very clear this morning by owl. Per his mother’s instructions, Lord Black wishes you to make your case.”

“No- I cannot.” Severus started to tremble slightly; face ashen and dark eyes shimmering.

“Severus…” Harry turned in his chair. 

“Harry-”

Harry stood quickly, crossing the span between himself and the Potions Professor in two strides. He put his hands on Severus’ shoulders and leaned in. “Mum wanted this. Please… for me? Honour Lily and her sacrifice. Be there for me since she cannot.”

“Harry… Do you know what you are asking?” Severus’ voice cracked slightly.

“Say yes. Please say yes.” Harry pulled Severus into a hug as a single tear fell from the bright green eyes, painting a trail down his cheek.

Marvolo stood and grabbed the papers from the desk in front of him. “Severus. Here.”

Marvolo took the clipboard from Hester and fastened the paper before handing it to Severus behind Harry’s back. Remus stood and inked a quill and passed it to the dour wizard.

“Merlin help me…” Severus whispered as he signed his name. “I cannot believe I just became a parent to the _Boy Wonder_.”

Harry pulled back out of Severus’ embrace and smacked him squarely in the chest. Marvolo followed with an unpleasant pulse of power through Severus’ Dark Mark.

Severus hissed in pain and lifted confused eyes to his Lord. Harry growled slightly.

“My Lord?”

“Severus. You do know how much Harry hates titles. Especially those bestowed by the _fawning_ public. I will not warn you again.”

Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement of the warning and looked down into the green eyes that reflected old pain. 

“I was never the _celebrity_ , I never wanted the _fame_. I just wanted to be _me_. Just Harry. Can… can you understand that? Please, for me… Father?”

Marvolo’s breath hitched slightly at the display. He waited patiently for Severus’ response. No one was more surprised than he when Severus gathered Harry in his arms and started to whisper in the teen’s ear. Marvolo could only stand and watch as tears flowed freely down Harry’s face while Remus rubbed his back.

Marvolo watched as Solicitor Blishwick and his wife left the room to file the paperwork with the Ministry.

“Do you think that they will be okay?” Draco whispered as he approached the Dark Lord.

Marvolo reached a hand out to the blond and pulled him into a hug. “I think that given time they will be.”

Marvolo laughed. “Do you know that this makes you almost brothers?”

“We never would be.” Draco scowled at his older lover.

“No. Severus will not go through with the Blood Adoption. I know that if you two were not going to Bond he might have. Your own Blood adoption is set for near Samhain. I have been asked to officiate. Now that Severus is free to take up the Prince title, he wants to ensure an Heir. You cannot legitimately become that until the ritual.”

“I know.” Draco leaned on his Lord’s chest. “I do hope that Father and Papa have their own child someday. When I was younger, that thought sparked a lot of jealousy. Now, I believe I would be happy to have a sibling.”

Marvolo tilted Draco’s chin toward his face. He brushed his lips slightly against the pink smirk of the Malfoy Heir. 

“Hey! Don’t be doing anything without me!” Harry pouted, he ignored the way Severus spluttered slightly as he squirmed from his father’s grip and slid over and burrowed easily into the embrace Draco offered. 

“Never, Harry. Never.” The Dark Lord opened his arms and sighed as the two young wizards melded into his form. “Now gentlemen. I do believe that ice cream is in order?”

Marvolo rolled his eyes as he heard grumbling from the direction of Severus and Lucius. His boys loved to sit at Fortescue’s and have ice cream. He would never deny the young wizards anything.

“Gentlemen, your jewellery?”

Draco and Harry pulled away from the embrace slightly and each put on their bracelets. Draco placed his amulet around his neck and muttered a glamour spell under his breath. Harry shimmered briefly before Draco’s spell took hold. Marvolo laughed lightly at the glamour Draco had erected on the young Lord. 

Harry’s hair was a shade darker than Lucius’ and his eyes were bright blue. He appeared a few centimetres taller and a stone heavier. His fingers shortened and his hair lengthened to right below the ears.

“There. Remember that you are Mycroft and I am Moriarty.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Draco. I do believe that _you_ are the one who likes to yell my name in a crowded bar.”

Remus and Severus sputtered from across the room where they were erecting their own glamour spells.

“I didn’t mean like that!” Harry snapped, flushing brilliant red. “Just that- you know what? Never mind. Nothing I say will make it better.”

“Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say…” Draco smacked Harry across the arse as he left to speak to his father.

Harry yelped and spun to watch his lover walk away, expression stunned. “Did he just…”

Marvolo pulled Harry’s back flush to his chest. “Forget about him…” Marvolo purred. “How about you think of me, instead?”

Harry’s face turned a brighter shade of red as Marvolo pushed his hips into the small of his back.

Harry glanced up at the slight growl and blinked at the expression on Remus’ face. He stepped quickly out of Marvolo’s arms and placed himself squarely between irritated werewolf and elder partner.

“Not here, Remus. You knew-”

“I knew _nothing_ of the sort. Harry, I thought you and young Malfoy- this? This I cannot agree to, I-”

“Moony?” Harry approached the werewolf slowly, hand lifted in supplication. “We talked about this. Remember? You promised…”

“Oh, cub…” Remus sighed and pulled Harry the rest of the way into his arms. “It’s instinctive. I see anyone with my cub, and… well… you are _mine_. Anybody courting you, and the wolf is roused. Moony doesn’t really know _what_ to think of milord over there. And yes, Harry, that’s how the wolf thinks of him.” 

“Dad… just- will you take the potion? I know that you are scared and you have been fighting Moony for so long. Father can have it ready by the next full. It’s only in a few days. Next week, you and Moony can be one and then this won’t happen again.” Harry glanced up at Remus through dark lashes, gaze pleading.

“Remus. I mean no harm to your wolf’s cub. To _your_ cub. I do care for him greatly and wish to see him prosper. I will, however respect your wishes.” Marvolo held out a hand to Harry’s new father.

“This does not excuse a formal request.” The growl could still be heard in the tone, if not outright in the words.

Marvolo nodded as the werewolf shook his hand. “It would be remiss of me to assume such an idea.”

Remus smiled as he let go of Marvolo’s hand. “Shall we get these two young boys to their ice cream? Harry could never say no to strawberry.”

Harry smacked Remus lightly as he pulled out of the embrace. “I’m not little anymore…” He mumbled. “Why does everyone think I am so little?”

“That’s because you are.” Draco smirked from behind Harry. 

“That’s not what both of you said last night.” Harry muttered.

Splutters were heard from the other men in the room, Harry glanced over and blinked, Lucius’ pureblood mask had slipped and he looked… horrified. The mask slid back into place, but grey eyes were still shocked. Cissa’s bell-like laugh rang through the air, and Lucius’ eyes narrowed as he glared at his ex-wife. Harry shook his head.

Marvolo choked on air, bringing Harry’s attention back to the older man, and then he sighed as both young men traded grins. “If the pair of you have decided I am flustered enough… ice cream?” 

“Ice cream.” Both young men agreed. Harry turned his head to look towards where his Dad and Father stood. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Severus appeared decidedly _green_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very important thing to inform you of before I get a bunch of people up in arms about Severus adopting Harry. For one, this wasn’t originally written into the story. I had added it on a last second whim. Secondly… Harry is of majority. Severus more than likely would have insisted on doing a Blood Adoption with Remus if Harry was not. Also, Severus knows that in order for Draco to become the Heir of the Prince line, he HAS to Blood Adopt him. This would cause a conflict with Magic when Draco and Harry Bond. Magic would not allow the union if they were Blood Brothers, even with just one common parent. A magical adoption in the Wizarding World is slightly different from an adoption in the Muggle World. Harry cannot hold Remus or Severus’ titles at their deaths. He can take on the last names if wanted, but not the name Prince as he is not entitled to that name. His name will remain Potter-Black. Remember that Sirius Blood Adopted Harry as an infant to make him Heir Black. That is another reason that Severus will not push to Blood Adopt Harry. He wants Draco, his son in all but Blood right now, to be happy. And we all know that Draco is happiest with Harry…. And maybe Marvolo now as well…


	17. Birth and Status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your second chapter in less than a week!  
> I have the lovely HecatesKiss to thank. She is the voice of Hermione (because I am pants at writing her) as well as Lucius' voice this chapter. I needed a conversation to flow as naturally as possible between Father and Son.... It is some pretty heavy stuff. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> So, to give credit where credit is due....  
> This chapter was co-written by the lovely HecatesKiss.

*August 24th

“Harry?”

Harry snuggled further into the pillow, the overwhelming smell of leather, smoky wood, and Draco’s cologne.

“Harry? Come one.”

“Ge’erf…” Harry swatted at the fingers that trailed lightly down his cheek.

“You leave me no choice, my Little Prince.” Marvolo pulled the duvet slowly off the young Lord, exposing tan, naked flesh. 

“Marvolo!” Harry yelped in surprise. “I’m up! I’m up!”

Marvolo leaned in and licked the sensitive skin on Harry’s left hip. “I can see that, Little Prince.” Marvolo purred as he took another swipe, smirking at the shiver Harry gave.

“Maybe you should stay in bed today, hmm?”

Harry pulled Marvolo’s face level with his own. “Only if you stay with me…. _My Lord_.”

Marvolo closed the short space between their faces and captured Harry’s lips in a crushing kiss. Harry gave over control as Marvolo began his exploration of the inside of Harry’s mouth. Marvolo rarely kissed Harry. He learned to relax and give in whenever Marvolo was in the mood to tangle tongues. 

Harry’s fingers trailed from Marvolo’s hair to the buttons on the front of his shirt. He began to deftly undo the small pearl fastenings keeping him from the prize of Marvolo’s smooth chest.

“Harry…” Marvolo mumbled against the teen’s smooth lips.

“Hmm?”

“We really do not have time for this. Your friends are here to go school shopping. I believe that Theodore brought the mu-”

“Marvolo Salazar Gaunt. If you even finish that sentence…” Harry pulled away from Marvolo’s grasp and yanked the duvet over his lower half.

“I apologise. As I was saying, I do believe that young Theodore brought Miss Granger.” Marvolo smirked and brushed his lips over Harry’s as he stood and began re-buttoning his shirt. 

“Your friends are in the reception room. Draco included. I suggest that you join them post haste.”

Marvolo brushed his hands down the front of his trousers and left the room.

Harry fell back onto the bed with a sigh. He really needed to attend to his growing erection, but realised that he only had time for a quick shower.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco perched on the edge of the wingback chair in the Reception Room on the fourth floor of Riddle Manor. Blaise and the Greengrass sisters had arrived moments before. Blaise was still not speaking to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting between Blaise and Astoria. He knew that Blaise favoured both sexes equally, but Draco did not understand why the Italian felt that he could make him jealous by flirting with the opposite sex. 

The Floo roared to life as Theo stepped elegantly off the hearth. Moments later a second figure emerged. Draco’s Mask dropped for a split second. His jaw didn’t drop, for that would have been uncouth; however, his eyes widened. Theo held his hand out for a witch, who at first glance, Draco did not recognise. His eyes narrowed however as he took in the mousy brown hair and firmly lifted chin as the witch gazed around the room, seeming to compare it to some mental checklist… and still find it lacking. 

“Granger?” Draco questioned.

“The one and only.” Theo answered. He smirked slightly and gestured slightly toward the know-it-all Gryffindor, “May I present, Ms. Hermione Granger?” 

“A pleasure, I’m sure.” Draco scoffed. The slight intake of breath from both Greengrass sisters had him tensing. He glanced over and watched Blaise and the ladies dip their heads slightly. He closed his eyes.

“Forgive my behaviour, Ms. Granger. I hope your time with us, today, is pleasant.” Draco responded. He then turned and inclined his head to his Lord, who stood in the doorway, one brow raised in silent question.

“Lord Gaunt? May I introduce to you Ms Hermione Granger, muggle-born.” Draco sneered.

“Ms Granger. How kind of you to grace my home with your presence.” Marvolo drawled. “I do hope that your stay is pleasant. Please excuse Draco’s manners. He appears to not have received enough sleep. I’m _certain_ his intended will make sure he _does_.”

The slight smile the Dark Lord gave had Draco paling. If Harry heard about this little disaster... He closed his eyes, his Harry was muggle enough raised to insist on him sleeping elsewhere, even if it wouldn’t be as plebeian as a couch.

“If you would excuse me… Ms’ Greengrass, Mr Zabini.” Marvolo nodded. “Mr Nott, you have outdone yourself. Ms Granger. I am certain that Mr Potter will be along shortly.”

Draco swallowed back a groan, Harry was going to kill him, and Marvolo would most likely help.

“Mr Malfoy. You and I will be meeting in my study when you return this afternoon.” Marvolo turned and left the room without waiting for a response.

“Well… if that wasn’t awkward…” Blaise chuckled. “Draco, you are in trouble. Harry is going to _kill_ you…”

“Nice of you to remind me of my current predicament, _Blaise_. I do not need you to keep me abreast of my own life.”

“Draco, darling… Starting in on Blaise already this morning?” Pansy’s voice carried from the flaring Floo. She stepped off the hearth and flicked her wand to remove the microscopic soot on her robes.

“Parkinson… I sincerely hope that you are expecting an owl.” Granger muttered, shaking her head slightly. Pansy stared blankly for a moment, and then tittered.

“Granger.” She sighed, “This manor is warded to prevent such _trivialities_ from affecting the residents.”

Draco shook his head at his best friend. “Pans… Care to join me in this corner if the world?”

“Considering how many times _Harry_ has gotten in trouble for underaged sorcery… forgive me if my first thought on seeing magic performed outside of Hogwarts is to expect an owl with a rather upsetting letter from the idiots there! Usually directed _at_ Harry.” Hermione huffed before she folded her arms and turned away.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Granger. Why would our-”

“Pans…” Draco cut the witch off with a swift pull of her arm. “Do not mention _our_ Lord here. Not yet,” he hissed.

The witch nodded but then tipped her head slightly to the side. “Granger? What do you mean, directed at Harry?”

“Really, _Draco_.” Daphne rolled her eyes. “How do you think Pansy should react? Granger is a- well, that is to say that Granger did not grow up in our world. She wouldn’t know that Pureblood Manors are warded to prevent the Ministry trace.”

Granger nodded and huffed, “To answer both of you, I did not know. However, _anytime_ magic is performed around Harry, somehow he ends up blamed. Anything more? He’ll risk being _expelled_.”

“Well, Granger. I do believe that the current Minister for Magic would not stand for such nonsense. Father would never stand for Harry being expelled from _anywhere_.” 

“Your _father_? He tried to _kill_ Harry in his second year! How in the world would he even _care_ about _my best friend_?!” Hermione snapped. Theo winced and Draco grit his teeth. Nobody had mentioned _that_ little fact to him.

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. He scuffed a dragonhide boot along the cut marble. “He wouldn’t… He didn’t….”

“Now you’ve done it, Granger! Do you not think before you open your mouth?” Pansy pulled Draco off the chair into a rough hug. “Shh… Its okay, love. I’m sure that your father didn’t mean it.”

Draco turned from Pansy’s embrace. “Granger. I will _tolerate_ you here for Harry’s sake. But do not for one minute think that I have to like you.”

“Draco?” Harry’s voice rang out from the doorway. “Is there a problem?”

Draco sighed and stepped out of his friend’s embrace.

“Harry?” Granger breathed, taking a step forward. Draco saw Harry blink and brace himself before he was hit by a brown blur. He watched his fiancé stumble back a step but close careful arms around the bushy haired young woman.

“Hey, Mione. I’m okay. Promise.”

Draco heard Blaise snicker when Harry turned and spat a mouthful of hair without even pausing to think about it before he tightened his arms around Granger. Draco met his intended’s eyes and blushed slightly.

“Mione? Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but what exactly are you doing here?” Harry unwrapped his arms and pushed her out to look at her face. He gave her a cursory once over, making sure that she was unharmed. 

“I could ask _you_ the same thing, Harry James Potter! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how _worried sick_ I’ve been?”

“I’m _fine_ , Mione.”

“That’s Harry shorthand for, _still breathing_. That means _nothing_.” The Gryffindor girl hissed.

“You know, Mione, I didn’t want this to come out this way, but you might as well sit down and listen. Just remember when I’m done that you _asked_.” Harry crossed his arms and walked over to Draco. 

Draco placed a brief kiss on Harry’s lips and pulled him abruptly into his lap on the chair, ignoring the gasp from the muggleborn witch.

Draco chuckled as Theo guided Granger to the settee across the small table from the wingback Draco and Harry were occupying.

Harry leaned forward for a moment and whispered into Draco’s ear, “Where is Marvolo?”

“Study.” Draco responded. Harry hummed slightly and then turned to look at his best friend, body wire tense.

“Harry?” Granger whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and launched into the story of how he landed in Marvolo’s manor. He did not inform her that Marvolo was the Dark Lord, or that he was pursuing a relationship with the older wizard. He left nothing else out. Harry went over Dumbledore’s letter twice and glossed briefly over his injuries that left him at Death’s doorstep.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him towards his chest. He rubbed soothing circles in the other teen’s stomach and watched silently as Granger broke down in tears.

“Something more happened. You admitted to being bedridden for _something_. What, Harry?”

“Mione? If that troll meant anything? Not now.”

Draco watched Granger blink and then nod, lifting both hands in acknowledgement. Draco merely lifted an eyebrow and whispered against Harry’s ear, “Troll?”

“Well, if this isn’t just a pleasant reunion.” Blaise shook his head slightly. “I do believe that we have shopping to do. I for one would hate to miss out on the new broom being unveiled today.”

At Blaise’s statement, Harry broke his glare at his best friend. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Harry started to stand, faltering as Draco pulled him back down.

“Harry…”

“Not now, Draco. I want to go look at the new broom.”

Draco rolled his eyes at his lover and released him from his prison. “Get moving then.”

“Yeah, the sooner we get back, the sooner Draco can get in trouble.” Astoria piped up from across the room.

“Draco?” Harry stood in front of the grey eyed teen and folded his arms, one eyebrow raised.

“Well… let’s just say that Lord Gaunt is _upset_ with my behaviour. I have a meeting with him when we return.”

Harry uncrossed his arms and rested them on Draco’s hips, pulling the other teen close.

“Do you think he will _spank_ you, my fire-breather? Do you want him to?” Harry purred in Draco’s ear, lightly licking the shell as he pulled away. Draco flushed and looked away.

Harry smirked and shook his head lightly as he turned and moved toward the Floo.

“Harry? Are you and Draco forgetting something?” Daphne questioned, resting a hand on Harry’s arm as he passed.

“Shite. Draco?” Draco shook his head. “Guys. We will meet you at the Leaky. Draco and I forgot our _jewellery_.”

Theo shook his head at the question he knew was on Granger’s lips. He watched Harry shake his head again, at Granger and the woman merely pursed her lips and nodded. It was like watching him and Pansy interact. Neither had to _say_ anything. They just knew. 

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco dropped the surprise off his face as Harry stepped through the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron. He did exactly as Draco taught and stepped to the side as he landed in the grate. Draco would never say anything aloud in public, but he was impressed with the lessons Harry was learning from Narcissa. He was slowly acting the twice over Lord he was.

“Mycroft.” Draco held out a hand.

“Moriarty.” Harry took the proffered hand and spun Draco lightly toward him. Draco loved the anonymity the masking spells provided. He and Harry could be themselves in public. No masks required.

Harry kissed Draco squarely on the lips and gave his pert arse a squeeze before releasing him.

Draco laughed as Theo pulled Granger off to the side, her mouth wide. He shook his head slightly at the flicker of a privacy ward being erected around the couple.

“Do you think she will get the reference?” Pansy asked from her spot near the now honey haired teen. 

“This is Hermione Granger we are speaking of. Smartest witch of our generation… _and_ muggleborn. I am sure she will get the reference.” Harry scoffed.

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, Bl- _Mycroft_.” Pansy crossed her arms and huffed.

“Dear? You say that too often to a particular person.” 

The other teens snickered as Draco flushed.

Harry pulled Draco close and whispered in his ear. “Do I detect a _fetish_ , dear Moriarty? Would you _like_ to wear girl’s knickers?”

“Mycroft? A word, if you please?” Draco turned to see Granger beckoning Harry toward the privacy ward she was standing by.

Draco detached himself from his lover with a pout and moved toward Pansy and the Greengrass sisters, pointedly ignoring the Zabini Heir. 

Moments later, Draco looked up from huffing at the floor to hear Harry’s laugh ringing through the bar. He shook his head when the bushy haired witch’s own mirth joined that of his fiancé. He lifted an eyebrow and that seemed to set off the pair a second time. 

“We do have things to accomplish today.” Daphne rolled her eyes lightly. She took Blaise’s hand and started toward the door.

“We should go. If we let those two get a head start-”

“We’ll never catch up.” Astoria finished with a wry smile before she followed her sister.

Draco sighed and held out an arm for Harry. Just because he was the _Consort_ in the relationship didn’t mean he couldn’t act the gentleman.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the arm.

The group made their way down the narrow alley to Madam Malkin’s. Granger was not aware that the group she was with would not be attending Hogwarts that fall. Draco had wanted to purchase his robes at Twilfitt & Tattings, but Hogwarts School Governors insisted that students shop at Madam Malkin's. 

“Sixth years?” The shop girl asked from the bottom of the dais she occupied, turning her head back to the first year she was pinning above her.

“We would like the Madam herself.” Draco sneered. Harry smacked him on the arm. “That is to say, would the Madam have time to attend to myself and my classmates?”

“Aye, Mr Malfoy. I have time. Though I was under the impression you lot wouldn’t be attending Hogwarts this fall.” Madam Malkin hissed as she approached the bunch.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he looked toward Granger. Theo put his hand over Granger’s mouth and shook his head repeatedly at the muggleborn. “Not now…”

“Madam? You are correct. However, our _friend_ here still is. She will need full robes. I intend to pay- Don’t start, Granger. It isn’t charity.” Draco smiled at the muggleborn.

“We will need full robes as well,” Daphne began. “I believe that four sets each will suffice.”

“Yes, Ms Greengrass. On the dais, Ms Granger. We will get you started first.” Madam Malkin flicked her wand and the tape measure began to flit around the bushy haired witch.

Draco and the remaining students congregated on the low sofas the shop had scattered around for waiting patrons. When Granger was done, they each took a turn. The Merope Gaunt School for the Gifted had no houses, however, the boys wore black robes with gold accents at the wrist and hem, gold undershirts and black ties with small gold pinstripes. The girls had black robes as well, their accents were silver. The undershirt was a simple silver with a black cross-over tie. Both genders wore an oval silver tie pin engraved with the initials ‘MG’. The girls were also required to wear knee length pencil skirts under their robes. Trousers were only allowed in their downtime. Marvolo felt that women needed to learn to duel in skirts. One never knew when a person would be attacked.

The teens left Madam Malkin's, Granger with her purchases shrunk down, the other teens had sent their robes with the House Elves. Draco steered the group clear of Flourish and Blotts, wanting to leave the bookstore for last as he knew Granger would never let them leave. As they stepped in front of Scrivenshaft’s, Draco pulled the list his father had sent with the group.

The group slipped into the Scrivenshaft's chattering happily. Draco flashed Harry a quick smile as he dragged his fiancé over to the quills. He pulled out a peacock feather one and laughed when Harry flushed florid and shook his head.

"Definitely not, Moriarty. Lockhart used a quill like that." Granger muttered as she reached past him and plucked a serviceable pack of speckled snow goose quills. Draco dropped the peacock quill like he had been burned. He blinked when Harry reached out and snagged an ink black quill, the dark plume from an Augury. He lifted an eyebrow when Harry picked up another peacock quill, this one white.

"For Severus and... your Father." Harry muttered. Draco nodded and reached for a deep aubergine plume with silver nib and then plucked a fiery scarlet quill with a gold nib.

"For your Dad?" He asked, twirling the red quill briefly. Harry grinned.

"Still can't get used to that." Harry muttered and Draco patted Harry on the back.

"Just wait til he grounds you... then you will." Draco muttered. Harry snorted.

"With Father? I already know how to scrub cauldrons... and he knows it." Harry muttered.

“Yes, well… Papa did always say you were good for something.” Draco pushed Harry lightly in the shoulder. The green eyed teen smiled and elbowed Draco in the stomach.

Draco doubled over in mock pain, holding his arms around his middle crying out for a Healer to anyone who walked by.

“Moriarty?” Millicent Bulstrode walked up to the doubled over teen. He knew that he looked slightly different. His hair was a dark brown like his Aunt Bellatrix’s and his eyes were a boring shade of blue. An interesting combination, however Draco made sure that he was unremarkable. The only thing the glamour did not change was his voice.

Draco figured that Millie knew it was him by the racket he was raising in the quill shop. He straightened tall and nodded at Millie. 

“Millicent.” 

“School shopping, I see?” Draco and Harry nodded. “Mother and Father are over at the apothecary. Mother needed some newt’s eyes for the healing salves she makes. Birger’s twins are always getting scrapes and bruises. Have you been to Twilfitts?”

Draco shook his head. “I was hoping to have the tailor stop by and fit Harry and I for our extras. I cannot be responsible for the rest. We still have the broom shop and Flourish and Blotts. Knowing _Granger_ though, we’ll be there all day.”

“Granger is with you?” Millie whispered. 

“That she is.” Theo appeared from around the corner, arm in arm with Granger. “I do hope you have nothing _derogatory_ to say.”

“None at all, Theodore… None at all.” Millicent nodded and turned toward Draco and Harry. “Mycroft. Moriarty. I bid you good day.”

“Millicent.” Both boys intoned.

Harry pulled Draco into the next aisle. “I have to find something for Marvolo. I think it should be from both of us.”

Draco gasped as his hand touched the perfect quill. He pulled the Phoenix quill from its bin, killing curse green plumage shining in the torchlight. The nib was a silver grey, small serpents engraved in the metal. 

“It’s perfect. He will love it.” Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco’s cheek.

Draco took the quills along with the items from his father’s list towards the counter. Pausing slightly when Harry stopped, he smiled. The other boy was gazing up at an indigo blue feather. He reached around his betrothed and snagged it. Harry blinked. Draco smirked. He passed two galleons and four sickles on the counter and gathered his purchases, not trusting the shopkeep to swap his choices with inferior product. It had happened once before, to Lord Prince. 

Harry made his purchases and asked for the special gift boxes to be placed on the counter. He slipped the black quill and the white into their own boxes and then tucked both under an arm.

“Maybe we should head out. We really don’t need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies…”

“ _Moriarty!_ How could you? I thought you wanted a new broom. Something to actually compete against me with.” Harry stuck his bottom lip out as far as it would reach in a pout.

“I will kiss that pout off you if you are not careful.” Draco pulled Harry close and leaned into his ear. “When we are alone next…”

Harry smiled. “Well, then. Let’s go buy that new racing broom and go home.”

Draco nodded and raised his voice toward Blaise and the girls. “Guys? We are going to buy a broom and head home. We’ll meet you there later.”

A round of murmured ‘yeses’ greeted the glamoured teens. They started toward the door only to hear Blaise yell.

“Don’t forget your punishment when you get home!”

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head as Harry wrapped his arm around this lover’s waist and exited the store.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco stepped into the Dark Lord’s private study after seeing Harry and their new purchases off in their rooms. Harry had informed Draco he had a headache and needed to take a nap. 

“Draco.” The Dark Lord intoned from behind his desk. “Have a seat. We have much to discuss.”

Draco nodded and perched on the straight-backed chair at the left of the desk.

“My Lord, I-”

“No, Draco.” Draco dropped his eyes to the plush silver carpet under his chair. “You acted out of turn this morning. You deserve to be punished.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco nodded.

“Look at me when I speak to you, Heir Malfoy.” Draco gasped as his eyes met the crimson of the Dark Lord. Draco knew that he was in trouble. Marvolo never called him by his public name in private.

“You will not brew with your Papa for a week. Act out of turn again and I shall make it three. You will not disrespect me. Not in public… I do not want to break your spirit, Draco, but you _must_ defer to me or Harry in public. You are to be _his_ Consort. The Consort of the Right Hand of the Dark Lord.” Draco gasped, eyes wide.

“I do not have to ask if you understand what that means, do I.” 

Draco shook his head lightly. “No, my Lord. You do not. I understand implicitly. It is an honour. I will wear the title with the pride of a Malfoy.”

“See that you do.” The Dark Lord nodded and then smirked. “Now for your _private_ punishment.”

The Dark Lord stood from his chair and swiftly unfastened his outer robes. He threw the robes over the back of his chair and stalked toward Draco. 

Draco sucked in a breath and wrung his hands in his lap, fidgeting slightly in his chair.

“Stand, Draco. Remove your robe.”

Draco stood, fingers trembling as he unbuttoned the gold fasteners of his outer robe. He let the silk fall to the floor as the Dark Lord wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist from behind.

“Mon petit étincelle… You are so beautiful…” Marvolo kissed the sensitive skin behind Draco’s ear as the young teen wiggled in his grasp.

Draco felt hands slowly undo the laces of his trousers and moaned as strong fingers hooked his pants and trousers and pushed them down to his knees.

“Bend over the desk, Draco. Time for your punishment.” 

Draco complied with the instructions in silence. He placed his palms flat on the unmarred surface of the oak desk. 

“Spread your legs, love. Bend your knees slightly, it helps cushion the blow.” 

Draco drew in a breath and steeled himself for the sharp pain of a paddle.

“I do believe that three will suffice today, love. Do make sure to count like a good little boy.”

Draco bristled slightly at the moniker, but held his tongue. “Yes, my Lord. Three, my Lord.”

Draco shivered slightly when a hand traced over the curve of his backside before withdrawing.

A crack rent the air as the hand of the Dark Lord connected with the pale flesh of Draco’s upper thigh. Marvolo’s fingers traced the tender flesh of Draco’s balls as he pulled his hand away.

“Wa- one, my Lord.” Draco’s voice broke as a shiver ran through his body. He gasped as his cock hardened against the desk.

A second crack rang across the study, pinking the flesh directly above the site of the first blow. Marvolo blew lightly across the angry flesh. Draco moaned as goosepimples followed the cool air.

“Te- two, my Lord.” Draco rubbed his leaking cock against the hard grain of the desk. He could get used to this type of punishment. He thought it was a shame that his Lord felt he only deserved three smacks.

Draco sighed as the cool lips of the Dark Lord brushed the unmarred flesh of his lower back. He pushed back at the tongue tracing his crack down to the puckered bundle of nerves. He whimpered as Marvolo pulled away.

The final crack sounded as Marvolo’s name passed through Draco’s lips. He felt his release on the other side of the pain, wishing Marvolo would touch him there as thick ropes of semen painted the light wood in front of him.

Silence hung heavy in the room as Draco felt Marvolo’s hands at his waist.

“Draco…. You dropped the count…”

“Sorry, my Lord. Three, my Lord.” Draco hung his head, secretly hoping for more of the Dark Lord’s punishment.

“Do not let it happen again. The next time, I will not be so generous. Your count will begin again.” His hands fell from Draco’s hips. “Put your trousers back on. Do not heal your backside. Let this be a lesson. Disobey me and I will _punish_ you.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Draco pulled on his pants and trousers, deftly lacing the fabric back together. He reached for his outer robe and bowed slightly to Marvolo.

“Draco?”

“Yes, Marvolo?”

“Please inform Harry that I would like to see him after his nap.”

Draco nodded. “Of course, Marvolo.”

“You are dismissed.” The Dark Lord stepped behind his desk and absently waved Draco out of the study, his eyes never leaving the site of Draco’s release.

Draco smirked as he pushed the heavy mahogany doors into the hallway. He stalked down the hall toward his father's study. He knew that the Malfoy Lord was working from home that afternoon. 

Draco knocked once on the double doors before pulling them open. His father bade him enter. He strode to his father's desk and threw his robe on the plush chair in front of the Minister.

“I cannot believe him!” Draco began, pacing back and forth in front of the Floo. “Of all the things to tell me!”

Lucius raised his eyebrow at his only son.

“He all but told me I am the _girl_ in this arrangement! I am to defer to him at all times! Grrr!” Draco stopped his pacing to yank on the tips of his chin length hair. “Why? Why do I have to defer to Harry? I am a Malfoy! We defer to no one!”

Lucius folded his hands in front of him on his desk and closed his eyes.

“I won’t have any control… No say in public! I will be expected to smile and agree… Smile! Me! I won’t…” Draco continued to pace the same path on the Lamassu hide rug.

“Draco.” At the sound of his father’s voice, Draco stopped midstep.

“Father?” Draco took a deep breath.

“Are you done?” 

Draco let out the shaky breath. He knew that when his father was calm, he had the most to worry about.

“Sit, Draconis.” 

Draco dropped into the chair, swallowing hard. He flinched when his father lifted his wand and sealed the Floo and locked his office door with two careful flicks. He bit his lip when his father sheathed his wand and folded his hands on the desk again.

“How much do you know about Severus’ and my relationship?”

Draco took a deep breath. “I know that Severus should have been my other father. I know that Grandfather Abraxas informed you that you had to Bond with Mother. That Severus wasn’t good enough for you as a half-blood.”

Draco watched his father nod as each point was made. “Essentially correct. That is what you have been told. However, I asked you about the relationship, Draconis, not what led to your creation.”

“I don’t see how that is different. I know that you love Mother, as a sister. That you care for Severus deeply. I know that since he has left Hogwarts you two spend a lot of time screwing against walls.”

“How quaintly phrased.” The smile was brittle. Grey eyes were flat. Draco swallowed. “I do far more than _care_ for Severus. If your Grandfather had not been head of the family at the time…”

Lucius stood abruptly and stalked to the drinks cabinet. He poured a small measure of scotch into a tumbler and sipped it slowly, free hand balled into a fist. “Severus _would_ have been your sire, Draconis. Your middle name _should_ have been Severus-Lucius.”

“Father? I don’t- what are you trying to tell me? I thought-” Draco ran his hands through his hair. Everything his father said was confusing him further. Severus should have been his sire? His father, Lord Malfoy was… Draco couldn’t put his head around it.

Lucius shook his head slightly. “I think you understand. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“But… you have always said ‘A Malfoy leads, never follows. A Malfoy stands proud. A Malfoy never Bonds below his station.’ You don’t believe that then? Obviously you don’t if you care for Severus.”

The tumbler was set down with a precise click against the glass top of the bar. “I lead. When Severus and I are in public, he defers to me. With Lord Black’s granting of the dissolution of your Mother and my Bond, I am free to follow my desire. I am not bonding below my station. Your mother already did _that_.”

“She what?” Draco curled his upper lip at the supposed slight from his father.

“The bonding contract was set between Lord Black and Lord Malfoy. Lord Black knew my preferences well before the contract was signed. Your Mother knew she was being bound to a wizard that favoured his own gender. The Malfoy line has never had a male borne Heir. With your bonding that tradition will be broken, my Dragon.” 

“I feel like the second son of the second son, Father. I thought there was no family in higher standing than the Malfoy’s. You are telling me that I would have no choice regardless in bonding to Harry? That I would be the Consort- the _girl_ \- in the relationship regardless if our Lord had taken interest?”

“If our Lord had taken interest in you? Of course, if that is what he desired of you, and you of him. And you would have been honoured.” Lucius crossed the room and sank back behind his desk, folding his hands together, meeting his son’s eyes frankly.

“I am _honoured_ , Father. I love Harry. I know in time I will come to love Marvolo as well. It’s just that I have a hard time deferring to anyone, let alone a couple of half-”

“Draconis! Blood status is nothing. You have heard our Lord numerous times. There is _only_ power…”

“Yes, Father.” Draco lowered his eyes to the folded hands in his lap. “I told Harry as much weeks ago. It is hard; however, to _forget_ everything that has been indoctrinated over the years.”

“In part, I am to blame. I never expected you to bond higher than our station. However; the Black Lordship is. And Slytherin, that is higher still. I do not believe it is deferring that is bothering you most. Be frank, my Dragon. What is troubling you most?”

“I’m not a girl.” Draco mumbled under his breath.

“What do you _mean_ by that phrase? Educate me.” Lucius lifted a single platinum brow.

“As Consort Black, I will be expected to allow my husband to open doors, pull out chairs, bear the children… I will defer management of the finances, things that I have been trained for years to deal with. I will have no say in my day to day comings and goings. I will be expected to roll over like a _dog_. Don’t you think that bothers me? Don’t you think I deserve to live my life how _I_ want to live it?” Draco’s hands started to tremble in his lap.

“As Consort Black in _public_ you will allow your husband to open doors for you, and pull out chairs for you, true. However; children is a private matter, between you and your bonded mates. Finances are a private matter, though, in _public_ you will defer to either of your Lords. Behind closed doors, the _three_ of you decide everything. I will say again, your middle name should have been Severus-Lucius. What does the order of the names tell you?”

“You would have been my bearer.” Draco gasped at his understanding. “You roll over for no one. You are Lord Malfoy first and foremost. Father, I- I am deeply sorry. I did not understand that your caring for Severus was truly love. You would do anything for him, wouldn’t you?” 

Draco raised his eyes to meet his father’s. 

“Correct. Do you consider me a girl, Draconis?”

“No.” Draco shook his head lightly and furrowed his brow.

“When Severus and I Bond… if we are lucky enough to have children, even though he would be considered Consort, I would carry the children. Again, _private_ matter.”

“I am truly sorry for my behaviour this evening, Father. It was foolish of me to think those thoughts.” Draco blinked his eyes rapidly, attempting to fight back tears.

“You are still _my_ son, Draconis. You will be Severus’ by blood come Samhain. That will make you _both_ Heir Malfoy and Heir Prince. Heir Prince will be yours _only_ so long as Severus and I do not have another child.”

“I do love you, Father.” Draco stated as he stood from his chair. He rounded the desk and awkwardly bent over and embraced his father.

Lucius gave him a simple pat on the back and withdrew his touch.

Draco nodded and walked across the room, pausing momentarily at the doors. He took a deep breath, pushed the doors slightly and slipped into the hallway.

Draco smiled as he heard the faint voice of his father. 

“And I as well, little dragon…. I as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikipedia: A lamassu is an Assyrian protective deity, often depicted with a bull or lion's body, eagle's wings, and human's head. In some writings, it is portrayed to represent a female deity. A less frequently used name is shedu, which refers to the male counterpart of a lamassu.
> 
> The lamassu is a celestial being from Mesopotamian mythology. Human above the waist and a bull below the waist, it also has the horns and the ears of a bull. It appears frequently in Mesopotamian art, sometimes with wings. The lamassu and shedu were household protective spirits of the common Babylonian people, becoming associated later as royal protectors, were placed as sentinels at the entrances. The Akkadians associated the god Papsukkal with lamassu and the god Išum with shedu.


	18. Promises of my Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the lovely HecatesKiss... 
> 
> Without her... well, you guys don't even want to know.
> 
> Thank you sweetheart for being there for me today. I needed this!
> 
> This chapter was co-written by the lovely HecatesKiss.... she makes a pretty good Draco when need be...

*31 August

 

Harry woke with a mouth full of blond hair. He spat the offending strands out and rolled on his back to get a good look at his lover. Draco slept peacefully, Harry wondered why he was not awake. Draco never slept past half five. He said it was bad for the constitution to wake late in the morning. Harry knew that Draco swam five kilometres every morning and then drank a few cups of tea before he woke Harry up.

Harry grabbed his wand out from under his pillow and cast a lazy _tempus_. The time waved slightly as Harry read 5:15. Harry groaned and rolled away from the blond tempest and out of his bed.

He padded to the en suite and began his daily ritual of showering and shaving. Draco had taught him the depilatory charm a few days ago. He hated watching Harry almost cut himself shaving the ‘muggle way’. Harry cast the charm on his face and chest, then chuckled as he cleared the hair from his genitals and legs. He figured it would be a nice surprise for Draco who was always going on about how _hairy_ Harry was.

Harry took the lift to the second floor and walked the long hallway to the Dark Lord’s private study. His scar had been tingling all morning and he wanted to find out why. He knocked lightly on the door and pulled it open slightly when he heard a terse _enter_.

“Marvolo? I don’t mean to interrupt your morning, but-”

“Nonsense, Harry. Please, sit down. I have wanted to talk to you for some time now.” Marvolo folded his hands on top of his desk and sighed.

Harry nodded and took a seat in front of the Dark Lord’s desk. He crossed his feet at the ankles and placed his hands in his lap. Harry then changed his mind and scratched the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor the whole time. He didn’t know why he was nervous in front of Marvolo. The man had never had a reason to lie or hide anything from Harry.

“Harry? What do you know of Horcruxes?”

Harry blinked a few times and shook his head lightly, brow furrowed. “Nothing, Marvolo. Should I?”

“I had thought that Dumbledore would have told you after you destroyed my diary.” Marvolo sighed.

“Told me what, sir? I-”

“Harry…” Marvolo pinched his nose at the bridge and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair pulling on the ends lightly. “I thought I told you to call me Marvolo…”

“Sorry.” Harry ducked his head, a light blush across his cheeks. “ _Dumbledore_ never told me a thing. He kept everything close to the vest and never shared his thoughts and ideas with me, other than you were the bad guy and wanted to kill me. He made it seem like I was the only one who could do it. Me! A kid!” Harry started trembling. “I never wanted that responsibility. And now… To find out the prophecy is a fake and after everything he put me through….” 

Harry’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. His shoulders started to heave as Marvolo stood and crossed the space to the black haired teen. He pulled Harry from his chair and sat down, dumping the young wizard into his lap.

“Harry… Love… It is okay….” The Dark Lord ran his hand through Harry’s short hair, and rubbed his neck lightly. “Let it all out my Little Prince. I will take care of you.”

Marvolo pulled Harry’s head back from its spot in his neck and kissed the lightning bolt scar. Harry gasped as a warmth spread throughout him from the inside of his forehead.

“Marvolo?” Green eyes met crimson as Harry blinked tears out of his eyes furiously. “What-”

“Shh… That my Little Prince, is a Horcrux. A piece of my soul in you.” Marvolo pulled Harry’s head back down into his shoulder. “I found out shortly after you came to live here. I had wanted to tell you sooner. I’m so sorry…”

“Marvolo, why are you sorry?” Harry muttered into the older wizard’s robes. “Does this have to do with how I vanquished you as a baby? Because if that’s the case, then I should be the one to apologise.”

“Harry. You have nothing to be sorry about. I went to your parents house that night with the plans to make a Horcrux from your death. I had prepared with the ritual and the spells before I left. When I cast _Avada Kedavra_ at you, it backfired, but in the process, a shard of my soul lodged into the only living thing in the room… You. You have been living with a piece of me for the past fifteen years. It has only been since my resurrection that the connection has strengthened. I can feel your emotions when I try. This was how I was able to manipulate you into thinking your godf- your Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries. I am sorry, Harry. If I had known… If I had not been so far gone…”

“Don’t, Marvolo… Just don’t…” Harry sighed. He closed his eyes as Marvolo’s lips ghosted over his own. Harry leaned into the kiss, allowing the elder wizard’s tongue entrance. Harry savoured the lazy kiss. He whimpered slightly when Marvolo broke the kiss.

“I do not see how you can be here with me Harry. If I was in your position, I would cast Unforgivables at everyone. How you can be here with me…”

“Marvolo Salazar Gaunt… Are you being insecure? I thought Dark Lords were the toughest wizards out there. Are you admitting to be fallible?”

“Never, you imp.” Marvolo lightly pushed Harry off the chair. “Go and find your breakfast. I shall join you and Draco soon. I need to look at the true prophecy again. And yes, before you even ask… I will tell you. Draco should be there too. Now go, my Little Prince.”

Harry smirked as he stood and slid a hand down his trousers, palming his burgeoning erection. “Yes, my _Lord_.”

Marvolo growled and jumped from the chair. He pushed Harry back into the desk and ground his hips into the teen’s. “Don’t tempt me, Little Prince. I will make you _mine_.” 

Harry grabbed the Dark Lord’s hips and thrust his tented erection forward. 

Marvolo whimpered and raised his hands to cradle Harry’s face. He smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as the Dark Lord rubbed and rutted against Harry’s slight form.

Harry pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the desk. He wrapped his legs around Marvolo and gasped as hand snaked down his trousers. Harry fumbled his hands to the Dark Lord’s robes and unbuttoned the few that were in his way. 

A smile flitted Harry’s face as he felt the thin material of the Dark Lord’s pants. It seemed that Marvolo chose to go traditional under his robes that morning. Harry pushed down the offending material and fisted the hard cock. He groaned into Marvolo’s mouth as the hand on his cock moved faster and faster. 

Harry felt the familiar burn of his imminent release and shouted Marvolo’s name as his cock spewed forth it’s essence. Moments later the Dark Lord came with a strangled groan on his lips. 

He rested his forehead against the Marvolo’s. “Wow… Just wow… It keeps getting better, ‘eh?”

“Mhmm…” Marvolo moaned and shifted to wave his hand in a lazy cleaning charm.

Harry gasped as the magic tingled against his skin, automatically arching towards the older man. “I should go…”

“No, Little Prince… never go, just be….” Marvolo sighed.

“Are you always so incoherent after sex?” Harry laughed.

“If you think _that_ was sex, I hate to see what you would do about the real thing.” Marvolo shook his head, wicked little smirk turning up one corner of his mouth.

“Hey, you prat! I’m not a virgin, I’ll have you know.” Harry pushed the Dark Lord’s shoulder slightly, green eyes gleaming in affront. “I have bottomed plenty of times with Draco.” Harry scoffed and folded his arms up.

Marvolo leaned in close to Harry’s ear. The boy shivered as the Dark Lord’s breath ghosted over his ear, tickling.

“But you haven’t bottomed for _me_.” Marvolo purred and lightly licked the shell of Harry’s ear.

Harry mewed as the Dark Lord pulled away, already half-hard again. “Now, go to breakfast like a good Little Prince. I will meet you there shortly.”

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one. He stood, smoothed down his clothes and strode, head high out of the office and down the hall toward the lift.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Ron sat back in his chair at the Burrow. His mother was running around gathering his supplies for the trip to Hogwarts. It felt different this year. Too quiet. Ginny wasn’t screaming about hair ribbons, the Twins weren’t causing havoc. Percy wasn’t bitching about cauldrons. Yet, he wasn’t sad, just indifferent. Harry had disappeared, Hermione was dating a _slimy_ Slytherin, and Ginny was rotting away in Azkaban. He had been to visit her once and she denied any wrongdoing in the attempted line theft they had charged her with. Ron didn’t know whether or not to believe her. He knew that his sister had an obsession with Harry, but just how far it went, Ron was unsure. Ron would have agreed with Hermione if the girl had muttered obsessed. It made him a bit queasy.

“Ronald? Albus is here to see you.” Ron stood from his chair as the Headmaster glided into the kitchen. 

“Ronald. I am glad to see that you have decided to stick with your mother in this trying time. “ Ronald raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. He knew that his father had conceded the Burrow to his mum after Ron decided that he wanted to live with her. Ron thought that his father did not want to seem like an overly harsh man.

“I will always stand by mum.” Ronald glared and sat back down in his seat with a huff.

“Don’t you think that you should be helping your mother collect your things for school?” Dumbledore took the seat across from Ron.

“No. Mum can do it herself. There is only me to look after now. How much work could it be? Besides, you’re here talking to me. How _exactly_ am I supposed to help her?”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don’t take that tone with the Headmaster! He demands your respect.” Molly stood in the doorway, Ron’s wand at her hip. “He is here to ask your assistance. You had better tell him yes!”

“Yes, mum…” Ron mumbled.

“Ronald, I have on good faith that Harry will not be returning to school this term. I need you to gather information from the other Gryffindors. See if they have any knowledge regarding Mr Potter’s whereabouts. Covertly, of course.”

“Of course. I can do that. Maybe I can get some information from an ex-girlfriend. There has to be a bird or two that will kiss and tell…” Ron wrung his hands together under the table. He would finally be able to get intel to rub in the faces of those who thought that he rode on Harry’s coattails. Maybe even Hermione would see and come back to him. She would realise that he was just as smart as that _snake_.

“Well then, Ronald. I look forward to your reports.” Dumbledore stood and motioned for the red haired teen to rise. He held out his hand for the teen to shake.

Ronald nodded and shook the Headmaster’s hand. “See you at the Welcoming Feast, Headmaster.”

“Ronald? Why don’t you go outside for a bit and tidy up the Broom Shed. I think that you will find something useful out there.” Molly stated as she smoothed down the wrinkles of her dress.

“Sure mum.” Ron said, grimacing slightly as the Headmaster tugged his Mum into an embrace. He shuddered.

Ron pushed open the outside kitchen door and shook his head at the sound of his mum kissing Dumbledore.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco sat in his chair at the left of the Dark Lord’s. He glanced at the empty seats of Marvolo and Harry. He figured that Marvolo had held Harry up with some sort of news. Draco sighed at the cacophony of noise coming from the other end of the table. Things had changed drastically after the remainder of the Slytherin 6th years moved in. Draco and Harry never had any peace. Draco had taken to rising at five am to get his daily workout in. Blaise and Goyle were also early risers and liked to work out in the weight room attached to the pool. They had a tendency to listen to the Weird Sisters at a very loud volume.

Draco looked up as Harry walked through the doorway and over to his chair. He smiled at Draco and winked as he sat down.

“Draco?” Harry whispered, leaning close so that he could be heard over the loud group at the other end. Draco shivered as Harry placed one hand on his thigh.

“Yes?” Draco licked his lips. Something felt different about his betrothed.

“Marvolo and I spoke this morning…” Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s leg and bit his bottom lip.

“What did our Lord wish to discuss? And why so nervous? Harry?”

“Do you know what Horcruxes are?” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Draco sucked in a breath and darted a glance down the table. His hand slipped off the tabletop and landed on Harry’s. He shivered, “Yes. Father mentioned them, once.”

“Did he tell you that Horcruxes were how Marvolo gained his immortality?”

Draco shifted in his seat, glanced down the table again and then shoved his chair back far enough. He then yanked his fiance into his lap and buried his face into the dark haired boy’s neck.

“No. Father didn’t tell me that. And Harry, you may put our Lord in _danger_. This is not a safe topic.”

Harry waved his hand lazily and erected a strong _Muffliato_ around the pair. “Does that satisfy you?”

“Now they’re going to be suspicious. Mordred damn it, Potter. This puts _you_ at risk as much as it does me. I’ve seen the Dark Lord angry. It is not pretty. Please. Please… wait. Wait for Marvolo.” Draco shivered, brief memory of his Father’s scream echoing in his head. His arms tightened around the smaller boy and he pressed a kiss into his neck. He paused and sniffed. He knew the scent of cardamom. He blinked.

“Believe me when I tell you that our _Lord_ will not be upset with me. Let _them_ ,” Harry gestured to the group of teens at the other end of the table, “be suspicious. I don’t care. This is _my life_ we are talking about. Not theirs.” Harry huffed.

“Love? If _he_ is harmed, we both lose safety. Think. Quit being a Gryffindor for a moment and _bloody well think_ , please. I… I can’t risk losing you. If that bastard of an old man gets his hands on you… we _both_ lose you. We nearly lost you once. Please.”

“Fine.” Harry huffed and stood from the chair, flicking a finger to remove the silencing bubble. He grabbed Draco by the wrist and yanked him from his chair. “You want Marvolo to be there? Then lets go.”

Draco paled, then flushed as Pansy shot him a knowing look, but he let his fiancé drag him from the room.

Harry didn’t bother to knock at the Dark Lord’s study door. He pulled the door open forcefully and pushed Draco into the room.

“Marvolo? Draco feels that you should be there when we discuss Horcruxes….”

Marvolo raised an eyebrow at Draco. “Draco?”

“Forgive me, my Lord… I… well… Harry started discussing this rather _sensitive_ topic with the other sixth years in the room and…” Draco trailed off and looked at the carpet, mentally prepared for the first spell to fly.

“Draco… How many times do I have to tell you to call me Marvolo in private. As for the topic of Horcruxes… Well, Harry should know better… And before you scoff, Harry, _Muffliato_ is not a good substitute for being in another room altogether.” Harry pouted.

“I think that you two should sit.” Marvolo gestured toward the settee in the corner of the office. He took the seat across from the low couch.

“Marvolo… my Father once mentioned that Horcruxes were very difficult magic. To the point that only the most… determined ever dare attempt it. Harry said something about your immortality and Horcruxes.”

“Correct. Did Harry inform you that he _is_ a Horcrux?” The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Draco choked on nothing. He shook his head, “Beg pardon, my Lord. Did you just...what?”

“I find it interesting that Harry took it better than you are. You heard me correctly. Harry is a Horcrux. Believe me when I say that it was not intentional...”

“I should hope not.” Harry mumbled.

Draco glanced at his green eyed lover, and then met the ruby gaze of his older one and gaped for a moment. “Do I… Harry?”

“Huh?” Harry scratched the back of his neck. “I have lived with it for the last fifteen years… I don’t know what you want…”

“Fifteen years? Huh? How… My Lord?” Draco turned to the older man, hoping for some explanation.

“There was a prophecy. One I now know to be false. Severus overheard a portion of it during an interview that Dumbledore was conducting at the Hog’s Head. Now that I think of it,” Marvolo pulled the ends of his hair lightly, “It does seem suspicious that Dumbledore would conduct a school interview in a seedy pub. But i digress, I knew of only one child that fit the prophecy… Harry.” Marvolo sighed.

“Actually, Marvolo. That’s not exactly correct. Neville could have fit… ‘Born to those who have thrice defied…’ “ Harry trailed off and shifted on the sofa.

“Okay. Prophecy. All right. Um… Horcrux… immortality…. huh? How is _Harry_ a Horcrux?”

“I went to the Potter’s house in Godric’s Hollow that Samhain night to rid myself of his threat. Before I left I had performed the ritual needed to set the spells. When I cast the killing curse on toddler Harry, the spell backfired. I was reduced to a wraith. Little did I know that the ritual caused a sliver of my soul to leave my body and lodge itself in the only remaining living being. At the time, I did not realise that a living person could be a Horcrux, but during my extensive study, I found that the ritual performed without the spells causes the soul to become unstable. That and the fact that I had already created several others…”

Draco shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as his stomach swirled. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted Harry. He was literally a part of the Dark Lord. He was truly the extra bit. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes, “So, Harry is carrying part of your soul. He is part of what is making you unkillable. He…”

Marvolo leaned over and placed his hand on Draco’s thigh. “Oh, Draco… It’s not as you think. The shard of my soul is so small that it is not influencing Harry and his actions. It allows me to sense his emotions and feelings. He can sense mine as well. I can send him visions and he can see things when I become very emotional. I do not want you thinking that his love is tainted by this. I promise you… He loves you very much.” 

Harry snuggled in closer to Draco and nodded silently.

“But.. he has...wait, he has a bit of your soul, he can see through your eyes if you are very happy or very upset. You are telling me you can tell that…” Draco blinked and looked between the Dark Lord and his lover. It was weird to know that the Dark Lord could feel Harry’s emotions and was saying that Harry loved him, because _he_ could feel it.

“There is a ritual, Draco… I had planned to tell you after… well… _after_. Know that you are not a burden. Not a third arm. Harry needs you… Merlin, Draco… _I need you_.” Marvolo tightened his hand on the grey eyed teen’s leg.

Draco turned to look at Harry, grey eyes vulnerable as he bit his lip. Harry smiled slightly, blushed, and nodded. Draco blinked and looked down at the fingers that were locked around his leg. He then looked up and met the crimson gaze of the Dark Lord. “I--But… Harry’s _more_.”

Marvolo stood abruptly and pushed his way between the two teens. He settled down and pulled Draco and Harry into his sides. His voice became low as he recited, “ **The one with the power to strengthen the Dark will be born as the seventh month dies. The Lord Dark will Mark him as His Own. Consort to Darkness, he is yet Light. Joined together in Triad form… The Light shall fall asunder once the three are joined. Two are dark, one is light. The one with the power to strengthen the Dark will be born as the seventh month dies.** ”

Draco blinked.”Still Harry. Why is it always something earth shattering with you?” Draco leaned around the Dark Lord and just stared. 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “It just always is, Draco… But were you listening? Marvolo-”

“Shh… Little Prince. Draco, Think. You are just as important as Harry. Without you… where would we be? I want this… Harry wants this. You know my thoughts. I have hid nothing from you…”

Marvolo turned toward Harry. “Harry? You have been surprisingly silent. Do you not have anything to add? I have heard of your _temper tantrums_ when you find out news like this… Why not now?”

Harry sighed and leaned his head into Marvolo’s shoulder. “Maybe because it feels right. I know that you both love me in your own ways… This means we get to Bond, right?”

Draco snickered as the Dark Lord stiffened between them. He met Harry’s eyes and nodded while the Dark Lord opened his mouth, shut it, and swallowed. Draco shook his head, he was used to Harry just dropping the perfect opening in his lap. Marvolo obviously was not. He rubbed a supportive hand up and down the older man’s leg.

Marvolo cleared his throat. “Well, that was the plan. I had wanted- no, I _plan_ to court you properly. It is my wish to Bond at Yule.”

“Christmas, Harry. Does my mother know?” Draco looked to the Dark Lord, hoping that the answer was yes. Otherwise, he was probably in a world of trouble.

“Your Mother? Draco… oh shite… do Dad and Father?” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Yes, Harry… They know. They have both given their blessing. Severus admittedly gave his rather reluctantly, but because Draco is his son, and you are his son, he just wants the two of you to be happy. If that is with _me_ …”

“And Mother hasn’t been talking about shopping and robes and… and…” Draco paled. Normally he loved shopping. But he could just imagine his mother and he shook his head slightly.

“Father is… okay. Okay.” Harry burrowed into the Dark Lord’s side, arms wrapping tightly around the older man’s middle.

Draco just smiled and leaned into the hug that Marvolo was tugging him into, until he settled comfortably into the space that seemed strangely designed just for him, even as one of Harry’s hands unwrapped and threaded their fingers together.

“It will be okay, my loves… I will protect you, now and forever, I promise. You are both _mine_.”


	19. Sensory Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. This chapter required a lot of research and thought.
> 
> I would like to thank the lover-ly HecatesKiss for her beta work. As usual she helps me get where I need to be. Plus... She normally adds all of the fun stuff to the chapter (not the smut though... That is all me... The Good, the Bad, and the _shudder_ Dumbledore/Molly Weasley)
> 
> My lovely almost 17 year old daughter would like to thank you for reading her mother's story. She says that you can all thank her for introducing me to the fan fiction community. Donations can go directly into her college fund.
> 
> There be smut ahead... It is not the best smut that I have done... The boys are a tad bit rushed being the first day of school and all, but it is _something_...
> 
> HecatesKiss helped to write a little of this chapter... Not as much as the previous two... but enough to earn her kudos. Now... GO CHECK OUT HER WORK!!!! But of course, not until you read my epic chapter...

***1 September**

The morning of September 1st dawned bright and chilly. Harry shivered slightly in the large bed he was dozing in. He rolled over and felt the cold spot his fiancé normally occupied. Harry pulled the covers closer to his chin and snuggled down in the soft bedding.

“Harry… It is time to wake up. We have lessons today.” Draco tugged lightly on the duvet covering Harry.

“Ge’off… Dun’ wanna.” Harry turned over further in the covers and pulled them over his head.

“You leave me no choice, Harry. We need to get ready. It is six… Breakfast begins in ten minutes. We have a full class load today and Dad is teaching Potions first thing. We don’t want to be late.” Draco flicked his wand and banished the duvet and underlying sheet to the hamper. With another flick of his wrist he banished Harry’s clothes.

“Hey!” Harry shouted as he attempted to cover his now frozen bits. “Do you think you could warn a guy? My bits may freeze off.”

Draco chuckled and cast a slight warming charm over his lover. “Come on sleepy head. Time to take a shower. I’ll even let you wash my back.”

Harry jumped from the bed and raced to the shower to start the water.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Tumbling from the bath, laughing, steam billowing in their wake, Draco slid across the polished floor and blinked as Harry caught one of the posts of the bed and slung himself around it with a grin.

“Okay, now, if you were to do that in the air, you’d end up coming _off_ your broom.” Draco argued. Harry laughed and shook his head.

“Kaval Free Fall. Takes a spin like that to start it, bank over hard left or hard right and let the broom almost stall. You plummet toward the pitch in a controlled manner.” Harry called over his shoulder as he dug into the wardrobe.

He pulled out a pair of Draco’s pants and threw them to the doubled over wizard. “Here. Black silk. Your favourite.” Harry fished for a pair of cotton y fronts.

“I can’t believe you still wear those, Harry. They are the most unattractive piece of clothing a wizard could wear. I personally think we should all go traditional and wear britches, however, they make my arse look fat and I have lines under my trousers.”

“Only you, Draco… Only you.” Harry shook his head spraying tiny water droplets across the room. He found a pair of Draco’s woollen trousers on a hanger and passed the trousers, a white vest, and his gold silk undershirt over.

Draco quickly donned his school uniform and smirked as Harry fished for his tie.

“Looking for something love?” Draco held a second tie in his hand.

“Thank you.” Harry reached for the tie as Draco pulled his hand back. Harry scoffed and reached again as Draco threw the tie behind him onto the bed.

Harry laughed and walked over to the edge of the bed bending slightly to reach the tie in the middle. Draco took the opportunity to smack Harry on his cloth covered arse.

“Draco!” Harry jumped. “What was that- ommph.”

Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed and snapped his fingers, banishing the y fronts Harry had on. He leaned over and started sucking lightly on Harry’s ear lobe. “We have a few minutes… I want you, Harry.”

Harry moaned and rutted back into Draco. “Please?”

Draco wriggled his hand under Harry’s stomach and wrapped his long fingers around Harry’s throbbing erection. “Of course, love.”

Harry whispered the spells in quick succession under his breath and reached back to undo the laces of Draco’s trousers. He pushed the offending fabric down as far as he could reach and bucked slightly at the tempo Draco set.

He grabbed Draco’s lubed cock and lined it up with his loosened entrance. They did not have time for long foreplay. Harry gasped as Draco thrust forcefully into Harry’s tight heat.

“So good, Harry.” Draco moaned lowly in Harry’s ear. “I want you so bad.”

“Mrrgh… Drac-” Harry buried his face into the duvet. “Faster.”

Draco pushed and pulled as fast as he could, he hit Harry’s prostate over and over causing the green eyed teen to shudder and stammer with every push.

“I’m getting- Draco!” Harry yelled as he spurted his essence over Draco’s hand.

Draco moaned and thrust one last time before emptying into the smaller teen. He collapsed on Harry’s back and panted.

“Shite!” Harry began with a start. He waved his hand in a vague clockwise motion and a clock floated in front of their eyes. “We are so dead. Father is going to have a coronary.”

Harry pushed Draco off of him and rolled over to grab his wand off the bedside table. He waved it over their bodies and cast a cleaning charm. Harry jumped from the bed and started to put his uniform on. He picked up the pile of Draco’s clothes and dropped it onto the dozing teen.

“Now who is lazing about?” Harry chuckled. “Let’s ,i>go, Draco. We don’t want to keep _daddy dearest_ waiting.”

Draco mumbled and sat up on the bed and hurried to put on his uniform. He pulled Harry’s hand away from tucking his shirt in and dragged him down the hall to the Floo.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Severus refrained from casting a _tempus_ , fingers twitching around his wand as he glared pointedly at the empty double desk that should have held his sons. He blinked at the thought for a moment and then shook himself.

“Since we are dealing with rather volatile potions, I will _only_ say this _once_. These potions can kill if brewed improperly. If we were still at Hogwarts, _several_ of you would not have made it beyond my exacting standards. However --”

Harry and Draco burst through the door and snickered at the sight of their classmates. Draco straightened himself and pulled Harry toward the double desk at the front of the lab. He sighed at the look his father was giving the pair.

“Professor.” Harry started as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Dad…” Draco began. “I mean… Well, Professor Snape, sir.”

Severus coughed abruptly and flicked his eyes at Harry’s appearance. Harry’s shirt was two buttons off and one shirt tail was untucked from the back. His tie was on crooked and his robe was unfastened.

“ _Harry_.” Draco hissed. “Get it together.”

Harry mumbled a tense _sorry_ and unbuttoned his shirt to fix it. He straighten his tie and shoved the tails in the back.

“Now, Lord _Black_ , I do believe that you have added an additional four inches to you coursework for this evening due to your interruption. As I previously stated, the potions brewed within this lab will be volatile at best. You will work to exacting standards. There will be no remedial assistance…” Severus glared at Harry. “I expect you to assist your fellow classmates when appropriate. I will not be assigning partners this term, however, if you cannot act like an adult, a new partner will be chosen for you.”

Blaise coughed lowly in his hand and glanced at Daphne.

“There are three potions on the table in front of you. I invite you take a look and at your desk write down the name of each. We will be brewing one of them today. Take your time. This is your first quiz.” Severus stood behind the table with the simmering cauldrons.

Draco and Blaise were the first to the front. Draco peered into the first cauldron and smirked. He would recognise the potion anywhere. Felix Felicis was golden in colour and had a slight caramelly smell. Draco knew that the potion was difficult to brew. He didn’t think that would be the one chosen for class as it had to stew for a full six months before being consumed. He did wonder how his Father knew to make it for this class. The second cauldron was a tad trickier. The potion in the cauldron was clear, like water. Draco leaned in to smell the concoction. His face broke into a wide smile as he recognised the potion. Draught of Living Death was clear in the final stages and had no smell. Draco knew that this was the correct potion brewed to his Father’s exacting standards. Most Potion Masters’ Draught still had a light lilac sheen.

Draco moved to the final cauldron and gasped. The overwhelming scent of strawberries permeated his senses. He waved his hand over the cauldron and picked up the notes of broom polish and cardamom. Amortentia. A powerful love potion. Draco knew that the potion smelled like the one you loved. In his case it was a combination of Harry and Marvolo. He took another deep breath and moved toward his desk.

Severus stood a black spectre, frowning slightly as he watched Harry approach the cauldrons. He hoped that the extra tuition Draco had provided over the summer would at least allow Harry to guess at two of the potions. He did wonder what his son smelled when he reached the last cauldron. He would ask him later.

The class finally had filed past the table and now were furiously writing at their desks. Severus cleared his throat once and every quill in the room went silent.

“Mr Zabini. What did you find when you peered into the first cauldron?” Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He chose the young Zabini Heir over Draco due to the fact that Blaise found it more important to make eyes at the Greengrass girl.

“Umm. I do believe it was Liquid Luck, sir.” Blaise mumbled slightly.

Severus pursed his lips. “Liquid Luck?” He picked up the potions book on the corner of his desk and flipped to the index. “Hmm…”

Severus trailed a finger down the list. “I do not believe I see a potion titled ‘Liquid Luck’ in this book. Shall I consult my Potioneer’s Guide, Mr Zabini?”

“No, sir. I am sorry, sir. I do not know the name of the potion.” Blaise dropped his eyes to the textbook on his desk.

“Ms Greengrass? Care to venture a guess?” Severus closed the book lightly and set it back on the desktop.

“No, sir. I did not even guess that much.” Daphne sighed.

Severus caught Draco sit up taller in his seat. “Mr Malfoy. Do you care to enlighten the class as to the identity of the first potion?”

Draco cleared his throat lightly. “It is Felix Felicis, sir. Also known as Liquid Luck. The potion will make the drinker lucky for a short period of time. The length depends on many factors such as the age of the wizard and the amount imbibed. Many people think that Harry has it running though his veins.”

The class snickered lightly as Harry’s face turned red. He smacked Draco on the arm.

“Well, it is true, love!” Draco chuckled.

“Very well, calm down. “ Severus chastised the class. “Lord Black. Care to take a guess as to the final potion on the table?”

“It is Amortentia, sir. The most powerful love potion. Created by Laverne de Montmorency. She even has her own Chocolate Frog. It is said to take on the smell of the person you love the most. Each person will smell something different, even if they are in love with the same person. Though, I have a question, sir.” Harry looked up from his desk into Severus’ eyes.

“Yes?” Severus was curious as to what Harry would ask.

“Is it possible to smell two different people?”

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry’s question and crossed in front of the table to stand in front of his adoptive sons, smiling briefly at the smell of parchment and chantilly cream from the third cauldron.

“It is possible, Harry. Only one who knew both of the subjects intimately would be able to discern the differences in scents. How many different smells did you identify?”

“Six, sir. I picked out the smell of Draco’s cologne, bergamot, and broom polish. I also picked up hints of cardamom, charred wood and ink. Not just any ink, either… It was the smell of Mrs Freepot’s blackest black.” Harry smiled. “Though, I may have picked up the a few other notes. I do believe I caught the barest hint of earth… and a smell reminiscent of snakes…”

Severus’ eyes widened at the implications. Most wizards only caught two, maybe three scents in the potion. To be able to gather at least three scents from both Draco and the Dark Lord… He shook his head slightly and flicked his wand at the board.

 **AMORTENTIA**  
3 Pink rose petals, picked on a new moon.  
Crushed moonstone  
Ashwinder egg SHELL  
7 drops of dove’s blood  
5 thorns from a white rose  
9 drops of peppermint oil  
Spring water

“We will be brewing Amortentia today. The recipe is on the board. For today only your supplies are on the table in the back. You have forty minutes to complete the potion. Samples are to be left labelled on my desk on your way out. You may begin.”

Draco stood and leisurely made his way to the back table. He smirked when he saw Crabbe and Goyle grab ingredients without regard to their quality. Draco took his time choosing the best of the ingredients offered. He knew it would produce a powerful brew. He returned to his desk as Harry finished copying the recipe from the board. Draco smiled when he saw that Harry finally had caught on the Severus either changed steps on the board midway through the brewing process or erased the recipe all together.

“It is a straightforward potion, love. If you follow the instructions to the letter we are sure to receive an ‘O’. Here.” Draco passed Harry the litre of spring water. “Add this to the cauldron and bring to a hard simmer."

Harry pointed his wand at the base of the cauldron after adding the water base, allowing the flames to lick the sides of the pot. “The next step is to add the peppermint oil. Do we stir between?”

“No. But do count the drops carefully. If even one extra is added it will ruin the potion.” Draco watched as Harry’s hands shook dropping the peppermint oil to the base.

“Now add the dove’s blood one drop at a time, stirring three times anti-clockwise between drops.” Draco stated.

Harry followed Draco’s instructions, sighing in relief as the potion turned pink. He then added the powdered white rose thorns and stirred five times clockwise. He smiled when the potion turned dark red.

“Here is the moonstone, Harry. Do make sure that you add it in three sections, stirring in a figure eight seven times between additions.” Harry nodded and took the proffered plate.

“Here is where it gets tricky.” Harry whispered. He added the bits of ashwinder egg shell and chuckled when the potion turned silver. He took a deep breath, wondering when the potion would take on its characteristic smell.

“Now, Harry love. Let the concoction come to a boil before removing it from the heat and letting it rest for nine minutes.” Harry nodded and set his wand to chime at the proper point. He bit his lip and eyed the potion, watching as the cooling liquid swirled in intricate little curls as it settled.

When the alarm went off, Draco began to add the three pink rose petals, making sure to stir three times clockwise between each addition. He leaned close to the cauldron and took a deep breath. Each pink petal seemed to increase the smell. Draco stood straight and motioned for Harry to see the mother of pearl sheen the potion had taken on. He grabbed an empty vial and ladled a small measure. He placed the label Harry wrote on the vial and deposited it at Severus’ desk.

“Thank you gentlemen. Five points for not blowing up my lab. You are dismissed.”

Draco and Harry grabbed their bags and wandered to the kitchen to snag a bite to eat before music lessons.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco fidgeted in his seat as Selena Belby glided in the room. He had been taking lessons from the cellist for twelve years now and knew that she was no nonsense. He looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Draco knew that Harry had never had formal lessons in instruments and was worried that Belby would be rather cross with his fiancé.

“Harry, make sure that you pay close attention. Selena Belby is the _premier_ music instructor in the Wizarding World. We are lucky to be able to breathe in her presence.” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear and smirked when a shiver ran through the other teen.

Draco dropped his eyes to his lap as Belby cleared her throat.

“Now. I have been brought here to continue your musical education. I have been made aware that some of you have not had the _fortune_ of musical education in the past.” She looked directly at Harry, blue eyes frosty. “You will have to work twice as hard as the rest of the class to catch up. Those of you who show proficiency in only one instrument will be expected to add strings to your repertoire.”

Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. He reached over and stroked the soft skin on the back of Harry’s left hand. Harry glanced over and flashed a shy smile.

“Mr Malfoy.” Draco looked up at the cellist. “I do believe that you have continued with your harp lessons under the tutelage of your mother?”

“Yes, ma’am. Mother has had me in the music room four times a week. Harp, violin, and piano.”

Belby nodded. “It is Mademoiselle Belby, Mr Malfoy. You would do well to remember that, young man.”

Harry mouthed the term and tipped his head to the side. Draco suppressed a sigh. He’d watched Harry do that for new concepts while studying potions, and knew that _this_ particular professor would not lightly tolerate mistakes made. Even ones made out of ignorance.

“Mr Goyle? I assume that your _parents_ have not furthered you past the piano, correct?”

Goyle flushed and shook his head. “No, Mademoiselle Belby.”

“Mmhmm. You _will_ become proficient in the cello by years end.” Belby walked further down the line of students, eyes sharp. Draco assumed she was looking for faults. “Messrs Weasley. You will both learn the violin. I spoke to your former instructor. He stated that you are both masters of brass. I expect nothing less from strings.”

“Yes, Mademoiselle Belby.” The twins intoned.

“Daphne. Ms Bulstrode. Your parents have been in contact recently. You will both continue with your chosen instruments.”

Draco knew that Daphne was one of Mademoiselle’s favoured students. She had taken the Greengrass Heiress under her tutelage at the age of three. Daphne was proficient in the piano, but it was on her violin where she shone. She was able to stop anyone the moment she put bow to string. Draco knew that Millie played percussion and the trumpet. He wondered why the Mademoiselle was not forcing her into a stringed instrument.

“Mr Potter…” Belby stopped in front of the young Lord, eyes narrowed.

“It’s _Lord Black_.” Harry bristled, his posture rigid, hands folded across his chest.

Draco’s eyes narrowed. He remembered this posture from the disaster that was fifth year. He saw the Twins straighten as well. He refrained from biting his lip and tipped his head down slightly, just letting the explosion come.

“Do not take that tone with me _young man_ , you may just find yourself out of-”

Harry stood abruptly, sending his chair sliding back a few inches in the process. “You’ll what? Kick me out? Do you know who I am? It is Lord Black. I will not be addressed any other way.”

“Mademoiselle? Do have care. Tread lightly here.” Draco suggested. He watched the woman’s eyes go from frosty to glacial and her chin rise. He suppressed a sigh. The other students were frozen, feeling magic crackle just under the surface. The twins were wariest of all. “Might I have a moment of your time?”

Draco escorted the woman to the door and leaned into her personal space, “I don’t believe you comprehend just _exactly_ what is happening here, Ms. Belby. He _is_ the Black Lord. He _is_ the Potter Lord. You are close to triggering an explosion. He is powerful. He has twice your titles, even without the training, he has twice your _grace_. He also has the eye of _our Lord_. Do you want to anger _Him_? Harry will not approach the Dark Lord with a petty matter unless _you_ make it unbearable for him. Umbridge made it unbearable for the Black Lord… I don’t suppose they’ve _heard_ anything about her yet…” He tipped his head to the side, apparently trying to remember, “Have they?”

Draco nodded and walked back to his seat, dropping a kiss on Harry’s cheek on the way by.

Belby closed her eyes, took a deep breath and glided to the front of the room. “Lord Black, my apologies. I understand that you have yet to have musical instruction?” Harry nodded as he took his seat. “It is my wish for you to learn piano and a stringed instrument of your choice. Madam Black has graciously extended tuition with her to assist you this term.”

Harry nodded again, “I look forward to working with the Madam and with you, Mademoiselle.”

The tension in the room dissipated as the woman moved on. The twins lifted eyebrows at Harry and Draco watched his fiancé shake his head and both young men relaxed further. Draco made note to pull them aside at some point and find out what _that_ was about.

“We will begin with the basics of Musical Theory. I am aware that for the majority of you this will be review. Do pay attention…”

Draco leaned back slightly in his chair and closed his eyes as he let the voice of his tutor wash over him.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Draco pulled Harry into the Runes classroom. “Don’t be a baby, _Black_. It’s just Runes. I know that your education is sorely lacking in the subject, but I can guarantee you that your _private_ tutor will reward you for good behaviour.”

Draco smirked as Harry’s face went a pale shade of red. “Stuff it, _Malfoy_. At least I have Hermione’s notes from the first two years to help, isn’t that lovely?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. “ _Lovely_. That’s cheating, you know…”

“You’ve never been on one of her research binges, Draco. Those notes are pure gold. Can probably explain some of the basics in ways that I _will_ get. Hey, she figured out the basilisk our second year… well ahead of everyone save Dumbledore, I’d wager.”

“Everyone to their seats. This class is only an hour today and there is much to get through.”

Draco glanced over at their Runes Professor. He was a squat man, a head shorter than Harry. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties. Draco knew that he was in the forefront of Rune discovery. How Marvolo had secured his teaching… Draco shook his head as the Professor’s left sleeve rode up slightly as he wrote on the board. Draco spied the familiar tail of a serpent. So, their Professor was a Marked supporter of the cause. That bode well for the class.

Draco pulled Harry the rest of the way into the room and lightly pushed him into his seat.

“Now, brief review, since I’ve been told some of you have been dropped into this course rather… abruptly at Lord Gaunt’s prompting.” The Professor glanced at Harry and then away quickly, licking his lips slightly. “There are two sets of runes most commonly used in warding. The Nordic or Futhark Runes will be the primary focus of this class.”

The man shifted his attention to a point above the students, “The Futhark runes are broken into sections called aetts. Typically eight to a section, the first aett consists of Fehu, Uruz, Thuraz, Ansuz, Raido, Kenaz, Gebo, and Wunjo,” the man drew the first rune in the air with his wand, a single line from top to bottom, and then added two lines rising up from the sides like branches, the top slightly longer than the one beneath it.

“This is the symbol for wealth, meaning cattle. The two branching lines mimic cattle horns. It is often used in warding where something of extreme value is kept. If _this_ rune is in a warding set, expect traps not far behind.”

Harry wrote down the information and drew the rune from the bottom up. He yelped when the rune glowed for a moment on his parchment.

“Ah, Lord Black. Forgive me for not warning you. Runes in class should be drawn top down. It keeps the magic inherent in the sets of symbols dormant. You drew the first one on instinct?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Natural instinct is good; however, drawing a charged rune and then pouring more power into it is a wonderful way to wreck a classroom. I kindly ask you to avoid that?”

“Certainly, Professor. Won’t happen again.” Harry said, eyes widening at the prospect.

“Good. Now, refresher since we almost had an accident here, drawing from the bottom up pulls these earth based runes into active status. This channels the power inherent in them. In warding, more power is layered over the top. With the correct focus and intent, I’ve seen a properly drawn and powered rune batter down wards. _This_ is why we draw them top down. Keep them asleep, for the power they contain deserves our respect. The witches and wizards that have come before us laid power deep into these symbols. We are able to tap into the reservoirs. But _only_ if we do so with care.”

~~.~~.~~.~~

Harry and Draco walked into Remus’ classroom after a hearty lunch prepared by the Manor’s House Elves. Harry chuckled to himself at the thought that he may get fat from all of the food he had been consuming in the past few weeks.

“Draco… I want to sit up front.” Harry stated, grabbing Draco’s hand as they passed the back tables.

“Harry? Do you know the plan for today’s lesson?” Draco asked as he set his parchment and quills out in his note taking pattern.

Harry shook his head as he took out his defence book and the quill set Draco had bought him at Scrivenshaft's. “I haven’t spoken to Remus all week. Marvolo informed me he was collecting tomes in Russia for us study. He just got back last night.”

“Students.” Remus nodded as Theo and Blaise sat down at the back table. “This term we will be studying curses. Lord Gaunt wishes you to be prepared for your Duelling Class. We will work closely with his lessons. You will learn theory and basic casting here, then take that knowledge into the practical lesson. Please open your texts to page 110. Today we will be discussing the Imperius Curse. It is important to be able to distinguish someone under the curse from someone not. The text gives a few examples of famous wizards or witches that have been placed under these curses. Draco? Would you please read the first example to the class?

“Of course, Professor.” Draco cleared his throat and pulled a pair of silver wire rimmed reading glasses from his satchel.

“Apus Black in 1742 claimed Imperius after being force to marry Almerina Malfoy.” _One of the few female Malfoys_ , Draco mumbled. “She was the 2nd child of Decimius Malfoy 3rd Baron of Freeport, Lord of Wiltshire. Almerina was a homely child, Apus 15 years her senior. She took after her mother, a Bulstrode. Almerina was built like a Hippogriff and was unable to produce children for Apus, leaving him to impregnate the young Austrina Black, his 2nd cousin, allowing him an Heir. Apus stated to the Wizengamot that Decimius had to have _Imperio’d_ him, as he would never have married such a beast. Decimius was found not at fault and awarded a seat on the Wizengamot for having his name dragged through the mud. Apus never recovered and died at the early age of 65.”

“Good. Now, Mr Nott? Would you read the second example in the book? I think that you may find this one more _enlightening_.”

Theo turned the page and sighed. Harry knew that he was shy.

“Edmund Selwyn claimed Imperius in 1893. He informed the Wizengamot that his wife of six years placed him under Imperius because he no longer wished to have sex with her. His wife, Godeleva Bones wished to add to their brood of five children. She felt that the only way to achieve her goal was through the use of Imperius. She miscalculated her power and was unable to keep Edmund under the curse for more than thirty minutes at a time. Edmund was able to have his Bonding dissolved by the Wizengamot against the wishes of the Bones family due to the incident. Godeleva was given a life sentence in Azkaban. She was kissed in 1912 after contracting a rare strain of Dragon Pox in the prison.”

“Well,” Draco drawled, “this explains why there is a Blood Feud between the Bones and the Selwyns. I had always assumed it was due to the War with Grindelwald, I cannot believe someone would try to put their spouse under _Imperio_ just to get shagged… Harry, don’t you _dare_ ever try.”

Harry laughed as he slugged Draco lightly in the shoulder. He now knew what they were going to try that night. He heard his Dad choke and he flushed and looked down at the table. “Draco!”

“Now class. Who can describe what a person under a properly cast _Imperio_ looks like? Ms Parkinson?”

“Yes, Professor Lupin. A person under the effects of a _properly_ cast Imperius curse will look no different from anyone else. They may have slightly better focused eyes, the ability to perform feats they otherwise would not have been able. But the whole idea, Professor, is that you should not be able to tell they are _Imperio’d_.”

“Crouch, fourth year. We’ve all seen it once, thank gods. My knees were bruised for _weeks_. But it helped in the end.” Harry muttered to Draco, shivering as he remembered the feel of Marvolo’s cast on him. His stomach briefly tried to rebel and he swallowed sharply. The thought of even jokingly threatening Draco with _Imperio_ no longer held appeal. Draco reached out a tentative hand. Harry shook his head slightly.

“Very good Ms Parkinson. Now, has anyone in the room cast a successful _Imperio_?” Harry watched his classmates warily out of the corner of his eye. He knew that everyone in the room besides him and the Twins had grown up in a house entrenched in the Dark Arts.

“I have Professor…” Harry gasped as Fred raised his voice.

“Thank you Mr Weasley. Can you describe the feeling in your own words?” Harry watched as Remus did not even bat an eye at Fred’s admission. He wondered about his own failed attempt at _Crucio_ and how well his Dad would take _that_. Another shudder rippled up his spine.

“I felt a tug on my magic. Just a slight feeling in the back of my mind that reminded me that I had someone under my control. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Just there.”

“Good. Good. Now, has anyone in the class been placed under the Imperius before?”

Every hand shot up in the room.

“Yes Professor. We all kind of were due to having Crouch teaching us fourth year, sir.” Harry said, face twisted into a grimace of remembrance. “I’ve also had the distinct pleasure of breaking the Dark Lord’s _Imperio_. That was a monster of a headache.”

“Mr Zabini. Would you care to describe the feeling you got as you were placed under the curse?”

Blaise nodded. “I felt free. All thoughts and anxiety bled away. There was nothingness. I felt like I was floating, sir. As if there was no free will. I would do anything that the caster wanted.”

Half the class shuddered at the thought.

“Thank you. It is important to remember that the Imperius Curse can only be released by the caster… Either through purposeful release or by their death. Well, that is up until fifteen years ago. Professor Snape developed a potion that will release a person from the Imperius Curse. Of course, if you have a strong enough will, you can also fight the curse. However, if you come across someone _Imperio’d_ , you will not be able to release them without the potion. Now, Lord Gaunt will be coming in this afternoon to place each of you under the curse. I do not expect you to try to break it, just let the curse flow over and through you. It is important to know _exactly_ what it feels like at the beginning. Concentrate on that moment. You will only be under for thirty seconds. He will not give you any commands. Then you will be released.”

Harry shook his head slightly and raised his hand. “Professor Lupin, sir? I can already tell you exactly how that feels. It felt different between casters. Crouch was niggling, annoying… chewing like a rat on the corners of my brain. The Dark Lord? Oppressive weight and thick cloying syrup that tasted like copper at the back of my throat. It was…” Harry shuddered and shook his head, throwing off the memory.

“I am sure then that Lord Gaunt will excuse you from the practical today then, Harry…” Remus shivered lightly. “Before he joins us we will have a group discussion on the uses of the Imperius Curse.”

There was a knock at the door and the Dark Lord glided into the room. “Do not mind me, Remus. I know that I am early. Continue with the lesson.”

Remus swallowed and nodded. “Okay… Now, what are some of the benefits of placing a person under _Imperio_? Mr Nott?”

“You can have them do whatever you want them to. You could get someone to murder someone else… Or themselves.”

Remus nodded. “Correct. You could. Mr Malfoy? Your thoughts?”

Draco straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. “You could have someone deliver items that they may not want to to sensitive targets, thereby not implicating yourself.”

“Correct. I do believe that certain members of the Ministry have employed that strategy. Mr Zabini?”

“Along that vein, Professor… You could have someone vote a certain way in the Wizengamot, like when you want a certain bill passed.”

“Very good.” Remus nodded. “Ms Greengrass?”

“You could have someone retrieve items from their vault in Gringotts for you.”

“Actually,” The Dark Lord began from the back of the room, “you cannot _Imperio_ someone at Gringotts. On the way to the vaults is a goblin enchantment called the Thief’s Downfall. It removes all signs of enchantment. Polyjuice, enhancements, and the Imperius are all removed by passing through the waterfall. Every time you travel in a cart you pass through it. Normally, the Waterfall is not noticed as the spell travels harmlessly through your body, however, go through with an enchantment and your cart will derail, effectively stopping you from progressing deeper.”

“Thank you, Lord Gaunt for that educational lesson. Now, Lord Black? Do you have anything to add?”

Harry let out a measured breath. “You could use the Imperius to prevent someone from trying to harm himself or others. It would be beneficial for Healers in the Janis Thickey Ward at St Mungo’s. You could also get problematic patients to eat. I think that the Ministry should not automatically give the Kiss to anyone who casts it. There are many beneficial uses of the Unforgivables.”

“Thank you, Harry. We will discuss the benefits of the Cruciatus Curse next lesson. Now, who can tell me the downfalls of placing someone under Imperius? Ms Bulstrode?”

“If they break it, they are no longer under your will.”

“Okay, that’s a good start. Mr Weasley? Um… Fred?”

“You have to be strong enough to cast it effectively, or it will be a dead give-away that they are under the curse.”

“Professor Lupin?” Daphne piped up, “If they are strong, like Harry, you may never get them under the curse and they could turn you in to the Ministry using Pensieve Evidence.”

“Very good, Ms Greengrass. Now who can tell me the signs of a poorly cast _Imperio_?”

“They have glazed eyes and awkward movements.” George answered.

“Yes they do. Anything else?”

“They are shifty. They have seemingly internal conflicts that can show on their face and in their movements.” Harry dragged a hand through his hair as the thought back. He’d watched it in class. He shuddered again. Damn Crouch.

“Thank you, Harry. You are correct. That is probably the easiest way to spot a poorly cast Imperius Curse. Now, everyone, excepting Harry, line up to have Lord Gaunt cast the Curse. Remember… Allow the curse to flow through you. Do not fight it. Pay particular attention to the feeling when it is first cast. When you are done, for homework, I want a foot of parchment on what it felt like to be under the Imperius. You may go after you have collected your things.”

There was a collective shuffling of bodies as everyone tried to be first. Harry gathered his belongings, kissed Draco on the cheek and left go spend his free twenty minutes in the library.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Marvolo walked into his Dark Arts classroom and all eyes were on him. The students were silent in the presence of the Dark Lord. He watched both Draco and Harry bow their heads while the other children remained frozen in either fear or awe.

“The text we will be using this term is _Advanced Dark Arts_ by Pierre du Paire. Turn to page 234.” He paused as there was a general shuffling of books and parchment at the tables. “Today we will be studying the Entrail-Expelling Curse.”

“The Entrail-Expelling Curse was invented by Urquhart Rackharrow (1612-1697) in 1678 as a way to prepare food quickly. The curse allows the caster to clear the animal carcass of the entrails to be later used as casing in sausage. It was not used as lethal offensive curse until 1742 when Henry Prewett cursed his neighbour, Humphrey Abbott over allowing his Hippogriff to eat one of Prewett’s flock.”

The Dark Lord laughed as George Weasley and the Zabini Heir ran from the room, their faces green. He smirked slightly as Ms Parkinson picked her book up and rotated it back and forth, her lips pursed and her eyebrow cocked.

“There is no known counter to the curse, however, Healers at St Mungo’s developed a charm to allow the body cavity of a victim to expand long enough to force the entrails back into the body, that is if the victim lasts long enough to seek treatment. Most victims die from the curse, as the body cannot survive for longer than a few minutes with its entrails outside. A poorly cast curse will result in just the facia being opened, causing a mere flesh wound.” Marvolo glanced around the room, the students that remained in the room waited with bated breath for more. “Casting too strongly can actually cause the entrails to explode, leaving the victim dead in seconds.”

“Aunt Bella happens to _like_ this one. I’ve seen her practice it on the pigs the Dark Lord feeds to Nagini. Snake seems to enjoy it.” Draco just shrugged.

Marvolo looked directly at Harry. He smirked as Harry blinked and grimaced as if he was deep in thought.

“ _Alphard Morgine was killed by the expellias curse during a duel with Martirius Malfoy. The curse was used with such force that Morgine was split in half, thus ending a pureblood dynasty in the male line_.” Harry read, his voice full of wonder and horror. “Wow, Draco. Your family is rather… well… nasty.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, love.” Draco responded with a smirk. Harry turned to the next page and went white. Draco lifted an eyebrow and then looked toward the Dark Lord when the man made a small sound of discomfort.

Draco wondered for a moment if he was seeing things, but then he looked back to Harry. No. Both men had a hand pressed to their abdomen. Harry was just more obvious about it.

“Excuse me, my Lord.” Harry managed with a sketch of a bow before he bolted from the room, not waiting on permission. No one else had, so he didn’t either. Draco watched the Dark Lord close his eyes and take a careful breath. He doubted the other students noticed, but Draco had spent plenty of time around the man while he resided at Malfoy Manor. He conjured a goblet with a flick of his wand, then filled it with water.

Floating it across the room on a smooth _leviosa_ , he got the man’s attention by calling his name. He smiled slightly when the man tipped his head in thanks and took up the goblet, taking a careful sip. Draco returned his gaze to the book and grimaced. Harry was most likely sick from the image, which, with the Horcrux connection -- was also making the Dark Lord nauseous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal my work. I have put a lot of thought into the Unforgiveables. You will see that as we go through each of them. The facts presented in Canon are given here, however, JKR did not expand on many things. Where there was no information, I have taken artistic liberty. If you wish to borrow, that is fine. Please give credit where credit is due. If I catch you stealing... I will get your story taken down.
> 
> The Runic work contained herein was put together by HecatesKiss. I suck at Runes and can't tell the difference between cuneiform and Nordic Runes... or scribbles for that fact. She asks that if you have a problem with them that you take it up with her and do not flame me! :)
> 
> The next chapter should be up within two weeks. I have a great idea... I just need to do some research.


	20. Contract Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another wonderful chapter of DCH.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) for her hard work.
> 
> I had fun writing the formal language for the contract. I hope that you all enjoy.

*17 September

“Ugh… I am so tired.” Draco whinged as he flopped onto the settee in Marvolo’s sitting room.

“Budge up. You always hog the whole thing.” Harry pushed Draco’s leg, causing it to fall from the seat.

“Mother and Franco push us too hard in Dance. I still don’t see why we are required to take two hours a week.” Draco sighed, as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

“Marvolo says it will help in duelling. I have to agree… My form has gotten better over the last week or so.” Harry sat down next to Draco and pulled the grey eyed teen’s legs on his lap.

“Where is he anyway?” Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the arm.

“Something about working out the Betrothal Contract with our dads.” Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly.

“It’s important, Harry. I am the Malfoy and Prince Heirs, You are the Lord of Potter and Black. Betrothal Contracts ensure that children will be provided for as well as ourselves. I don’t want to go into this Bonding unprotected.” Draco pushed Harry lightly on the arm.

“I’ll show you unprotected…” Harry growled lightly and threw Draco’s legs to the floor, pressing the other teen to settee and straddling his hips. He leaned down and met Draco’s mouth with desperate kisses.

“Gentlemen?” Marvolo smirked from the doorway.

Harry and Draco jumped from the couch and stood quickly, smoothing down their clothes.

“Yes?” Harry squeaked.

Marvolo laughed at the sight of the two teens. “Your classmates are waiting in the library upstairs. I do believe you have a big Arithmancy project due tomorrow?”

“Bloody hell.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and started to pull him through the room. He stopped briefly at Marvolo and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thanks.”

“Harry!” Draco shouted. “Stop. Marvolo hasn’t gotten my kisses yet.”

Harry chuckled and let go of Draco’s hand and allowed him to go kiss Marvolo. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”

Draco waved him on one handed, unable to speak while his tongue was battling Marvolo’s. His fingers curled possessively in the soft hairs at the nape of his older lover’s neck.

Marvolo pulled back slightly and whispered at Draco’s lips. “You had better go, love. I have a meeting with Remus and your Fathers. Anything you want me to specifically lay out in the contract?”

Draco sighed. “Please make sure you allow Harry some freedoms. That’s all I ask. He had been controlled his whole life. Don’t push him away…”

“Of course, mon petit étincelle… I shall endeavour to please.” Marvolo placed a quick kiss on Draco’s forehead. “Go. Don’t forget your coursework in Dark Arts. Research the Blood Boiling Curse. I know that you and Harry were making eyes at each other in class today. I could feel his arousal through the Horcrux. Please refrain from that type of activity in my class, Draco. It makes it… _difficult_ to teach.”

“Of course, Marvolo. We shall see you for a nightcap this evening?” Draco raised his eyebrows and winked.

“Possibly… I do have a mound of paperwork to finish.” Marvolo crossed his arms.

“I had thought you were going to hire a secretary. What happened to that plan?” Draco scoffed and crossed his arms, mimicking Marvolo’s posture, nose in the air and shoulders set.

“I will, I will…” Marvolo smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Well, have Father assist you. He has connections, you know.” Draco pulled his lips in and chuckled. He shook his head lightly as he left the sitting room for the library on the third floor.

~~.~~.~~.~~

Lucius sat at the round table in Marvolo’s private office. Severus was to his left and Remus was to Severus’ left. The seat between Remus and Lucius was empty and waiting for their Lord. Lucius’ mask was firmly in place, even as his insides were rolling. He was nervous for his son in the contract negotiations. Marvolo and Harry had almost total power over Draco in this situation. Lucius was prepared, however. He wasn’t a Solicitor and the Minister for Magic for nothing.

He looked up from his notes as Marvolo’s power proceeded him through the door. Lucius still couldn’t figure out how Draco and Harry did not become completely intoxicated around their Lord. Lucius always became light-headed.

“Gentlemen.” Marvolo nodded at the three men at the table. Lucius watched as he sat down and pulled a ribboned scroll from the inside folds of his robe.

“Do we really need to be so formal?” Remus asked.

“No, however, you will find that contract negotiations can dissolve into hexes and curses if one is not entirely careful.” Marvolo chuckled. “I do not see need to stand on precedence, at least not in this case. We are all equals in this room today. I only want what is best for the boys. You will find my demands fair toward both.”

Severus cleared his throat. “I believe the first topic of discussion is Dowry and Bride Price.”

Lucius raised his eyebrows as he looked at Remus. “Draco has a Dowry Vault, established at his birth. The vault contains 850 thousand galleons. He shall bring this into the Bonding.”

"James and Lily set a vault for Harry as well. It did not contain as much as Draco’s, but Siri added an additional 200 thousand galleons before he died. It contains 900 thousand galleons at last tabulation. He shall bring this into the Bonding.”

The formal words of the negotiations caused a silver-white light to flare over the rolled parchment Marvolo had set in front of the men. The parchment unrolled from its ribbon and flattened itself on the table.

Marvolo cleared his throat. “To the Malfoy family I offer the Bride Price of 2 million galleons. This shall be used to support Heir Malfoy and his children in the event of my _untimely_ death or demise. I bring this into the Bonding.”

Lucius nodded in assent as the parchment flared.

“To Remus Lupin and the Late Sirius Black, I offer the Bride Price of 5 million galleons. This shall be used to support Lord Potter-Black and his children in the event of my untimely death or demise. I bring this into the Bonding.” Marvolo raised an eyebrow in Remus’ direction, a dare to challenge the steep price.

Remus started to protest the large amount of Bride Price. Severus laid a hand on Remus’ forearm and shook his head.

Remus slowly nodded his head and the parchment flared once again.

Severus took a deep breath and spoke again. “The next item on the agenda is Consort Vaults.”

“Harry is willing to pay half of Draco’s Consort Vault. Whatever the price.” Remus glanced over at Marvolo.

“Agreed. I shall fund Harry’s vault and half of Draco’s then. Lucius? What is your price?” Marvolo looked to the Malfoy Lord.

“Severus and I have agreed that 1 million galleons with sound investments is an appropriate price. Draco has his Heir Vault as well. If he cannot manage that amount of money, well… That is _his_ problem.” Lucius chuckled as he looked at his lover.

“I agree. We cannot let the boy act foolishly. If he does, he may just be removed from Heir status.” Severus smirked.

“I can’t believe you would do that to your son.” Remus shook his head. “Harry is willing to provide 500 thousand galleons toward Draco’s Consort Vault. This he shall bring into the Bonding.”

“Agreed.” Marvolo pulled another rolled parchment from his robe. “This, I bring to Harry.” He handed the parchment to Remus.

Remus’ hands shook as he pulled the ribbon off the roll and read the contents. “My Lord… This… He will not accept. No….” Remus began to hand the parchment back toward Marvolo.

“Remus… He will accept. He has no choice. This I shall provide. Nothing less. He deserves it. Accept, Remus. Your Lord commands it.” Marvolo leaned back in his chair and smiled.

Remus shook his head and placed the ribbon back on the parchment roll. He nodded shakily and his eyes went wide as the Contract parchment flared.

Severus and Lucius gave twin looks of puzzlement to their Lord, but kept silent. They both knew the agreement would be on the Contract.

“I must demand that the boys each create one Horcrux. I will not go through this knowing that someday they will both be gone from my life. There is no negotiation allowed.” Marvolo stated and placed both hands on the table top.

“Agreed.” Severus and Lucius stated.

“Sure.” Remus nodded. He and Harry had spoken regarding the fact that Harry was a Horcrux and Harry had informed him that Marvolo would probably ask them to make one as well.

The parchment flared bright silver and lifted slightly before settling back onto the table.

“Employment is traditionally the next on the agenda.” Lucius stuttered.

“Harry will not work. Not until the youngest child has entered nursery school. I will not budge on this. He will learn to deal.” Marvolo crossed his arms.

“Okay…” Remus shook his head, even as he agreed, knowing his Cub. The man would find a way around this clause, even if it caused headaches. Harry was not one to sit and do nothing. He watched Severus raise an eyebrow and close his eyes in exasperation.

“Draco may hold a career in his chosen profession as long as he is not carrying any children.”

“Agreed.” Lucius stated quickly.

The parchment flared and split into two as the top page curled and settled in the centre of the table.

“We shall need to discuss children. I feel that this is where negotiations will become intense.” Severus glanced Lucius with one dark brow raised. Remus tensed on his opposite side.

“Well…” Remus started. “I don’t know a lot about Pureblood traditions, but I do know there needs to be at least four children, correct?”

The remaining men nodded in assent.

“Harry has made his intentions of carrying _all_ children known. He does not want to put Draco through the stress of pregnancy and childbirth. He is _not_ willing to negotiate.” Remus said with a sigh.

Severus growled slightly, causing Lucius to tense and glance warily at his lover. “Then, it would only make sense that the contracts provide for his care. Lucius?”

“Of course, love. The Malfoy Estate shall compensate for the care of Harry while he is bearing the Scion of the family and any other children brought into the specific union between Potter-Black and Malfoy. No matter the cost.” Lucius nodded to Remus.

Remus inclined his head in return and then concealed his smirk when he noticed Severus’ wand hand was below the table and curled along Lucius’ upper thigh.

“Lucius? Malfoy-Prince. The Prince line will also bear part of the cost for any children that Draco sires with Potter-Black.”

“Yes, yes… Of course, love.”

Marvolo rolled his eyes. “Well, I am glad to see that we are in agreement. The children shall be born as follows: Gaunt, Black, Potter, Malfoy, and if needed Prince. Any additional children shall carry the name chosen by their bearer. Schooling and Heir vaults shall be provided by the biological parents. I agree to provide at least a quarter to the vaults of children born of the union between Harry and Draco. Primary care shall come from the Slytherin and Gaunt coffers until all children are of majority. Daughters will have Dowry’s provided by all three parents equally. No female can take the Heir title, therefore if no male is born of a union, they will be contractually obligated to provide a _suitable_ Heir.”

Remus cleared his throat, “Actually, for the Potter line that is incorrect. A female can claim the title of Lady Potter, and hold the seat. However, her son would take up the Lordship when born.”

“Ah... Well, Harry will be having _strapping_ boys, isn’t that right Severus?” Lucius chuckled.

“Yes… when was the last time a female was born to a Potter?” Severus glared back.

“Twelve seventeen. Lady Annalise Potter, married Cassius Dodge. Lord Potter was Clayton Potter, Harry’s great, great, great great.. I think grandfather?”

“Thank you for the History lesson, Lucius.” Marvolo drummed his fingers lightly on the table. “Anything else you feel to add, _Lucius_?”

The blond paled slightly but drew a deep breath and leaned forward, “Of course, my Lord. You have not stated that your estate will bear at least _part_ of the cost of Potter-Black’s children as sired by you.” Grey eyes were hard, even as a fine tremor ran along the other man’s wand hand.

“Yes, yes… Any children born to the union of Harrison James Potter-Black and myself will be taken care of _fully_ by my estate. My estate shall bear all cost of treatments required to safely and comfortably deliver children of my bloodline. Does this satisfy you, Lord Malfoy?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius let out the breath he had been holding.

“I think a provision for Harry’s wellbeing needs to be addressed. Yes?” Marvolo glanced at Remus.

“Yes, my Lord.” Remus nodded quickly. “Harry’s wellbeing is very important. What did you have in mind?”

“Until school concludes, the boys will spend five nights a week in their dorm. They will spend two consecutive nights in my rooms a week. Any two nights they choose. They will be required to dine with me four nights a week. Sunday Breakfast and Lunch must be taken with the entire family. They may dine with the other students the remaining days. At the conclusion of their formal schooling, before NEWTS are taken, the boys will be moved into my wing. They will each have a bedroom if they choose. Family dinner will be held twice a month. This includes the three of you, Narcissa and Masselin. This is not a request.”

The three men nodded.

“The Gaunt Heir will reside for the first two years of his life here, at Riddle Manor. Subsequently, the Black Heir will reside for the first two years at the Black Seat, and not that hovel, Remus. A suitable dwelling must be procured.”

Remus had opened his mouth and then shut it again, before inclining his head. “You would have had a fight on your hands, my Lord. Harry has sworn he will not set foot back in that house. And he won’t. It would hurt him too much to do so.”

“Very well, then. Shall we raze it?” Marvolo inclined his head toward Lucius.

“I think we should leave that to Harry to decide, don’t you agree, Remus?”

“Of course. I shall discuss it at his earliest convenience.” Remus laughed knowing Harry would tell him to ‘Burn it to the ground’.

“Carrying on, the Potter and Malfoy Heirs, as well as Prince if needed, will spend their first two years at Malfoy Manor.”

“Didn’t the Potters have an ancestral home, Lucius?” Severus asked, brow furrowing. Lucius started to nod, paused and blinked.

“I-- why can’t I recall where it was?”

“Let me ask you another question then, love.” Severus’ eyes narrowed, “Where is the Black Seat?”

“It is… it… Severus?”

“Fidelius, love. Obviously the ancestral Potter Manor is under Fidelius. I knew the Black Seat was… We will have to contact the goblins and see if they have old records before it went under Fidelius. I am sure that the secret keeper is no longer alive…” Severus frowned. “Why were James and Lily at the cottage in Godric’s Hollow if they had a perfectly safe Manor to hide out in?”

“We may never know, Severus. I am sure that Dumbledore had a hand in it. He sure liked to stir the cauldron when it came to everything else with the Potters. Why not this?” Marvolo sighed.

“I agree. Is there anything else that needs to be brought forth in this contract?” Lucius shook his head slightly. “If not please place your wand to the parchment.”

The four men touched the tips of their wands to the contract parchment. The parchment flared silver then gold. It rolled up and the ribbon wound itself. Marvolo plucked the parchment from the table.

“I shall go take this to the boys, yes?”

Remus nodded. “Make sure that they completed their homework before reading. This should be a privilege. Most children do not get to read their contract before the formal Bonding.”

Severus chuckled. “I thought you didn’t know anything about Pureblood traditions, _wolf_.”

“I may not be Pureblood, and being a creature never allowed me the right to Bonding, but that doesn’t mean I don’t read.” Remus smiled.

“Yes, yes, gentlemen. Let’s behave. I need a nightcap. Severus?” Lucius smirked at his lover.

“Of course, love.” Severus stood and stuck out his hand for Lucius to take. He wove his fingers in between his lover’s and they left the room.

“Remus. Have a good night. Oh, will you join me for high tea tomorrow?” Marvolo pocketed the scroll for safe keeping.

“Of course, my Lord.” Remus bowed and left the sitting room.

~~.~~.~~.~~

“Harry? Draco?” Marvolo strolled through the sitting room of the boys’ quarters.

“We’re in here, Marvolo!” Draco yelled from the adjoining bedroom.

“Are you indecent?” Marvolo smirked as he walked into the bedroom.

“You can only wish…” Harry laughed. “What do you have there?”

Marvolo handed Harry the contract. “It is our Betrothal Contract. Completed. Your Fathers were very efficient and accommodating. It did not take very long to hash out the details. I think you will find them fair.”

Harry smiled and pulled the ribbon off the roll. He settled down next to Draco and unrolled the scroll, giving room for both of them to read.

_**Betrothal Contract** _

_Lord Marvolo Salazar Gaunt, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gaunt, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, born Thomas Marvolo Riddle, does hereby enter this contract for Betrothal in good faith for Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black and Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince, born Draconis Lucius Malfoy._

_Lord Gaunt does hereby petition the family of Harrison James Potter-Black. Standing for Lord Potter, Lord Black are Remus John Lupin and Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince. The Late Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black is represented through Remus Lupin._

_Lord Gaunt does hereby petition the family of Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince. Standing for Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince are Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy and Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince._

_**On the topic of title:** Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black, will be Primary Consort to Lord Gaunt. He will retain all names and titles._

_**On the topic of title:** Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince, will be Secondary Consort to Lord Gaunt, Primary Consort to Lord Potter-Black. He will retain all names and titles._

_**On the topic of Dowry:** Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black, brings in good faith to the Bonding a Dowry of nine hundred thousand galleons._

_**On the topic of Dowry:** Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince, brings in good faith to the Bonding a Dowry of eight hundred and fifty thousand galleons._

_**On the topic of Bride Price:** Lord Gaunt freely gives in good faith a Bride Price of five million galleons to the family of Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black, to support he and his children in the untimely event of Lord Gaunt’s death._

_**On the topic of Bride Price:** Lord Gaunt freely gives in good faith a Bride Price of two million galleons to the family of Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince, to support he and his children in the untimely event of Lord Gaunt’s death._

_**On the topic of Consort Vault:** Lord Gaunt freely gives in good faith a Consort Vault consisting of five million galleons to Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black. Lord Gaunt also gives the following provisions as supplemental to the Consort Vault: Lord Potter-Black will become second in command to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lord Potter-Black will become the Magical Heir to the Dark Lord Voldemort’s throne. Lord Potter-Black will have at his command his own Army, independent of the Death Eaters, and under no one else’s control. Lord Potter-Black can give Right of Conquest to the Dark Lord Voldemort to the family of Vernon Dursley, last known address 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Lord Potter-Black may ask for Ginevra Weasley’s head at his feet. Lord Potter-Black will also have the right to order the destruction of all of the Dark Lord Voldemort’s Horcruxes. Lord Potter-Black holds Death Rights over Lord Marvolo Gaunt._

_**On the topic of Consort Vault:** Lord Gaunt freely gives in good faith five hundred thousand galleons to Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince. Lord Potter-Black freely gives in good faith five hundred thousand galleons to Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince._

_**On the topic of Horcruxes:** Lord Gaunt requires Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black to complete the formation of one Horcrux before the eve of his thirtieth birthday._

_**On the topic of Horcruxes:** Lord Gaunt requires Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince to complete the formation of one Horcrux before the eve of his thirtieth birthday._

_**On the topic of employment:** Lord Gaunt requires that Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black, not enter the workforce until the youngest child born of the Triad Union enters nursery school._

_**On the topic of employment:** Lord Gaunt will allow Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince; Heir Malfoy, Heir Prince, to hold a career in his chosen profession as long as he is not carrying any children._

_**On the topic of children:** Harrison James Potter-Black; Lord Potter, Lord Black will carry all children brought into this Triad Union. The Malfoy and Prince Estates shall compensate for the care of Lord Potter-Black while he is bearing the Scion of the Malfoy Family, the Scion of the Prince Family, if needed, and any other children brought into the specific union between Potter-Black and Malfoy-Prince. The Gaunt Estate shall compensate for the care of any children brought into the Triad Union from Lord Gaunt’s Bloodline._

_Heirs into the Triad Union shall be born in the following order: Gaunt, Black, Potter, Malfoy, and if needed, Prince. If no male is born to a line, the daughter will be contractually obligated to provide a suitable Heir. The Potter Lordship may be held in trust by a daughter, however, her son would take on the Lordship at age fourteen._

_Lord Gaunt has agreed that primary care of all children shall be provided through the Slytherin and Gaunt coffers until all children are of majority._

_Schooling and Heir Vaults will be provided by the child’s Biological parents. Lord Gaunt has agreed to compensate for one quarter of each vault for children born between Lord Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy-Prince._

_Each Heir Vault shall receive forty thousand galleons a year until majority. At majority the account shall have a one time deposit of three hundred and fifty thousand galleons. The Heir Vault may not be used by the child until entry to school at age eleven, after which fifteen thousand galleons may be withdrawn each year until majority. Majority monies revert to the Heir in totality._

_Any female children will have a Dowry Vault provided in thirds. Daughters will be provided with fifteen thousand galleons a year starting at age eleven, until majority and marriage, in thirds. Dowry will depend on station of the Husband._

_The Gaunt Heir shall spend the first two years at Riddle Manor. The Black Heir shall spend the first two years at the Black Seat. The Potter Heir shall spend the first two years at the Potter Seat, provided it can be located. If unable to ascertain the location, the Heir will spend the two years at Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy Heir and Prince Heir, if needed, will spend the first two years at Malfoy Manor._

_**On the topic of living arrangement:** Until the conclusion of Lord Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy-Prince’s formal education, the boys may spend five nights a week in their dorm. Two consecutive nights a week will be spent in Lord Gaunt’s quarters. Dinner will be taken four nights a week with Lord Gaunt. Breakfast and Lunch must be taken with the family on Sundays until the conclusion of formal education. At the conclusion of formal schooling and before NEWTS, Lord Potter-Black and Heir Malfoy-Prince will move into Lord Gaunt’s quarters. Each person will have his own personal bedroom if needed. Dinner with the family will be twice a month after formal schooling. The family will live primarily at Riddle Manor after all children are in school._

_**Agreed to on this day Tuesday, 17 September 1996 by Lord Marvolo Salazar Gaunt, Remus John Lupin, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, and Lord Severus Tobias Prince. Witnessed by Lady Magic herself, this contract may not be rescinded without all parties being in agreement.** _

Harry’s hands shook as he dropped the parchment to his lap. He looked up at the expectant face of Marvolo.

“I… I… can’t… No…. I was always second… or last… or least… I- I don’t… Draco?” Harry stuttered as his shoulders shook and tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

Draco pushed the parchment to the floor and drew Harry up in his arms. “Shh… it’s okay.” He whispered in Harry’s ear. "Let Marvolo take care of you…”

“Harry?” Marvolo began, his face pensive. “Please?”

Harry withdrew from Draco’s arms and flew into Marvolo’s.

“Shhh, Little Prince…” He looked over at Draco and narrowed his eyes, a distinct ‘Shut it’ on his face. “I have you… I will _always_ have you. You are worth everything I give and more, Harry. Everything. I just hope that you find _me_ worthy…”

Harry sobbed further and pulled on Marvolo’s robes, bringing the older man closer. Marvolo manoeuvred them onto the settee and settled Harry on his lap. He rubbed the green eyed teen’s back and whispered comforting nonsense words. “It is okay, love…”

“I just… no one has ever…”

Draco moved to rub Harry’s back. “We love you, sweetheart. Don’t ever forget that. We will both be here to take care of you. It’s okay… Let it all out.”

“Why don’t we go lie down? Draco? Can you get Harry his pyjamas? We will just sleep tonight. It is late enough.”

Draco collected Harry’s sleep trousers and retreated to the en suite to take a shower. When he returned, Harry was wrapped around Marvolo fast asleep. Draco shook his head and climbed into bed, allowing Morpheus to draw him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story [Let the World Burn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1699145/chapters/3615506). It is a total Harry Potter Series rewrite. WolfStar raises Harry and it turns into a Drarry story. Mentor!Voldemort and Manipulative!Dumbledore. Good times.


	21. The Trial of Ginevra Molly Weasley Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, lovely readers. I would say that RL got in the way, but it is soooo bullshite. My Supernatural obsession got in the way. For that I am sorry.
> 
> This chapter has not been beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. I am sure that Hec will look it over eventually, but I wanted to get it out to you ASAP.
> 
> BTW, the trial will more than likely be in three or four parts.

***19 September**

Harry smoothed down the wrinkles of his dress robes and took a deep breath. He grabbed Draco’s right hand and briefly entangled their fingers, his eyes glancing slightly at the older teen. Draco smiled slightly and gave a curt nod and pushed open the doors to Courtroom Seven.

“It will be okay, Harry. We will be on the dais. I am sorry that you cannot take part in the vote, but I promise you that justice will be served today.” Lucius gave a nod and head held high strode to the Wizengamot platform.

“Father is right, Harry. It will be fine. Justice will be served. He will see to it. Let’s go get you over to Solicitor Blishwick. He may have a few questions for you before they bring her out.” Draco smiled and pulled Harry slightly to the Prosecutors table.

“Blishwick,” Draco began as he extended his hand to the Solicitor. “Harry is ready. I trust things will be found in our favour?”

Harry let out a shaky breath as Solicitor Blishwick shook hands with Draco and gestured Harry to the seat to his left. Harry sat and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from shaking. He still found it hard to believe that Ginny would have betrayed him like that.

“Harry?” Draco whispered close to his ear. “I am moving to the gallery with Mother. Turn to the left and you will be able to see us. I wish I could stay here with you, but-”

“It’s okay, Draco. I’ll be okay. I love you.” Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed as Draco bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Love you too. See you in a bit.”

Harry nodded and glanced over to where Narcissa was standing with Masselin. He caught a glimpse of a tiny hand and a head of curls peeking from behind Narcissa’s dress. He waggled his fingers at Seraphina and smiled when he saw her tiny fingers wave back.

“They should be bringing the accused forward any minute, Lord Potter-Black.” Solicitor Blishwick whispered.

Harry nodded and steeled his breath. He looked up at the Wizengamot and noticed the only seat not occupied was that of the Chief Warlock. He was under the impression that Dumbledore was still in charge, but did not know if Lucius had the authority to have him removed.

The silence in the courtroom was deafening as Ginny was lead to the circular platform in the middle of the courtroom. She was dressed in prison greys and her normally shiny red hair was dull and pulled back in a ponytail. She appeared small next to the guards escorting her. Ginny was thrust into the chair and the chains on the arms and legs automatically snapped shut around her thin appendages.

Just then, Dumbledore appeared by the courtroom door. He had forgone the traditional plum robes of the Wizengamot and instead had chosen to drape himself in electric blue robes with plum and silver ‘W’s floating around. Harry thought he was a disgrace to the name Wizard.

“Hem, hem.” Dumbledore called as he took his seat at the head of the judiciary committee.

“This august body calls forth the case of Lord Harrison Potter-Black against one Ginevra Molly Weasley. The charges are as follows: attempted line theft of a Most Ancient and Noble House, false imprisonment of a Lord, and the use of Amortentia. Charges are also being brought against the accused by the state for the illegal purchase of Amortentia.” The court scribe read from the parchment at his desk.

“The Wizengamot acknowledges the charges brought forth against the accused and stands ready to hear testimony. Are the witnesses prepared?” Dumbledore sighed from his seat.

“The witness list is prepared. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black intends to call the following: Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House Malfoy and Heir to the Most Noble House Prince; Neville Longbottom, Heir to the Most Noble House Longbottom; Hermione Granger, Muggleborn; the Pensieve memories of the Late Sirius Black, Late Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black; Luna Lovegood, Heiress to the House Lovegood; and Susan Bones, Heiress to the Most Noble House Bones. The accused of House Weasley intends to call the following: Molly Prewett formerly of House Weasley; Ronald Weasley, House Weasley; Seamus Finnegan; Parvati Patil, and her sister Padma Patil.”

Harry glanced around the gallery at the slight gasps of the crowd as the witness list was called. He knew that it must have meant something that Arthur was not listed on Ginny’s witness roster.  
Albus Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. “Solicitor Blishwick, you have the floor.”

“Thank you. Wizengamot, Ladies and Gentlemen of the gallery. We are here today to determine the guilt or innocence of a young witch. The charges brought against her were not made lightly. The accused stands trial for attempted line theft and illegal use of Amortentia. Two charges that carry a life sentence in Azkaban. I do not ask that you find her guilty only because of the Lord who stood to bring forth these charges. I ask that you find her guilty of the charges because she _is_ guilty. The evidence we stand to bring forth today will prove these charges beyond a shadow of doubt. The accused set forth to coerce a _Lord_ into a romantic relationship with the express intent of manipulating him to make her his wife so that she could not only embezzle his inheritance, but insure that there were children borne of the union. We have uncovered evidence that the accused planned on murdering my client after a child was conceived in order to gain complete control of the Black and Potter vaults.”

The noise level in the gallery went up exponentially at the accusation that Ginny planned to murder Harry after conceiving a child. Harry sat in his chair, stock still, mouth slightly opened as Ginny smiled and narrowed her eyes.

“Here, here…” Lucius rapped his cane on the floor. “Calm yourselves or we shall have you removed.” The gallery’s noise lessened to a whisper. “Thank you. Solicitor Blishwick? You may continue.”

“Thank you, Lord and Minister Malfoy.” Blishwick smirked. Harry knew he phrased it intentionally so that the Wizengamot remembered just who sat in their presence. “I have no further comments, and turn the floor over to the representation of the accused.”

“Thank you, Solicitor.” The greasy man at the other table stood, his plaid suit out of place in a courtroom full of robes. Harry watched as Ginny’s Solicitor ran his hands down the front of his trousers and then patted his comb over once. “Ginevra Weasley is a good child that has been grossly misunderstood. The seventh child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ginevra grew up with the Boy Who Lived’s name in her head. She wanted nothing more than to be his friend, a female confidant. Imagine her surprise when her brother became best friends with the Boy Who Lived.” Harry winced, hatting the moniker. “She had only hoped that he would notice her. Yes, she had a crush on the Potter boy, but she wanted him to love her for her, she never would have used an illegal substance on the Prosecution’s client.”

“The Prosecution may call their first witness to the stand.” Dumbledore intoned.

Solicitor Blishwick stood. “The Prosecution calls one Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House Malfoy, and Heir to the Most Noble House Prince.”

Draco stood from the gallery and made his way to the witness chair in the front of the courtroom. Harry watched as he took a deep breath, gave one nod to his Father and Severus and proceeded to sit in the chair, crossing his ankles and placing his hands in his lap. He gave a shy smile to Harry.

“Please bring the witness the Veritaserum.” Harry watched as the jailer placed three drops on Draco’s tongue. “Please state your name and title for the record.”

“Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House Malfoy, Heir to the Most Noble House Prince, Future Consort to Lord Potter-Black.” Draco stated, eyelids heavy and voice monotone.

Harry smirked as gasps filled the gallery. He thought it endearing that Draco chose to include their relationship in his ‘official’ title.

“Thank you, Heir Malfoy. As you have stated for the record, your relationship to my client is that of an intimate nature, correct?”

“Yes, Lord Potter-Black and I are romantically involved.” Draco intoned.

“How serious would you say that your relationship is?” Blishwick moved toward the chair Ginny was chained to.

“Serious enough that contract negotiations were drawn between our families and signed by himself and my Fathers. We are for all intents and purposes betrothed.”

“Thank you. How long have you been in love with my client, Heir Malfoy?” Blishwick raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

“Since I was eleven, Sir. From the moment I met Lord Potter-Black.”

“And did he return your sentiments at the time?”

“No, however my behaviour was the cause of the tension between us for a few years. I chose to be the little boy pulling pigtails when I could not get what I wanted. Eventually, Lord Potter-Black saw me for who I was.”

“Is it true that there is no love lost between the Malfoys and the Weasleys?”

“That is true. There is a feud that spans back centuries. However, I would never use that as the sole means of bringing down one of their members. There is no love lost, but I would not actively seek to destroy one of them.”

“Thank you, Heir Malfoy. Did you ever have chance to overhear the accused plan anything against my client?” Harry knew the answer to Blishwick’s question and he wondered if Draco could lie under Veritaserum or not.

“Yes. She stated on more than one occasion that she would do anything in her power to make Harry hers. Even if she had to drug him to get it.” Draco intoned.

Harry knew then that Draco had been able to counter the effects of the Veritaserum. They had spoken at length about what he would say if he could.

“Did you ever see the accused with any illegal substances?”

“Yes. I watched on Prefect duty one night as Miss Weasley snuck into my Father, Severus Prince’s personal stores and steal a vial of Amortentia.”

“And how did you know that she had Amortentia and not some other innocuous potion?”

“Easy. My Father is a Potions Master. I was practically raised in his lab. Amortentia is the only potion with the characteristics in the vial she had. Plus, she opened the vial to take a sniff. I cannot testify to what she smelled, but I very clearly breathed in the scents that I associate with Lord Potter-Black. Of which are very personal and I will choose not to share.”

“And I will not ask, Heir Malfoy. Thank you. The Prosecution reserves the right to recall this witness. He is all yours Jones.”

Ginny’s Solicitor strode to the front and stood directly in front of Draco. “Heir Malfoy, may I call you Draco?”

“No.”

“Okay… Heir Malfoy. You claim to have overheard Miss Weasley state that she would do anything to gain Lord Potter’s favour. What were you doing at the time? How could you overhear her and she not notice that you were around? Were you sneaking where you shouldn’t be?”

“Solicitor Jones, I was on my Prefect rounds both times that I saw Miss Weasley. The first time was shortly before Yule 1995. The second incident when I saw her steal the Amortentia was shortly before Valentine’s Day, 1996. You can consult the Prefect logs at Hogwarts with the Head Boy. He has the exact times I was on duty and where I was assigned to cover.”

“Is it true that you were jealous of the advances my client was getting from Lord Potter? That’s why you said that she stole the Amortentia. You figure that it he won’t have you that you won’t let him have anyone? Am I correct, Heir Malfoy?” Solicitor Jones wrung his hands together and smiled at Ginny.

“No. I knew that Miss Weasley never had a chance with Lord Potter- _Black_. He had never been interested in girls before… And yes, I would have been upset if Harry decided to be with someone else, but I also have only wanted him to be happy and if that was with someone else, then I was willing to give that to him.”

“I- I have no further questions for the witness.” Solicitor Jones wrung his hands and glanced at the accused in her chair, never turning his face from Draco.

Draco stood from his seat, flashed a toothy grin at Harry and stepped down from the platform.

“You fool-” Ginny yelled from her seat, arms and legs strained against the chains. “He was meant to be mine! Mine! You can’t have him.”

Ginny turned her head in Harry’s direction. “Tell them, love. Tell them how we’re meant to be together forever. That I’m to have your babies and love you forever! You’re not gay, Harry… Not for _Malfoy_! He has you under a spell. Some sort of potion! Maybe it was really him that gave you the-”

“Ginevra Weasley,” Lucius began as he stood. “you would do well to keep quiet. Another outburst like that and I will personally see that you are removed from this courtroom. Do you understand?” Lucius narrowed his eyes at the red head.

“Yes, Minister.” Ginny slumped down in her seat and huffed her bangs out of her eyes. “Clear as glass.”

“Thank you. Solicitor Blishwick? I do believe that you may continue.” Lucius sat down and nodded slightly to Marvolo on his left.

“Thank you, Minister Malfoy. The Prosecution calls to witness one Neville Franklin Longbottom, Heir Longbottom.”

Neville walked to the platform and sat gingerly in the chair. Harry could tell that Neville was nervous. He kept looking anywhere but the Wizengamot and Ginny. It was no secret that Neville had loved Ginny for years. Harry knew that it would be hard for Neville to testify, but that he would do it for Harry.

Neville was given the customary three drops of Veritaserum and sighed lightly as it took effect.

“State for the record your name and title.” Solicitor Blishwick prompted.

“Ne- Neville Franklin Longbottom, Heir to the Most Noble House Longbottom.”

“Thank you, Neville. Now, Heir Longbottom, is it true that you harbour a romantic interest in the accused?”

Harry smiled at the question. He didn’t think that Blishwick would pull all the stops that quickly.

“Yes. I have been in love with Ginny for years.” Neville intoned, face lax and voice monotone.

“And would you do anything to cover up for her?” Blishwick raised an eyebrow.

“No- no, I wouldn’t. I may have been in love with Ginny, but my loyalty to Harry runs deeper than that. If she was doing anything against him, I would speak out.”

“Did you see or hear anything that Ginny was plotting to do against my client?” Blishwick crossed the floor to Neville’s side and lowered his head to look the young wizard in the eyes.

“Yes. I told Sirius that Ginny was plotting to use Amortentia against him. That she had acquired some in Knockturn over the summer and was looking for an opportunity to slip it to him. I also told him that she wanted Harry to die tragically so that she would become the _sympathetic widow_. People would feel sorry for her and she would get more recognition. She said that she would have to at least have one child with him, but that maybe she could foist the child off on someone else while she did her own thing.”

“And to whom did you hear her speaking with about this, Heir Longbottom?” Blishwick walked toward the Wizengamot dais.

“Her brother, Ron.”

Gasps could be heard throughout the gallery and as Harry turned to see the crowd, he noticed many of them held a hand to their mouth.

“And where was this conversation held, Heir Longbottom?"

“It was at the Burrow. That’s where the Weasleys live. Their mother, Molly was in the room at the time as well. I had gone to visit with Luna that day. She lives right down the road. We wanted to see if Ginny could come to the Alley with us.”

“Did Miss Weasley go to Diagon Alley with you that day?” Solicitor Blishwick walked back toward Harry and the Prosecutions table. Harry figured that it meant he was done with his questioning.

“No, she didn’t. Said that she had to go to Gr- Gr- Sirius’ house with her mum.” Neville’s stutter meant that Grimmauld Place was still under Fidelius.

“Thank you, Heir Longbottom. The Prosecution reserves the right to recall this witness. No further questions. Solicitor Jones? The witness is yours.” Blishwick walked to the back of the table, sat down next to Harry and shuffled the papers in his hands.

“It is going well, Harry” Blishwick whispered as Jones prepared to interrogate Neville. “You have nothing to worry about. We have this in the bag. There are enough people that have witnessed her deeds that we could drag this case on for months. We are only having the most important witnesses testify. It will be enough. You will see.” Blishwick smiled at Harry and squeezed his shoulder slightly.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled back and turned his head toward Jones and Neville.

“Is it true that you see Lord Potter as a boulder in the way of your relationship with the accused?” Jones sneered at Neville.

“No. Harry is one of my first-friends. If he truly cared about Ginny, which he doesn’t, I would be happy for him- for them. I would move on with my life. I would never lie to Harry’s God- his Father. Never. I told Sirius the truth.” Neville started to shake, his anger starting to override the Veritaserum.

“You say his Father? Sirius Black was never Lord Potter’s Father… He was a criminal who-”

“Objection! Sirius Black’s alleged criminal past, of which he has been posthumously acquitted of, has little to no bearing on this trial. I refuse to allow my witness to be bullied and the Defence to sully the name of a good man!” Blishwick had stood abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor. His hands were at fists by his side and his face was red with anger.

“Your objection has been noted,” Dumbledore began, rolling his eyes. “the Defence will refrain from slandering the deceased.”

“I am sorry, Dumbledore. It will not happen again.” Jones glanced down at the floor.

Harry chuckled lightly under his breath. He knew that Jones would last all of ten minutes.

“I have no further questions for the witness.” Jones began as he moved to his seat. “I petition a break in the proceedings for an hour.”

Lucius stood abruptly. “Of course. This court is adjourned for one hour. You will all refrain from speaking about the case outside of these walls. No reporters, or you will be given an injunction and not be permitted back in the courtroom. You are all dismissed.”

Dumbledore glared at Lucius as he walked toward Harry. Harry smiled and waved at the men gathered around Lucius. He grinned when he saw his Papa and Draco come down from the gallery with Narcissa, Masselin, and Seraphina. Marvolo followed the Malfoy and Prince Lords.

“Harry!” Remus began. “You look so lost up there cub. Are you going to be able to testify this afternoon? We could see if Solicitor Blishwick could move it to tomorrow?”

Harry hugged his Papa tightly around the waist. “No, I will be fine. I have all of you here to silently cheer me on. I should be okay.”

“We should go have lunch.” Marvolo smiled. “Harrison? I know this fabulous Italian eatery down the road. There is enough time for us to eat and get back. Shall we?”

Harry looped his arm through Draco’s on his left and Marvolo’s on his right.


	22. The Trial of Ginevra Molly Weasley Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long.
> 
> It is un-beta'd and kinda short... But I left it at a good spot.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!!!!!!!

“The Prosecution calls to the stand one Hermione Jean Granger, Muggleborn.” Solicitor Blishwick intoned in his smooth voice.

Hermione rose from her seat and weaved her way to the witness stand. She was wearing a simple sundress and had her hair pulled into a loose knot at the base of her skull. She smiled slightly at Harry as she passed the Prosecution’s table. 

“Minister, permission to treat the witness as hostile.” Blishwick smiled at the Wizengamot.

“Permission granted, Solicitor Blishwick. The floor is yours.” Lucius smirked and glanced sideways at Dumbledore’s pensive face.

“I am not hostile!” Hermione screeched as the guards moved closer to her seat. 

Blishwick lifted his left eyebrow at the spectacle. “Miss Granger. You have expressed to the courts that you will refuse Veritaserum. You cannot testify without. You are a witness for the Prosecution, but I understand that you testify under duress. Is that correct?”

“I don’t have to answer you. I can invoke my right to silence.” Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Solicitor Blishwick shook his head. “No. You cannot. This is not the Muggle World. When you are called to testify, you testify. Even if it incriminates you. Does your testimony incriminate you?”

“No… But they are my friends. I don’t want Ginny to go to jail. I just want things to go back to the way they were. Is that too much to ask?” Tears slid down Hermione’s face.

“You have no say, Miss Granger. If there is evidence the court needs to hear regarding Ginevra’s attempts, the court will hear it. Whether they are your _friends_ or not.”

The guard to the left of the witness chair grabbed Hermione’s jaw and prised her mouth open. The other guard dropped the requisite three drops of serum on her tongue and then placed two drops of a mild limb paralysing agent in the gap between her lip and gums. “The witness has been appropriately subdued, Solicitor. She is all yours.”

“Thank you, Jailer. Please remain at your post.” Blishwick turned his attention to the young witch in the chair. “Now, Miss Granger. Where were you Valentine’s Day 1996?”

“I was-- I was at Madam Puddifoot's tea house with my beau, Theodore Nott.” Hermione stuttered through the chemical restraints.

“So you were not with the accused’s brother, Ronald Weasley?” Solicitor Blishwick raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips disbelieving. 

“No. I was not. I let him tell everyone that we were together, but in actuality, he was with Lavender Brown. Making out. In a broom closet. I do believe she let him get to third base.” Hermione intoned, face lax.

“Third base? As in Muggle baseball? What exactly is _third base_?”

“She let him grope her under her clothes. Skin on skin contact… with genitals involved.” Hermione stared straight ahead.

“Thank you, Miss Granger. Is it true that you are friends with the accused?”

“Yes, I am considered a close family friend. She is not the only Weasley I have familial relations with.”

“Do you have familial relations with the entire Weasley Clan?” Solicitor Blishwick leaned over the table and leered at Hermione.

“I am familiar with the two eldest Weasleys, William and Charles, however we have only met on a few occasions. I do spend part of every summer with the Weasley family at the Burrow.” Hermione flexed her fingers in the gorged wood.

“And on one of those occasions did the accused state that she wanted to marry Lord Potter-Black and bear his children?”

“She did on numerous occasions, beginning the summer before her first year. Harry had visited the Burrow and Ginny spent the remainder of the summer locked in her room writing his name all over her diary.” Hermione intoned.

Ginny stood from her seat, her hands clenched and teeth bared. Solicitor Jones pushed her shoulder roughly and forced her to her seat.

“What else did the accused have to say about Lord Potter-Black in regards to marrying him?” Blishwick smirked.

“She said that she would _dose_ him if needed. Mrs Weasley said that Amortentia would work in the short term, but that you can’t really make someone fall in love with you. That she would need to get rid of the problem before people noticed.”

“And you didn’t tell Lord Potter-Black, why?”

“I couldn’t let her know that I had overheard her conversation with her mum. I would have been kicked out of the house and they could have had me ostracised from the Wizarding World. As a Muggleborn, I don’t really have claims to be here, do I?”

“No further questions, though the Prosecution reserves the right to recall the witness.”

“Permission granted.” Dumbledore intoned looking over his star pupil through his half-moon spectacles. He shook his head. “Solicitor Jones, the floor is yours.”

“Thank you, Chief Warlock Dumbledore.” Solicitor Jones stood and approached the witness. “Miss Granger. You state that you have been friends with the accused for many years, correct?”

“Yes.”

“And suffice to say that you knew that my client was harbouring feelings for Lord Potter?”

Yes. Since she was a young girl.”

“Did at any time Lord Potter express feelings for my client?” Solicitor Jones leaned closer.

“Yes.”

The courtroom gasped.

“Thank you, Miss Granger. I am done with this witness.” Solicitor Jones sauntered back to his chair and smirked at Harry.

Harry smiled, all teeth and tilted his head toward the witness chair.

Solicitor Blishwick stood and turned toward the Wizengamot. “The Prosecution has one last question for the witness, Chief Warlock.”

“The witness is yours, Solicitor.”

Blishwick walked slowly toward Hermione, his heels clacking loudly against the stone floor, reverberating in the silent room.

“Miss Granger. You stated for the record that my client, Lord Potter- _Black_ , harboured feelings for the accused, Miss Ginevra Weasley. Correct?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And what type of feelings did Lord Potter-Black harbour toward the accused?” Solicitor Blishwick stood abruptly and walked toward the Defence Table. He stood directly in front of Ginny and crossed his arms.

“He looked at her as if she was his little sister. Nothing more.”

Solicitor Blishwick raised one eyebrow at the accused and turned toward his seat. “Administer the antidote. I am finished with this witness.” He waved his hand dismissively and sat down. 

Harry took a deep breath. “That was brilliant.”

“I know, Harry. That is why Lord Malfoy retains me.” Blishwick chuckled and flipped his parchment over in anticipation of the next witness.

“You may call your next witness, Solicitor Blishwick.” Dumbledore called from the dais.

“Thank you. The Prosecution would call the Pensieve memories of one Sirius Orion Black, former Lord Black.”

The guards brought a large pensieve and set it down in middle of the courtroom.

Solicitor Blishwick stood and held his hand out in front of him. One of the guards stepped forward and placed a vial in his hand. The opalescent memory swirled in the bottle and pushed against the cork cap. Solicitor Blishwick confirmed the date on the memory and nodded to Dumbledore.

“Ladies and Gentlemen. What you are about to see is a memory from the late Lord Sirius Black. The date of this memory was 14 August 1995. The memory was left in the care of the Gringotts Goblins from the time of its extraction; 21 August 1995 until this morning when it was delivered by Chief Goblin Ragnok. Dumbledore, if you would please?”

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand over the pensieve causing a screen-like image to flicker in the air. 

Blishwick walked to the edge of the pensieve and pulled the cork, tipping the contents into the stone basin. He flicked his wand once in the shimmering liquid and the memory began to play above the crowd.

_”Ron…” Ginny began. “You are the closest to him. Just put it in his juice. He’ll never know.”_

_”No, Ginny. Harry is my best mate. He will figure it out, you know… Sirius had been watching you closely. He will tell Harry and then where will you be? They’ll lock you in Azkaban, Ginny.” Ron turned away from his sister and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans._

_”You have to, Ron.” Ginny shrieked. “I can’t live without him.” Ginny pushed her brother into the bedroom across from Sirius’ hiding spot and closed the door slightly, obscuring the view, but not the voices._

_”If I do this, Ginny…. They can get me for accessory if you get caught. I can’t go to prison.” Ron complained._

_”Just take it.” There was a slight scuffle and what sounded like a grunt. “Two drops in his juice at breakfast every day. Mum modified it so that it doesn't matter who he looks at first, he will be in love with me.”_

_”The things I do for you, Ginny. Just promise me that you aren’t going to kill him when you are done with him.”_

_”I can’t promise anything, Ron. What happens if he finds out? I have to get him to marry me and get me pregnant. Then all bets are off, Ron. I’m sorry._

_”Well… At least don’t make it gruesome, okay.”_

_”Sure thing, Ron. Thank you again… I mean it._

The memory ended and the entire courtroom erupted in shouts.

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore roared.

The courtroom noise dropped to a murmur. 

Solicitor Jones, your rebuttal?” Dumbledore smiled.

“Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen… I understand that this is a memory as the owner is deceased and unable to be cross examined. The memory shown is powerful evidence against my client. Therefore, I move to have the pensieve testimony of one Sirius Orion Black, former Lord Black stricken from the record.”


	23. Trial Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So... I know that when I wrote this in February, I wanted it to be longer. But here is the end of the Prosecution's Side. I am transcribing the next chapter as we speak... YES, transcribing, not writing. **IT IS WRITTEN!!!!!** I hope to have it up tonight.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Or maybe it was at least looked at by Hec, I can't remember...

*Desperate 2 Chapter 23 Trial Part III

The gallery erupted in shouts of _travesty_ and _no_. An ancient wizard stood and shouted about _gall of the younger generation_. Solicitor Blishwick stood and leaned back against the table. He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow at the defence table. Solicitor Jones bristled.

“Attention!” Dumbledore intoned, his voice filling the chamber with the aid of a _sonorous_.

The gallery quieted to a low murmur.

“Solicitor Jones,” The Chief Warlock began, “on what grounds do you claim to have the pensieve evidence stricken from the record? This vial has been in the property of Gringotts Goblins for nigh a little over a year. This august body was presented the vial with an unbroken seal. Does the word of the Goblins not carry weight in your mind?” Dumbledore raised one bushy grey eyebrow at the Defence Lawyer.

“Chief Warlock. I mean no insult to the Goblin nation. How can we verify that this memory is indeed untampered with? The seal may be intact, but who is to say that the memory was not tampered with before the vial was sealed?” Solicitor Jones approached the dais and placed both hands along the upper rail.

“The word of the Goblins is Law. If they testify that the memory was not tampered with, then you _must_ accept their word. We will take a ten minute recess while the appropriate Goblin joins us.” Dumbledore flicked his wand once and Jones’ hands flew off the railing. “And I would remind you keep your hands to yourself.”

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Draco approached Harry and smiled. “It’s okay, love.” Draco ran his hands down Harry’s sides and kissed him chastely on his mouth. 

“I know… It’s just hard, you know? To hear all of this. I don’t know how much more I can take. You’re never fully prepared for what they tell you. Never. It’s going to be even harder when Ginny’s lot take the stand. They are going to paint her in a pretty light, and up until six months ago, I would have been there as well…. But this, this is damning.” Harry sighed and leaned into Draco. He felt the shimmer of a privacy spell wash over their alcove and smiled at the thought that Draco’s Father wanted to give them some privacy.

“I love you, you great lump.” Harry laughed. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I’ll never know.”

“Well, I like to think that it is my charm and good looks.” Draco smiled and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek. “But, I do believe that it is because you deserve some happiness in your life, Harry. You truly do. I will continue to tell you… Marvolo will continue to tell you…”

Harry nodded. “I know. Well… I guess that I know. I just don’t…”

“Stop.” Draco chided. “I don’t want to hear your destructive behaviour. Not now, not ever.”

“We should get back…” Harry pressed, turned and started toward the Prosecution tables.

“Don’t you think that this conversation is done, Lord Black. Just because you are more important than me…” Draco stomped after Harry.

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

“The court will come to order.” Lucius pounded on the table in front of him. The crowd’s uproar died down to a dull rumble as he continued to pound the butt of his wand.

“Here, here.” Dumbledore stated from his seat on the dais. “The Wizengamot has reached a decision.” 

The crowd went deathly silent. Harry turned toward his Solicitor and smiled. “Do you think?’

“The Wizengamot is firmly in Lucius’ pocket.” Blishwick whispered. “Believe me… There was never a doubt.”

Harry straightened up and looked directly into Dumbledore’s eyes. Dumbledore stared back and his eyes widened. Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. There was no way Dumbledore could get past his Occlumency shields now.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “The Wizengamot has ruled in favour of the Prosecution. The testimony by the Late Sirius Orion Black will stand as presented. “ Dumbledore flicked his wand once and the gallery was enclosed in a soundproof bubble. “In the interest of moving this trial along, the Wizengamot has also ruled that the gallery be cut off from communication with the trial floor. Solicitor Blishwick, you have the floor for your next witness.”

“Thank you, Dumbledore.” Solicitor Blishwick stood and ran his wand over his suit to smooth out the wrinkles. “The Prosecution calls Miss Luna Lovegood, Heiress, House Lovegood.”

Luna appeared in the doorway from the antechamber in a pale green robe covered in small silver stars. Harry smiled at her as she walked past the table, her radish earrings bouncing to her light step and her bottlecap necklace swaying gently. Harry shook his head and chuckled at the shoes Luna was wearing. Only Luna could pull off grey shoes with purple polkadots. 

Luna sat in the witness chair and held her tongue for the obligatory Veritaserum. 

“Heiress Lovegood.” Blishwick started as he approached his witness.

“Please call me Luna.” Luna smiled. Harry wondered if Veritaserum even worked on the quirky blonde.

“Luna, yes... “ Blishwick cleared his throat. “Please state your name for the record.”

“Luna Pandora Lovegood, Daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood, Heiress to House Lovegood, Assistant Editor of the Quibbler, Defense Association Member, and friend to Harry Potter-Black.”

“Thank you, Heire- Luna.” Blishwick smiled at the flighty blonde. “What is your relationship to the Defendant?”

“Well…” Luna began. “We are neighbours. If you call living a kilometre away from each other neighbours. We are in the same form at Hogwarts, though different Houses. Ginny is more apt to the House of Snakes if you ask me… She at least seems to act less like a Gryffindor and more like a Slytherin. Though, I don’t think that Salazar Slytherin would have been happy to have her in his house.”

Harry glanced at Marvolo. He smiled back at the teen and shook his head slightly. 

“Thank you, Luna. Were you ever privy to conversation held by the defendant regarding Lord Potter-Black?” Blishwick moved to the podium and gathered the parchment.

“I did. On more than one occasion I overheard Ginny tell others that she would make Harry hers no matter what. She stated that if she could not make him love her, she would force it. Personally I think that the Wrackspurts burrowed to far into her brain.”

“Did she say anything specifically to make you think- no strike that, to make you _know_ that she was willing to give Lord Potter-Black Amortentia?” Blishwick turned his head toward Ginny and smirked.

“She said, _Desperate times call for desperate measures. By the second week of school I will have him eating out of my hand._ She told this to her mother the day that Neville and I went to visit her.” Luna hummed a solemn tune and kicked her feet out from the chair.

“Thank you, Luna.” Blishwick turned back to the panel. “No further questions for this witness. The Prosecution reserves the right to recall.”

Solicitor Blishwick strode to his seat and sat down. He leaned over Harry. “I know what he has up his sleeve… Watch.”

Harry’s ears perked as he swiveled his head to follow the Defense Solicitor.

Jones stood and slinked his way over to the witness stand. He leered openly at the petite blonde and leaned forward. “Tell me, Miss Lovegood… Have you ever been committed to St Mungo’s?”

Before Luna had the chance to answer, Blishwick jumped from his seat and cast a wandless _silencio_ over Luna. “Objection your Honour. The witness’ prior psychiatric history has no bearing on this trial. The witness’ mother perished in a _horrific_ charms accident when the witness was only nine. Any child having to witness the death of their mother would need to spend some time in St Mungo’s. Her records have been sealed by the Ministry and cannot be used to determine her sanity.”

Jones stared hard at Blishwick. His beady eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tight. 

Lucius stood on the dais. “This governing body has come to the decision that the testimony of Heiress Lovegood can proceed _without_ character examination. She may be flighty, Jones, but she is _very_ sane. This is not a unanimous decision…” 

Lucius turned to glare at Dumbledore. “...but one we felt needed to be made. Solicitor Jones, you may _not_ continue with the line of questioning.”

Jones glanced up at the Minister and paused. “I withdraw my question and have no further questions for the witness.”

Blishwick and Harry beamed at Luna as she stepped from the witness box. She moved toward the Prosecution table and placed her tiny hand on Harry’s. “It will be okay, Harry. She will get to eat her dessert.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “Of course, Luna. I will see you later.”

Luna skipped off out the door to the antechamber.

Harry leaned over to his Solicitor. “Do you think that we need to call Susan? I know that she really didn’t want to have to testify. It is hard with her Aunt being who she is and all…”

“I don’t think so, Harry.” Blishwick whispered back. “I will rest our case. I think that we have enough damning evidence anyway.”

Blishwick stood and faced the court. “The Prosecution elects to not call the next witness and instead we move to rest our case.”

“The Wizengamot acknowledges the Prosecution's rest and moves that the Defence be prepared to start their case at 0800 hours tomorrow morning.” Dumbledore stood. “There will be no discussion by either side with the media. We will resume tomorrow morning. You are dismissed.”

**~~..~~..~~.~~**

Draco and Marvolo joined Harry at the Prosecution table. Draco placed his arms gently around Harry’s midsection and squeezed him in close. Marvolo laughed at the sight the two teenagers made.

“Harry-love? Why don’t we get out of here and go home for some cuddle-time? I think after all that you have been through you need it.” Marvolo smiled as he rested his hand on the dark-haired teen.

“That sounds like a good idea. Get me out of here.” Harry whispered to the pair.

Marvolo watched as Draco untangled himself from his betrothed and guided them both gently out of the courtroom and down the hall to the lifts. They rode in silence to the Atrium level and then strode across the great expanse toward the Apparition point. Marvolo waited as the boys threaded their arms through his and jerked his shoulder to the left once. Harry took a deep breath as the pull of apparition always left him breathless.

They landed in the middle of Harry and Draco’s room. Harry laughed as he kicked off his boots and unclasped his dress robes. “You had to bring us straight here?”

“Of course, Harry. You wanted to cuddle…” Marvolo teased as he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. He climbed in bed and waved his wand once. Harry knew he was gently warming the sheets.

Draco finished undressing and climbed onto the opposite side of the bed, leaving Harry the middle. “Hurry, Harry. I don’t want all this prime real estate to do to waste…”

“Only you would think that your body is _prime real estate_ , Draco…” Harry chuckled as he climbed toward the two men he would share the remainder of his life with. He burrowed between the two men and sighed as hands roamed his body. Harry was still slightly self conscious of the lingering scars. The potions Severus brewed helped, but Harry knew it would be long months before the deepest would be gone. He fell asleep, Draco cuddling his front and Marvolo at. A puzzle no one could untangle, their bodies flush against one another. Harry couldn’t- didn’t want to figure out where one body stopped and the next one started.


	24. The Trial and Sentencing of Ginevra Weasley Part (I lost track)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!!! We can move on with this story after this. Sorry that I took a few days to update. My only daughter graduates from High School on Saturday, my eldest son graduates 8th grade on Wednesday next week, and my Kindergartner graduates on Thursday next week. I am busy. We have about 20 people coming tomorrow and Saturday. I have to get to work.
> 
> I do hope that you enjoy this new chapter. It is a doozy!
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.... Didn't have time.

The Trial of Ginevra Molly Weasley  
Part IV

 

“Solicitor Jones, you have the floor.” Lucius Malfoy sneared from the dais. Jones stood, smoothed down the front of his cheap dress robes and moved to the front of the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Esteemed Witches and Wizards… I stand before you to inform you that the young lady that sits before you is innocent. Innocent of all of the charges brought before this august body. The Prosecution would like you to think that the Defendant plotted and schemed… That she used nefarious practices to obtain illegal potions. That she bribed her _own_ family to assist her in the single goal of wedding and bedding one Harry Potter.” Jones smiled as he paced. “I say that this is all conjecture. The Prosecution has no real, hard facts. They have words, but no one has come forth and provided evidence that shows my client purchasing Amortentia. No one has proof that she put it in Mr Potter’s food. Miss Weasley is a fine, upstanding student with a schoolgirl crush. The Plaintiff had saved her life when she was just eleven years old. Ginevra had always looked up to Mr Potter after that incident. You could say she _idolised_ him. He was best friends with her older brother and around the Burrow for weeks at a time. She is a sweet, misunderstood girl. The only daughter of a family who is a _paragon_ of the Light.Her father, Arthur works for the Ministry and is a respectable Wizard. You must find my client Innocent of all charges. Thank you.” Jones gestured to the witness stand and cleared his throat. “The Defence states that at this time, we wish to amend our Witness list.”

Harry bristled from his seat and Blishwick raised a hand to stop him. “Shh.. we have information on _anyone_ he calls to the stand. Do not worry. He cannot get the jump on us, Harrison.”

Harry nodded and calmed a bit.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. “Does the Prosecution object?”

“We do not,” Blishwick stood gracefully, a smile on his otherwise stoic face. “however, we wish to hear the amended list _before_ the Defence proceeds.”

Blishwick sat back down as Solicitor Jones nodded. “We are amicable to the Prosecution’s request. The Defence intends to call Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Lavender Brown, and the Defendant to the stand. We had wished to call Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to the stand, however, we understand that this would cause a conflict of interest with the Wizengamot.”

“Bloody right it would.” Harry whispered under his breath. Blishwick smiled and shook his head.

“The Defence calls its first witness to the stand, Ronald Weasley.” 

Harry watched on as Ron walked toward the witness stand. The bottom hem of his robe ragged from being worn by so many children. Harry watched on as Ron tripped over his overly large feet as he landed in the chair. He suppressed a snicker. Harry glanced over to Draco in the gallery as they were administering Veritaserum to his _former_ best friend.

“Please state your name for the record.” Solicitor Jones stepped behind the podium.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley. Youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley.” Ron intoned.

“Thank you. What is your relationship to the Defendant?”

“She is my only sister and the youngest of our family.” Ron stated.

“And your relationship to the Plaintiff?” Jones raised an eyebrow.

“Harry is- was my best mate. I, however, cannot continue on in a friendship with someone who dates the enemy. He is with _Malfoy_ , and that doesn’t sit right with me. He ditched his friends, dropped out of school, and tries to play the pity card every five minutes. He is always trying to be in the spotlight, he never appreciated anything that I did for him.” Harry started to stand and Solicitor Blishwick forced him back into his seat. “I bet that he even overexaggerated his abuse at the hands of his family.”

“Objection!” Blishwick yelled as he stood. “On the grounds that the last statement is irrelevant to the scope of this trial. I demand that the last sentence be stricken from the record. My client’s private affairs with his Muggle family are of no import here.”

Lucius stood and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. “Of course the last sentence will be stricken. Solicitor Jones, the objection is sustained. You may continue with your witness.”

Blishwick sat and shook his head. “He’s pulling out all the stops, Harrison. I knew this would happen. Keep and ear open.”

“Master Weasley, Did Ginevra ever approach you on coming up with ways to get Mr Potter to notice her?” Jones shuffled his papers at the podium.

“Yes. She wanted to know why Harry wouldn’t pay attention to her. She said that she had tried everything… Clothes, perfume, being one of the guys… Being smart, being strong, being brave, even ditzy. It didn’t matter what she did, or what she looked like, he never looked at her differently. She was getting frustrated and confused. She questioned whether or not he was gay. I guess we all know the answer to that question.”

“What ways did you help her get Mr Potter’s attention?”

“I told her that if the things about herself that she was changing were not enough, that maybe she needed to go a little more drastic. She could always change her sex, but that wouldn’t guarantee that he would be interested. I thought at first that maybe she would give up with her obsession. But, then I thought that it would be a good thing for our family to have Harry Potter in it. He has fame, money, prestige… With that connected to us? At first I thought that maybe he would marry me, but I don’t want to be with another guy, so I told her that there has to be a compulsion spell or potion out there that she could use. Mum suggested that she use a fertility potion and spell to get pregnant before school gets out so that Harry would feel obligated to pay for Ginny to be tutored instead of going to Hogwarts. She also figured that when Ginny went to play professional Quidditch, teams would look at her favourably upon her. Not just because she had overcome adversity from having a child at such an early age, but also because she was the wife of Harry Potter and would be good for whatever team had recruited her. Sell more tickets, you know? Teams would be daft not to want the wife of the Great Harry Potter. Especially once he defeats You-Know-Who. It would be even better if he died when it happened. Then teams would be lining up to get at Ginny. She’d have his money, his name, his child… She could have a Nanny raise the baby. Only take it out for public engagements. You know- when it’s beneficial. Ginny always said she never wanted children. Quidditch was too important to her. Mum- well, Mum promised her that she would raise the baby and Ginny could do whatever she wanted. I offered to slip him something, my spellwork is shoddy, but Harry trusts me. I could give him anything.”

Harry closed his eyes and willed back the tears.

“Did you ever slip anything in Mr Potter’s food or drink?”

“I did.” Ron intoned. His back stick straight and no emotion on his face. Harry knew that this type of Veritaserum that Severus brewed for the Wizengamot for use in trials allowed the emotions of the testimony to come through. It was obvious Ron cared nothing for him. “Mum gave me a compulsion draft to slip in Harry’s pumpkin juice one morning. I think she bought it in Knockturn.”

“Would you have benefited from a relationship between your sister and Mr Potter?”

“I would have benefited a lot. Harry would have been forever tied to the Weasley family. We would never again be looked at as Blood Traitors. Harry would have made sure that our family was well provided for.”

Solicitor Jones cleared his throat. “I have no further questions for the witness and reserve the right to recall.”

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for the Prosecution to question. Solicitor Blishwick stood at his chair. “I have only one question for the witness. Mr Weasley, That September day in 1991, on the initial train ride to Hogwarts, did you seek out my client, Lord Harrison Potter-Black, with the specific intent on benefiting yourself and/or your family for being _mates_ with the Boy Who Lived?”

“Of course, I did. Do you think me stupid?”

Blishwick shook his head. “I have no further questions.” He sat down and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“The Defence calls it’s second witness, Molly Weasley nee Prewett.”

Molly strutted through the door, her head held high. She wore what appeared to be her best dinner dress. Harry was impressed. He figured that she purchased it specifically for Ginny’s trial. Harry watched as the jailer placed three drops of Veritaserum on the Weasley Matriarchs tongue.

“Mrs Weasley, would you please state your name and title for the record.” 

Molly sat in the chair and smiled at her daughter. She cleared her throat lightly and took a deep breath. “My name is Molly Agnes Weasley nee Prewett. I was born into House Prewett and married into House Weasley.”

“Madam Weasley, did you encourage your daughter to pursue a relationship with Mr Potter?”

“What mother wouldn’t? He is a sweet, gentle boy. His parents were from good stock and fought for the Light. He’s a National Hero, good looking and young. This wasn’t some adult Wizard Ginny was fawning over, this was her brother’s best friend. It helped that he has no parents to deny the match, and the fact that Dumbledore was his Guardian.”

“Thank you.” Solicitor Jones moved to the podium and shuffled his notes. “Did you conspire with your daughter, the defendant, Ginevra Molly Weasley to drug Mr Potter with an illegal love potion with the intents of marrying him to have his children?”

“No, of course not!” Molly bristled. “How could anyone accuse my little girl of such atrocities? She loves Harry and he loves her! There is no way that he is gay for that-”

“Objection!” Solicitor Blishwick jumped from his seat. “On the grounds that the Defence witness is speculating to the Plaintiff’s feelings. I do believe that my client has made his romantic intentions very clear. You speak of wanting facts, and here you are spouting false claims.”

“The objection is sustained, Counsellor.” Dumbledore shook his head. “You may continue with your witness.”

“Did you give Ginevra Amortentia to dose Mr Potter with at school?”

“I did. I gave her enough to dose him four times in the first few months in school.”

“Thank you, Madam Weasley.” Solicitor Jones stepped from behind the podium. “Who suggested that Ginevra give Mr Potter the Amortentia?”

“I did. I recommended the Amortentia.” Molly Weasley sighed.

“Thank you, no further questions. The Defence reserves the right to recall.”

Solicitor Blishwick stood from his chair and made his way back to the podium. Harry suspected that his job was not all glamourous. He sure stood up and down a tonne. “You stated that your name is Molly Agnes Weasley nee Prewett. Is this correct?”

Harry wondered where he was going with the line of questioning.

“Is it true that you are the Defendant in a divorce case involving one Arthur Septimus Weasley, your husband?”

“Yes.”

“And, what is the reason that Arthur filed for divorce?”

Molly appeared to be fighting the Veritaserum. Harry knew it was impossible on her part. She wasn’t willed enough. “The arrest of our- Ginny’s arrest. That and the infidelity on my part.”

Solicitor Blishwick leaned forward on the podium. “And just who was this _Infidelity_ with?”

Harry spied Lucius wave his wand under the table and bring down the crowd silencing charm over the room. He knew then that this would be good- pensieve worthy even.

“Albus Dumbledore.”

THe Courtroom erupted in a cacophony of noise. Wands were waved and shouts of _off with his head_ and _take him down_ reverberated throughout the stone room. Lucius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry smiled back and nodded in the direction of Dumbledore. He waited.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. He uncrossed his arms and waved his wand at the gallery. Harry watched on as the crowd was silenced. Solicitor Blishwick calmly smoothed down the front of his robes.

“Minister… This most esteemed august body… The Prosecution moves to have the Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, excused from this case. He has a personal interest in the verdict.”

Lucius nodded. “The Wizengamot will confer. We will reach a decision momentarily.” Lucius flicked his wand twice. Once to blanket Dumbledore in a silencing spell and a second to cover the Wizengamot. Harry stifled a laugh at the animated way the Wizengamot members argued. He was surprised when they seemed to reach a decision in mere moments. 

Lucius stood and cast a _Sonorus_ on himself. “This august body, by majority decision, has ruled that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Order of Merlin- First Class, be relieved of his duties pertaining to the case of Houses Potter and Black v. Ginevra Weasley. He shall bear no witness, hold no judgement. He will be reprimanded to the Aurors for his leave and not be permitted to enter this court until the conclusion of finding and judgement. Aurors, please escort the Chief Warlock from the Courtroom.”

Lucius gestured toward Dumbledore and Harry watched in as the Aurors manhandled the Headmaster from the dais. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was yelling at the Aurors an the courtroom, even though the silencing charm was in place. Eventually the courtroom settled down and they could continue with the case. 

Solicitor Blishwick smiled and nodded at Harry. He then turmed back toward the witness chair. “Madam Weasley, how long has the affair been going on?”

“Three years solid. For fifteen years off and on before that.” Molly grimaced.

“And just who is Ginevra’s father?” Blishwick raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

“Ar- Well, I guess that I do not know.” Molly sighed sadly. 

Blishwick raised his eyes toward the Wizengamot and grinned. “You stated that you gave Ginevra the Amortentia before she went to school. Did she ask for the potion, or did you give it unquestioned?”

“She requested that I provide her with enough to get through the school year. I informed her that if she was caught, she could get expelled. So, I only gave her enough for September and October. I told her that after that she was on her own.”

“You stated that you recommended Amortentia to Ginevra. How did Amortentia come into conversation?”

“Ginny was looking to win Harry over and wanted to know if there were any liquid _encouragements_ she could try. I told her about compulsion potions and love potions. I brought up the Fertility potion for herself.The sooner she got pregnant, the better it would be for everyone.”

Solicitor Blishwick gasped. His eyes went wide and his eyebrows crept toward his hairline. Harry figured he did not expect that particular answer to his question. “Even at fourteen?”

Molly smiled at the Solicitor. “Even at fourteen.”

“I have no further questions for this witness.” Solicitor Blishwick took a deep breath and stepped back from the podium.

Molly stepped down from the witness stand and made her way toward the door. She stopped briefly at the Defence table and squeezed her daughter’s hand. Harry knew that it was harder to defend a Witch or Wizard in the Wizarding World. The advent of Veritaserum made it next to impossible to lie on the stand. The biggest thing was making sure that the Defendant was well represented and sentenced fairly.

Harry watched on as Solicitor Blishwick conceded the podium to Solicitor Jones. 

“The Defence calls to the stand Minerva McGonagall.”

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the courtroom, her tartan robes smartly pinned and her hair in her signature severe bun. She sat on the witness stand and took her three drops of serum.

“State your name and title for the record.” Solicitor Jones started.

“Minerva Isobel McGonagall; Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Head of Gryffindor House and Professor of Transfiguration.”

“How long have you known the Defendant, Madam Professor?”

“Personally? For four years, though I have known of her since she was a wee lass.”

“She is a member of your House, correct?”

“Aye, that she is. And a member of the House Quidditch Team.” McGonagall beamed.

“Is she a good student, Madam?”

“She is only at the beginning of her O.W.L. year, so there have been no true standardised results available, however, she has received nothing less than an ‘A’ in her Hogwarts career. She participates in class and extra study groups. She is more than willing to assist the younger forms in their learning. An all around model student.”

“Has she ever experienced defiant behaviour in the classroom?”

“Never.” McGonagall bristled. “She comes prepared and asks and answers questions in the classroom.”

“I have no further questions and reserve the right to recall.” Solicitor Jones smiled lecherously at Harry as he made his way to his table. Harry blinked his eyes slowly and smiled his sweetest smile back. Harry’s eyes scanned the gallery until they met steel grey. He smiled at his intended and nodded his head. Harry heard Blishwick clear his throat and he mouthed a quick _sorry_ toward Draco before turning back to the testimony. 

“You stated that she hasn’t displayed defiant behaviour in the classroom, but you have more interaction with Miss Weasley than just in the classroom. Has she displayed any defiant behaviour in her time at Hogwarts?”

McGonagall sputtered and turned the shade of beets. She clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. Harry could tell that she was attempting to fight the Veritaserum. “She was possessed by the Memory of You-Know-Who her first year at Hogwarts.”

The Wizengamot gasped and a few Wizards started to their feet. They only stopped at the glare Lucius gave anyone who had made an outburst.

“Can you elaborate, Madam Professor?”

“A diary made it’s way into the possession of young Miss Weasley. The diary belonged to You-Know-Who when he was a student at Hogwarts. The memory implanted into that diary latched on to Miss Weasley through a spell. The more she wrote in the diary, the more the memory was able to control her. The diary was eventually destroyed and it’s power lost the hold it had over her. Mr Tonks, a World Renowned Mind Healer who saw Miss Weasley shortly after the incident claimed her to be free of compulsions.”

“Thank you, Madam Professor. I have no further questions for the witness.”

Harry watched McGonagall pale as she walked past Harry’s table. He smiled his most calming smile and nodded at her head tilt. Harry could tell that it calmed his former Head of House. He was jostled out of his flightiness by Solicitor Jones calling his next witness.

“State your name for the court.”

“Lavender Marie Brown.” 

“What is your relationship to the Defendant?”

“Ginny’s brother Ron is my ex-boyfriend. Ginny and I are kinda friends.”

Solicitor Jones raised an eyebrow. “Kinda friends? What does that mean?”

“It means we are friends during the school year, however we do not hang out over the summer months.”

“What would you say about Ginevra’s character?”

“She is a good person, full of life, fairly opinionated, but caring. She is fair to everyone and always willing to help out those who need it. She is slightly obsessed with Harry Potter.”

“Did you even see Ginevra slip anything into Harry’s food or drink?”

“No, but then again I wasn’t around them when they were alone together.”

“Thank you, Miss Brown. I have no further questions for this witness and reserve the right of recall.”

Lucius nodded his head and gestured for the Prosecution. Harry wondered if they would get through Ginny’s testimony today. He could tell that people were getting bored. Solicitor Blishwick sighed and stood from his seat. He gathered a single sheet of paper from the table and did not make a motion to go toward the podium. 

“Miss Brown, you state that you noticed Miss Weasley’s obsession with my client, Lord Potter-Black?”

“Yes…”

“In what way has this obsession manifested?”

“She had a scrapbook of clippings from newspaper articles. I think that she kept a lock of his hair and a scrap of flannel from one of his shirts. She tried to get one of his Triwizard Tournament jerseys, but found they were locked in his trunk.”

“Thank you, I have no further questions.” Blishwick sat back down and crossed his hands over his lap. He turned toward Harry. “I _do_ believe we will break for lunch. He will want to prepare Miss Weasley for the stand.”

Harry nodded and turned toward the Defence table. Solicitor Jones stood and faced the Wizengamot. Esteemed august body, I move for a recess for lunch to provide time to prepare my client for the witness stand.”

Lucius stood and cast a _Sonorus_ over himself. “The Court is adjourned. Keep in mind that you may not discuss the details of this case with anyone while the court is in recess. We will reconvene at 2pm.” Lucius tapped the butt of his wand on the table and removed the room level _Silencio_ from the Gallery.

**~~~~~( )~~~~~**

Harry and Draco landed outside the International Apparition Point at the Wizard end of Place des Vosges. Draco linked his arm with Harry and smiled. They started down the street, Harry admiring the sights. He had never been to Paris before. Harry gasped at the white brick facade that was the front of l’ambroisie. He figured that Draco would want to go to one of the _fanciest_ restaurants in Paris. Harry held the door for Draco and ushered him inside. 

“Thank you, Lord Black.” Draco intoned within earshot of the maitre d’. He dropped his head slightly and smiled. 

“Ah! Lord Black, Monsieur Malfoy, it is a pleasure to welcome you to our _humble_ establishment.” The maitre d’ bowed and gestured the two young Wizards forward. “I have prepared a table by the fireplace.”

Harry rolled his eyes as they glided toward the prepared table. He sat at the proffered chair and placed his hands lightly in his lap. Marvolo _had_ taught him how to conduct himself at dinner. He deferred to Draco when the wine list was offered. Draco nodded, took the binder, and without opening it, “We will have the 1969 Domaine de la Romanee-Conti La Tache Grand Cru Monopole, Cote de Nuits.”

“Of course, Monsieur. The Sommelier will return shortly.” He bowed again and left the table.

“Draco…” Harry chided. “That was rude. He just wanted to bask in your presence.”

“No,” Draco blushed lightly, “he wanted to bask in yours. And he was rude. I do not need a _Sommelier_ to tell me my wine. I should order a bottle of Henri Jayer just to piss him off.”

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes as the Sommelier approached their table with the wine cart. He poured a finger of the dark red into each glass. Harry followed protocol, even though he wasn’t a _huge_ fan of wine. It was quite good. Nice and rich, it would pair well with a good fatty meal. He watched on as Draco nodded his head and Harry’s glass was prised from his fingers and a new glass was set on the table. Harry smiled at the older man. “Thank you.” He waved him off. Draco was right, they were all leeches.

“Do you think that the trial is progressing as expected?” Harry questioned over his menu. He thought he might be adventurous for a change.

“I do believe so. Father says that trials are dreadful things, but mostly because if you are guilty, there is little you can do to prove otherwise.” Draco folded his menu at the edge of the table, gesturing for the waiter.

“Yeah, I have learned loads about that family that I never knew. And to think that I ever considered them my family..” Harry shuddered. He set the menu down and looked into Draco’s eyes. “I am glad that my _true_ family isn’t plotting to kill me.”

Draco laughed, his face lit in an expression so carefree, Harry was loathed to see it go. “At least not today.” He stated as the waiter approached.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Pierre.” Pierre bowed and picked the menus up from the table. 

“I will have the foie gras, lamb, and meringues for afters.” Draco smiled.

“And for you, Lord Black?” Pierre gestured to Harry.

“I will have escargot, the pigeon, and the cheesecake for afters.” Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. He knew Draco thought he couldn’t read French. And he couldn’t. But his wandless magic was getting better. He just did a translation spell on the paper.

“Very well.” The waiter turned on his heel and left the table.

“Impressive.” Harry drawled, mimicking Draco’s speech.

“Any decent waiter knows that his tip depends on being invisible. He cannot do that if he gawks.” Draco cleared his throat and gestured toward Harry.

They made small talk throughout the meal. Draco fed Harry a few bites of his lamb. Harry enjoyed the fava bean puree. He gave Draco a tiny piece of squab that had Draco making obscene noises in the restaurant. 

Harry frowned when the meal was over. He had really enjoyed spending time with Draco. They had to get back to the real world, though. Draco snapped his card in the payment folder without even glancing at the bill. Harry was sad he didn’t even get to see how expensive it was.

They gathered themselves and made their way to the Apparition point. 

**~~~~~( )~~~~~**

Harry made his way back to his seat. He glanced toward the gallery and noticed that his whole family was there. Remus and Severus sat next to Narcissa and Draco. Marvolo was on Draco’s right and some frumpy Witch Harry didn’t recognise sat on Marvolo’s right. He appeared very uncomfortable next to the Witch. Harry wondered why. He settled in his seat to watch the train wreck that he knew Ginny’s testimony would be.

The Defence stepped up to the podium. Harry glanced over at Ginny. She had changed while on recess. Gone was the mature look. Her hair was down, her robes a pastel shade of pink Harry thought Ginny would _never_ be caught dead wearing. She had a butterfly pin in her hair charmed to ‘flutter’ randomly. Harry shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Solicitor Jones tapped his stack of papers on the podium and cleared his throat. 

“The Defence calls Ginevra Molly Weasley to the stand.”

Ginny walked to the stand, her head held high. Harry could tell she was trying hard not to look smug. She sat gingerly in the witness seat and bit her bottom lip. She fidgeted slightly as the Auror motioned for her to stick out her tongue. Harry watched the individual drops pf Veritaserum land on her tongue like nails in a coffin.

“Please state your name for the record.” 

“Ginevra Molly Weasley.” Ginny ceased her fidgeting. 

“Please state for the court your age and where you attend school.”

“I am fifteen and am in 5th Form at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“And what, Miss Weasley, is the nature of your relationship with the Plaintiff, Harry Potter?”

Ginny sat up straight and looked right in Harry’s face. “Harry is my brother’s best friend. He is like a member of the family. Someday, I hope he will be my husband.”

“Did you drug the Plaintiff, Harry Potter with the love potion, Amortentia?”

“Yes.”

“Did you give compulsion potions to your brother, Ronald Weasley, to give to Harry Potter?”

“I have gave him one, my mother gave him a crate worth.”

“The Defence has no further questions, and reserves the right to recall this witness.” Jones gathered up his parchment and walked back to the table.

Solicitor Blishwick clapped Harry on the shoulder “We’ve got this, Harry. In a few short hours, this will all be over.” 

Harry smiled and nodded. He wrung his hands under the table and tried not to look nervous. He glanced at Draco in the gallery and realised he was not doing a very good job of it. Solicitor Blishwick, on the other hand, was the epitome of grace under pressure. He reminded Harry a lot of Draco and Lucius. No wonder he was the Malfoy’s go to Solicitor. He had definitely proved his worth. 

Solicitor Blishwick stood at the podium and smiled. “Are you well, Miss Weasley? Is the Ministry treating you well in the holding cells?”

“Yes, sir. Things are fine.” Ginny smiled.

“That is good. You were able to attend school for a few days this term, yes?”

“Yes, sir. I was able to talk to my friends one last time. It was very nice of the Ministry to allow it.”

“Good. Now, you stated that Harry is like a member of your family. Why would you give compulsions to a member of your own family? Are you not betraying their trust?”

“Harry wasn’t showing interest in me. I needed to do something to make him understand that he needed to be more than just my _brother_. It’s not a betrayal of trust. I think that family should agree on everything and if they don’t then they should be brought around to the general consensus way of thinking. Family should stick together.”

“And who taught you that?” 

“My mother. She told me that children should think along the same lines as their parents. My mum said that Harry and I belonged together. I agreed. Harry seemed to not, so he was brought along to our way of thinking.”

“Were you, to any of your knowledge, placed under compulsions or did anything against your will?”

“Everything that I did was something I wanted to do. No one forced or coerced me.”

“Thank you, Ginny. Did you personally give Lord Potter-Black any potion to influence his thinking or actions?”

“I did, on two occasions give him Amortentia. Once in a glass of pumpkin juice and the next in a Honeydukes chocolate I purchased for him.”

“I just have one further question, Ginny. Then I think that we will be done here. To what extent would you go through to make Lord Potter-Black yours?” 

“Well, obviously I wouldn’t kill him, but I would do anything to get him. Including getting rid of those around him that are keeping him from me. Like _Malfoy_.”

“I have no further questions for this witness.” Solicitor Blishwick gathered his notes, turned on a knut and swiftly made his way back to the Prosecution table.

Solicitor Jones stood and instead of making toward the podium, he approached the witness stand. He rested both hands on the arms of the chair and smiled. “Miss Weasley, these thoughts that you are having about taking out the people around Harry… Would you say that they have only started since after you were controlled by You-Know-Who’s diary?”

“These possessive feelings started when I was almost thirteen.”

“And you were how old when you were possessed by the diary?”

“I was eleven. In my 1st Form.”

“Thank you, Miss Weasley.” Jones turned toward the Wizengamot while Ginny slinked back to her chair. “The Defence will not be recalling any witnesses. We rest our case at this time.”

Solicitor Jones made his way to the podium for his closing remarks. “As you can see, even though my client admits to the use and attempted use of compulsions and love potions on the Plaintiff, she clearly wasn’t in her right space of mind after being possessed by You-Know-Who’s diary. Contrary to what the Prosecution says, just because a Mind Healer seems to think a person is clear of possession, doesn’t mean that they truly are. We have no way of really knowing if the possession has taken over her whole mind. There is no basis for comparison. She didn’t have a _before_ scan to compare to, so how do we know? That and there should be some culpability on Ronald and Molly Weasley. Yet, they are not on trial. How can we railroad a young girl and throw away her life? The Prosecution seems very keen on doing just that.”

“I agree that there needs to be culpability. However, ultimately the blame falls on the person who was committing the assault. Think of it this way… If a rapist decided to rape someone and informs his friends that he is going to and the friends decided to encourage him on… Are the friends guilty of raoe? No. They may be guilty of not contacting the Aurors, and can get in trouble with the authorities, but they are ultimately not guilty of the actual rape. The Defendant was examined by a Mind Healer. And yes, we do not have a scan of her Mind from before the possession, however, when a Mind Healer of the _Highest Level_ states that she is free of compulsions, they are free of compulsions. To say that she didn’t start having possessive feelings of a sexual nature toward the Plaintiff, _Lord_ Harrison Potter-Black, until she was twelve is understandable. Of course she wouldn’t feel anything of a sexual nature until she reached puberty. That is a common medical fact. You do not need to be a Healer to know that. The Defence claims she is being railroaded. She is accused of attempted _Line Theft_. Use of an illegal substance. And in a school of learning. She is also being charged with false imprisonment of a Lord. The fact that she agreed compulsions were used against the will and knowledge of my client proves that fact. If the Plaintiff was not a Lord, and of _two_ Houses, this may not be an issue, however this is not the case. My client should have the ability to choose who he falls in love with and wants to marry. There is no Contractual Obligation between House Weasley and the Houses of Potter and Black. No one should have to be placed under compulsions and love potions for their own ill gotten gains. Miss Weasley stands accused of Attempted Line Theft of two Ancient and Noble Houses and Illegal use of Amortentia with extenuating circumstances for being administered on school grounds. I ask that you find the Defendant guilty of these charges.” Solicitor Blishwick nodded to the collective Wizengamot and moved to sit.

Lucius stood from his chair on the dais. He cast a quick _Sonorus_ and turned to face both the tables and the Wizengamot. We have been charged with determining the guilt or innocence of Ginevra Weasley. There are three charges leveled against the young witch. You can find her guilty or innocent of all, some, or none. The Houses of Black, Malfoy, Potter, Prince, and Gaunt have abstained from the final vote. the Chief Warlock will have no deciding vote in this trial.”

Lucius stepped from the dais. He cast a _Silencio_ over the Wizengamot body and motioned for Blishwick and Jones to join him.

Harry sat back in his chair and crossed his ankles under the table. He kept himself busy by counting the number of times he saw a hand waving in the Wizengamot. 

Blishwick made his way back over to Harry. “Okay, we don’t know how long this is going to take. We are going to just hold tight until they come up with a verdict. Lucius said it could go a few different ways.” Harry blanched. “Not that they will find her innocent, but that it could take either five minutes or it could take five hours.”

“That’s okay,” Harry stated absently as he waved off his hand. “I have a game to play.”

**~~~~~( )~~~~~**

Amelia Bones stood and waved Lucius over. “I think it’s time. Look smart, Harry.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head at his soon to be Father in Law. “Yes, Minister Malfoy.”

Lucius waved off the silencing spell and walked back to his seat on the dais. 

“The court has reached a decision in the case of Lord Harrison Potter-Black v Miss Ginevra Weasley. Entered into Ministry record, 20 September 1996. We the Wizengamot find the Defendant Ginevra Molly Weasley guilty of all charges. Thirty-five votes were needed for guilt. I will now read the roles. Innocent of Charges: Doge, Marchbanks, Crouch, Fawley, Longbottom for two, Shacklebolt for two, Shafiq, Slughorn, Belby, Diggory, and Boot. Abstention of vote: Dumbledore for two, Malfoy as Minister, Black for two, Gaunt for two, Prince for two, Potter for two, Malfoy for two, Peakes. Guilty of Charges: Bones, Ogden, Lestrange as Deputy, Abbott, Avery, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Flint, Greengrass for two, Lestrange, Macmillan, Nott for two, Ollivander for two, Parkinson, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, Edgecomb, Scamander, Lovegood, McGonagall, Jones, Wood, Bletchley, Dawlish, Davies, Fawcett, Higgs, Hopkins, Jorkins, and Montague. The Fors are thirty-nine, the Against are thirteen, with fourteen abstentions.”

Madam Bones moved closer to the Defendant’s table. “The sentence shall be remanded as follows: On the Charge of Attempted Line theft: Life in Azkaban, Forced Sterilization, and the Kiss after thirty years. She will also have her Magic Bound before leaving this Courtroom. On the Charge of Illegal use of Amortentia: The Defendant is to have an additional ten years added to her sentence. On the Charge of False Imprisonment: An additional twenty years is added to the sentence.”

“What does that mean?” Harry whispered to Blishwick.

“It means that she will suffer sixty years in Azkaban before being allowed the _mercy_ of being kissed.” Blishwick grinned. “I think you will like this next part best, though.”

“A Guilty plea has been entered by Ronald Bilius Weasley. In exchange for his guilty plea to the charge of Accessory to Line Theft, the Wizengamot rules as follows: There will be a ten month suspension in force from any school of Magic. The guilty party shall carry no wand and be subjected to Bi-monthly visits from Ministry officials. He may keep his Magic Unbound and will be remanded into the custody of his father, Arthur Weasley. If the guilty party is found in violation of any of these guidelines, he will be sentenced to Azkaban for a period of no less than ten months and no longer than eighteen. He would also face expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Entered this date, 20 September 1996.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so here is Ginny's Sentence broken down:
> 
> Ginevra Molly Weasley’s Sentencing
> 
> ~Forced Sterilization  
> ~Magic Bound  
> ~Life in Azkaban  
> ~Kiss Administration after 60 years  
> ~Immediate remand to Ministry custody
> 
> Healer’s from Mungo’s are on site to sterilize and bind her Magic, immediately (in case she escapes.) There will be no travelling to have services provided
> 
> Will be allowed 5 minutes behind shielding to say goodbye to her family, no physical contact allowed.
> 
> Will be allowed 1 visitation a year by up to 3 members of her family. The inmate will remain behind bars with no physical contact with the visitors.  
> Will not be allowed mail
> 
> Remanded to the deepest part of prison with no windows
> 
> Dementors will only visit once a week (this is to keep her sane for as long as possible)


	25. I Believe the Children are the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Draco... Sorry, but I thought that Marvolo and Harry needed a little alone time. Enjoy
> 
> Beta'd by the _lovely_ HecatesKiss

Harry glanced up from his tea, an expectant Marvolo glaring down at the young Wizard.

“Yes, Marvolo…” Harry set down his cup and saucer.

“Where is the young Malfoy?” Marvolo took a seat next to Harry and accepted a cup from the House Elf attending them. He sipped at it and then nodded his approval.

“He is out with Lucius inspecting some vaults. He did not come back with me from the trial.” Harry smiled and plucked a biscuit from the tray. He took a bite and set it on his plate.

Marvolo raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. A House Elf bearing the Gaunt crest appeared by his side with a _pop_. “Floppy. Please fetch my copy of the Evening Prophet off my desk. Thank you.”

Floppy bowed low and disappeared, only to reappear a second later with a folded copy of the evening newspaper. Marvolo accepted the paper and immediately turned toward Harry and held out the folded parchment.

Harry accepted and unfolded the crease to read what he assumed to be riveting information. 

**Weasley daughter found guilty of crimes against Houses Potter and Black**

_A guilty verdict has been reached in the trial of Houses Potter and Black v. Ginevra Weasley. The Wizengamot reached Majority Decision today in the case that has dragged out over the last month and a half. Witnesses were called for each side, and while we here at the Prophet were not privy to the Witness List, it is safe to say that both Lord Potter-Black and Miss Weasley were familiar with both sides of the testimony._

_Miss Weasley was convicted of Attempted Line Theft of two Ancient and Noble Houses, Illegal Use of Amortentia with extenuating circumstances, and False Imprisonment. Thirty-five votes were needed for Guilt. The vote count was as follows: Fors are thirty-nine, the Against are thirteen, with fourteen Abstentions._

_It has been brought to our attention that Minister Malfoy and the Houses he votes or represents, recused themselves from the vote on the grounds of vested interest. This is not a requirement in cases where there is a personal interest, but it is good to see our Government and in particular, this Minister, are taking the high road in such a High Profile case that, according to sources close to the Malfoy family, they have a very personal interest in._

_It has also come to our attention that the Malfoy Heir, Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince, has entered into a Consort Betrothal Contract with Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. We learned this directly from Heir Malfoy’s own mouth under Veritaserum on the witness stand. One could speculate that they had not intended for the general public to know._

_Details regarding the Contract have not been released. One can only hope that the Betrothal will be beneficial to the young Lord Potter-Black._

_House Malfoy has long been suspected as followers of He Who Must Not Be Named. Now, dear Readers, there has been no proof that our Dear Minister, or House Malfoy has involved themselves in his cause. As you remember, Lucius Malfoy, our newly elected Minister was cleared of all wrongdoing after the First War and was also found to have no part in the events that took place at the Ministry in May. We hope that justice has been fully served. On a related note, the Defendant’s brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley, plead guilty to the charge of Accessory to Line Theft. It is unknown whether charges will be levied against Molly Weasley nee Prewett on the Suspicion of Conspiracy._

“Well, that was unexpected.” Harry shook his head. “I can’t believe that they can- Never mind, they’ve written worse shite about me, but to drag Lucius’ good name-” Harry laughed. “Okay, who am I kidding. It’s still not right.”

“No, Harrison,” Marvolo smiled. “It isn’t right. But the papers will slander and report grave inaccuracies all in the name of galleons. The Minister is not immune. They were printing sensationalism about Fudge too.”

Harry hummed in agreement and glanced back to the paper.

**Weasley daughter not a Weasley**

_It has come to the attention of our esteemed publication that Ginevra Molly Weasley of House Weasley is not a Weasley at all. Our confidential sources state that at the Trial of the young lady, while her mother, Molly Weasley nee Prewett was on the stand, the question of paternage was addressed. Under Veritaserum, which we all know to be of the utmost standing, Mrs Weasley was unable to name the father of her daughter. After some digging, we have found that until Miss Weasley was born, there hadn’t been a female born into the family line since 1692. Seems rather odd that after six boys, a girl would come along. After all, the Weasley’s are known for their large families. I vow to find out the true parentage of Miss Weasley, if we can even call her that._

Harry made no comment to Marvolo regarding Ginny’s true Parentage. It really didn’t matter to him. He was concerned with Arthur’s well being, of course, but he didn’t know what he should do for the Wizard who, up until a few months ago, he had regarded like a father. 

A soft smile curved his lips as he noticed the next headline.

**Malfoy Heir to Wed**

_It is with great pleasure that Minister Malfoy and his Consort, Severus Prince along with Lady Narcissa Black, announce the Betrothal of their only son and Heir, Draconis Severus Lucius Malfoy-Prince to Lord Harrison James Potter-Black- Lord Potter, Lord Black. No further details of the Betrothal will be released until the private Bonding Ceremony to be held on the Winter Solstice._

_In lieu of gifts, the couple request that the Wizarding Public donate to the the Malfoy-Potter-Black Wolfsbane Fund or the Werewolf Sanctuary in the name of Remus Lupin, Lord Potter-Black’s adoptive father. Donations may also be made to the newly organised Potter orphan fund. Lord Potter-Black has made a sizable contribution to the Merope Gaunt School for the Gifted in his future Consort’s name._

“That lying _prig_!” Harry laughed. “I can’t believe that I fell for the whole _we’re just going to check out the vaults_ business. And what’s this about a _sizable contribution_ to the school?”

Marvolo sighed and ran a ran through his hair, messing up his very artfully styled do. “Well, you are donating Forty Thousand galleons to a scholarship fund to cover tuition and fees for hardship cases. It’s the least you could do. The Draco Malfoy-Prince Scholarship Fund. It does sound nice, yes?”

“It would sound better if it was Malfoy-Black. But, that’s still a few months off….” Harry let the smile curve his lips and glanced up at Marvolo. He paused when the man shifted slightly in his seat, a minor sign of unease, which was like a siren to Harry.

“Actually, Harry. I wanted to talk to you about that.”

Harry sat up straight, folded the Prophet and looked into the Dark Lord’s crimson eyes. Marvolo cleared his throat. “We need to talk about names. Draco has informed Lucius that he wishes his name to be Black only. His Heir will carry the name Malfoy-Black, but I did not know how you would feel regarding this situation.”

“If he wants to be a Black, that is fine. I do understand our children will have a mirade of names because there has to be so many Heirs.”

“But, our children will be Gaunts, yours and Draco’s will be whatever you want. I will sire the Black Heir, unless-”

“Shouldn’t the Black Heir at least be born of Black blood? True Black blood? I cannot give it that. I have some of Sirius’ blood, but not enough.”

“Harry, Magic and blood recognise you as the Black Lord. If that isn’t proof enough that you are worthy…”

“But, still. Would you sire the Potter Heir instead? We could guarantee black hair and beautiful jewel eyes this way. I do so want a little girl.”

“Of course, love. And what name should you choose for yourself?”

“I think that I should stay a Potter-Black. Then, maybe after the children are born and I go into the workforce-”

“You could just be a Black. I get it, Harrison. I do not need you to take the last name Gaunt to know you care. Most Wizards do not take the last name of their Bonded, especially in instances of Lords and Heirs. I am surprised that Draco isn’t staying a Malfoy-Prince, or at least a Malfoy-Black.”

“Hmm…” Harry muttered absently. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

“Thank you for the flowing non sequitur, Harry-love. I have meetings all day, I am afraid. Dreaded School Board business. Did you read the article about the school?”

“No, I hadn’t gotten that far yet.” Harry shuffled the paper off his lap and searched for the article. “Oh, here it is.”

**Merope Gaunt School for the Gifted now accepting Applications for the 1996-97 Academic Year**

_The Merope Gaunt School for the Gifted in Southern England is now taking Applications for the 1996-97 Academic Year. Applicants must be at least eleven years old, but no older than thirteen at the start of the Academic year; and they must be entering their first year of formal education. A wait list will be established, however, there is no guarantee a spot will be available. The Application deadline is 3 January. Families who apply will be contacted via owl no later than 1 February with an interview opportunity if they qualify. A scheduled interview is not a guarantee of acceptance. A fee of 100 galleons will be required to submit an application. In cases of Hardship, a family may submit a Hardship form for possibility of fee and tuition waiver. Families must meet established criteria to quality for a Hardship Waiver. At this time, the school is only taking applications for 1st Form. Additional years will be added each Academic Year until seven Forms are enrolled. A Scholarship Fund has been set up in the name of Draconis Malfoy-Prince to assist with tuition and fee waivers._

“Am I to assume that Draco and I will be responsible for screening suitable applicants?”

“Of course.” 

“Of course. And how many do you think we will receive?”

“Well, considering we are only opening places up to ten little Witches or Wizards, I am assuming we will have hundreds of Purebloods clammering for the opportunity to enroll their child and not send them to Hogwarts.”

“So, just icky first years? And only ten? Whatsoever are the Malfoy’s of the world going to do if their _precious baby Heir_ doesn’t get into M.G.?”

“Well, they will _deal_. Maybe in the future we will see about a larger school. But, as we are for the _gifted_ , we don’t have to accept any Muggleborn children.”

“Marvolo-”

“Unless they show exemplary talent. then we will accept them. However, I feel that we should require certain concessions with Muggleborns. They should have to consent to remaining a part of our world. They should have to marry a Witch or Wizard-”

“You can’t tell people who they can and can’t fall in love with.”

“Harrison.” Marvolo chided. “Contracts are excellent for that.”

“I understand, but it still doesn’t make it right to subject someone to a loveless-”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I forget that you grew up in the Muggle World sometimes, Remember that we are going to be contracting Muggleborn families around the age of four or five, immediately after their Magic has manifested. It tends to manifest later in children not exposed to Magic on a regular basis. Parents will not be as shocked, and should we find instances of abuse due to the magical manifestation, we can remove the child immediately and place them in Narcissa’s orphanage until someone wants to adopt them. The Potter Orphanage will hopefully stay relatively empty. Narcissa is meeting with the Wizengamot regarding a bill to allow the removal and memory modification for protection of those children. I assume that she may open a day school eventually with Masselin.”

“That is good. Will it be in honour of your mother, as well?” Harry pursed his lips and folded his hands across his lap.

“I was thinking of naming it _The Lily Evans Day School for Little Witches and Wizards_. For your mother.”

“Oh, Marvolo.” Harry jumped from his seat, tears in his eyes and flung his arms around the Dark Lord. Marvolo _shushed_ him and rubbed his back until the tears turned into light sobs.

“It’s okay, Harry-love. It’s okay.”


	26. Of Ducklings and Dating Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise. There are no words that will make anyone happy. It's been over a year since this story has been updated, and it is no one's fault but my own. I have re-read the story in it's entirety, and Hec and I spent part of the night tonight working in the next chapter as well. I cannot say it will be up soon, but I promise it will not be this long between updates again.

“Draco.” Harry smiled as his future Consort walked through the receiving room door.

“Harry.” Draco stalked toward his lover and waited patiently as Harry stood from the sette. “Did you miss me?”

“I am not happy with you.” Harry smiled through his displeasure. He leaned forward on his tip toes and planted a chaste kiss on Draco’s cheek. “You could have told me.”

Draco chuckled. “No. I couldn't have. You never would have approved. Besides, the Potter Orphan fund is _important_. I cannot see any child treated as-”

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “I love you.”

“And I you. Have you eaten yet?” Draco motioned Harry back to the settee. 

“Marvolo fed me. Father and Severus stopped by to congratulate us on the victory. But I won’t stop- I can’t stop until Dumbledore is in Azkaban.” Harry sighed and rested his head on Draco’s shoulders.

“I know, love.” Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the head. “We have an examination on Monday… Are you prepared?”

“As always. The girls are prepared.” Draco chuckled as a laugh echoed from across the hall. “Runes is what Pansy excels at. Daphne swears that she knows _everything_. I worry the most about Crabbe and Goyle.”

“They have extra tuition. I wouldn’t be concerned.” Harry swatted Draco and stood. “Now, we should get ready for bed. I am tired and you most likely are as well… Seeing you spent the day taking inventory of your _vault_.”

“About that, Harry-”

“Don’t you _about that_ anything. I see what you and Lucius did. I can’t say that I totally _approve_ , but better to usurp the Prophet than let them have some twisted story…” Harry sighed. 

“Well, the Minister _did_ want to ensure that the public got the true story.” Draco stepped from the room into the corridor. “Besides, the _family_ should be the one to break the story on my Betrothal, not the Prophet. I couldn’t help that I had to speak of it on the stand.”

“I understand. It was a flattering article.” Harry rolled his eyes and stepped from the sitting room. He cast a quick tempus to check the time and realised that it was getting late. 

“Draco! Up for a game of chess this evening?” Blaise called out from the library.

“Not this evening, Blaise.” Draco smiled. “I have to share the news of the day with my betrothed-”

“More like suck his brains out through his dick-”

“Blaise!” Harry cried as he stalked up to the dark skinned boy and pushed him lightly. “If anyone is going to be doing the sucking tonight, it’s _me_.”

“Draco…” Blaise blushed. “I should- that’s to say-”

“No words are necessary.” Draco entwined his fingers with Harry’s and pulled him down the hall further. 

**xxx**

Draco sat through the Runes test, bored. It was fairly simple. Marvolo had promised that the classes would accelerate quickly come the first of the year; however, Draco was ready for that to come now. Not that he wanted the first of the year to arrive just yet, the betrothal ceremony was at Yule and there were still many things they needed to prepare. 

He pulled a scrap of parchment from his bag and inked his quill. Marvolo needed Draco’s help in retrieving Sirius from the veil. He began scribbling the runes needed to enact the ritual. They would be pulling him through on Hallowe’en, the day the veil was the thinnest. It was a complicated ritual, one that would take everything they had to ensure that Sirius would make it out in one piece. 

Draco knew that he needed to keep as much information away from Harry as possible. If they didn’t succeed- If Sirius didn’t make it back into the land of the living, Harry would never forgive him. Draco scribbled the final sequence of runes, waved his wand to dry the parchment and placed it in the back of his book. He pulled a clean piece of parchment out and started a list.

1\. Have Father clear out the Department of Mysteries on 31 October  
2\. Gather all herbs and necessary items no later than 29 October  
3\. Figure out who would work best for the ritual. (Anchored Quarters?)  
4\. Speak to Remus about his participation in the removal of Sirius’ body (may be needed to ground and calm)  
5\. Ensure that Rabastan has Harry off somewhere while the ritual is being performed

Draco knew that everyone participating in the ritual was prepared for whatever the outcome. The day couldn’t come soon enough.

**xxxx**

Remus knocked on the wood surrounding the entryway to the library on the first floor. He didn’t frequent the Death Eater floor, not being a Marked Supporter himself. Remus had always felt out of place and uncomfortable. Marvolo had insisted that Remus was quite welcome to any floor in the Manor.

“Remus?” Rabastan glanced up from the text he was reading. 

“Rabastan.” Remus smiled. He wanted the opportunity to get to know the younger man. Remus stepped fully into the room and took a seat on the settee next to the Death Eater.

“How are lessons going?” Rabastan set the tome he had been reading on the wooden table next to his wingback chair and turned fully toward the werewolf.

“The children are progressing well. It is nice to teach witches and wizards that care about what you have to say.” Remus shifted slightly in his seat. He really _did_ enjoy teaching. “Their homework is O level with every assignment. Research is above and beyond what they did at Hogwarts. They turn in at least ten to twenty more centimetres than required. Even the Weasley twins put effort into every article they submit.”

“You will find that Pureblood children behave differently in Tuition.” Rabastan smiled and curled his elegant fingers around the edge of the wooden adornment on his chair. “It matters more to them. They are competing against other children of privilege. It’s a matter of pride-”

“One would think that Pride has nothing to do with it.” Remus bristled. 

“Ah, but you grew up in a largely Muggle household, correct?”

Remus nodded. “My mother was a Squib. Dad didn’t know until after I was infected that my grandparents were Magic. They died before my parents met. Mum lived as a Muggle in London working at a Muggle Apothecary. I think that if I had never been infected, we never would have known. It was only when I was taken to St Mungo’s that dad found out.”

“Because she could see the place.” Rabastan nodded. “You have to understand something, Remus, Pureblood children are brought up thinking that Magic is Might. Even the Weasley parents instilled in their children that Magical beings were superior to Muggles. They may preach tolerance, but they no more want a fully integrated society than we do. When a Muggleborn comes in and refuses to fully integrate into our ways, we lose a piece of our Heritage.

“Purebloods are taught to excel in their lessons at school, but to not cause waves. Look at James and Regulus in school. They were both Pureblood, but Reg had a vastly different way of looking at the world. James was an arrogant prick.” Remus scoffed. “It’s true. You know it just as well as I do. His parents had no problems allowing him to marry a Muggleborn Witch. Traditional Purebloods would never allow their child to marry someone not raised in the Wizarding World.”

“Harry was raised-”

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. “Harry is the most powerful Wizard alive. He could have been born to American Muggles and he still would have been allowed to Bond with Draco. Purebloods recognise power when it presents itself.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” Remus leaned forward, his face inches from Rabastan’s space.

“It doesn’t need to make sense, Remus.” Rabastan leaned forward until their breath commingled. “Come out with me, Remus John Lupin. Show me how _we_ can make sense.”

Remus furrowed his brow slightly. The sensibility of the entire idea was ludicrous. From what Rabastan was telling him, the younger man should show no interest in a washed up old werewolf. Especially one that was a Halfblood. He couldn’t deny that the idea was intoxicating. Remus found himself agreeing. “Yes.”

**xxxx**

Marvolo stepped into the Second Floor Conservatory. It technically belonged to the Malfoy’s, but Dark Lord trumped anyone telling him otherwise. Narcissa and Masselin were lounging by the pond, Serephina chased the conjured baby ducks waddling by the edge of the shallow water. 

“Please, don’t stand on ceremony.” The Dark Lord approached the couple. He internally smirked as Masselin gasped and fell gracefully to his knees.

“Oh, do get up.” Narcissa sighed. She toed her partner in the back with the edge of a pointy boot.

“Yes, Mr Jayer. Please, the floor is not very becoming of you. I’m not here in official capacity.” 

Marvolo reached out without seeming thought and caught the little girl before she plunged head first into the water and set her deftly back on her feet. She blinked for a few seconds and then reached once more for the ducklings that scattered at her giggle.

“You will make a great father one day, my Lord, if that is any indication.” Narcissa murmured. Marvolo only arched a brow.

“Lucius dropped Draco in the pond once. He missed the same grab you just made. And you did it practically without looking.”

“It was nothing.” The Dark Lord waved a hand in dismissal. “We need to discuss the Orphanage.”

“What about the Orphanage?” Masselin piped up from the wicker seat he had recently re-commandeered. 

The Dark Lord refrained from rolling his eyes. He closed them instead and stilled his breath. The fingers of his wand hand twitched uncontrollably. He would need to _Crucio_ someone before the day was out. He flicked his left hand instead and conjured a dark blue velvet wingback chair. He settled into the comfortable fabric and crossed his legs at the ankles. “As we speak there are Death Eaters absconding a small child from a Muggle Orphanage outside of Cornwall. He parents perished in the attack. Somehow, her Magic had not registered.”

“And you wish her to live there?” Narcissa tilted her head slightly.

“No, she will be living with Bella and Rodolfo in a few months.” The Dark Lord blinked. His followers were supposed to be the best of the Wizarding world. “Until then, she will be staying here. With you.”

The child squealed again and once more flung herself towards the water. The Dark Lord flicked a charm at the child instead and she bounced gently off the barrier and landed on her backside with a plop and a pout. The duckling she’d been chasing paddled away into the middle of the small pond. Masselin flicked his own wand at the duckling and it zoomed into her grasp, and she giggled in delight.

“With us? How old is she, my Lord?” Narcissa asked, twisting a protective charm around the duckling even as the little girl pet the noisy bit of yellow fluff.

“The best we can tell, she is aged six months. This explains why I couldn’t detect her magic at first. She’s a Halfblood, father was a squib from a little known Pureblood line. Mother a Muggle. Bella and Rodolfo need to perform the Blood Adoption before she ages any further. She has Magic, yes…” The Dark Lord trailed off, watching Serephina chase the butterflies Narcissa had conjured.

“Squib and Muggle… magic could be infinitesimal, or exponential. Look at Harry. His mother was Muggleborn of some talent. His father a Pureblood… and yet, he can manage things that no one his age should be capable of.” Masselin murmured, gaze going distant for a moment as he thought about the potential power the child could hold. He missed the annoyed look the Dark Lord threw him. Narcissa did not, and lightly kicked him in the shin.

“The child’s Magic registers enough that she is of level with the Weasleys. Bella and Rodolfo will want to correct that as soon as Wizardly possible. The child _will be Pureblood_.” He turned to face Narcissa fully. “Bella will need your assistance. The more Black blood that can be contributed, the better the child’s chances.”

Narcissa gasped. “My Lord, you’re consider-” 

“Narcissa. Much can be accomplished with Magic.” The Dark Lord smirked.

“I apologise, My Lord,” Masselin interrupted. “But of what Ritual do you speak?”

“It is no Ritual, Masselin darling.” Narcissa straightened herself in the wicker chair. The Dark Lord steeled his expression, already knowing the words that would exit her mouth next. “The Dark Lord intends to replace her blood entirely. And therefore, her Magic.”


	27. Sacrifices Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for Graphic Violence and Gore. Lots of Gore.**
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who wrote this chapter????? Not me! Give Hec some love!

**xxxx**

 

Marvolo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Power pulsed from the Veil. Several Death Eaters stood at key points around the double circle he had inscribed in blackened bone and pristine white chalk. The outer edge was black and sticky, the inner line was clean white. He cast a hand out in both directions. Two pebbles hit the ground and expanded rapidly. White marble with deep blood grooves settled to the East. Black onyx with wolf head blood founts landed in the West. Only two people would bleed this night.

He looked towards the sacrifice for a moment. The man was struggling and thrashing against his two guards who stood impassive as he bruised and nearly broke bones in his attempts to escape. Marvolo bared his teeth and then shook it off, what he had done was more than enough to bring Sirius Black through the Veil. The blackened stump where his left wrist ended had gone to etch the outer line. He put the man from his mind, currently un-important. First came setting the basics of the circle. Then would come true blood-letting.

The knife slid over his palm, calling forward a welling line of crimson blood. Putting it away, he pulled out a stick of soft chalk. He drew the first symbols in deep crimson limestone between black and white. Isa - a sharp, clean vertical line that reminded him of self-control and the challenge that was about to be undertaken. He stepped left, walking widdershin even now. The next two symbol were sketched in, white and stark against the dark floor in front of the Veil. Raido with Naudhiz slashing sharply through the R, marking it as a necessary ritual. Another three careful steps left bought him to the next space. Perthro inverted, shifting chance and fate towards certainty with Dagaz digging deep on all four points, set along the straight back edge of the paired symbol. 

He stepped back to the center of the circle, feeling power hiss and spark as the Veil fluttered and howled -- trying to mouth at the living entity that stood before it. Switching from crimson to white, he knelt. Back to the gate, he drew the crisp lines of Tiwaz at the head of the black altar, arrowing towards the center of the gate, invoking Justice. to either side he drew Sowilo for both hope and honour. At the foot, he again switched back to red letting his blood mix with the fine red limestone as he drew the final symbol -- Kennaz, light.

He slipped the chalk into his pocket and then took his left hand and dipped his index finger into his own blood as he walked up to the gate itself. In dripping claret he painted Tiwaz on the left hand pillar, the lines sure and clean. To the right he painted Othala, freedom swimming upright towards the top of the pillar. 

The Dark Lord knew the risks. Using his own blood meant drawing from his own magical core for the ritual. But for Harry? He'd risk it. He'd risk draining himself down to a flicker of power if it brought his Consort's Godfather back whole.

Next, he turned to the bundle of clothes that one of his Death Eaters held. He took them in order, spreading out the cloak over the black altar and then scattering cinnamon, lavender, and natron salt over the top of it. He turned back and took up a pair of trousers and a white button-down shirt. The shirt he saturated in palm wine and then wrung out over a basin another man held. He made certain it would not drip before he carried it into the circle and laid it atop the cloak and trousers.

Moving around the edge of the Veil, he inscribed the same symbols but reversed on the pillar, again in his own blood. He walked to another Death Eater, who stood masked and waiting, holding a white sheet. The Dark Lord flicked the sheet open and let the simple cotton fall over the white altar. 

No symbols marred the ground below it. He dug about in his pocket for a moment and then sketched the opposing arrows that were Jera. Proper Timing, in blackened bone, aimed straight for the Veil.

He stepped from the circle with care, making certain his robes didn’t trail over the lines and blur them. He then stripped from the entire ensemble, letting black fall from his shoulders to crumple into a heap. He stepped out of his shoes and drew off his socks before peeling off shirt, pants, and trousers. He murmured a quick healing spell on his hand and shrugged into the white toga that stood waiting for him. He took up both a black ritual blade and his wand.

He glanced over to where Severus stood in the South, traditional for fire and flame and potions. Lucius mirrored him in the North, an icy strength. Remus stood in the West, moonset and the cease of madness. Draco stood in the East, moon rise and dawn’s light. All were dressed in solid white robes, tied shut with crimson cord.

These four, two of his most trusted, two beloved by his Consort, would hold the circle strong as he did what was needed to bring Sirius Black from beyond the face of the Veil. 

With the black blade he carefully nicked his left wrist and used his wand to transform his blood into bindings. As power and blood spun into crimson chains the two Death Eaters holding the sacrifice shifted their hands so that they would not come into contact with the magic that their Lord was working.

The scream shattered the silence and he saw Draco twitch out of the corner of his eye, but Marvolo could not turn to remind the young man that he had to hold firm. He flicked his wand and both of the men dragged the still thrashing man to the white altar.

Marvolo was meticulous in winding the chains around limbs and securing the man spread on his back. He smiled gently once and looked towards the Veil, checking again that no one would be between the Veil and this altar when he made his offering. He nodded once to the two men and they melted away from his side, slipping from the circle and taking positions on either side of the doorway, acting as guard and witness.

Marvolo’s wand healed the bloody wound on his left wrist. He switched the blade from his right, to his left and pricked his finger. Thin red cords knit themselves from his blood and whipped over the black altar, forming strong braided bands that held nothing.

Marvolo sealed the wound and then stowed his wand. The rest of the ritual work would be done using his hands and the blade. He drew a slow breath and then faced toward West, and Remus.

“This night I stand before the old gods and the powers that existed before the gods. I stand as supplicant and judge. Madness will haunt my steps and steal my breath should I fail. To you, watchman I make my pledge. By my own hand shall he be brought forward, torn from Death’s own grasp. So is this sworn on my magic.”

“So you have sworn, Supplicant and Judge. Offer forth a worthy sacrifice.” Remus intoned. The Dark Lord bowed his head as the Veil shifted and billowed, ritual magics suddenly razored in the air. He stepped back so that he was next to the white altar. He shifted his grip on the dagger and glanced down at the wizard that was struggling feebly, terror causing his eyes to show little more than white.

Marvolo took hold of the man’s ankle, more to hold the right leg steady and turn the leg out a bit. Starting behind the knee, Marvolo sliced down, the first cut shallow, more of a scoring line than a true incision. The line ran from the back of the knee to the ankle. He watched blood drip onto pristine white marble for a few seconds and then returned to the line, knowing his cut was accurate. 

Pushing the blade through the right achilles tendon, Marvolo frowned. The scream nearly deafened him and he shook his head, then moved to the other leg. He scored the same line and sliced through the tendon. Same scream, same twitch. He glanced up to see the right hand balled into a fist. He was privately thankful that he hadn’t been the one to lay down the silencing spells for tonight.

As blood began seeping down the altar, Marvolo watched carefully, waiting for the black shimmer to start. Power surged and yanked sharply at his magic. He took a slow breath.

“This is the sacrifice I offer to the gods. One corrupt and faithless to bring forward one clean and faithful. I willingly trade life for life.” Marvolo intoned before he reached down and closed his hand around the muggle sledge hammer that Severus had brought him.

Shifting his stance, he closed both hands around the handle and then hefted the weight, knowing that the magically reinforced altar would not crack when the steel met stone. Bone shattered and the wizard bound in blood chains managed an inhuman shriek. Marvolo lifted the hammer again and swung again. The left foot splintered under the blow.

Glancing across at the black altar he nodded to himself. Callused feet were poking from the ends of the trousers.

Marvolo became methodical in his destruction. He moved from feet to ankles, only blinking to clear his eyes from the blood spray. The knee caps got another howl apiece and then he switched to the blade again. He was careful to avoid nicking the femoral artery as he carved away the major muscles in the thighs, letting blood fountain and pool as it would across the altar, feeding into the blackening magic that was slowly stretching towards the Veil. He shrugged as he crawled onto the altar and straddled his sacrificial victim.

A muggle would already be dead, he realized as he traced the blade’s point along the inner thigh and paused at the groin for a moment. The man managed a shriek as a blood covered hand pinned a hip and Marvolo got to work, allowing for the fact his hands were slick, and the canvas was squirming and sobbing as he carefully sliced off skin to get at the muscle beneath. He huffed when he nicked a vein, adding more blood to the well funneling through the Veil. A few deft slices removed the reproductive organs, each of the three bits dropping with soft plops into the welling pool of gore. 

Flicking a glance up, he realized the wizard had finally passed out. Marvolo allowed himself a pleased smirk. His men had snagged his victim at the mouth of Wetven Alley, where it crossed with Knocturne, propositioning a ten year old witch. The witch had been crying. She was now tucked in amongst his followers, taken from the streets, another orphan that the Light would not miss.

Marvolo slid off the altar and took up the sledge again. A swing shattered a hand and wrist and brought the paedophile awake with a howl. Marvolo ignored the blood that dripped down his legs from the sodden hem of the once white toga. The other remaining wrist was next. He smiled viciously as he continued up both arms. He frowned for a moment and eyed the heaving chest. The spells his Death Eaters had laid over the man would keep him breathing and alive until his heart was pulled loose. Conscious? That was most certainly up for debate.

Marvolo leaned over the chest and stabbed the dagger deep into the stomach. He then began to methodically stab, ignoring the convulsions and moaning that came from the man. His nose wrinkled as he realized he’d sliced through intestines or had punctured the stomach or gallbladder.

Severus had provided his Lord with a muggle device that was used to split open a chest cavity. He frowned and looked down to the small box that was next to the white altar. He dug a bit and then found a set of long handled pruning shears. Those, he set next to the man’s shoulder.

Deft fingers used the dagger to hack in the Y-incision he needed, working around the chains as required. The lines were by no means perfect and he glared for a moment, but he recalled it was not meant to be perfect. It was meant to be done as close to the standard as possible to bring his Consort’s Godfather through the Veil.

He shook his head when the sacrifice passed out again when he cut through the lowest rib on the right side, the snapping noise reminiscent of cutting green branches in the dead of winter. He heard one of his door guards heave and then throw up. He shook his head and cut again, keeping the cuts even.

He used his hands to lift away the ribcage and then stared down at lungs and liver, stomach, intestines and a rapidly beating heart. He paused for a moment, hands soaked in blood and then slapped the sacrifice once. The man blinked and his eyes focused out of their deadened blue gaze he held up the rib cage for a moment. He got a shriek for his work and managed a bloodthirsty grin.

Marvolo turned his head again and realized that the trousers and shirt had filled out. He paused to assess the headless body lying on the black altar and then returned to his work. He slowly ran the blade through each of the organs within the torso, neatly avoiding the appendix. He left the heart alone and moved up, slicing through all major arteries and veins in the throat. He listened to the man gurgle for a few seconds and smirked. He pulled the blade loose, feeling in grate against bone.

A bloodied hand reached up and patted the sacrifice on the cheek. The wizard moaned. Voldemort moved swiftly and caught hold of the man’s jaw. A quick yank broke the jaw and he turned his attention to the black altar. He switched instruments for the last time, trading knife for sledge again.

A swing of the hammer shattered the wizard’s face, driving splinters of bone into the man’s brain. Marvolo let it go with a clatter and then reached both hands for the heart. He tore it loose and then turned away from the altar. He skirted the Veil and then knelt at Remus’ feet.

“You asked what I would offer for the life of one of those my beloved loves. This I offer to the Gods and all the Powers. So be it witnessed.”

Remus did not respond. Instead, a scream sounded from the black altar. Marvolo only smiled.


	28. Blood of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... _WHAT_????
> 
> Two updates in as many weeks????
> 
> <3 you guys!

Marvolo entered the spartan room. The young Witch lay in a cot that Narcissa had provided her. Draco, Harry, Narcissa and Bellatrix followed the Dark Lord dressed in crimson red robes. There was no protocol for this _particular_ ritual. It was mostly Muggle in it’s design. 

 

“Harry.” The Dark Lord gestured to his left. “Draco, on my right. Narcissa, I need you directly across from me with Bellatrix on your left. This would work better if Black was here, but we will make due with what we have. I will begin the blood transferral. It is vitally important that no words be spoken during the transference.”

 

The gathered Witches and Wizards nodded. Marvolo flicked his wand at the child and conjured a small bottle. He flicked anti-clockwise between the child and the bottle, her blood flowing in a steady arch toward the glass container. He watched on as Harry winced slightly from the cut being sliced into his forearm. Five arches of blood flowed up and over the side of the cot and into a second cut on the baby’s opposite arm.

 

A few moments passed before the blood ceased flowing into the bottle. Narcissa flicked her wand at the cut, sealing it shut. Marvolo slashed his wand violently through the air stemming the flow of blood from their arms and sealing all of the cuts.

 

“And now we wait.” Marvolo smiled at Bellatrix. The baby in the cot shuttered and blinked her eyes. The once blue eyes shifted slightly to a darker blue, then brown. Her hair, once straight, took on the heavy curl of the Black Family. 

 

“She is _beautiful_ , My Lord.” Bellatrix sighed. “Thank you for the wondrous gift.”

 

“You are most welcome, Bellatrix.” Marvolo smiled. “Go, share your joyous news with Rodolphus. He will be in the receiving room waiting to take you back to your manor.”

 

Bellatrix scooped the child up from the cot and cuddled her close. She buried her nose in the dark curls and sighed. “Cassiopeia.”

 

“The name Abigail is very plain. And wonderful to carry on the Black family tradition of Star Names.” Narcissa nodded toward her sister. “Go to Rodolphus now. Share in the joy of your new family.”

 

**xXxXx**

 

“Draco…” Harry whigned from the seat by the fire. “Why are we in here? Remus is downstairs, your Mum and Severus and plotting something in the Conservatory on the Family Floor. Your dad is at the Ministry… I don’t understand.”

 

“Harry…” Draco smiled. “Just wait.” 

 

The Floo flared at Draco’s words and he smiled as Severus stepped from the hearth, a swish of his wand clearing the soot from his cloak. “Harry, if you would come with me to the Library.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco as he shrugged. “Love you.”

 

“Love you.” Harry smiled back as Draco squeezed his hand on the way by. He glanced at Severus’ back and squared his shoulders as left the Floo Room.

Harry idly catalogued the pace at which the man he called Father moved, noting the tense set of shoulders and the slightly quicker pace than normal that made the cloak billow and snap. He bit his lip, recognizing something was up. Stepping into the Library, Harry followed on light feet, tense and wary. The man then stopped and turned to him with a rustle of black fabric. Harry went still. Whatever it was, Severus Prince was not pleased.

 

“Harry. It is of great import that you listen to my words,” Severus swiveled toward him. “Please, sit.”

 

Harry scrunched his forehead and took a seat on the edge of the highback chair next to fireplace. He pursed his lips and nodded. 

 

Severus flipped his hand toward the settee and stood patiently as it moved across the floor and settled behind him. He flicked out the edges of his robes and sat, crossing his legs at the ankles. 

“First of all, everyone is fine. I know you have been concerned as the lead up to _this_ particular holiday has always been tense in the past. Nobody is presently in peril. Everyone is exactly where they should be.” 

 

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better, you know,” Harry argued. “This day is just- _shite_ in my opinion. Telling me everyone currently alive is safe when I can see that with my own two eyes-”

 

“Perhaps there is a way to make this day better. Marvolo, Lucius, myself, Remus and even Draco have been working on a ritual for months. Our Lord has taken the bulk of the planning. Draco researched the runes needed while Lucius and I helped to track down and capture a suitable sacrifice.” Severus’ fingers remained still in his lap even as his brows pinched in concern.

 

“Did you bring my parents back? Cause I don’t know of any magic that brings people back from the dead.” Harry crossed his arms against his chest. “What’s dead is dead, Father. Even _I_ know that. Teasing me by giving me a glimpse of what could have been- Letting me talk to them _one last time_... It only makes it that much harder to go on. Sometimes I just wish that Uncle Vernon had-”

“Harrison James!” Severus snarled, rising from the settee in a rush, cutting the young man off before he could finish the sentence. Harry flinched back violently, hands coming up to shield his face. Severus froze and shook his head.

“Harry-- I’m sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. Harry, shh. I swear it to you, I will _not_ deliberately harm you. However, I _do_ know that there are several people whose lives would be less if you were not here. I would be one. Your papa would be another. And, there is now again another who would most certainly hex me senseless if I harmed you. And putting me in front of a werewolf on the full moon would probably be a fitting punishment in his eyes.” Severus slid to his knees in front of the young man he willingly called a son.

 

“But…. it’s- I can’t-” Harry’s chest heaved and a sob wrenched itself from his throat. Tears slid from his eyes down his cheeks and chin soaking the collar of his tee shirt. “You- I’m-”

Severus’ hands gently found his. “Harry, have I _ever_ lied to you?”

 

“No?” Harry worried his bottom lip between his front teeth.

Severus watched as tears were blinked back and some semblance of the old, arrogant Gryffindor mask was resurrected. Internally he frowned, yet he kept his face still, waiting for the young man to make his decision, even as he watched protective walls rise. 

“Marvolo found a rather dark ritual. Black Magic, in fact. It took an unwilling sacrifice that was the polar opposite of the person brought back. Lucius and I found a young man that fit the bill for our Lord’s purposes. He risked his power, sanity, blood -- to give you back your Godfather.”

“No,” Harry swallowed, “No magic can bring back the dead. Dumbledore--”

“No _Light_ Magic exists that can do it. The ritual took full human sacrifice to do so. Marvolo killed the man for you. The Veil and the ritual combined reconstructed the mutt. Marvolo risked it _all_ for you.”

 

“It’s still not-” Harry pulled in a deep breath and pursed his lip as he exhaled. “You can’t- I-”

“What colour was the spell that Bellatrix cast? Think, Potter.” Severus snapped, using his Professor voice for a moment. Harry managed to hide most of the flinch, but Severus felt it, still being so close.

 

“I heard her say the Killing Curse. I know. Time stopped still, Father.” Harry dropped his hands to the hem of his sweater and rolled the material between the thumb and pointer finger of his left hand.

 

“Think again, Harry.” Severus leaned forward and pulled Harry’s hand from the fabric. He had seen his lover’s memory of that night. But he needed Harry to realize it, not have Severus tell him.

 

“No… It wasn’t green,” Harry mumbled to himself. “Lucius cast the Killing Curse at Luna and it went wide. Sirius shot out a spell at Lucius and he apparated before the spell hit. Bellatrix got mad… But then, everything made her mad back then.”

“True. Working with her was never a picnic, Harry. She was more unpredictable than Our Lord at his most insane.”

 

“She tried to Crucio him.” Harry’s eyes shot up to Severus’ and he held his gaze firm. “It was _red_.”

“Yes. It was. That is why the ritual worked. Sirius wasn’t killed. He merely fell into the Veil due to being grazed by that spell, the pain made him fall in the wrong direction. Your future spouse tore him from the Veil and from Death’s own hands.”

 

“Marvolo? He did that… for _me_?” 

“Marvolo did the actual sacrifice. Lucius, Remus, Draco and myself provided anchors for the spell to work through. Draco may be jittery. Lucius was pacing. Remus? He’s dealing with the bloody mutt.”

 

“He’s here?” Harry’s head swivelled around the room as if Sirius was just hiding behind one of the drapes. 

“Little Prince?” Marvolo’s voice was cautious even as the teal robes that matched his eyes hushed around his boots. Harry glanced over Severus head and his hands tightened on the pale fingers still twined with his.

“Marvolo?”

“I assume that Severus informed you of your Godfather’s return to the land of the living?”

Harry could only nod, glance flicking between Severus and the Dark Lord who stood in the door, as though uncertain of his welcome.

“Can I see him?”

“In time, Harry. I am not certain how stable his mind is. Or if he realizes where he is just yet. My Lord?” Severus turned slightly so that he could see Marvolo out of the corner of his eye.

“I have summoned the mind healer that was working with Bellatrix. We shall know by the end of the day.” 

 

“I just-” Harry pulled his Father into his lap and smothered the older man with a bear hug. “Thank you. You hated him, but -- thank you.”

 

Marvolo narrowed his eyes as he walked into the room. “Little Prince?”

 

Harry pulled away from his Father and stood quickly, stepping gently around him and into the waiting arms of the man who saved his life. He sighed as strong arms enveloped him and pulled him closer. 

“You think _you_ love me.” He snuggled into Marvolo’s embrace. “I’m not sure if you realise what it took for Severus Snape, of all people, to stand there and hold a ritual steady for someone that made his life a living hell.”

“If I order--”

Harry managed a watery chuckle and shook his head, cutting off Marvolo without a concern, “No. Not even then. I don’t think you get it, love. My Father and my Godfather _fucking hate_ each other. Screaming matches were common at the Black Seat between those two. Dumbledore couldn’t keep them in the same room for more than fifteen minutes. Ron and I once timed it.” 

Harry grimaced at the mention of his former best friend and then looked sheepishly at his Father, catching the glare and ducking his head.

“While you may be correct, Potter, I do not allow my offspring to curse in my presence. The next time you shall be scrubbing out cauldrons until I am certain you have learned your lesson. Do I make myself clear?”

“Not a Potter.” Harry managed, defiance colouring his actions. He pulled away slightly from Marvolo turning his head toward his Father and narrowing his gaze in challenge.

 

“Oh?” Severus asked as he came to his feet and crossed his arms, eyebrow rising in inquiry.

 

“I’m a Black. And a Prince. A Lupin… _and_ a Potter. I am the sum of my parts. Not an _exception_.”

“Harrison James Sirius Remus Severus Potter-Black… that is nearly as many names as the Old Fool.” Marvolo grimaced and was amused when he felt his lover shudder.

 

“You suffer fools, Harry.” Severus shook his head. “Draco has been feeding you _nonsense_ , I see.”

“ _You_ are my Father, Remus is my Papa, James was Dad. Sirius was my Godfather and parent, seeing as I am the Black Heir too.”

“Not was, _is_.” Marvolo reminded. Harry blinked and sucked in a breath again as Severus nodded in confirmation, reminding him that things had once more changed.

 

“What is that going to mean for me?” Harry turned back to lean against Marvolo’s chest.

 

“You will still be Lord Black. Sirius is not fit to hold the title. He will agree to concede all titles and access to you.”

“But--” Harry started, Severus spoke over the top of him.

“Harry, what Marvolo means is he will not be Lord Black, you will retain the title and access to the funds and properties. We can call him a Dowager Lord for all the good it will do. He will be able to see you, or you visit him, once we are certain it is _safe_. We do not yet know his mental state, Harry.” 

 

“But when you know?” Harry started, frantic. “When you know… I can see him then? Even if it’s just for a few minutes. Is he lucid? Is he asking about me? Does he know what’s going on?”

Severus looked to his Lord and raised an eyebrow, wondering the same.

Marvolo’s voice rumbled under Harry’s ear, “He came to screaming on the altar. I won’t know until I have a report from the Mind Healer. Remus seems to soothe him. But I will not risk you.”

 

“Oh, Merlin…. _Shite_. Remus.” Harry’s eyes went wide. “What is Sirius going to say when he finds out Remus is with someone else?”

Severus paled, sighed, and rubbed a hand against his temple. “While you are considered an adult in the eyes of magic and law, let us worry about that for now. _We_ have the experience, Harry.” He held up a hand when Harry began to protest.

“Yes, I do realise you have practically had to raise yourself, and I will apologize until you tell me to stop for not realising it faster, but allow _me_ to be a parent and worry about it for now?”

 

Harry nodded. “Can I at least _see_ him? Doesn’t Marvolo have a spell or something?”

“Harry? He currently resembles his old Azkaban posters. Wild eyed, lunging, and panicking. He would not wish you to see him like this. If he hurt you, he would never forgive himself.” Severus said. Harry turned as Marvolo stepped back and pulled his wand.

“Marvolo?”

“I do have a spell, often used to eavesdrop, that may help.” Marvolo twisted his wand through a contra-loop followed by a seeming drunken figure eight and then the rune eihwaz was being drawn from the bottom up, slight angled slash, straight line and then another angled slash. Harry saw the rune flush with power before a mirror spun into existence, fixed on his Godfather’s sleeping face.

 

“He’s- It’s-” Harry reached out a hand toward the shimmering disc in front of him. He knew that he couldn’t touch Sirius, but that didn’t stop him from trying. The mirror rippled but remained steady when Harry pulled his fingers back.

“He’s real, Harry.” Severus confirmed. “And he hasn’t lost his animagus powers either. Nearly bit my hand when I tried to help Remus, so I think he may remember me, at the very least.” 

 

Harry dropped his hand to his side. He tipped his head and continued to watch Sirius through the mirror. Sirius turned in his sleep and grumbled. Harry blinked back tears when Remus leaned into the frame, smoothing down Sirius’ wild hair. He bit his lip when his Godfather turned into the touch and sighed.

 

“Please… That’s-” Harry blinked back tears. “I can’t-”

 

Marvolo flicked his wand and cancelled the spell. He held his arms out as Harry flew into the space. 

A knock on the door behind them had Marvolo turning his head. Masilin stood there, wringing his hands, a piece of parchment balled nervously in one.

“Fo-- forgive me, my Lord. This just arrived. It is news of an attack.” The frenchman fumbled with the parchment and thrust it forward as Marvolo easily transferred Harry to a one armed hug and took the sheet. His eyes flicked over the handwriting and he huffed a sigh.

“Mixed success.” He let the parchment fall and rubbed a hand over his face. “I am going to be up doing paperwork for hours.”

“You need a secretary, Marvolo.” Harry muttered, burying his face into the teal robes. Marvolo snorted and nodded at the same time.

“Severus? Can I leave you with your son? I need to borrow your lover long enough to get _that_ sorted out.” He gestured towards the parchment on the floor. Severus nodded once and stepped forward. Harry moved reluctantly from his older lover’s embrace into his Father’s arms.

 

“It will be okay, Harry.” Severus pulled Harry into a hug. Harry had been hugged a lot over the last few months. 

 

He relaxed into the embrace and smiled. “If you insist.”

 

“I do, Harry… I do.”

Marvolo followed Narcissa’s lover, the two vanishing out the door and Severus put them both from his mind, instead focusing on the young man in his embrace. Severus decided to take a leaf out of Remus’ book and summoned a house elf with a request for hot chocolate and chocolate biscuits, since he knew those were something Harry prefered. He shrugged out of the black cloak and wrapped it around Harry, having caught the fact that the younger man seemed to burrow into anything soft when he had a chance. He then guided Harry to the chair he’d first sat on and took his seat again on the settee and accepted a cup of hot chocolate when the tray appeared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yes... We took liberties. You wanted Sirius back.... Did you not?
> 
> Then Bellatrix couldn't have cast Avada Kedavra at him. Sorry. You can't bring back what's dead. Voldemort is no Necromancer.


	29. Take Me as I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Just a short chapter, but I felt that we needed an update. Sirius is back people…. How cool is that????!!!!****

Remus stood in the doorway of Sirius’ room, Rabastan’s arm firmly around his waist. He sighed and leaned his head into the older man’s chest. 

“He’s going to be okay, Remus.”

“I know… The Dark Lord wouldn’t have brought him back if he hadn’t thought that it would be good for both him and Harry. I just worry what he’s going to think when he sees us together.” Remus shook his head.

“He’ll get over it. He’ll have to. Besides, he will have his Harry back and that’s all that Sirius was living for the last few months anyway, right?” Rabastan kissed Remus’ temple. “Have you spoken to him?”

“A few words here and there. He’s not lucid. The Mind Healer was in with him earlier. They said that he doesn’t make much sense right now, but they are optimistic. Marvolo is going to meet with him after lunch. Thought it would be best for him to talk about Harry. He needs to know what coming into this family means.” Remus turned his gaze away from where he watched Sirius twitch in his sleep.

He was almost used to the low, indistinct muttering that the other man did in his sleep now. The Healers hadn’t been able to make anything of it, since it didn’t seem to be from nightmares. For that, Remus was glad, Sirius had gone through enough hell that nightmares didn’t need to plague him when he actually was able to sleep.

“It is a logical idea. When do they think Harry can see him?” Rabastan pulled his lover away from the door and into the sitting room. They curled up together on a small loveseat in front of the fireplace. 

“In another week or so. He needs to wrap his mind around the fact that he is alive, that Harry is living with the Dark Lord, that Dumbledore tried to have Harry killed… It’s a lot to take in.”

**xXxXx**

“I don’t understand,” Pansy scowled as Draco flicked his wand twice in her direction. They were learning advanced dueling- nonverbal. Pansy was _pants_ at not telegraphing her moves.

“You have a _tell_ , Pans…” Daphne sighed. “It’s impossible for me to ignore it.”

“Well, what is it?” Pansy stomped across the room, her hands automatically going to her hips, a pout on her face.

“That’s just it, Pans… It’s not _one_ thing. You telegraph about seven things when you are getting ready to cast. I think that you’re going to have to have someone come and tie you to a chair and freeze your face until you can cast without giving yourself away.” Draco pushed himself off the settee and walked toward his classmates. “I’ll talk to Remus about getting Marvolo to have someone come for private tuition, yeah?”

Pansy nodded her head. “Get. Don’t you have a boyfriend or two to make out with?”

“Harry is getting ready to visit Sirius. They think that they have made enough headway with his therapy that they can have a short visit. Sirius knows that Harry is living with the Dark Lord and Remus has talked to him about why. He doesn’t fully understand it, but he really wants to try for Harry’s sake.” Draco smirked. “Now… Entertain me. I’m bored.”

**xXxXx**

Harry knocked on the wooden frame of the doorway to the infirmary. Sirius looked up from the paper he was reading and pushed his reading glasses off the his nose, up into his hair. Harry took one tentative step into the room, followed by another. “May I come in?”

Sirius cleared his throat and gestured to the chair next to his bed. “Of- of course, Ja- Harry. Please.”

Harry ignored the fact that Sirius almost called him James. He smiled slightly, his eyes still hard and unforgiving. He wanted to be there for his godfather in his time of recovery, it was just so… _hard_. Harry shuffled over to the overstuffed armchair and sank slowly into the paisley fabric. “How are you?”

Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Better… Now that I’m not _dead_. How about you?”

“I’m fine, Sirius. Things have been going well-”

“Oh… I’m sure that they have..” Sirius’ tone was bitter and sharp. His shoulders hunched defensively even as the words poured from between his sneering lips, “Remy went and shacked up with a that- that- _Death Eater_... and _you_ -”

Harry jumped from his chair, both hands held out in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Don’t you _dare_ bring Draco into this!” Hands gesturing wildly, even as his voice lowered to a hiss, “You don’t even know what I’ve been through- what _we’ve_ been through since you died. We were lied to… Manipulated… I was almost _killed_. You have to let this _shite_ go, Sirius.”

“Don’t- Harry, _don’t_.” Sirius’ voice was quiet, and terribly _broken_. His shoulders rose further even as the man curled in on himself, somehow shrinking into the bed though he never moved a muscle. “I’m sorry. I can’t- It’s not- I just don’t understand what’s going on…”

“Sirius…” Harry moved toward his godfather’s bed. He climbed in next to the older man and wrapped his arms around him. Padfoot lifted tear blurred and confused eyes to meet the younger man’s green gaze. “I love you… But… Things have _changed_. I know that this is all _different_ for you, but we’ll do our best to make you understand- to _help_.”

Sirius sniffed and used his sleeve to wipe at his eyes before he buried his face in Harry’s messy curls. “I love you too, pup. That’ll never change. Even if you go and marry the Dark Lord himself.”

Harry froze in Sirius’ arms and chuckled. “About that….”

“Well… since Voldemort- well, _Marvolo_ had already told me…” Sirius smiled and kissed Harry on the temple. “If he’s good for you.”

“You don’t even know, Pads. He’s _saved_ me.” Tension bled from Harry’s frame and he sagged against Sirius, completely trusting in that instant, and even glossing over horrors didn’t cause him to become wire tense again in the safety of his godfather’s embrace. “I thought I was going to die. Vernon had-” Harry blinked away the tears threatening to fall. “He was there for me when no one was.”

“Oh, pup…” Sirius pulled Harry into his lap fully and wrapped himself around him. “I wish I could have been there.”

“And you wouldn’t have been able to stop it either, Pads. Dumbledore would have fed you the same line of bull _shite_ he fed everyone, and I’d be dead.”

“All the same, Harry…” Sirius stuttered as he yawned.

“You’re still healing, Pads… I should go.” Harry tried to disentangle himself from his godfather. Sirius tightened his grip and pulled him closer. 

“Sleep… You could use a nap too, Hares.” Sirius slurred.

Harry shook his head and paused only long enough to extract the reading glasses from his godfather’s hair. Once they were laid aside he huffed an amused breath out, but closed his eyes. He burrowed further into his godfather's warmth and the duvet and fell into a truly restful sleep for the first time since the Department of Mysteries.

**xXxXx**

Marvolo pushed back from his desk, a scrap of parchment clutched in his fist. Dumbledore wanted to make the first move… Well, he _wouldn’t_ allow it. The old fool thought that he could get away with _threatening_ Harry. After everything that that the boy had been through, Dumbledore still thought that he could manipulate his emotions. Recruit him for his _war_.

Marvolo reached the outer door of the infirmary and sighed. Sirius was curled completely around his godson… Protecting him from the outside world. Everything that Harry had been craving. Marvolo _had_ questioned whether or not it was okay to allow the teenager to visit a _madman_ , but he saw now that maybe that was _exactly_ what they both needed.

Marvolo vowed in that moment to protect this- _his_ family, no matter what. Dumbledore may have the Order, but Marvolo- he had an _Army_.


	30. Tea and Children

“Harry… Harry… Harry…” Draco ran through the sitting room, parchment crinkled and bunched in his hand. 

“Draco, calm _down_.” Harry glanced up from the book on side-along apparition he was reading. He placed a scrap of ribbon inside to mark his page and gently set the book down on the end table. Harry waited patiently, his hands now folded in his lap, as he waited for his boyfriend to take a deep breath and calm down. “Now… what’s got you tear-arsing about?”

Draco thrust the crumpled parchment in Harry’s face. “It’s- Father-”

“Deep breaths, Draco,” Harry chided as he plucked the parchment from Draco’s hand. “Now, let’s see what has you in a tizzy?”

“Father heard from the Dark Lord, who heard from one of his underlings, who hear from Dumbledore that he’s coming for you, Harry,” Draco gasped. “Father doesn’t think he has a leg to stand on. We’ve always known that the Old Fool was barmy, but this takes the cake.”

Harry’s eyes skimmed the words on the parchment. Dumbledore was attempting to find a way around his parents and Sirius’ wills. It wasn’t possible of course, Remus had officially adopted him, even _if_ the emancipation didn’t hold up, Dumbledore would have no claim to Harry. He sighed as he laid the parchment on the end table next to his book.

“Don’t worry, Draco. The Dark Lord isn’t going to let anything happen to me. Did you go and forget that your father is the Minister for Magic? He passed the Anti-werewolf discrimination legislation. Remus has adopted me, Sirius is alive… Not that Dumbledore knows that, but it _does_ make a difference.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him onto the settee next to him. The blond boy collapsed with a faint _oof_ and closed his eyes as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“We should still worry about it. There’s going to be a bloody _war_ if Dumbledore keeps this up.” Draco sighed, “not that I want a war… But, it will happen.”

Harry nodded and turned to place a kiss on Draco’s brow. His dry lips puckered on the soft skin of his betrothed. “This really is something that we should let the adults deal with.”

Draco pulled up suddenly and stuck his face in front of Harry’s. “Who are you and _what_ have you done with my boyfriend? _Not_ get involved? The _great_ Harry Potter chooses to let the _adults_ handle something for once in his life?” Draco laughed.

Harry shook his head. “It’s not that. I-”

“I wanted to go on an _adventure_ with you, Harry,” Draco sighed as he laid his head back down and threaded his fingers in Harry’s. “Weasley and Granger got to go on _all kinds_ of adventures with you.”

“Draco… That was because the Dark Lord was trying to kill me. It wasn’t because I was particularly _brave_ -”

“Particularly _stupid_ is what you _were_ ,” Draco mumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

“-they just happened, Draco,” Harry finished. 

A sharp rap on the door frame echoed through the room. Harry and Draco looked up to see the teal eyes of Marvolo, he wasn’t alone, Harry spotted Sirius trailing behind the Dark Lord. “Gentlemen, I _do_ hope that we weren’t interrupting. Black and I were headed for tea. Would you care to join?”

Draco pushed off Harry and headed toward the door. Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before standing from the settee and smoothing down the front of his sweater.

The group made their way toward the Floo and one at a time, left for the second floor and the Dark Lord’s wing. Sirius had been staying in a room on the fourth floor with the other students. Harry knew that Marvolo had wanted to move Sirius to his wing. There were _plenty_ of unused bedrooms. Sirius would have a choice in the matter of course, and the Dark Lord had been working on gaining his trust. It was only a matter of time, however. Sirius was working through his issues in therapy with a Mind Healer and his mutterings were making more sense than they had previously. Harry was pretty sure that they wouldn’t go _all the way_ away, but if they could use the prophetic _visions_ in the impending war with Dumbledore, they _maybe _stood a chance. He _had_ been on the other side of the veil, after all.__

__“Is Remus joining us?” Harry inquired as the last of the group- Draco, stepped from the Floo._ _

__Marvolo rolled his eyes, a gesture that wasn’t lost on Harry. It happened so rarely that one would think the Dark Lord _incapable_ of sarcasm. _ _

__“Moony was with me at _therapy_ earlier today. Rabastan too. It was almost like that Muggle show that brings exes on with the current husband. _Hey… Let’s all work out our problems… You were dead, now you’re not. Remus’ moved on… you haven’t. Maybe it’s time you did._ Just shite like that. I _like_ that Rabastan fellow enough. He’s nice. Good for Moony. Helped him heal and everything lately. I just-”_ _

__Harry walked forward and wrapped his arms around his godfather. He understood- as best as a sixteen year old could, that Sirius _needed_ to heal. He needed to be around Rabastan and Remus together. He needed to see Severus take care of Harry in the way that James would have if he was alive. He needed to know that Marvolo and Draco loved Harry with all their beings. That didn’t mean he couldn’t- wouldn’t hurt… Harry hurt for him. It was important that the remaining few weeks leading up to the Yule and his Bonding be _happy_ ones._ _

__Harry buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder, the crinkled drape of his soft robes rubbing on Harry’s face. “There’s bound to be someone for you. You don’t have to be alone.”_ _

__Sirius laughed, high and barking. “I need to get better, Harry. Then, maybe I can troll the town for a cock or hen.”_ _

__“You promise?” Harry snuggled deeper into Sirius. “I just want you to be happy.”_ _

__“Of course, pup. Moony is happy with Rabastan. I _know_ that our Bond broke when I died. I don’t hold it against him that he found someone else. I do genuinely _like_ Rabastan. He’s a fit bloke. Perfect for Moony. Someday, I’ll find someone. _Promise_. Now… Let’s go have tea. We have a _war_ to plot.”_ _

__Harry laughed as he untangled himself and walked, head high, into the sitting room for tea._ _

__**xXxXx** _ _

__“I don’t see how he thinks he can get away with this.” Severus poured another cup of earl grey and passed it to Harry. “Even if Harry hadn’t have been emancipated by becoming Lord, Remus and I are _legally_ his parents. Black has been cleared of all charges and the estate awarded enough monies that his great- _grand_ children will be taken care of for life. It wouldn’t take much to bring Black into society. A few well placed notices at parties, a small sighting in the society pages…”_ _

__“Shouldn’t I get better first,” Sirius inquired. “I mean, it’s one thing for me to even _be_ here, but another for me to start showing up at parties and galas.”_ _

__“I agree,” Narcissa spoke up as she stirred her second cup of tea. “Though, I think that having you come to the Annual Malfoy Yule Ball is a _grand_ idea. You wouldn’t have to stay long, we can prepare quarters for you in the Manor and when you feel as though it’s been enough, you can slip upstairs for a nightcap.”_ _

__“Brilliant, Narcissa.” The Dark Lord smiled at the Lady Black. “The Yule is less than a month away, we can work with the Prophet and the Ministry to announce his reentry into society. The ball is being held a few days after Yule, yes?”_ _

__Narcissa nodded through her sip of tea. She set the cup on the saucer at the side table and smiled at Harry. “Three days after the Bonding, my Lord. It is to be Harry and Draco’s coming out.”_ _

__“Ah, yes. The _coming into society_ , so to speak. Yes, that will be good for all involved.” The Dark Lord mused. “I believe that we can minimise my involvement with the ball. Not that I don’t want the _world_ to know that I am Bonded to the boys, but until Dumbledore is effectively _dispatched_ , only my most _loyal_ followers can know.”_ _

__“And just _how_ are we going to dispose of Dumbledore?” Harry mused._ _

__“That, my Little Prince, is something that we will need to work out and plan over the next few months. There is much that needs to be done in the meantime. The Orphanage and Day School need to be set up, Lucius and Severus need to be Bonded, there are many more children that need to be rescued…”_ _

__“Cassiopeia is doing well with Rodo and Bella, my Lord,” Rabastan announced. “Bella stated that the baby is starting to pull herself up on the furniture. She has spoken a few words, even.”_ _

__The Dark Lord smiled. “That _is_ wonderful to hear. There were another two children found in the Alley last week. They should be out of St Mungo’s in the next few days. Narcissa? Are you and Masselin prepared to take in the brothers?”_ _

__“Of course, my Lord.” Narcissa smiled back. “What information do we have on them?”_ _

__“Benedict and Erasmus are six and one, respectively. Benedict says that they are Halfbloods, both parents Wizard, but their father was a Muggleborn. There was a house fire where they lived in Devon and they didn’t know where to go. Benedict informed me that they took the Floo to the Alley and hid where they could, eating what they could. Both boys were _severely_ malnourished and had fleas. Erasmus was dehydrated and appeared to have been injured in the fire.” The Dark Lord sighed. “At least we found them.”_ _

__Harry agreed. “Cissa, are you and Masselin planning on adopting any of the children that we find?”_ _

__“I don’t know if I can give up Seraphina to anyone,” Masselin piped up. “She has wormed her tiny, little hands into my heart.”_ _

__“She is precious,” Draco stated. “I wouldn’t mind having a little sister.”_ _

__“We may have to arrange that.” Masselin grinned. “Your mother and I would need to Bond first.”_ _

__“And Masselin needs to _ask_ first,” Narcissa chuckled. “I won’t Blood Adopt a baby with just _anyone_.”_ _

__Severus raised his eyebrows over his teacup. He turned toward Lucius and chuckled. “Love, should the two of you go have a talk?”_ _

__“Maybe only the one though, I don’t think you two should become like the Weasleys,” Draco added._ _

__“No amount of children would cause us to be like the Weasleys… _We_ have more money than them, for sure…” Narcissa grimaced, “I do feel sorry for Arthur. That his wife is having an affair with the Headmaster of Hogwarts… that no one knows who Ginevra’s father is…”_ _

__“It’s still no reason to feel sorry for that family,” Lucius grumbled. “They brought it upon themselves. No good, Muggle lovers- the lot.”_ _

__Harry rolled his eyes. Some things never died. Getting Lucius to admit that there were _useful _Muggles would be like getting Voldemort to shake Dumbledore’s hand and call a truce. He settled back into the cushions of the settee that he shared with Draco. They were in for a long rant.___ _


	31. My Lawyers told me to use this as a place marker til I could come up with a better chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be a new chapter, complete with _Suprise_ SMUT!
> 
>  
> 
> **You can thank LadyLanera for kicking me in the ass to get this chapter published. It’s always great when someone that you work with in RL likes your work.**

Harry leaned back in his chair. The Dark Lord and Draco had gone off to discuss him with Lucius and Severus, away from prying eyes. Harry knew it was really to give Harry time with his Godfather.

“How are lessons going, Harry?” Sirius inquired as he stirred more milk into his tea.

Harry chuckled. “As well as can be expected. The twins aren't causing a lot of trouble and Remus is teaching us loads in Defence. I have to take Traditions class with Narcissa, but I’m learning a lot about the Wizarding World that Hogwarts never taught us.”

“That’s excellent,” Sirius agreed as he took a long draw of his tea. “Those lessons you would have learned at James’ knee. He was never one to shirk responsibility. He would have brought you up a _proper_ Wizard.”

“Well, Narcissa is doing her best. It’s hard going, but worthwhile to know that I won’t stick out like a sore thumb.” Harry smiled as he snapped his fingers and called for his House Elf. 

The little elf, Flimsy, popped into the room and bowed. “What can I’s be getting for Master Harry?”

“Could you bring us some sandwiches? It’s been a few hours since lunch, and I’m quite positive that Sirius is hungry.” Harry smiled at the small Elf.

Flimsy nodded and popped from the room silently. 

“You- The _Dark Lord_ has requested that I take up lodging in his wing.”

“I think that is a brilliant idea,” Harry nodded. “Draco and I stay there in our suite two nights a week right now. This way we will be closer to you. The Hospital Wing has to be _boring_.”

“It is, but Healer Rosier is taking _good_ care of me. I have become even better at Wizard’s Chess. He plays me twice a day. The Dark Lord-”

“Call him Marvolo if it makes you uncomfortable,” Harry interrupted. 

“Fine- _Marvolo_ says that playing helps my mind _and_ my body. My fine motor skills are improving all of the time.” Sirius demonstrated by twirling his wand in his fingers. The wand spun deftly around twice- before wobbling and falling to the floor. Sirius chuckled as he stooped over to pick up the fallen piece of wood. “Oops. Well, it’s better than I could have managed a few days ago.”

“Marvolo has grand ideas for you, Sirius.” Harry interjected as he poured another cup of tea and grabbed a finger sandwich. “He wants you to work closely with the day school that he is organising.”

“I have heard a bit about that, _The Lily Evans Day School for Little Witches and Wizards_. Truly _brilliant_ idea. Narcissa and Masselin are going to be in charge?” Sirius smiled, taking a prawn and lettuce sandwich for himself.

“That they are. The first Co-Heads. Narcissa has been busy with the Wizengamot attempting the passage of laws that would allow Muggleborns to be removed from their families and Squibs placed in their care instead,” Harry stated as he pulled the sugar bowl closer to him. He scooped a sugar cube from the small, pink porcelain and dropped it into his cup. “Draco and I are going to be going through applicants. I have a feeling that we’ll need all the teachers we can get. The orphanage plans are coming along as well. Though, once we begin placing children, there may not be much of a need for it.”

“There are still plenty of displaced children though, right?” Sirius inquired. 

“There are.” Harry furrowed his brow. “Dumbledore is getting in the way of us being able to find them. I say us- though Draco and I aren’t doing much in the way of help. It’s mostly the Death Eaters that are going on raids to find the babies. We’ve rescued a few. Narcissa and Masselin are taking care of them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus have one.”

“Bellatrix…” Sirius began muffling a cough. “The Dark Lord _gifted_ her with a child?”

“She’s getting better. The Dark Magic that’s made her _mental_ is being worked through with a Mind Healer. Marvolo would never have given her such a great gift if she hadn’t been able to care for a child.”

“Sorry, Harry. It’s just hard to comprehend…” Sirius set down his empty cup and sighed. “I just that I’ll have to see for myself. You say she’s really changed?”

“She hasn’t once tried to kill me, if that’s what you mean,” Harry sighed. “Really, she’s better. Bella is polite and quiet. She sees Healer Grant as well. Daphne’s Aunt is helping out with the day to day activities. She’s become somewhat of a caretaker for Bella. Besides, most of the time Bella spends all of her time mothering Cassiopeia. She’s almost a year old and requires round the clock care.”

“Did they do a Blood Adoption?”

“They did. I assisted as Lord Black. Marvolo said that it would have worked better with you there… But you were still-”

“Dead,” Sirius stated gruffly. “But, I got better. And I’m here _now_. And, that’s all that matters, yeah?”

“Of course that’s what matters,” Harry sighed as he set down his tea cup. “How are the-”

“ _Visions_?” Sirius chuckled. “Still there. Rosier thinks that I’ll always have them. Healer Grant says that anyone would be _mental_ after falling through the veil.”

Harry shook his head. “Not a very appropriate thing for a Mind Healer to say.”

“Probably,” Sirius nodded as he grabbed another prawn sandwich and began nibbling at the edges. “I don’t mind them. The Dark Lord thinks that they’ll be _dead useful_. I just think that they’re annoying.”

“Can you remember them in great detail after you wake?”

“Can you remember everything that happened when you were cursed with Tramtrov’s Destruction?” Sirius raised an eyebrow and glared at his godson.

“Of course,” Harry sighed in resignation. “I’m sure it’s just like that too. No matter how hard you try to forget-”

“You only remember it more,” Sirius added. “Yes, I remember everything. Healer Grant has me put everything into a Pensieve so that we can view it later. It still doesn’t make much sense to me yet, but certain things are repeating themselves.”

“Anything important?” Harry attempted- and failed to look as though it didn’t matter one way or the other. 

“Some things involving Dumbledore. The upcoming War. You-”

“Me?” Harry gasped. 

“You,” Sirius added with a nod. “Nothing that makes any sense right now, but maybe eventually…”

“I understand,” Harry stated, not understanding anything. He wasn’t going to let Sirius know how worried he was. Harry fiddled with the handle of his tea cup for something to do.

“You know, kiddo…” Sirius smiled. “I’m _pretty_ damn proud of you. I’m excited to see what you‘re going to accomplish.”

“Me too, Sirius.” Harry stood from his chair and made his way over to his Godfather. He collapsed in the older Wizard’s lap and snuggled. “I’m very glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Harry… Me too.”

**xXxXx**

Dumbledore stood next to the desk in his office, the shelves closest to the window, bare. He hadn’t bother replacing most of the instruments that Harry broke when he was in there last. The Wizard sighed as he stroked Fawkes’ plumage. There was a rap at the door. Dumbledore stepped behind the desk, sitting down quickly. He was not expecting any visitors at this hour.

The door swung open to reveal Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger at her heels.

“Professor McGonagall, Ms Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Dumbledore pushed forward a small dish of lemon drops. Hermione took one, placing it in her mouth before glancing toward her Head of House. 

McGonagall took a seat in a hardbacked wooden chair and gestured Hermione to sit next to her. “Ms Granger was wondering-”

“Why did you push Harry away?” Hermione interrupted, sitting forward in the stiff chair. “He should be here this year. You know that he is with the Malfoys… Why are you making no attempt to _rescue_ him?”

“Ms Granger,” Dumbledore began as he steepled his fingers under his chin. “Harry is with Remus Lupin. I have been told that he is safe, being taught under private tuition as is every student’s right in the Wizarding World. I may not agree with Remus’ decision, but I am no longer Harry’s Magical Guardian. There is little that I can do to change the situation.”

“But, you are aware that he is Betrothed to Draco Malfoy?” Hermione leaned forward. “This _stinks_ of a plot by the Death Eaters to turn Harry over to Voldemort.”

“I have faith in Remus to prevent that from happening to Harry,” Dumbledore pulled the tin of lemons drops toward him as he leaned back in his chair. “Remus is firmly dedicated to the Order. Even more so since the death of his partner. He will want revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange and the Death Eaters that caused Sirius’ death.”

“And the ploy by Minister Malfoy to clear Sirius’ name posthumously?” Professor McGonagall spoke for the first time since being interrupted.

“A ploy nonetheless to garner favour with Voldemort’s side. Yes, it looks good for Sirius, and Harry will be appreciative, but it may have been a plot by Lucius to get Harry to agree to a Betrothal Contract. I can think of nothing else that the Ministry would be able to do that would garner Harry’s attention.”

“Why would he _ever_ agreed to marry Draco Malfoy? They _hate_ each other,” Hermione groused. 

“That puzzles me as well, Albus. There has been no love between Messrs Potter and Malfoy,” Minerva stated stoically. 

“I cannot answer that question at this time, Minerva.” Dumbledore sighed and pushed back from his desk. “Now, you must excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to at the Ministry. Maybe I can _convince_ Minister Malfoy to relinquish his secrets. Until then, we may be in the dark regarding Potter and Malfoy.”

**xXxXx**

“Harry…” Draco looked up from the book he was reading. Harry had just walked in the Library from the hallway. 

“Something is up with Remus and Rabastan,” Harry followed with a non sequitur. 

“What now?” Draco placed a ribbon in his book to mark his page and set it on the small table next to the wingback chair he was curled in. 

“I think they’re in _love_. What’ll Sirius think?” Harry slumped himself on the arm of the chair and swung his legs onto Draco’s lap.

“Sirius knows, I’m sure,” Draco chuckled. “They have been attending _couples_ sessions together, the three of them. He understands that Remus is with Rabastan. You know all this, why the worry now?”

Harry sighed, “I don’t know. I guess that it’s just all _real_ now. I was joking around the other day with Sirius about finding him a bird or bloke to hook up with, but I figured he was just humouring me. That he would want his _Moony_ back.”

“I’m sure that there is a part of him that wants Remus back. But, he _is_ an adult and understands that his ship has sailed. He’ll find someone. Right now he needs to worry about getting better. Besides, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Remember that.” Draco smiled and pulled off Harry’s slipper. “Why are you wearing slippers?’

Harry grabbed the slipper off his other foot and flung it at his fiancé. “I’m in the house. Do I need to wear buckled shoes everywhere?”

“You could wear your dragonskin boots like a _normal_ Wizard,” Draco plucked the slippers from his lap and tossed them to the floor. “Does Marvolo know that you’ve taken to looking like an old Muggle when you wander around?”

Harry laughed, “An old Muggle? Where have you ever seen an old Muggle?”

“On the fellyvision… Once, when Father and I were in Muggle London. I was six or seven and there was a moving picture program on. It was… _strange_.”

“For starters, they’re called _televisions_. And _no one_ calls it a moving picture program. It’s a show.” Harry threw his head back in a roaring laugh. 

“I don’t appreciate you making fun of me. I know next to _nothing_ about Muggles.” Draco crossed his hands across his chest and pouted.

“Oh, Draco. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. I love you, very much… You know that.”

“It doesn’t make it better.”

“I can make it better,” Harry waggled his eyebrows and smirked. 

“You owe me, _Black_.” Draco pushed Harry onto the carpeted floor and unlaced his trousers. 

“ _That’s_ your payment?” Harry licked his lips and shifted his position on the carpet.

“Make it good,” Draco sighed as Harry licked him from root to tip, tonguing the slit.

Harry set to work giving Draco the best suck job he had ever given. Draco’s hands threaded through Harry’s black locks as he pushed him further down his erection.

“Harry…” Draco whigned.

Harry pushed Draco’s trousers down and cupped his balls lightly. He lathed up and down Draco’s cock, pushing against the vein and swirling his tongue around the spongy head. He hummed lightly, gagging a bit when Draco pushed into his mouth- hard. He knew the blond was getting close. 

Harry snaked a finger back toward Draco’s puckered hole and rubbed the outside as he hollowed his cheeks and took the older boy deeper. Pressing his thumb against Draco’s prostate from the outside he sucked harder and deeper, willing Draco to spill in his mouth. 

Harry glanced up at the blond just as the door to the library opened. Draco gasped as he came, spilling his seed deep in Harry’s mouth.

“Don’t stop on my account, gentlemen,” The Dark Lord chuckled. “I’m enjoying the show.”

Harry licked the last of Draco’s come off the tip of his cock and sat back on his heels. “Draco was just about done anyway, _My Lord_.”

Marvolo took four swift steps across the room and pulled Harry to his feet. He wasted no time kissing the younger Wizard, his tongue darting in Harry’s mouth to taste Draco’s essence. 

Harry vaguely heard Draco chuckle as he shifted his clothes. “Glad I could be of assistance.”

The Dark Lord’s magic was powerful and overwhelming. He snaked a hand into Harry’s trousers and, between the deft movements of his hand and the intoxicating effect of his magic, had Harry weak in the knees and coming in moments.

Marvolo pulled away, licking Harry’s seed from his long fingers. 

“Wow… That’s- Wow.” Draco muttered from his spot on the chair. 

The Dark Lord knelt down and extended his fingers to Draco. The blond tentatively stuck out his tongue and swiped a spare pearl of come from Marvolo’s pinky.

Harry sighed and slumped to the floor, spent. “That was…”

“You’re welcome.” The Dark Lord planted a firm, closed mouth kiss on Draco’s lips and stood. “I have business to attend to this evening. The two of you shall retire to my suite and stay there until your Fathers and I return.”

“Is there going to be a raid?” Draco inquired. 

“There is. The Death Eaters have word that there are sixteen Muggleborn children between the ages of one and five living in a village outside of Devon. We are going there to _liberate_ them.”

“Is the Orphanage up and running?” 

“Rabastan and a few other of the more skilled Death Eaters finished the Potter Orphanage just this morning,” The Dark Lord smiled. “The caretakers arrived this afternoon and Benedict and Erasmus headed there after tea. Once word gets out that their are children to be had-”

“Every Pureblood Witch and Wizard will be wanting one,” Draco chuckled. 

“They will have to be approved by me,” Marvolo added. “I won’t let just _anyone_ have a child.”

“It’ll be just _Purebloods_ then?” Harry sneered. 

“I never stated that,” Marvolo growled. “Children need to be cared for. They are _special_ , the future of the Wizarding Race. Not just any family would do. Would you allow the Weasley’s to have more children?”

Harry shook his head, “They can’t really afford the ones that they have now. I see where you’re coming from. It makes sense to have some kind of screening.”

“Exactly. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a _Raid_ to attend.” Marvolo swept from the room, his long, dark grey robes billowing behind him.

“Let’s go see if Daphne and the Twins are up for any games tonight. I have a feeling that we’re going to need to take our minds off what our Parents are doing.” Draco stood from his chair and brushed the imaginary lint from his clothes. He cast a well placed cleaning charm at Harry’s crotch and chuckled as he made his way through the open door.

**xXxXx**

“Sleep, mon petit etincelle…” Marvolo crawled into the giant bed and wrapped his arms around the restless blond. 

“Did the Raid go well?” Draco whispered, his voice rough and scratchy. 

“It did. No injuries or deaths on our side. We did manage to kill a few Aurors. No one of real import. All sixteen children are safe in their beds at the Orphanage.” The Dark Lord pulled the sleepy teen closer. “Did Harry go to sleep alright?”

“No, Sirius ended up asking Rosier for a Dreamless Sleep for him. I think he was worried what would happen if Dumbledore showed up and killed you.” Draco snuggled deeper into Marvolo’s chest. 

“Well, as you can see… I am in one piece. Harry had no reason to worry. Now sleep, Draco.”

Draco hummed in assent and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll just pretend that Dumbledore never said that to Harry at the end of Philosopher’s Stone... okay???


End file.
